Fearing the 1st
by Womble619
Summary: Millions stood frozen in front of their television sets and Zack Fair's words before every channel went dead made an entire nation shudder, "I'm coming for you". Trying to steal Aerith, killing his best friend and turning the other into a monster would be the last evil that Shinra commit. Witness how one life could have altered the entire course of events in the FF7 timeline.
1. A different legacy

**Fearing the 1st**

**And.. here... we... go!**

**My first fic! I have been dying to do my own fic for ages now, then I got replaying my 6th round of FF7 (with Tifa's bootleg graphics upgrade mod don't you know). Suddenly the thought popped into my head, if Cloud was able to do the impossible and lift Sephiroth off the floor by his own sword without mako enhancements, there is something special about him. Surely if he could do that it's not impossible that he could have survived the mako tanks without getting poisoned? surely it's possible that he could have been the one to battle the Shinra troops outside of Midgar instead of Zack? Wow... how would things have unfolded if that had happened!? (hehe look at me trying to justify the logic of a fanfic)  
**

**And so my idea for a story was born!  
**

**Well I hope you enjoy and please please review! ****I know some of you only like to review once you have read the entire thing, but I would really love it if you could drop a note after every chapter on your thoughts, even if it's just to say you loved it or hated it... honestly :D**  


**I am naught but a lowly peasant and do not own or claim to own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**Rated T but later contains scenes of a mild but not too graphic sexual nature and mild to light violence.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 1: A different legacy **

A dull bleary crack of thunder echoed its way into Zack's consciousness, followed by the faint patter of rain across the thin surface of his eyelids. The sensation caused them to flutter and slowly for the first time in what felt like eternity he regained a feeble hold of control back over a small part of his being.

The action should have stirred hope within him, hope and joy that at long last the prison of nightmares that had caged his mind for….

_For how long?_

...was beginning to lift. But he only felt a rising panic, a strong terror that had seized him and wrenched his mind out from those murky depths.

_Green murky depths, swimming and bubbling before his vision, choking him, invading him._

Slowly a view of dark thunderous grey crept into his watery vision and Zack realised that life did still exist beyond the stinging acidic green that had become his very existence.

The rest of his body quickly responded to this revelation, feeling and sensation rushed back into his limbs coerced by that rushing sense of dread that had possessed him.

He moved his head but a mere few inches to the side, it caused his brain to swim and scream in protest, but it was enough for his eyes to meet the thick river of lifeless brown mud laced with crimson.

_Blood?_

His vision levelled and focused, slower than what could even be considered unnaturally, probably because he could not remember the last time he had glanced beyond the blank swirl of liquid pain right before his nose.

His glowing blue orbs focused on scattered figures that lay twisted and motionless in the dark, his mind quickly identified the dark blue uniforms of Shrina SOLDIER and infantryman.

It was a scene similar to those from the Wutai War, not that he ever saw the war himself as (to his disappointment at becoming a hero) it had ended by the time he had joined SOLDIER. However Shinra propaganda had made a point to have images like these shown to them as to stir hatred and apathy for the "enemy".

_Except it never rained in Wutai._

Amongst the soaked and unmoving figures lay a scattering of discarded blades, guns and bloodied fragments of armor and helmets.

His breath hitched.

_Breath!_

Slowly rising to his knees every inch of his body cried out with groggy pain but he ignored it as his mind absorbed the death before him. Countless lifeless bodies submerged in the rising inches of mahogany sludge as heavy rain spat from the rumbling dark ominous heavens.

His eyes traced over them all. SOLDIERS. men.

_Boys…_

Seemingly unstretching until his gaze met the cliffs edge on the horizon and there he caught a dirtied blaze of blond spikes.

A lump formed in his throat.

The constant thrum of rain became a distant blur as time slowed and whirred while his unsteady feet carried themselves across the void.

Drawing alongside his destination, his eyes fell upon a familiar face as his legs sank Zack to his knees. Glowing blue orbs locked with his, a glow that had not been there before but within them lay a dear friend.

"Sp.. Spi.. Spike..?"

"He.. hey Zack.."

Zack grimaced as the pain in that voice attacked his heart, Cloud was spattered in the same mahogany that covered the floor. Slowly fading crimson gently poured from an innumerable number of cuts, slashes and bullet holes that cloaked his body.

Quickly Zack's mind frenzied as his head snapped in every direction, scrambling desperately for a plan of action.

"No Zack" Cloud breathed reading his actions "you can't run me to the infirmary this time".

His words brought back the memories of the times he had watched his young friend in weapons and combat training. He had been wracked with nerves watching the 16-year-old boy, smaller than all the rest, sparring with the other SOLDIER wannabe cadets.

Cloud had, like most of his training, completely miss timed blocking a simple swing and had taken a hefty wooden sword to the side of the face. With a small yelp of surprise more so than pain, Cloud was sent tumbling face first to the ground. Zack watching from the balcony above misread the yelp and had hurled himself off the 30 foot drop, thrown two other cadets out the way (accidentally spraining ones wrist and the others ankle) and with Mako enhanced speed and strength hoisted cloud overhead and crashed down the busy hallways of the Shinra barracks like a crazed Elfadunk

"get ou'tha way! MOVE!"

"Zack put me down i'm not even..."

"It's alright spikey I got you buddy, just stay with me, nurse! NURSE!"

"Zack this is the third time this week!"

Cloud weakly smiled and Zack released a small sorrowful laugh as two tears raced one another down each of his cheeks.

Clouds head lolled back and his eyes began to roll and Zack quickly grabbed the back of his head.

"Hey! hey! you get back here buddy" Zack whimpered, "I'm the one who makes the jokes around here, don't go thinking you're getting the last laugh in pal" his voice cracked and could not keep up the attempted cheery tone.

"Let me have this one" Cloud heaved as his eyes began to wilt.

Grabbing both sides of Clouds pale face and jolting him too once more "No chance! I haven't found another friend to make chocobo jokes at yet and I still got to teach you how t.."

Zack paused, from the corner of his vision he noticed laying bloodied and blunted in the mud, the Buster sword.

".. my sword.. how?"

Looking around at the field of lifeless bodies, the sword, Cloud, realisation dawned on what had occurred here, but it left Zack no less confused. This was Cloud, the small boy from Nibelheim who had failed graduating into SOLDIER, Cloud who had struggled to even lift the standard issue 3 foot narrow Shinra blade or execute a simple block and thrust maneuver in training.

Not that he ever doubted Cloud or ever saw him as any less a person for it, in fact it was the opposite. Zack had admired Cloud, admired his relentless determination, related to his dreams, respected his honor, even looked to him for guidance.

_A brother.._

"Yeah sorry about your sword, I..."

Zack could hear every word from Clouds mouth was causing inhumane amounts of pain and if it was even possible for Zack's heart to sink even lower at that point it did.

"Shhhh don't sweat it, you're a little more important than my sword"

"But just a little" they said in unison, sharing a small smile of recognition for an old tale.

Cloud winced in pain and his head lolled back once more, this time Zack stopped himself from grabbing him back, knowing with the pain Cloud was in it was not fair to do.

_Damn it! nothing was ever fair! if it were he would be the one laying there! _Zack grit his teeth

Coming back too with one last effort. Clouds eyes fixed absently on the grey abyss above.

"Ti.. Ti."

"What is it spike? come on pal tell me" Zack's voice shook with desperation.

"Tifa..", jagged breathing shuddered

"Tell Tifa that I.. let her know that.." Clouds voice had become so faint that Zack had pressed his forehead to Clouds, enhanced hearing clawing for every word.

Zack knew about Tifa, hell! how could he forget! he had spent countless joyous hours teasing Cloud about his 'imaginary girlfriend' back at home. Zack knew not a day had gone by Cloud did not think about his childhood sweetheart and knew it had been the reason Cloud had never so much as looked at another girl despite his mischievous efforts.

And though Cloud had never said it, he also knew that every day since Cloud was a small boy he had wished himself the courage to tell this girl how he felt. Zack in his frustration at not being able to instill the courage in Cloud to take the plunge had nearly picked up the phone and told her himself on many occasions. If a profusely sweating and thoroughly panicking Cloud had not clawed him off the speaker each time.

Now here in his last moments laying muddied and broken on a dark rain-soaked battlefield, Zack saw it in his face. A heart breaking regret that he couldn't finally tell her, fear that she wouldn't know, and it made him wish, oh Gaia it made him wish that he could swap places with his dearest friend and give him that time.

_Nothing was ever fair!_

"I'll tell her, Cloud I promise buddy I'll tell her. Sh-sh-she'll know man" rain mixed tears were steadily flowing down Zacks face now.

At his words and with a small nod Cloud's expression of desperate regret softened into a gentle and bright smile.

And that's how it stayed as he finally stilled.

Zack let out a soul splintering cry of anguish across the muddy barren wastes and in the nearby Shinra capital a flower girl feels her heart despair.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2: A different legacy **

If it hadn't been for the Mako coursing through his veins, Zack knew he would have died out on those wastes. He was already starving and dehydrated before he set off on the two-day trek and since _that night_ the rains had passed and a blistering heat had nearly run him into the ground.

On top of that he had to battle the onslaught of creatures that patrolled the wastes, extra aggressive and slightly enhanced from the residual Mako that spilled from Midgar city. Needless to say even his ability to endure five times longer than the normal man without substance or rest was wearing thin.

He had welcomed the suffering, it had kept his mind from focusing too much on _that night_, the guilt and sorrow he felt had been unbearable. He had been weak, sleeping comatose while his friend carried his useless body halfway around the world and still found the strength to battle a small army.

_Too weak to even give Cloud, his savior, a proper burial._

_Too weak to even dig him the decency of a grave, you left his body lying there on the cliffs for the animals or worse, for the Shinra parasites to take to poke and probe with more tests_.

The thought had made him feel sick as bile rose up in his throat.

_I'm so sorry I failed you Spike, just like I failed Angeal, sleeping on the job... and I call myself 1st class. I should be the one dead on those cliffs damn it! that ambush was for me not you!_

That battalion Cloud had been mercilessly murdered by had been intended for him. A rogue 1st class on the loose was something Shinra feared, he had contacts, skills and enough dirty little secret's of theirs that he could cause them some serious pain. Ohh and he did plan to.

_I'm going to make them suffer for what they've done!_

They feared a rogue 1st, completely unlike a rogue cadet with a record of less than impressive skills and a failed entry into SOLDIER, they wouldn't even waste a thought on someone like that let alone resources hunting him.

His fairly security light passage into Midgar confirmed this, they believed he was the one they had executed up on those cliffs and the Cadet had escaped. With the number slain and all by a giant broadsword that frantic radio reports matched as his, who could blame them?

For now this was a blessing, but Zack knew it wouldn't be long before they sent more units to retrieve the body for a DNA confirmed ID and then they would realise he was still alive. How long did he have before his status changed from ghost back to fugitive? a few more days was optimistic.

He now lay staring up at the ceiling of a far from glamorous room in the Sector 6 Wall Market inn. Gil gathered from the creatures and bandits he encountered in the wastes had funded his two days of recovery. After new clothes, the room, nourishment, a lightning 1 materia and equipment to re-sharpen the buster sword he was low on resources.

It was here in the quiet silence his mind haunted him as images flashed through his mind in painful confusing sequences.

_A town ablaze, the screams and burning flesh of men, women and children shrill in the air_

_Cloud ascending the iron steps of the Nibelheim reactor_

_The bubbling, choking acid green that would remain his eternity_

_Cloud's concerned face staring down at him in the back of a moving truck_

_Cloud walking away into glaring rays of sunlight with the buster sword firmly on his back_

Among the swirl of memories some stranger images appeared he could not place and had caused his head to sear.

_That female mountain guide in Nibelheim who Zack knew to be Tifa right in front of him, except even younger and in a blue dress sat on a water tower gazing at the stars._

_Eyes tracking down the length of a bright steel blade, starting from his oozing left shoulder and ending with the cat green eyes of HIM! the nightmare! the monster! Glowing blue orbs widening in panic Zack jolted. The former general's menacing stare contorted into a dark smirk as a lock of silver cascaded across one eye. "Hey Zack, its good to see you again"._

Sephiroth's voice caused his mind to erupt in agony as a high-pitched shriek of white noise surged through his head. Pain so sharp his entire body quaked as he cried out and collapsed writhing onto the scuff stained laminate of the inn floor.

His howls ceased as the pain was interrupted by the door of the room he was staying in receiving a string of vicious bangs.

"What in the fuck is going on in there?!"

Sweating and gasping for air Zack steadied himself and donned his best neutral tone.

"N-n-nothing! nothing, just some crazy stuff on the telly ya know, I'll errr.. turn it down"

"What? These rooms don't have televisions!" the rough voice of the inn keeper bellowed

"Well for how much you're charging me don't you damn well think there should be?" Zack retorted, the haunting images pushed to one side for now.

"Hey listen here pal I don't want no strange shit going on ya hear me?" the innkeepers temper was beginning to rise.

"Dont you think you should've thought about that before you set up an inn in the middle of a red-light district?" Zack yelled back slightly amused.

There was a silent pause on the other side of the door.

"You've only paid until midday today Mr Smith so just make sure your gone by then you li'l punk!" the flustered man stormed off down the corridor.

_Sigh… looks like I have no excuse to delay seeing her anymore._

Zack had been wracked with nerves for the last two days while being in Midgar about this moment. Despite it being the moment that Zack had dreamed about for the last four years.

_Four years!_

He had despaired after discovering from a discarded Shinra newspaper that today's date was four years since last he truly remembered. Since...

_Aerith. Beautiful Aerith. Would she even remember him? had she moved on? of course she had you idiot!_

The moment he stepped foot in Midgar he wanted nothing more in this world then to seek Aerith out right then and there. Logic finally took over and told him that arriving out of the blue after four years, close to deaths door and covered from head to toe in dirt, blood and sweat would not make for a great reunion.

Now the longer he had left it the more his anxiety had grown as questions of whether she would remember him or even want to see him cruelly manifested. Worse than all of these doubts was whether he SHOULD go and see her. Even if she did remember him, in a few days from now he was going to be back on Shinra's no. 1 most wanted list and he would be putting Aerith in danger. But considering life without those beautiful big green eyes, long soft chestnut curls, glowing delicate skin and a heart that radiated the very meaning of warmth and kindness was too hard to bare.

Mind made up he now inspected his appearance in the body length mirror hanging on the wall.

_Perhaps I should get her some flowers? turning up empty-handed will be pretty lame, hmm where can I get flowers around here?_

He grinned, remembering beneath the plate that blocked out the sun there was only one place you could get flowers in Midgar that didn't look like weeds. His heart warmed at the thought of Aerith's small delicate frame crouched cheerily among the flower bed that bloomed in the sector five abandoned church.

Overwhelmed with the need to mend his broken soul and witness that scene he so dearly cherished once again he took a deep breath, placed the buster sword on his back and marched out of the room.

"Oi Smith don't let me catch anything wrong with that room or I'll be mailing the bill straight to your address"

Zack lazily waved the back of his hand at the man as he exited the building, snorting a secret laugh as he heard the innkeeper ask his bored teenage son on reception with him whether he had ever heard of...

"an apartment block in sector two called 69 Lykesiten Erbum? Wait a sec.. HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Zack had already dashed out the door and into the busy crowds of wall market and was gone.


	2. Turk deduction

**Womble619! you join this site, post one fic and have the audacity to kill off the main character in the first chapter! (flees from angry Cloud fans) I did warn you!  
**

**Thanks to princessariellover876 for posting my first ever review! I think I got overly excited when I saw it hehe. keep reviews coming! even if its to tell me I need to learn the difference between there, their and they're :D **

**Once again, just a working class minion here who doesn't own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 1- Turk deduction **

His expressionless facade marginally cracked as a dry smile of humor flickered across his face. A luxurious office in the heart of the Shinra building was increasingly being replaced by a deserted and deteriorating children's playground in the squalid sector 6 slums as his main base of operations.

Tseng was waiting for the arrival of three of his operatives from the field, it had been five days since the assignment went live and things had rapidly gone south. They had failed to deliver the target and now the situation was being closely tracked for confirmation that Zack Fair was in fact deceased.

_A failed mission, what would Veld have made of that?_

Updates on the mission had to be conducted far from Shinra ears as the Turks could not risk being caught with having any involvement with the Fair situation. Even his own office was no longer safe, and so here he found himself convening most days in the slums.

It was imperative they were not caught because president Shinra had not put the Turks on this particular case, opting for a more 'forceful' approach to the matter. This was ever increasingly becoming the old dictators tendency with things. His declining use of the Turks and arrogant belief that their loyalty could still be kept at a smaller price had made room for a new bidder.

Under Tsengs leadership they were now secretly working for someone who was looking to spite and sabotage the president from the shadows. To keep the president believing he controlled the Turks but have them filter back and manipulate all of the presidents on-goings.

This new employer just so happened to be vice president Rufus Shinra, son of the president and heir to Shinra corporation. The Zack Fair mission had been just another one of Rufus' plans to strike out against his father.

One of his Turks Cissnei had infiltrated communications about 'dangerous fugitive' Zack Fair escaping a classified Shinra facility along with some cadet. The fate of the cadet had been announced immaterial, but Fair was to be killed on site immediately.

Cissnei had been in a frenzy when she delivered the news to Tseng, although he had never ordered it she had spent the last four years in her personal time trying to track their location. Chasing rumors and shadows that always led to dead ends.

Finally when they resurfaced she had been first to catch wind and Tseng took it to Rufus Shinra. That's when the Vice President ordered them to capture Fair alive and deliver him to one of Rufus' manors unbeknownst to his father west of the upper plate. Why? What did Rufus plan to do with Fair? The Turks didn't ask questions.

He had placed Reno and Rude on the case and ordered Cissnei to stand down, for some unknown reason the Fair case seemed personal to her.

"With the Turks you cannot afford for things to be personal" he had said to her, shaking a certain flower girl out of his head.

Cissnei had hijacked a chopper regardless and gone out searching for Fair, an action he was still yet to reprimand her for. As if on cue the small red headed female Turk arrived looking deep in thought.

"Report" Tseng ordered casually

"Good to see you too Tseng. With the number of confirmed casualties and after stealing copies of the radio reports issued during the incident it would seem the now deceased assailant was indeed Zack Fair" Cissnei's face was mix of sadness and confusion.

"It would seem?" Tseng questioned raising an eyebrow at the young Turk

"Well.. its just that.. although the description of the assailant in the reports closely matches Zack Fair there was something not quite right".

"Go on" Tseng coolly pressed as Cissnei hesitated

"The combat skills required to dispatch the Shinra personnel would indicate the work of a 1st class SOLDIER and descriptions of the weapon used would point to Zack Fair. But they describe the assailant as having blond spiky hair, Zack's hair was spiky but black" she looked up at him with a hopeful stare.

"It's very easy and not uncommon for a fugitive on the run to dye their hair Cissnei" Tseng replied shaking his head at the inconsequential detail.

"I know I just" she sighed deeply discontinuing her line of speech

"Any news on the second fugitive?" Tseng inquired

"With no one searching and no details issued on him the trail's gone cold" Cissnei responded dejectedly

"Well ain't this just a beautiful sight" Tseng and Cissnei turned to see Reno lazily strutting towards them, Rude following close behind.

"A family reunion yo, seems like these days this lil groupa black sheep never get together no more, no offense yo" Reno directed that last part at his partner Rude with a sly grin, Rude grunted in response.

"Hey Cissy hows my lil admirer doin" Reno threw a heavy arm around Cissnei and leaned on her with a wink.

"Don't make me zap you with your own rod again Reno" Cissnei warned lifting his heavy arm off of her.

"See tha fellas? I'm only here 10 seconds and she's already talking bout ma rod" Reno laughed.

Tseng raised a disapproving eyebrow and Rude shook his head with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Report" Tseng announced the same way he had done to Cissnei earlier.

"Woah Rude my man slow it down, let me do the talking for once yo" Reno chuckled sarcastically, "so we tracked down where they took the stiff to be tested boss, wasn't too hard to guess they'd be bringing him to the lab monkeys up there" Reno thumbed at the plate above indicating the Shinra building.

"Dem science squares still ain't confirmed the ID yet, they say they found mako enhancements in the guy which screws up standard testing or some crap"

"Which further supports the premise that the dead target is indeed Zack Fair, the Cadet Strife had no records of undergoing Mako treatment" Tseng voiced thoughtfully.

"He could have received them during his time at this 'classified Shinra facility' they were being held at?" Cissnei interjected.

"Hmmm its possible, but simply injecting one with mako does not teach them to become an elite fighter capable of single handedly bringing down an entire squad" Tseng returned.

Becoming frustrated with Tseng's continuous retorts to support that Zack must in fact be dead and corroborating her failure, Cissnei turned to Reno and Rude.

"Is that all you guys got?"

In exaggerated mock offense Reno replied "Is tha all we got she says! ya know that information right there was hardly plastered on a billboard outside the Shinra building sweetheart"

Rude finally speaking his first words supplied "We also got word that Professor Hojo is heading back to Midgar and expressed interest in examining the subject"

"Oh yeah thats right yo, professor creepy is making his way over and is pretty pissed about some specimens of his going missing. I don't think that's just a coincidence ya know boss" Reno aimed at Tseng who nodded in agreement.

"If Hojo is involved then mako is definitely involved, maybe the cadet Strife was trialed with a superior strain of mako that allowed him to take out the Shinra personnel?" remarked Cissnei, a small shiver running down her spine at the thought of that deranged scientist.

"Nah sounds stupid to me Cissy, I read that kids profile, he was about as useless as Rude here in a motivational speech rally" Rude grunted again at his partner's remark. "You'd have about as much luck convincing me he'd killed Sephiroth".

The legendary general had disappeared off the face of the planet four years prior. A crippling loss to Shinra, Reno and the rest of the Turks had been commissioned for the first two years with searching under every rock in Gaia for him.

"Lets not rule anything out until we have more answers, Reno, Rude, I want you two to keep a close look out for those DNA results. Cissnei I want you to close in on this new lead on professor Hojo, find out where he's been, what he's been doing and what his interests are on the subject".

"Yes sir"

"I'm on it Tseng"

"Hey I got this yo"

Tseng nodded "Dismissed"

"Thank christ for tha! lets get a drink yo" Reno turned from Rude to Cissnei "Hey Ciss get ya sweet behind over here, ya idol Reno here gonna show ya how to drink"

"Reno the last time you showed me how to drink you started three bar fights, asked both me and Rude to marry you and passed out" Cissnei chuckled

"Which I am still waiting for a response on yo! Don't let us red heads down Cissy, if you do i'll hunt you and you know I bite" Reno flashed a shark like grin

"I love you too Reno" she quipped "Ok I'll catch you guys down there, first I gotta make a stop at wall market"

She'd punched Reno in the arm as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of the famous red-light district and then headed off with a nod to Tseng and Rude.

Also taking their leave Reno and Rude moved out, Reno complaining to his partner as they left.

"Why the hell we always gotta meet up at this dump? plenty of other places ain't no one would hear us and they wouldn't smell like sh"

Fading out of earshot Tseng considered Reno's question.

Despite the less than appealing surroundings it had always proved quite a convenient location here. Deserted enough for discretion and close enough so that he was only one sector away from the home and the abandoned church where Aerith Gainsborough could always be found.

He had kept tabs on the ancient from a very young age, believing himself hidden and watching from the shadows he was always startled when Aerith would shout a cheerful hello and run over to him smiling. Eventually he just stopped bothering to even hide and despite his best efforts he had become fond of the innocent flower girl over the years. She would talk to him for hours, even ask him how his day was going.

_No one had ever really expressed interest in his well being before_

After Zack Fair disappeared he had witnessed her grief, never being good at giving comfort he lamely offered that if he ever crossed paths with Zack he would pass him on a message from her. Eyes brimmed with tears she had thrown her arms around him and thanked him countless times in a tight embrace, the action had made his heart leap hoops. Ever since then she handed him letter after letter addressed for Zack Fair, 88 letters was the latest count to date.

When it emerged that Zack had resurfaced he had made it a priority to visit her most days in case Fair made an appearance. If he said he disliked the duty he would by lying.

He had already paid her a visit today and so made his way back to his office in the Shinra building to continue his deceitful disguise as a loyal employee of the president until his next debriefing with the vice president.

* * *

**Chapter 2 part 2- Turk deduction **

From an outsiders point of view the spectacle would have have seemed nothing short of hilarious. A basement of fully armed dangerous thugs made anxious and intimidated by a young petite female who barely stood above 5 foot.

Cissnei stood in the center of the room completely at ease.

"I told you Ivan, you give me nothing and I will have ever so hard a time keeping your little secrets to myself".

Ivan gulped with apprehension, sweat trickling down his face and visibly shaken by the small girl. Ivan was a giant of a man and not your gentle giant type either, he was a street hardened mob boss who would gladly crush a man's head with his bare hands if he believed you gave him a wrong look.

Not that it phased Cissnei in the slightest, Ivan was just another thread of her extensive web of contacts. Resourcefulness had always been one of Cissnei's greatest strengths, growing up as an orphan she learned that you could control someone if they either felt they owed you or you held something over them.

In Ivan's case it was both, him and his gang smuggled black market pharmaceuticals throughout Midgar such as pills, morphine and gas all backed up with fake prescription certificates. Anything that could provide a high but not get you arrested if caught in possession. Which in Midgar where search warrants didn't exist and random house raids were not uncommon was becoming a must.

However Ivan had messed up big time after Cissnei was charged with investigating a batch of mako shots that had been stolen from Shinra. She had tracked them back to Ivan who was selling them to wealthy individuals looking to get enhanced. Rather than turning him in and having another goon take his place, she decided he would prove much more valuable as an informant. They turned in the shots and one of the lower level dealers in Ivan's place, a successful mission, an extra contact.

"Like I told ya Ciss its been real quiet I swear, ain't nothing been going on lately" the man stammered

"I've got a place to be drinking Ivan, don't waste my time" Cissnei yawned "now it can either be me or it can be you, but one of us is going to be sharing some information today. Take your pick".

"Ok! ok! errr… well.. there's rumors that the honey bee inn will be closing soon?"

Cissnei turned and headed for the door "I'll visit you in prison Ive"

"Wait!" the man jumped off of the empty beer barrel he had been sitting on against the far wall. "there's more to it... WAIT!"

Cissnei paused, a hidden smile across her face

"The rumors are probably true, Don Corneo has been secretly packing up a lot of his operations and moving out of Midgar".

Don Corneo was what you might call king villain of sector 6, nothing underhand here went on without first going through him and so that included Ivan's movements in wall market.

Interest peaked Cissnei asked "Why?"

"Oh no no no! fuck! if I tell you and the boss finds out I am as good as dead" Ivan was pale with fright

In one swift motion Cissnei flicked her large four point Shuriken Rekka from behind her back into her grasp causing the blades metal to sing. The entire room immediately tensed, some raised guns, knives and chains, others ducked out of sight.

"Ivan, I want you to think very carefully before you terminate our little arrangement" although Cissnei's voice was light and sweet the deadly warning behind it was clear.

Sighing and raising his hand for his thugs to ease off, Ivan spilled "The only reason the authorities allow Don Corneo to get away with things is because of the 'security deposit' he pays president Shinra. All the Mafia organizations from each sector do the same. Thing is president Shinra has been bumping the price up so damn much for the last few years that not even the Don can meet his demands no more".

When he didn't continue Cissnei flashed her hazel eyes at him in warning, "if you make me ask why one more time Ivan.."

"Ok ok god damn it. You really can't figure out why the presidents bumping prices? look out of your fucking window at what surrounds this place. Dead wastes that were once green stretching for miles in every direction, Shinra's been sucking mako out the ground for so long the pipes keep needing to get longer as they need to keep going further out just to get piss all mako. What started as cheap energy ain't so cheap no more. Shit its probably just as expensive now as the old days when things ran on electricity. I wouldn't be surprised if even the president was planning to pack up and leave. That's all I got Ciss I swear to you".

"There we go, we got there eventually. Thank you Ivan"

Satisfied the man could provide no more Cissnei turned and left, digesting the information. What Ivan had said seemed logical, tomorrow she would report it to Tseng. If things were getting so bad that the president was even having to squeeze the mobs for cash then Shinra was desperate. Dwindling resources of mako would only mean one thing, they needed to find more and that put a certain flower girl at risk. Shinra believe that being the last remaining Cetra, an ancient race from 2,000 years ago, that Aerith could lead them to the 'promised land', a land of unlimited mako energy. Until now the Turks had only been ordered to keep tabs on the girl, a duty that Tseng took on himself. With this new information from Ivan and knowledge that a certain deranged scientist was soon to be back in town, Cissnei had a feeling it might not be long before they got orders to bring the girl in.

Stepping back out into Wall Market Cissnei's final stop before she would meet a probably already intoxicated Reno and chattier than normal Rude was the weapons store North. She found the in store clipper blade machinery always did a better job at sharpening Rekka then the field kits she often used ever could.

Upon making her way there her attention was suddenly drawn to a furious shout of "HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" from the nearby inn.

Turning, her eyes widened in dumb shock as she saw none other than Zack Fair himself dashing through the crowd and out of site.


	3. Intimate assurances

**I hope I did the Turks justice, I absolutely love them, especially Reno and Rude who are probably my third favorite characters in FF7. (Stay tuned to find out my favs)**

**Reno: "Is it after us?" Rude: "I'm not looking"**

**^^Best movie moment ever? ^^**

**Remember, for every review this story gets a small happy puppy is born somewhere, so please take a second to leave one and bring joy to the world! As always I am not posting this from Japan or the Caribbean as I am not rich and do not own any ff7 material belonging Square Enix  
**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 1- Intimate assurances**

Hands pressed firmly against the warm moist soil full of life, Aerith swayed gently with eyes closed, feeling the soft calming melody of the planet wash over her. This was the only place she heard this calm from the planet and it filled her with hope and promise. Connecting herself to the planet anywhere else always filled her with so much fear and heartache that she would tremble fiercely. The planet would cry out in agony, slowly dying with every second that the lifestream was pillaged by Shinra's monstrous reactors for cheap mako energy.

But here among the flower bed that bloomed in the abandoned church in sector 5 she felt peace. Opening her emerald green orbs she gently smiled at the delicate flowers that blossomed brighter than they had before she arrived. It was then that she caught a figure standing in the doorway from the corner of her vision.

Turning to see the stranger she thought it might be Tseng returning back again, he certainly had been visiting a lot more than usual of late. Not that she disliked it, she had actually come to view him as a friend. Not to say she was ignorant about his real intentions for keeping an eye on her, but he had been one of the few constants in her life.

The sight of tall black spikes, glowing blue orbs and a young strong face she had dreamt about for the last four years stared at her.

_Zack_

She paused staring at him and he stared back, a nervous smile spread across his face. Aerith stared back down at the bed of flowers, her heart flooding with sorrow. She was not going to do this to herself again! she had been tormented for years with visions of Zack, seeing him standing in doorways, waving at her from across the street, a flash of jet black spikes in the crowd. Every time she had cried out his name and felt her heart leap for joy just to be crushed when he wasn't really their. Her adoptive mother Elmyra had made her promise she would not keep doing this to herself and so she stared away from the spectre at the door biting back tears.

The sound of a tentative footstep reached her ears, trying to trick her further into believe he was really their.

"Please.. Please I can't" she whimpered meekly

"Aerith?"

_He spoke!_

Upon hearing his voice Aerith's head whipped up to see the handsome face of Zack still staring longingly at her.

"Zack? Zack is that really you" she squeaked, tears forming in her bright emerald eyes.

"In the flesh" although the confident tone from him seemed forced her expression changed into a teary smile, confidence is what she had always loved about Zack.

Her heart dissolved with elation, running she threw herself into his arms embracing him tightly, breath quivering with uncontrolled emotion. He returned her embrace with equal ferocity and for for an indeterminable amount of time their entwined bodies were the only things that existed.

Continuing to hold him close she stared up into his eyes questioningly, searching desperately for answers. What she saw there made her heart burst with compassion, although his endearing gaze was filled with genuine joy, behind them she could see an aching sadness and so much pain.

Forgetting all other lines of questioning.

"Oh Zack….. Zack what is it?" tenderly she placed her hand against his cheek and moved his now downcast eyes back to hers.

With a shaky sigh he spoke "Aerith, I've got some explaining to do".

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 2- Intimate assurances**

They had sat for the last few hours on one of the pews of the church soaking in one another's presence. They were so close that she practically sat in his lap, it had felt so natural it was like four years had not passed between them. By the time Zack had finished his story Aerith felt emotionally exhausted.

Relief that the reason he had left was not because he had lost interest in her as she had tormented herself with for years.

Empathy as he desperately tried to piece shattered memories he was still clearly battling to make sense of.

More hatred towards Shinra for the abhorrent things they had done to him and his friend who Aerith knew Zack had been dearly fond of. When he told her about Cloud he had began to shake and the roiling guilt in him was clear to see.

"I am so sorry about your friend Zack" She pressed her forehead lightly to his, he breathed her in. "What happened was not your fault, its that company, all they do is kill and destroy".

"I should have been stronger, I should have hel.."

Cutting him off "No Zack, no one should ever be expected to fight like that just to be free. Your friend Cloud sounds like he was a really special guy, he wouldn't want you feeling like this".

"Yeah, yeah he was. You're right...and I am gonna make sure Shinra pay"

The vengeful tone sounded so foreign from a person as kind as him but she could relate to his feelings. Shinra had committed too many evils, were still committing too many evils and they had to answer for them.

"Thats why I am going to have to go away for a while, I can't get you mixed up in this" Zack continued.

She burst into quiet giggles making Zack stare up in surprise.

"I am glad to see after four years Zack you're just as daft as ever"

"Huh? I didnt say anything.."

Aerith placed her hands on her hips and interrupted him again with a stern voice.

"Zack Fair if you think for one moment that showing up after four years I am ever letting you out of my sights again then I have news for you mister"

Aerith felt her heart warm as Zack's eyes lit up at her words, a relief seemed to wash over him as if the entire time he had been fearing the moment they would once again be separated.

"But what if you get hurt? what if you get put in danger?"

"Then I guess you had better do your job well" She replied with a grin

"My job?"

"Remember you tried to repay me once for helping you after you fell through the church roof with a date?"

He nodded

"Well I want to do the same, I am hiring you as my bodyguard Zack Fair for the price of one date"

He replied by stepping up to her and placing a gentle caressing hand to her face. The heat of his body and the intense affection behind the action made her blush and her senses tingle. Her natural reaction was to place a hand on his strong chest and gaze into his beautiful glowing blue eyes. It only served to force more heat to her cheeks and in a deep enticing tone that drew her in he replied.

"Deal".

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 3- Intimate assurances**

No matter whether his injuries were a broken body from falling hundreds of feet through a church roof or from a broken soul, Aerith's abilities to heal mesmerised Zack. He had only been with her half a day and already he could feel himself returning to his old self again.

They had walked back through the slums together laughing and chatting the entire way. Old vigour renewed Zack bounced around with his typical energetic hyper-activity which always brought a smile to Aerith's face, blabbering about anything and everything that came to mind. Such a happy site was so foreign and out of place in an area like the slums that they drew their fair share of puzzled onlookers. At one point he had taken her hand in his, when he saw small tears trickle down her cheeks he had tried to let go only to find her grasp unrelenting.

"Its nothing, its just that one minute I'm alone, never thinking I will see you again. Next you're right beside me holding my hand, I'm just so happy right now Zack"

Her words had struck such a profound chord within him that he only just about managed not to release some tears of his own.

They made their way back to Aerith's home and Zack had endured a rather uncomfortable grilling from Mrs Elmyra Gainsborough. After telling a less painful version of events, assuring her how much Aerith meant to him and a bucket load of his natural charm. Mrs Gainsborough immediately warmed to Zack, embracing him with apology and cooking them all the biggest meal he had ever eaten.

A steady flow of childhood stories and pictures of Aerith had made the evening pass in high spirits, Zack laughing loudly while an embarrassed Aerith hid behind her chestnut curls.

With ammunition fully stocked to tease Aerith with for next century Zack made to excuse himself for the evening, not wanting to overstay his welcome. Really he didn't want the night to ever end, the evening had been the happiest he had been in memory. A smile had not left Aerith's face all evening and neither had the sparkle in her eyes that frequently locked with his throughout the night.

"Thanks for having me Mrs Gainsborough, ya know if SOLDIER had rankings for their chefs I know you would make first class"

Elmyra chuckled "well I'll take that as a compliment Zack, please call me Emyra and you won't be going anywhere at this time of the night"

"I dont want to intrude Mrs Gains… Elmyra"

"Zack your family, there will always be a room here for you"

Aerith let out a short squeal of delight and ran over to hug her adoptive mother before grabbing his hand and heading for the stairs to show him to the spare room. Zack remained rooted on the spot, Elmyra's words had taken him aback.

_Family_

"You ok Zack?" Aerith questioned

He felt a wide grin spread across his face "Yeah, I'm perfect actually, its just I haven't really had a family in a long time. Well apart from the kind that'll put insects in your bunk and whip you naked in the showers"

Elmyra burst out laughing "well there will be no naked whipping in the shower here"

Zack turned and playfully flashed a disappointed pout at Aerith.

"Zack!" she mouthed letting out a silent gasp followed by a quiet giggle as her cheeks turned a shade of reddish pink.

Bidding Elmya goodnight they went upstairs and Aerith showed him to the spare room. It was cosy, a single bed that he could already tell was going to provide him the best nights sleep he'd had in years.

Alone together in the room their eyes locked once more before and Aerith began circling around him staring intently, "You know, you've grown taller since I last saw you", Zack resisted the urge to straighten out his clothing and fidget.

_And you've grown... fuller_

He quickly shook that thought from his head and quickly moved to the first appropriate thing that came to mind.

"So how's the flower business going?"

Aerith lit up, "oh it's wonderful! people are still so amazed when they see them... its just a shame not everyone can afford them"

"You've not been giving them away for free again have you", Zack smiled, he already knew the answer.

"Well not all of them" she said linking her hands behind her back and tilting her face cutely to one side.

"Aerith, like I said, if you wanna make a business work you gotta be tough, you want me to chase those freeloaders down for you?"

Making his hand into a fist he motioned a punch, connecting it with the palm of his other hand.

Aerith chuckled lightly pressing a finger to his arm "oh Zack I don't do it all for money, sometimes it's just nice to see people happy again"

The notion made him scratch the back of his head.

"Hmmm.. I guess. Well at least you took my advice and got that cart, I s'pose you could afford letting a few freebies go if you're selling in quantity. Bulk quantity, thats the key!"

There was the sweet tuneful laugh again, he could listen to all it all day. Though what she was laughing at was beyond him, he was being serious.

"Actually the cart is still the same as we left it"

"You mean it still isn't fixed?!"

Aerith's delicate brown curls bounced playfully around as she nodded, hands clasped behind her back she leaned towards him.

"I figured once you came back we could work on it together again, I didn't want to do it without you"

If ever Zack had heard a sentence spoken that was more precious to him than the one Aerith just spoke, he could not at this moment remember it. Aerith's hands shifted from behind her back and linked anxiously against her chest in front of her as she took a closer step towards him.

"You're still gonna be here when I wake up aren't you Zack?" Aerith was looking up at him with apprehension

"Well..." Zack stalked towards her with exaggerated swagger and charm, "there's only one way to make sure" he quipped inclining his head towards the single bed suggestively

Aerith chuckled sweetly "Oh you"

As she made to slap his shoulder he dipped under her arm, stealing her into his arms and into the air with a laugh as she let out a shriek of delight.

Staring up at her in his arms he wondered how it was even possible that she had become even more beautiful than before.

"I will still be here, I will always be here Aerith, I promise" unconsciously he held her close, one hand around her waist as the other tracked lightly up curve of her back making her shudder with sensation.

The world dissolved around him as he drowned in a pair of deep emerald orbs that acted as magnets, drawing him in, inviting him. They drew closer to him and he to them and the only sound besides the erratic beating of two hearts was Aerith's husky and slightly breathless voice.

"Zack I.."

The opening bedroom door accompanied by Elmyra's voice broke the scene instantly as they quickly broke apart.

"Here are some fresh sheets straight from the dryer, you can find a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet Zack. Please help yourself to more food if you get hungry in the night, I've heard you SOLDIER lads can eat for the whole of Midgar"

It was true, being mako enhanced meant you could eat considerably more than the average man and considerably less for that matter if need be.

Elmyra cheerily dropped the extra blankets and made back for the door on the other side of the room where Aerith now stood looking flustered.

Scratching the back of his head Zack replied "oh err thanks, thanks a lot Mrs Gai.. Elmyra"

As Elmyra left the room Zack looked back over at Aerith wishing the moment hadn't been interrupted and she was still over here next to him.

"Well.. goodnight Zack" Aerith remarked softly with a trace of nervousness in her voice

"Night Aerith" he lamely responded as she turned for the door, but before she could exit he spoke again, a desire to see that gorgeous smile once more.

"Aerith", she turned, "How about we go fix that damn cart tomorrow?"

His words had the desired effect, a warm smile spread across her elegant features which he reciprocated.

"That would be wonderful" she replied with a small nod before leaving the room.

His heart still thundered in his chest as he fell back onto the bed. As he stared at the ceiling feeling the most content since he could remember, he quietly thanked a dear friend for giving him this time.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 4- Intimate assurances**

Despite the comfort of the room sleep did not come easy to Zack, the flashing images that had played through his mind had returned. Amongst the blur of recollections he once again found himself confronted with scenes he could not make sense of.

_Crossing a wooden bridge with the girl he recognised as Tifa with him, the bridge snapping and both of them plummeting into darkness._

_The same girl laying unconscious on a bed while a large bearded man screamed silent rage at him._

_Surrounded in pillars of flame, choking smoke and death as a village burned and screams filled the air. His gaze tracking around the destruction until they met deadly green amongst the flames. The nightmare! carrying the 7 foot blade Masamune dripping with innocent blood, a man he once trusted, someone he once called friend. Zack felt the same bolt of fear strike him as it had done before but this time he maintained control and glared back menacingly. The action made the silver haired swordsman's lips curl into a vicious smile "so the pup is finally bearing teeth"._

_Sephiroth had always been an unreadable mask void of emotion, many believed him incapable of emotion, but Zack had know the man unlike most. However now as he stared at what had taken his place he no longer saw the same person, a monster, cold and without compassion. The way he held himself amidst the flames, tall and proud as if revelling in a victory as innocent people burned. Zack screamed with rage._

"_I TRUSTED YOU SEPHIROTH, I! TRUSTED! YOU!"_

_The generals face darkened and his eyes pulsed a horrifying luminous jade._

"_As did my ancestors you" his voice was a growl, more animal than human._

"_TRAITOR!" he spat, Masamune went up and cut through the air towards him as Sephiroth launched himself through the flames. Before he could strike, Zacks mind was violently thrown back into reality with a blistering pain._

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 5- Intimate assurances**

Aerith had been wide awake, hearing the turmoil Zack was going through. Suddenly his pained and confused murmurings changed into terrifying blood chilling shouts. Leaping out of bed she ran across the halls and into his room, eyes widening in horror at what she saw. Zack was convulsing on the bed, beads of sweat running across his face as he howled in fear and rage.

"I! TRUSTED! YOU!"

Closing the distance she threw herself beside him, looking helplessly at what to do.

"Zack! Zack! wake up" she shook him as hard as her small frame could shake the muscle heavy SOLDIER.

"ZACK! PLEASE WAKE UP" she was panicking now

Scrambling on top of his bare torso to try and pin down his violent thrashing she grabbed his head in both hands and screamed even louder.

"ZACK PLEASE!"

This time he came to howling in agony, two strong arms shot around her torso as he bolted upright. She gasped as she felt his fingers painfully claw at her back as he was wracked with pain.

"Zack its ok im here, Zack you're safe" tears rolled down her face as she caressed his head against her chest. A loud jagged breath rang out from him as he collapsed backwards onto the bed dragging her with him.

_He hadn't been breathing the entire time!_

She continued to gently stroke his face wrapped in her arms as his violent shaking slowly died down into small shuddering tremors. Brushing jet black bangs from his face she quietly mourned the story of suffering that did not belong on a young handsome face. Thin dark eyebrows creased and contorted in pain, two crossing scars on his left cheek telling a much more serious story as SOLDIER's did not scar easily.

Zacks glowing blue orbs opened and met with hers, bright enough to cast a calm shade of cerulean across the dark room.

"Aerith? Aerith are you alright? his voice was soft with concern but still shaking and uneasy from before

He was asking her if SHE was alright! then she realised that her entire body was shaking against his with frayed nerves. She was still laying on top of him her hands pressed against his bare heaving chest that slowly began to calm.

Her senses flared as the she felt Zacks hand that had been tightly clutching her now exposed thigh, loosen into gentle strokes. Her light lilac nightdress had rode up to her waist as her legs straddled either side of his torso. Her stomach and chest that were firmly pressed against his fluttered, only the thin material of her nightdress between them. She felt her cheeks flush and her breathing became heavy again as she could feel the groves of every muscle along his torso against hers. She had never been in a position this intimate before and her mind screamed for her to jump away and cover up.

Zack's face was still a mask of concern, his hand brushed a lock of fallen chestnut curls from her face and the other traced flames of heat from her thigh to her hips.

"You were having a nightmare" she quietly panted, struggling to get the words out between her shortened breathing. "I was so scared Zack".

"err.. yeah..Im really sorry about that, its ok, im fine" he seemed embarrassed and her mind continued to scream that she should probably get of him now and hide herself but her body didn't want to move.

_She was enjoying this, she wanted him to see her, accept her, she wanted to be his_

Her eyes widened at the stray thought that crossed her mind and she made to pull away with an embarrassed apology. Before she could fully, two strong hands wrapped around her bare hamstrings, pinning her hips to him causing her breath to hitch.

"Don't go, stay with me" Zacks deep pleading whisper sent chills across her skin and all she could do, all she wanted to do was obey.

She laid her swimming head against his chest, listening to the strong rhythmic beating of his heart. Knowing he needed her as much as she needed him flooded her with emotion. Now it was her turn to return the same words he'd said to her earlier.

"I will always be here Zack, I promise"

With that she felt his body beneath her shudder and finally relax completely, his grip around the top of her legs where her night dress should be softened. The sensation of one gentle hand trailing up her spine made her back arch in delight and their entwined bodies to merge even closer together.

Never feeling more content in her life she drifted peacefully to the sound of his beating heart, the rise and fall of each of his long breaths and the gentle strokes of his hands.


	4. Fond beginnings

**Thanks for the reviews ****meeresstern1983 and Craig. Axxxx, they are really appreciated.**

**Glad you like the idea, although to my despair I did find a fic that went down a similar vein called "mako eyes". Still, the paths I plan for this fic to go down are going to be very different and original. I will also give each chapter a read over to correct mistakes or sentences that stop the flow of reading, admittedly I am usually a bit too eager to post a new chapter. (new writer syndrome)**

**I am but a common pleb who does not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

* * *

**C****hapter 4 Part 1- Fond beginnings**

The above average heat of the day had both its pros and cons. It was great if you ran a drinks bar in the middle of the slums, not so great if you were a well endowed female dealing with overheated intoxicated men.

However Tifa was more than capable of handling herself against any man, with the skills the martial artist had learned from master Zangan a bar full of men actually.

Male attempts at groping her had become more uncommon compared to the early days when she first opened seventh heaven. Over the years she had grown a reputation at dealing the odd black eye or sending a drunken lout hurtling head first out the door. The locals had come to respect her and often enjoyed the show as the occasional clueless out of towner tried his luck.

The last of the regulars were just stumbling their way out the door for closing time.

"g'night Teef *hic* you sa greatest ever.. me *hic* run away togesher"

"I'm sure your wife would have something to say about that Bill, night guys" Tifa beamed, fond of the kind-hearted old man.

Swinging the closed sign too she made her way over to the bar to spend the next hour or so cleaning up. She enjoyed the task, a peaceful moment of the day she could be with herself and her thoughts. Most of which were for her new family, Marlene had become like a daughter to her and she loved the sweet timid girl dearly. Barret had been the first father figure she'd had since hers was murdered by that monster 4 years ago, while Biggs, Wedge and Jessie were like brothers and sisters to her. The truly tragic thing though was the bond that had first connected them all was one of hatred for Shinra. They had all joined AVALANCHE, a terrorist organisation to get revenge against the company for what it had taken from each of them.

Biggs, Barrett and Jessie were out overnight on a recon mission of the sector 1 reactor while Wedge and Marlene were upstairs asleep.

Then there were the darker thoughts she sometimes had, thoughts of her hometown burning, watching her father's lifeless body bleeding out on the floor, the slice of the monsters blade from her breast to her torso that had nearly killed her.

But now her thoughts were of him, of Cloud, he had kept his promise and came back for her when she needed him most then disappeared. After Nibelheim she searched for him, longed for him, even wept for him for days on end. She could never explain or understand the feelings she had for Cloud, a quiet boy who had left for SOLDIER when she was young. Yet every day she had thought of him and her soul would ache for him like it was now.

_If you're out there Cloud , please come home_

She paused drying the beer mug she was holding as tears threatened to prick the corner of her large brown eyes. Clenching her teeth hard she fought them back.

_You're not that emotional little girl from Nibelheim anymore! too many people rely on you now._

She clenched so hard the handle of the beer mug she was holding snapped and she let out a frustrated sigh.

That was when the sound of the bar door opening behind her went off. It was probably some drunk returning to proclaim his love for her, or worse try to touch her so she would have to clobber them.

"Were closed now" she called but whoever had entered made no move to leave.

Turning in frustration, not in the mood anymore to be disturbed she was caught off guard when the sight of the man at the door made her breath catch. Why it did she didn't know, she did not immediately recognise the stranger and yet as she stared frozen at him and he stared right back her head began to whirl and her chest began to heave.

What happened next was beyond explanation, after a long and intense pause the man crossed the bar and walked straight towards her. Usually by this point she would have put up a defensive fighting stance, but she stood frozen panting, unable to interpret the river of emotions flowing through her.

Then she felt his arms around her, wrapping her in a tight intimate embrace while her head screamed in frenzy.

_Why wasn't she hitting him?_

_Who the hell was he?_

_Why was she fiercely embracing him back!?_

Her mind furiously worked to solve who this person was and why they were holding each other. All she knew right now was that constant ache in her soul had faded and she didn't want to let go.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 2- Fond beginnings**

After waking from the best night of his life Zack knew it was time for him to fulfill his promise to Cloud and visit Tifa. Aerith just so happened to have heard of a Tifa who worked in a bar in the sector seven slums called "seventh heaven", it was worth a shot.

Walking there he had been a bag of nerves.

_How would he tell her?_

_What would he say?_

_How could he explain the events of the last 4 years when he didn't even fully understand them himself?_

If it hadn't been for Aerith tightly holding his hand for reassurance the entire way he doubted he would have made it. Upon arrival later that evening Aerith waited outside, understanding that Zack did not need an audience to make this any worse. Not that he was even certain it would be the Tifa he was actually looking for on the other side.

The moment he stepped in the bar however he knew it was her, not simply because she still had the same resemblance of the girl he briefly met four years ago. It was something deeper than that. The feelings Zack was experiencing towards this practical stranger were a strange mystery to him. Looking at her the overwhelming urge to shelter her, comfort her, embrace her took over as if they were not his own. And so he acted on impulse.

As he held Tifa in his arms, feeling her silky dark brown waist length hair, her arms returning the hold, he decided that regardless of what these feelings really were, he would protect this women with his life.

Tifa's voice was the first to speak.

"Where's Cloud?"

"I'm here Tifa" the words left his mouth before he even had a chance to think them. She pulled away sharply to stare into his eyes with desperate confusion.

_Why the hell did I just say that?_

"I mean… I mean I'm here for you Tifa",

"I don't understand, Cloud? where's Cloud? I remember you, Zack Fair wasn't it? you were a friend of Clouds. You were there 4 years ago", she began recoiling away from him.

"Your one of the SOLDIERS that brought that monster to my home!"

"No it's not like that! please let me explain.."

"No!.. why can't Cloud explain? where?….. where is he?" hearing her voice beginning to crack as she frantically looked to the door behind him his resolve dropped and he desperately tried to form words in his mouth.

"He….. we…. Tifa I…."

"WHERE IS CLOUD?!" she exploded, heading for the door. Quickly he grabbed her by both arms before she could leave

"THEY KIDNAPPED US! SHINRA! ME AND CLOUD, THEY LOCKED US AWAY FOR FOUR YEARS!" Tifa froze in his grasp and he lowered but no more calmed his voice "After Sephiroth cut you I tried to stop him but I couldn't" she violently flinched at the name.

"Last thing I remember was Cloud entering that chamber to face him after I failed.. after that everything's a blur. I remember being trapped next to Cloud inside these tanks with.. with needles…. experiments…. mako.. scientists... they experimented on us" his head began to pound, remembering was one thing, but saying them out loud made them real.

Tifa gasped as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks "I'm sorry, please.. please lets just sit and wait for Clo.."

Cutting her off Zack felt the mako in his body begin to boil as the memories continued to stir. His entire body began to swell with anger as a dark glow of rage spread across face.

"Somehow Cloud must have got us both out… because… because we escaped…. but I just laid there…. like a…. LIKE A HELPLESS CHILD!" shouting in fury he sent the nearby wooden round table hurtling across the bar, crashing into the far wall where it splintered into a thousand pieces. Tifa barely seemed to notice as she hyperventilated on the spot.

Continuing his tirade.

"Shinra sent troops to ambush us outside of Midgar to kill me, Cloud, he faced them alone and he"

"No! please, I don't want to hear anymore, just stop!" Tifa sobbed

"Somehow he beat them and saved me but he was so badly.."

"Please Zack… please don't" her voice was nothing but a whispered cry and he felt his anger dissolve into silent despair. Hardly able to say the words his voice shook and became as quiet as hers had been.

"Tifa…. they killed him"

Zack would never forget the terrible sound that tore from her for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 3- Fond beginnings**

Tifa felt numb, her body began to sway and a strong arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright as her legs gave way. He sat her down in a nearby chair and although Zack's next words were a meaningless blur she drew comfort from them. Looking through tear filled eyes across the table at him, although he had the eyes of a SOLDIER who were the enemy, she felt no threat from Zack. She could sense he was the same kindhearted person she guided up four years ago.

Turning as the bar door opened, a pretty girl in a pink dress about the same age as her stepped in tentatively. Glancing at Zack his eyes were still fixed on her with a concerned look, he gave a small nod that told her this girl was with him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry to barge in here I heard shouting. Hi I'm Aerith"

The girl Aerith threw her a sympathetic smile, usually she hated being pitied, but for the second time today Tifa found herself instantly warm to a total stranger.

"I'm really sorry about your friend Cloud, but I just wanted you to know that I felt his spirit when he died, he was happy and content".

Both her and Zack looked at Aerith questioningly.

"I have this…. power. I can sense when someone I know joins the life stream or even a person they're really close to."

Tifa knew what this girl said should have registered as crazy nonsense, and yet she believed her. The heavy grief that threatened to crush her lifted slightly as relief from Aerith's words washed over her.

Tifa reached out and took the girls hands in hers.

"Thank You Aerith"

"She's rights Teef, right before Cloud… I told him I would pass you a message, something he wanted to tell you his whole life".

"What?" she could hardly breathe, he had thought of her in his last moments?!

"He loved you Tifa, not a day passed he didn't think about you and you know, I think now its one the reasons he joined SOLDIER to prove it to you"

Tifa drowned in the feeling's coursing through her, his words were like a last missing puzzle piece, it fit perfectly and completed something that was previously senseless. He loved her! and now all her feelings for him made sense, it was love! she loved him too!. He didn't need to become a SOLDIER, he didn't need to be a hero or a skilled fighter, just being her Cloud was enough. If she had any more tears left to cry they would have fallen, whether out of joy or sorrow she could no longer tell.

"Zack... thank you Zack"

"Tifa I heard shouting and Wedgey is snoring like a aminal again" the small timid voice of Marlene called from the stairway in a sleepy daze.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, its fine, go back to bed", Tifa rubbed her eyes briskly

"Tifa why your eyes all red and sad? are these bad guys?", the morbid atmosphere lifted as everyone felt the same warm joy that only childlike innocence can bring.

"No darling, this is Aerith and this is Zack, they're our friends" she made the sentence more of a declaration towards the two who both responded with an acknowledging nod.

Zack stood up and crossed the room with a kind smile towards Marlene.

"That's right, would a bad guy do this?" crouching on one knee Zack pulled a small yellow flower from behind his back and even Tifa felt amazed, flowers practically didn't exist around here. Marlene's eyes bugged at the small flower, fixated she shuffled in her small bunny slippers across the floor up to Zack.

"Wowy! Tifa! Tifa look at what the man Jack got!"

"It's Zack darling, say thank you Marlene"

The little girl giggled "Tifa! it's not for me silly"

"Why not?" Zack asked

"Coz you're only sposed to give them to a pretty girl to be your girrllfrrieeend"

"Well in that case it look's like me and you are an item now Marlene doesn't it?"

Blushing Marlene gave a small nod whilst shyly chewing on the sleeve of her night robe and looking hesitantly at Aerith.

"What is it Marlene?" Aerith asked kindly, encouraging the girl to speak

"Umm… you're pretty, are you Zack's girlfriend too?"

"I don't know Marlene, lets ask Zack shall we?... well Zack?", all three women turned to stare at him.

Tifa grinned as a startled Zack tripped over his tongue, floundering for words.

"well… errr… I… errr… umm.. I guess.."

"I'm just teasing" Aerith giggled "hey Marlene, how about we go upstairs and you show me your room"

Tifa nodded as Aerith looked over, confirming that it was ok and she was grateful for some extra time to deal with the recent news. Barret would go mad if he knew she had left Marlene with a stranger as well as host a SOLDIER. But there was something in these two people that commanded her total trust.

"Sweet daughter you have their Teef" Zack commented as the two girls left.

"Oh no she's not mine! although I would love to be. Her dad…. well kind of dad lives here.. but were not together or anything!... no he is more like a dad to me than anything…. he's errr… out on a job right now" Tifa mentally slapped herself at how ridiculous that all sounded.

"Wow.. complicated family you got there, sounds like this might need a drink" she nodded, Zack moved over to the bar and poured a whiskey

"Not gonna have one?"

"Pfff mako, can't feel it, it would be wasted on me, one of the annoying side effects they don't tell you about at Shinra. Although if you do have any industrial strength toilet cleaner lying around I hear that works"

Tifa laughed, Zack was clearly a person gifted at making you feel better no matter what the circumstance.

"Aww what the hell."

Pouring another Zack sat back down.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"Make Shinra pay" he stated bluntly, staring into the brown liquid in his hand.

"I was hoping you would say that, I have a group of people I want you meet"

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 4- Fond beginnings**

"You told this crazy foo bout the entire mission! have ya lost ya damn mind Teef!"

"Like I told you already Barret, he hates Shinra as much as we do, he's on our side"

"He's SOLDIER for christ sake!"

"Personally I think its pretty cool" Biggs interjected

"Cool?! shit! this ain't some action movie we filming here! I don't trust him!"

Jessie grinned leaning against the far wall, Barret was always like this about new people joining the group, even when she had tried to join 2 years ago. With little to no combat skills he'd said she would just be a burden to them, what she did have however was a natural skill and passion for technology and that had proved itself useful.

She sat listening to the back and forward debate while fiddling with her latest project.

"Hey how you doing? nice to meet you, I'm Zack" the sudden greeting from the new SOLDIER guy startled Jessie

"Oh er, hey, I'm Jessie"

"He always this cranky?" he thumbed at Barret on the other side of the room

Jessie chuckled "ye to strangers, but once you get to know him he's the best"

"What you working on?"

"Uhh nothing interesting, just boring stuff"

Jessie was always self-conscious that no one else shared the same enthusiasm as she did for gadgets and wouldn't be interested. Especially so around other females, Jessie just had never taken any interest in girly things and it always made her feel insecure next to pretty girl's like Aerith and well Tifa, she had assets that would make most women feel insecure.

"Ahh top secret stuff ay?" Zack teased

"Oh no its just a new model detonation switch for a 398 para-droxide Octanitrocubane device I'm working on, I'm trying to increase the trigger range" she cringed at how lame that sounded.

"Octa-bane! holy cow that stuffs got some kick. I sure as hell would wanna be as far away as possible when that stuff goes boom. That's pretty awesome Jessie!".

Jessie blinked rapidly in surprise.

_He not only understood what I just said but also thinks its awesome? perhaps he's just teasing me like Wedge and Biggs_

"Really?"

"Yeah totally, once we smooth things out with the big guy over there perhaps you can show me some of your other stuff?"

Jessie had admittedly been hesitant as well about letting an ex-SOLDIER join the group, but now she warmed to him and by the sound of laughter from Biggs and Wedge they were warming to Aerith.

"Yeah sure!.. thanks Zack"

Now it was time to get them into AVALANCHE.

"Hey Barret" the man turned still mid argument with Tifa. "I think we should let them in, you know we need the extra man power and it doesn't come better that an ex-first class. Plus think of all the knowledge he has on Shinra, he could really do some damage."

Barret's adamant position faltered, Jessie had played a strong card, nothing could convince the man more than the prospect of getting back at Shinra.

"Ahhh fuck it I give up, but don't you think for one minute I'm letting your punk ass outta my sight Porcupine" he growled at Zack, "and what about your little girlfriend over here? I guess while we just letting any ol foo's in she wants in too?"

"Yes please Mr Barret sir I want to join, I won't be a burden I promise" the sheer sweetness of the girl made Barret flush with guilt.

"Ok ok…. I get the picture.. I spose ya alright.. but its jus Barret ok, Mr Barret don't sound right"

Biggs and Wedge let out a triumphant WHOOP while Zack bounded over to Barret.

"ALRIGHT! now were talking B, I just knew it, me and you gonna be best buds" Zack threw an arm round Barrett and even Jessie had to suppress a laugh.

"Get ya damn hands off me Porcupine! ma name aint "B" an I ain't no best buds with some SOLDIER hotshot foo!"

"You know, if we're calling each other names based on appearances, then I suppose I'd better start calling you Mr…"

Barret raised his gun arm at Zack "Don't ya say another word"

Both men stood staring at one another, Zack completely motionless while Barret gave him a 'I dare you to' glare. Slowly a grin crossed Zack's face.

"T", the moment the consonant left his mouth Zack bolted for the door, Barret roared with rage and charged in pursuit. Zack leapt neatly over the obstructing table while Barret crashed through it as if it didn't exist. Both men hurtled out of the bar, round the corner and out of sight. After a silent pause the rest of the room erupted into laughter.

Jessie spent the next 15 minutes talking to Aerith and if it's possible to make a friend in that short a time she did. The girl was just so incredibly likeable that even Tifa who had always been somewhat of a social snag got along with her. It was then that Barret and Zack returned, both roughed up with a number of minor cuts and bruises.

"Ya know you're pretty fast for a big guy" Zack laughed breathlessly

"An don't ya forget it! spose ya don't fight too bad for a scrawny kid either" Barret returned equally puffed out.

Tifa stepped over with a smile "If I could just interrupt your little romance for a moment, does this mean Zack and Aerith are in on the mission?"

Barret turned to her "Jessie, we good to go?", she nodded.

"Then get in here foo's! we startin' the meetin'!"

They all made their way into the secret AVALANCHE headquarters beneath the bar where they spent the next hour going over the current details of the planned sector 1 bombing.

"So is everyone clear on what the hell they doin?"

The entire room nodded confidently.

"Good! then lets blow tha piece o' shit reactor sky-high and hit those greedy Shinra bastards where it hurts!"

No one knew how or when she got in the room, but everyone jumped alert when a voice from the corner of the room spoke.

"Blowing up a Shinra mako reactor, now that's not such a good idea"

Zack was the first to speak.

"Cissnei?"


	5. Breaking news

**I've been excited for some time about the thought of Zack meeting AVALANCHE, especially Barret. I reckon the two personalities coming together would have been hilarious.**

**I am really pleased with the number of views my story has been getting, good to see love for this timeless classic is still alive and well. I just dearly wish Square could see it and would just throw us something.. anything! to get a fan boner over. **

**I know this is overused but please leave a review on your thoughts and opinions on the story/characters so far, it would be hugely appreciated. Go! go right now and write one! go go! :D**

**Humble commoner here who does not own any ff7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 1- Breaking news  
**

After Cissnei decided to make her presence known the room had exploded into chaos and very nearly ended in Barrett Wallace shooting her then and there. Zack had just about managed to convince them to let him speak to her and find out her real intentions. The truth was, she wasn't entirely sure of them herself.

"I failed you twice Zack, I'm sorry"

After hearing Zack's hazy recollection of what Shinra had done to him and his friend, the guilt she had been carrying got heavier.

"I tried searching for you, but everything just led to dead ends, then outside Midgar, I came looking but…", she sighed.

"Why?

The simple response from Zack surprised her.

"Why?"

"Ye why? it's not like we were ever the best of friends Ciss and you don't owe me anything. So what paycheck for the Turks was my capture going to cash in?"

Though Rufus Shinra had indeed put a price on Zack's capture, turning him in had never been her intention, so his cold words hurt Cissnei more than she could have anticipated. Yet his question was valid, why was she trying to help him? not once in the four years of searching for him had she even asked herself that question. Sure, Zack was a nice guy and she liked him, but it was more than that. Then a realisation she had not known about herself dawned.

"Cissnei?"

"I didn't do it for the pay check.. I guess for once I wanted to be more than just a Turk, following missions for others, never asking questions. Being something other than what someone else told me to be all my life. The Turks took me in when I was just a child, I never chose this life Zack."

He seemed taken back by her honesty, in truth she was even surprising herself.

"I think saving you was that, trying to be more, it's like you're destined to do something good that I have a chance to be a part of."

Cissnei stood with her arms hugged tightly around herself, suddenly feeling very small and alone.

"Do you remember when I told you about how I always wanted to have wings as a child because they symbolized freedom?"

Zack nodded

"Perhaps you're my chance to have wings."

A look of shame spread across his face.

"I'm sorry Ciss, I didn't realise... thankyou"

"No! don't thank me Zack! I didn't help you, I failed", despite years of training her voice broke with emotion.

"For trying"

"That's not good enough! I've never failed before! then for once when succeeding actually meant something I failed"

"I know the feeling, believe me, it's not your fault... so what now? are you just gonna just quit being a Turk"

Cissnei let out a small laugh at the notion "I'll always be a Turk Zack, but perhaps I can still be more?"

"Tha's it! I've had enough of ya foo's whisperin'"

"Barret please"

"No Teef! we have a Turk an' a ex-SOLDIER in our base fa' fuck sake! this has gone too far"

"Your plan to blow up the number 1 reactor is a bad idea" Cissnei repeated

"An' what the fuck would you know" he snarled

"I know a better plan that won't hurt or risk the lives of thousands of people"

"Those reactors are killin' tha' planet! Tha' only lives that gonna get ruined when that heap of junk blows are those greedy Shinra bastards and their pockets!"

"And who exactly funds those pockets? the people. Do you think by blowing the reactor Shinra are gonna take the hit? No, Shinra will never be the ones to lose, they'll hike prices to cover the loss, media propaganda will tell them it's to protect them against AVALANCHE terrorists and you'll just be making the poor poorer. Not to mention you'll be cutting a supply of mako from an eighth of the city, leaving those people without power causing many of them to lose their jobs and their livelihoods."

An exchange of uncertain glances spread throughout the room and Cissnei could see the logic in her words was registering.

"That's best case scenario, you may just push Shinra too far and they decide to take the same approach as they did at Mt. Corel and I'm sure you haven't forgotten about that Barret".

"Don't ya talk about Corel!"

"What happened at Mt. Corel?" Aerith quietly squeaked, clearly shaken.

"Shinra built a mako reactor there, then a terrorist organisation who just so happen to be the founding branch of AVALANCHE destroyed it. Shinra retaliated and destroyed the entire village, killing everyone in it"

Aerith gasped loudly.

Barret was violently shaking with rage "Tha's right! those bastards destroyed ma' home! ma' friends'! ma' wife Elenoa, Marlene's parents', everyone! fa' no good reason". With a shout of fury he threw a blow at the nearby heavy punching bag, snapping the metal chains clean it crashed into the wall causing the room to shake. Tifa held a close to tears Jessie in her arms while Aerith went to sit with a quiet Wedge who had moved off to sit in the corner alone.

"Tha's why those parasites gonna pay!, an' why I aint trustin' anythin' that comes outta ya Turk scum mouth!

"The Turks had nothing to do with Corel"

"Ya paid by Shinra so it's tha' same thing! the only plan ya' got is tha' plan to get us all arrested and killed" he barked angrily.

"Exactly how difficult do you think it would have been for me to have this place surrounded Barret? you've all been in here for the last couple of hours, if I wanted you arrested or killed what would have stopped me? perhaps you'd like to pop upstairs and find out?".

Barrett's expression changed from anger to bewildered uncertainty as he stammered the beginning's of illogical sentences.

"Ya' must have... ya' probably... ya' trying to'... Jessie take a look!"

Jessie shakily pulled up a visual of the perimeter from the CCTV they'd installed, "it's clear.."

"As for being paid by Shinra, these days the Turks work for Rufus Shinra, not president Shinra".

"I don't care if it's granny Shinra payin' ya', same fucking difference!"

"Oh I think you'll find their very much not the same"

"It's still blood money ya' takin'"

"Fine, in that case so are you. Rufus Shinra has been secretly funding AVALANCHE for years to get at his father."

The sound of crashing furniture and startled shouts filled the room as people jumped to their feet.

"SHE'S LYING!", "NO WAY!", "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Barret's startled yet silent response spoke volumes.

"Barret, it's not true is it? were not being paid by Shinra are we?" Tifa whispered fearingly

"Barret what the hell man!?" Biggs yelled when the man didn't answer straight away

"For a long time AVALANCHE been gettin' money from an anonymous donator, we guessed it was someone lookin' to save tha' planet as well, it could be true... I dunno"

"So this Rufus guy wants to save the planet as much as we do?" Jessie questioned

"Tsch.. hardly, Rufus Shinra is just as greed driven as his father, probably will do anything to get his old man off the throne including funding AVALANCHE" Zack replied

With the details she had divulged, Cissnei had now crossed a line, for now she would not be able to return to the Turks. Tseng, Reno, Rude, the Turks, they had been the only family she had ever known and loved, if this group did not accept her then she was truly alone. They were all shockingly silent as her information still weighed heavy in the room.

"Now are you ready to listen to my plan?"

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 2****- Breaking news**

Riding the Midgar rail system to their destination Zack tightly held Aerith's hand, despite insisting on coming she was a fright with nerves.

"You're gonna be alright, your bodyguards here remember"

She managed a small smile "It's not myself I'm worried for, once we do this they're gonna hunt for you Zack"

"Jessie, how much longer until the next search?"

"Three minutes Teef"

The eight of them were heading for the SNN (Shinra news network) studios in the middle class region of sector 2, they had split into two carriages as a group that big would draw too much attention. Tifa, Zack, Jessie and Aerith rode in one carriage, while Barret, Biggs, Wedge and Cissnei were in the one ahead, Barret had insisted that if we were going to follow her plan then he wasn't going to let Cissnei leave his sight. Zack just hoped they wouldn't kill each other.

Cissnei's plan was simple, yet even more dangerous than blowing up a mako reactor. Break into the heavily guarded SNN studios, hack the network, broadcast Zack's video footage, get out, blow the joint. When asked how this was a going to better idea than blowing up a reactor Cissnei had responded.

"Think about it, we have Zack Fair, first class and previously the second in command to general Sephiroth in the SOLDIER army, many will still remember and idolize him. He makes a broadcast revealing to the world that Shinra have had him imprisoned for the last four years. Once they find out what Shinra did to even someone of Zack's status, there will be another mass desertion in the ranks, the last one crippled Shinra so bad it's what caused them to abandon the war in Wutai for a peace treaty. On top of that they're going to discover your still alive in the next day or two anyway, so before that you should make such a re-appearance as to shake the president and the board of directors up a bit, throw them off-balance, maybe even cause some of them to go into hiding or turn on one another. Finally, once we blow the studios Shinra will lose what has always been their greatest weapon, propaganda and fear. Without the news network they wont be able to broadcast for months and it will be one more step towards loosening their grip over the people."

Everyone including Zack had been flabbergasted at how anyone could come up with such an intricate plan by themselves. Barret as to be expected had been resistant to the new idea, more out of pride than logic. Tifa, Biggs and Wedge agreed it was a better plan, Aerith had just been concerned at the prospect of using him as a catalyst and Jessie was just pleased she still got to blow something sky-high as well as the challenge of hacking a complex network.

"Heads up! the sweeps coming" Jessie warned

"Right, lets move" Zack replied

The four of them discretely made their way to the end of the compartment and hopped into the next carriage. From Jessie's calculation and with a little 'interference', by the time the rail security sweep hit the last carriage they would arrive at the SNN station and be off the train.

"Hey Zack, you wanna look at this with me? it's a map of the Midgar rail system. Lets look at it together. I'll explain it to you. I like this kinda stuff, bombs and monitors.. you know, flashy stuff"

Zack obliged, he already knew how the system worked, but hearing Jessie's enthusiastic explanation of the system was refreshing and it made him inwardly smile.

"Never change Jessie" the words fell from his mouth making her blink in surprise.

"How'd you mean?"

"Just.. no matter what happens, whatever terrible things we might go through in all of this, just keep being the same happy techno wizz you are now"

Zack hadn't expected that what he said would cause Jessie's eyes to well up.

"Thanks Zack... that means a lot"

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 3****- Breaking news**

Hopping into the next carriage had been a close one, the second ID sweep had come a minute earlier than expected and it had set of a red flashing security alarm while a monitor screamed that a search of the carriage was to be conducted. Before the connecting doors locked down they had just about managed to get across in time.

It had not helped Aerith's already fragile nerves to say the least and she began to doubt her decision in joining AVALANCHE. Doubt had been all she had felt for the last few days, ever since that night with Zack things has not been the same and it weighed heavy on her heart. What did that night mean? were they now together? at first she'd thought so even though it had not actually been said outright. Then looking through the bar window she had seen Tifa and Zack embracing, in a way that was clear to anyone that they were more than just friends.

Ever since then there had been this connection between them both. Like when Barret had told them about his home, after supporting Jessie, Tifa had moved close to Zack as if just being near him brought her comfort. Zack also seemed protective of Tifa, while planning the strategy details of Cissnei's idea, any task given to Tifa that seemed dangerous Zack would object to, saying he would take care of it instead. She was not a jealous person but now Aerith began to think that perhaps that night hadn't meant anything.

_He was in fits of pain and you climbed on top of him, he probably would have accepted comfort from anyone. _

The thought of that really hurt, that what they had experienced together was not special. She wanted to talk to him, but the last few days had been so hectic that they had not been able to spend any time together alone. Perhaps the four years apart had changed things between them more than she'd thought.

The loud crash of someones heavy luggage being thrown into the overhead compartment brought her mind back to as she jumped fiercely. She wasn't cut out for this like the others, fighting and going on bombing missions. Violence and anger had just never been in her nature and it saddened her deeply to see the people she was with so filled with hurt, rage and the desire for revenge.

Even now staring at Tifa, a kind girl she had come to befriend, she was glaring at one of the numerous screens televising Shinra news with hatred, her knuckles cracking as they curled into tight fists.

"Tifa.. do you think were doing the right thing here?"

She turned and Aerith could see she had been battling with the same doubts.

"I honestly don't know, all I do know is that things can't go on the way they are"

"But what if were about to start something? something that's gonna get a lot of people hurt?"

Tifa let out a sad sigh "I've been thinking the same thing. But working at the bar, meeting all of you, I don't think any us haven't already been hurt by Shinra in some way or another"

It was difficult to fight the urge just to lay down and despair, with so many lives destroyed and ruined, with the planet slowly dying every second, hope seemed a distant memory to her right now. Tifa must have noticed as she took one of her hands and offered it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright, everything's gonna get better from now on. Hey, once this is all over, how about me, you and Jessie go out? just us girls?"

The ability for such a simple statement to cause such an extreme polarization in her feelings was outstanding. A rush of elation laced with excitement rose up at the idea.

"That would be wonderful! but what about Cissnei?"

"I suppose by the end of today we'll have our answer on that"

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 4****- Breaking news**

The last carriage switch had gone without a hitch, there was only one more switch left and Jessie was beginning to feel relieved that despite the one slight hiccup, she had so far deciphered the details of the rail system's security coding correctly. Right now adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going, she had been up all night working on the rail codes, checking and fine tuning the Octanitrocubane bomb and trying to program the required algorithm to hack the news network. She would not have been able to complete that last part if it were not for Cissnei appearing at three in the morning and helping her out. It turns out that the young Turk is incredibly gifted at hacking system's and databases that even Jessie had been in awe at the speed in which she could crack a file.

"So let's go over this once more, were gonna move to the end of this compartment ready to switch carriages, wait for the next sweep and then meet up with the others. Jessies gonna hang back here to delay the final sweep and give us enough time to reach the studios."

A task she had to do alone, she only had enough time to create a fake ID for herself, so if delaying the final security sweep didn't work she wouldn't get caught and the others could jump off the train early. Walking the rest of the way through the rail tunnels however presented itself with a number of problems that they would rather avoid if they could.

"Once we disembark were gonna have a lot of company. Me, Barret and Cissnei will lead the way, Tifa and Biggs will bring up the rear. Once were out of the station we'll regroup and prepare for the next part of the plan, getting inside the studio's. Everyone clear?".

A round of sure nods passed between them. Aerith placed a hand on her shoulder, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you will be ok Jessie?"

"Hey, if worst comes to worst it's you guys who are gonna have to jump and I'll be Miss Charlotte Wilks demanding from the rail guards what the nuisance is all about. Now go and be ready to switch in 8 minutes".

Tifa grabbed her into a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek

"Be safe"

"Yeah we got a girls night out to tell you about" Aerith beamed

"You run into any problems you give me a shout ok?"

"Will do Zack"

The other three made their way down the long carriage, Jessie let out a nervous sigh, the truth was the chances of this part failing were pretty high and the fake ID would not hold true under any real scrutiny. Pulling out the small jammer she had crafted she moved across to another one of the rail monitors and prepared to delay the next scan by blocking the signal that triggers it.

She had only been waiting two minutes but it felt like hours, this was her chance to prove herself to the others and the thought of failing here filled her with dread. The sound of noisy crashing from the door of the previous carriage drew her attention. Then the door opened.

"...an that's how I killed a Zolom with nufin' but a joint of frozen steak. Hey, why we gotta ride this stinking train anyway? we the Turks yo, we sposed to be like royalty round ere".

_Oh crap_

Two Turks stepped into the carriage, one was tall dark and scary looking with sunglasses, but it was the other one that caught her eye the most. Shocking red hair, a quirky scar tattoo around each beautiful green eye and a pair of awesome motorcycle goggles resting on his forehead. She stared fixated at him.

"Hey darlin', take a picture if ya' want, it'll last longer yo"

_Oh crap! oh crap!_

Jessie quickly moved away and pretended she was looking at something interesting out of the window. Her heart leapt into her throat when the Turk leaned his body across her and proceeded to stare out the same window over her shoulder.

"Say gorgeous, it's not often you find someone on a public train who doesn't look like they've suffered from a mako fall out. What's ya' name?"

Using a fake ID and putting on an act was nothing new to Jessie, but whoever this person was, he threw her senses off-balance and she very nearly came out and told him her real name.

"Je... Ummm Charlotte... Charlotte Wilks"

"Well Ummm Charlotte, what d'ya say to me takin' you out on the best night'a ya' life?"

"Sorry I'm errr married"

"Tight sod too cheap to buy you a ring?"

"Soon to be! soon to be married!"

"My question still stands"

"Uh yeah.. yeah he is"

"Ok then sweetheart, whatever, your loss"

The man backed off and the two Turks started heading down the carriage! Jessie panicked, Zack, Aerith and Tifa were down there, the Turks would recognise at least two of them and then all hell would break loose. Reacting quickly she grabbed the red-head by the arm.

"WAIT!"

He lazily turned with a smirk and raised both eyebrows at her

"I err changed my mind, here's my number", she pulled out her PHS but reeled of a fake number.

"Wrong number babe"

He had written the number into his own PHS which was obviously capable of identifying fake numbers.

"Oops sorry, that's my old one" she stammered as she felt her face turn the same colour as her hair.

Left with no other choice she gave him her real number, not too big a problem as she had made her PHS untraceable anyway.

"Reno, eyes up!" the shout came from further down the carriage

Jessie had been so busy trying to distract the Turk she now knew to be Reno that she hadn't noticed his partner move away. He had spotted the others who now jumped into alert defense stances.

"Well looky what we have here Rude, how sweet, if it isn't Lazarus an' the bosses little girlfriend"

Zack growled, "You alright Jessie?"

"Ahh Jessie is it? good, wasn't too keen on Charlotte, never had a good experience with one"

"Back away Reno"

Reno was pacing around them like a predator.

"Rising from the dead, now that's a pretty neat trick yo. I know someone who would be very interested in finding out just how you did it."

"Wouldn't be Rufus Shinra by any chance would it? not gonna happen" Zack returned

Both Reno and Rude seemed violently thrown off guard that he knew, but it only lasted a split second as both Turks threw up well-trained barriers to mask their emotions. With a small nod to one another Rude's fists went up as he moved into an offensive stance while Reno threw a vicious looking electro-mag rod over his shoulder.

"It wasn't a request champ"


	6. Painfully adapt

**Even as a child I remember thinking "why the hell are they destroying a reactor, this doesn't seem like a great idea", it never made sense to me. Cutting power to loads of peoples homes and costing the already poverty stricken tax payers billions of gil didn't seem like a plan that was going to help anybody. Sure it would slow down the death of the planet, but that would only have been temporary until Shinra rebuilt it, or in the actual case become further encouraged to chase the promised land. Plus I feel they should have known better after what happened at Mt. Corel that Shinra are willing to take extreme measures. Was Shinra dropping the plate on sector 7 really that unforseeable?.**

**Knowing Shinra better than anyone and being extremely tactical I think Cissnei would have been a voice of reasoning.**

**More rambling:**

**Good news! yesterday I had my mortgage officially accepted on my first ever home! (buying a house at 22, I'm a nutter right?). So I will be coming up to a very busy time in my life but will strive to keep writing, reviews and follows will really help to keep me motivated.**

**Poor guy here (especially poor in the next few months hehe) who doesn't own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 1- Painfully adapt**

**_With a small nod to one another Rude's fists went up as he moved into an offensive stance while Reno threw a vicious looking electro-mag rod over his shoulder._**

_**"It wasn't a request champ"**_

Rude was the first to move, dashing with an alarming speed for someone without mako enhancements. He aimed a savage punch at Zack's ribcage but the blow was deflected by an agile kick to his forearm from one of Tifa's long legs.

The scene broke into chaos, Reno charged at Zack with a shout, the electro-mag rod held high while Tifa and Rude exchanged lightning fast blows that Zack would struggle to keep up with. Hand to hand combat had never been one of Zack's greatest strengths, however the tight quarters of the train compartment meant wielding the buster sword would tear the carriage to pieces. Left with no other choice he dodged the incoming attack from Reno giving him an opening to land a quick jab to the Turks kidney. With a short grunt of pain the electro-mag rod swung back around in a vicious arc for his neck, forcing Zack to block the attack with the side of his arm. Despite blocking the rod near the base where the amperage was practically nil compared to the top, a sharp jolt of voltage burned through him. Shaking off the spasms in his arms he realized getting hit by this thing was going to do some serious damage.

"So what exactly is it Rufus wants from me?"

"He wants ya over fa' tea and biscuits.. the hell I care"

"So when I kick your ass you're not even gonna know what it was for?"

Reno grinned and the pace of his attacks quickened.

"So where are you and ya' little pals headed so heavily geared up yo?

"For tea and biscuits, I thought you didn't care?"

"Heh I like you"

They continued to exchange blows, Reno was surprisingly resilient considering the hits Zack was dealing against him. He had recognized that the Turks weakness was giving him no room to swing the electro-mag rod so Zack stayed as close to him as possible. Though it resulted in Reno biting him numerous times and using the kind of dirty fighting that told him this guy had once been a street kid.

Meanwhile Tifa was holding up well against Rude and was even beginning to gain the advantage. She was beautiful, dealing swift and powerful blows as she maneuvered her athletic body to deliver her well perfected skills. Sparing more brief glances then he dared Zack felt a rush pride, yet another emotion to add to his list of misplaced feelings for this girl.

Reno began to tire and they both knew he would not be able to keep up with Zack's enhanced stamina for much longer. What he did next was nothing short of despicable, disengaging from Zack he propelled himself towards Aerith who had watched the brawl in a panic. She let out a small yelp of terror and Zack quickly dove to defend her. The move however had been a decoy and Reno sharply changed directions before Zack could react. Lunging towards the preoccupied Tifa he drove his electro-mag rod beneath her rib cage. She let out a sickening scream as a crackle of electricity sent her body crashing to the ground.

"TIFA!"

Zack saw red, drawing the buster sword from his back he made to swing for both Turks, no longer caring for the consequences. Before the buster sword could rip through the train carriage walls the large four-point shuriken Rekka crashed against his blade.

"Zack! stop!" Cissnei ordered

"Wha' in the fuck is goin' on in ere"

Barret came storming through the carriage door, gun arm held high with Biggs and Wedge close behind.

"Ciss, you arrived just in time, looks like we got us a big haul yo"

Reno and Rude both moved again for Zack but Cissnei turned and stepped between him and them.

"Ciss?"

There was a long intense pause, the deciding moment as to whether or not Cissnei was truly on their side. When she didn't move, for a brief moment Zack began to think she had changed her mind and she would turn on them. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"I'm sorry guys"

Zack not only felt relief but also pity at the pain in her voice and the look of hurt that briefly spread across both the other Turks faces.

"So that's how it is ey? .. ya' gonna go play the hero?"

"Reno I.."

"It's cool yo, do what ya gotta do, but you know the next time we meet we won't be able to let ya'll go again"

Both Turks turned to leave and only Zack's enhanced hearing would have picked up on the short heart breaking sob that left Cissnei's voice.

Reno paused before leaving the compartment, "Remember Ciss, no matter what you'll always be one of the Turks an don't you forget it darlin'", he left the carriage.

"Be safe", were Rude's first words he had spoken as he also took his leave.

The brotherly compassion in both their voices shocked Zack. Perhaps there really was honor among thieves after all.

Barret moved towards Cissnei, "Yo I errr, I guess I was..."

"I don't wanna hear it right now!"

Cissnei's voice sounded close to tears as she jerked away and marched back to the other compartment.

Zack dashed over to Tifa who was unconscious on the floor, he made to inspect the injury she had taken beneath the ribs. Before he could raise the blackened and slightly burnt crop top she wore she bolted awake and quickly pulled away.

"It's fine! just a small bruise I'll be ok"

"Teef your hurt! you were unconscious, at least let Aerith.."

"No! Zack please, I'm fine, honestly"

"I don't mean to interrupt, I actually managed to delay the signal but we only got a minute before the next search", he nodded to Jessie in response.

Tifa let him and Barret help her to her feet and they all moved to join Cissnei in the other carriage. They would arrive pretty soon and disturbingly things were already not going to plan.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 2- Painfully adapt**

Two more guards fell as Rekka cut through the air, they fought their way through the station as numerous armed guards rushed to attack. Barret hailed bullets at oncoming attackers while Zack cut a path from the platform.

Catching Rekka Cissnei slashed at another guard with less control and more aggression than usual. The encounter with Reno and Rude had cut her deeper than she thought it would. The feeling that she had betrayed the only family she had and their hurt yet caring responses had made her want to cry. She despised the feeling and now all she wanted to do was fight and forget.

Hurling Rekka over the shoulder of Wedge who was now gently supporting Tifa she took out another guard.

"Thanks Cissnei, guess I'm kinda regretting your cooking now Teef", Wedge wheezed.

Aerith meanwhile channeled a lightning one spell at an attacking turret that fired at them. Cissnei briefly noted the above average potency of the spell for such a low-level materia, Aerith clearly had a strong affinity with magic.

Jessie had tried to help but on numerous occasions Zack or Biggs had to intervene to help her out. Cissnei picked up on the look of frustration and self-hatred on her face every time she was unable to overcome an assailant. She would have to remember to give Jessie some combat training after all this.

Cissnei continued to bring down guard after guard and at one point she ended up back to back with Barret as they started to become surrounded.

"Yo! I tried sayin' that I errr... ya' know with wha' I said bout ya' bein' scum an all... I mean tha' didn't look easy ditchin' those foo's back there... wha' I'm sayin' is"

He sighed shaking his head

"I'm sorry"

She turned to him in surprise, she hadn't known Barret for long but knew a sorry from him was about as rare as a gold Chocobo. While taken off guard an attack aimed for her head came from behind, Barret quickly pushed her aside, grabbed the guard by the collar and hurled him into an iron fence 20 feet away. She nodded to him in acknowledgement which he reciprocated.

Feeling slightly better and less of an outcast she continued fighting off the remaining guards as the group battled their way out the station.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 3- Painfully adapt**

They were all in pretty bad shape as they made their way to the rendezvous point through the cobbled streets of a deserted industrial park. The SNN studios loomed in the distance, a tower like structure with an array of giant satellite dishes pointing skyward, of course the giant red Shinra logo emblazoned the front.

Nearing their destination Zack scanned over the group to find that Tifa had fallen behind, she had insisted on not being helped or carried the entire way. She even refused healing until they were all somewhere safe.

"Keep moving guys and get healed up"

Turning he jogged back towards Tifa, as he drew closer her walking began to zig-zag and she looked incredibly feint. From the hit she had taken from Reno's weapon it was amazing she had made it this far on her own two feet, regardless of her objections now he was going to carry her.

Looking up at him she stumbled to a stop, panic struck him at the sight of her deathly pale and perspiring face. Her eyes began to wilt as her body swayed.

"Tifa!"

Sprinting he just managed to catch her before her head hit the pavement, he kicked himself for being so stupid to let her go along with putting on a brave face. He should have forced her to allow Aerith to heal her. Taking Tifa in his arms he looked down at her delicate form, seeming so fragile for someone capable of fighting the way she could. Brushing a stray strand of dark brown hair from her face he simply sat staring at her for a time before remembering she was injured. Gently taking the hem of her crop top he pulled it up over the soft skin of her abdomen. He winced at what he saw, biting down so hard he tasted blood, the skin where the electro-mag rod had touched was black and burnt, surrounding it a dark swollen purple bruise began to spread. But it wasn't that which made him despair the most and now he realized why she hadn't let anyone see her injury. There was a vicious long red scar across the top of her stomach that continued up into her top, a mark caused by Sephiroth's Masamune.

Absent-mindedly he traced his fingers along the scar as he burned with anger and sorrow. She opened her eyes but made no move to hide from him this time. Contact with her body made his heart tie in knots and he felt her shudder under the touch of his fingers. A gloved hand lightly closed over his.

"What is this Zack?" she whispered softly

"By the looks of it a pretty nasty bruise and a burn we need to get healed up"

"No.. I mean what is this?" her hand gently squeezed his pressed flat against her stomach.

He knew what she meant but he couldn't answer it, he had been wrestling with so many confusing emotions and memories for the last few days that the only way he had coped was by shutting them out. Unfortunately and most painfully of all this had also meant Aerith and he felt terrible for it.

"Tifa.. I can't right now... all I know is I need to keep you safe".

She nodded lightly, "and you make me feel that Zack".

"Let's go get you fixed up", his voice was strained as he tried to keep it together.

Lifting her into a fireman's carry he made for the rendezvous point, she made no objection as she gently tucked her head beneath his chin. He couldn't resist holding her close, feeling this mysterious connection between them growing stronger.

"Hey Aerith, by any chance can you heal it so it leaves a scar? that would look totally awesome", Biggs had taken a nasty slash to the cheek and neck.

She smiled lightly as her hands glowed green with energy, the wound closed up exceptionally well with no scar.

"Nawwww now I ain't gonna look badass like Zack"

Aerith looked drained, from the looks of the others minus Barret they had all been healed up by her and she had cast a lot of lightning attacks back at the station. Taking over a small blue MP ether he placed it in her small hand which he held on to longer than necessary. She looked up at him questioningly, he answered with a meaningful stare which he hoped would go some way to express the longing and regret he was feeling that they had not spent more time alone. She must have understood as she smiled and returned a small nod before drinking the potion and moving on to heal the remaining two.

"Quit ya' fussin' girl, I ain't hurt"

"Barret you've been shot"

"I've 'ad worse, go see ta' Teef"

"Please Barret, do it for me, It'll make me feel better"

The big man fidgeted under Aerith's pleading stare and Zack couldn't help but smile.

"Ite'.. but jus' cos ya' asked so damn nice"

As he watched Aerith fix Barret and then Tifa she looked breath takingly beautiful. He had seen restore materia in use countless times but this was different, it was as if the tenderness and care she showed seemed to be the actual magic on display here. He selfishly cursed the mako in his body for already repairing most of his wounds.

Cissnei who had not spoken since leaving the station hopped of a nearby wall she was perched on.

"We should get moving"

Silently the rest of the group climbed to their feet, staring up at the ominous SNN tower they moved in grim procession toward's their destination.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 4- Painfully adapt**

"Hurry! hurry! hurry!"

"Thats not helping Biggs... Neither is that!"

Wedge started tugging at one of the metal pauldrons she wore making Jessie begin to panic as she typed furiously. Cissnei on the other console was doing the same.

Just like the security forces that had responded to the security breach they had massively underestimated the measures Shinra had put in place to defend the network. They were atop the SNN tower directly beneath the three giant satellite dishes. Barret, Zack and Tifa were holding off an onslaught of troops that pushed up the stairwell.

"I can't get past this new firewall, how did we miss this!" Cissnei shrieked

She too was hitting security wall after wall.

"This'll take years to crack! who in the hell could design something like this!" Jessie cried in frustration slamming her fists against the monitor.

Cissnei turned towards her as something clearly dawned on her.

"I know who, wait here!" grabbing her PHS the Turk dashed to the other side of the platform where her call would not be drowned out by the loud explosions that were going off.

Jessie turned her attention to the fighting, watching the way the others worked seamlessly together anyone would think they had trained with each other for years. Zack and Tifa flowed wordlessly around one another, even combining joint attacks to bring down larger enemies. Both knowing when to duck or withdraw as a series of large explosive shots came from Barret.  
Aerith supported from the rear with long-range healing spells and the occasional lightning attack on any tricky machinery Shinra mobalized against them.

The same feeling she felt at the train station returned, the feeling of being completely useless to help her teammates.

_Barret was right about what he said back then, I am a liability._

Her self-loathing tirade was cut short as Cissnei returned. Moving to a console Jessie watched in amazement as after a number of precise key strokes she brought down the firewall and the video file began to send.

_Transmission progress: 1%_

"You did it!"

Cissnei rushed over to the others.

"We need to leave, now!"

"Ain't no way were going down that way" Zack replied

They had started to become overwhelmed and they had been left with no choice but to have Barret blow the stairwell, turning they made for the fire escape.

"LOOK OUT!" Zack grabbed Barret back just in time as a blisteringly hot blue laser exploded into their intended escape route and rocked the entire building.

"Whoah! thanks Porcupine. Wha' in the fuck was tha'?"

A loud screech filled the sky before a monstrous mechanical bird like structure flew into view.

"Guard hawk! he warned me about this" Cissnei called

"He? who's he?" Tifa questioned

"The guy who helped me take the firewall down"

"Zack what do we do?!" Aerith panicked

"I got a feeling this fella is gonna make that decision for us"

The machine folded its wings and dropped out of the sky at them like a bullet. The group scattered, diving in every direction as it crashed into the platform. Savage metal talons wrenched through the steel flooring and two turrets mounted on the tip of both wings open fired on them.

Zack was back on his feet in a flash, cutting bullets out of the air he charged and swung the buster sword at the guard hawk, cutting deep into the right wing. Razor sharp metal fashioned into a beak pecked for him as he continued to hack and slash away at it. A glancing blow from Rekka enforced by a hail of bullets from Barret threw the attacking head back hard.

"It's weak at the head" Cissnei shouted to the others

As if the machine could hear her, a thick armored plate snapped around its head in time to stop a grenade thrown by Biggs from doing any damage. A series of missiles launched from the underside of the hawks uninjured wing and bombarded them in response. Jessie felt the wind knocked out of her as she was thrown across the platform.

Recovering, Tifa swiftly sprinted towards Zack, preempting her plan Zack provided the flat of the buster sword as a platform to jointly propel her up to the guard hawks head. Wedging a thick red boot into a groove beneath the plate she somersaulted backwards with a powerful kick, snapping the plate open to expose the head again.

Sensing the danger the machine violently thrashed both its wings, Zack and Tifa were caught in the gust and were sent careering in each direction. Barret somehow managed to catch Tifa before she hit the floor and inevitably broke most of the bones in her body, but Zack was not so lucky. He hit the platform hard but fortunately his enhancements kept anywhere near as much damage from being taken.

"Zack!" Aerith screamed as she ran for him, if it hadn't been for another incredibly accurate shot from Rekka biting back the talon that stuck for her, Aerith would have been ripped to pieces.

_Transmission progress: 28%_

Charging a big shot Barret boomed with rage "I'm gettin' tired o' this hunka' crap!"

The incredible blast knocked the guard hawk off-balance as shards of metal from its back showered the air, it stumbled to regain its balance until it was near the platforms edge.

Seeing an opening Tifa Zig-Zag'd with phenomenal agility through a shower of bullets aimed at her from the wing turrets. Zack reappeared from the side and with an enhanced jump leaped 30 feet in the air to slash clean through one of the turrets. Cissnei hurled Rekka at the opposite turret and cut its barrel clean off.

Given her opening Tifa took a running jump and connected a flying kick squarely against the center chest plate of the machine. The intention was to get it over the edge, Zack had maimed one of the wings so badly it couldn't possibly still fly. Recoiling from the attack it teetered on the edge but just about held on as it started to anchor its talons into the steel platform.

Aerith launched a smartly placed lightning attack causing it to temporarily lose operation, the talons unclenched with a deafening scrape of metal and it tumbled off the edge and out of sight.

"Oh right!", "Na' tha what I'm talkin' bout!", "good job guys!"

Their celebration was short-lived as the sound of troops moving through the stairwell reached them. They had managed to install a temporary platform to get across the gap Barret had created. They were trumped, trapped on top of the tower with no other means to escape and no hope of fighting off the force coming for them.

_Transmission progress: 39%_

_T_he sound of wings beating against the air made them all freeze.

"You have got to be kidding me" Zack groaned

Guard hawk reappeared with the sound of clacking metal as a series of repairs happened across its back, wing and head. Rising high up in the air a blue glow in its eyes slowly got stronger and stronger. The group readied for the attack but to their surprise it unleashed a laser of energy at one of the three large satellite dishes instead. The explosion was enormous and the building trembled as metal cascaded down around them. Jessie threw her arms over her face as a large sheet of metal threatened to crush her but it was cut clean in half by Zack's lightning quick movements overhead.

_Transmission progress: 55%_

Guard hawk flew towards another one of the dishes.

"Its trying to stop the transmission!" Cissnei cried

"How do we destroy it?" Tifa pressed urgently

"We can't"

The entire group turned to stare at her, during the fight Jessie had closely watched the machine, fascinated with the technology behind such a thing. Every time it was attacked the guard hawk simply adapted itself to the threat. Looking closely at it now the armored head plate had been re-fixed absent the groove that Tifa had exploited. The wing that Zack had slashed at was fixed and reinforced as well as the edges rounded so his blade would now glance off the side. It would be hard to see with the untrained eye but Jessie recognized the back had been repaired with ballistic plates and tightly woven fibers that would spread and soften heavy blasts like the one Barret had used against it.

"It adapts itself to everything we use against it. Aerith use lightning again"

She obliged, as expected the spell struck the target but a series of new conductors and resistors throughout the machine channeled and diminished the spell rendering it useless.

"So what can we do!", even Tifa was becoming hysterical.

_Transmission progress: 67%_

The tower shook violently and many of them lost their balance as guard hawk sent yet another satellite dish up in flames.

"If it takes out that last dish the transmission won't send!", to see even Cissnei out of ideas crushed all hope for the group.

"Cissnei, what about that contact of yours who helped us, can't he do something?!" Jessie tried with one last doubtful hope.

"No, he didn't build this thing".

Guard hawk turned its attention to the last satellite dish and despite the futile attempts from Barret, Cissnei and Aerith to damage it, nothing they did could stop it.

With troops at their backs, an unstoppable monstrosity above and no hope for escape, the reality that they had failed seemed inevitable.

_Transmission progress: 80%_


	7. A hero born

**Yes I admit it, guard hawk is a tad more OP compared to guard scorpion, but what can I say? I'm finally getting to the fighting scenes and wanted to go all out.  
**

**As you can tell I love Jessie, if you go on my profile page you will see she is my cover image :D, I absolutely adored the character. Many say Aerith's death was hard for them because it was their first childhood experience of dealing with loss. Sorry did I play the FF7 disks in a different order to you? Jessie was my first loss and the 11 year old me took it pretty hard :(. **

**As always let me guys know what you think, sorry about the last chapter, I had some weird posting issues and the chapter kept deleting itself some how. Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story as much as me!**

**I'm just a gruel begging pauper guys and don't own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 1- A hero born**

**_Guard hawk turned its attention to the last satellite dish and despite the futile attempts from Barret, Cissnei and Aerith to damage it, nothing they did could stop it._**

**_With troops at their backs, an unstoppable monstrosity above and no hope for escape, the reality that they had failed seemed inevitable._**

**_Transmission progress: 80%_**

Staring numbly at the others Jessie found herself awe-struck. Even now when all was lost, her family were looking skyward, weapons drawn with determined and resolute faces, refusing to lie down and give up.

Drawing strength from them her hands clenched into tight fists, if they weren't willing to give up than neither was she!, she was not going to let them fail!. She was tired of feeling useless and incompetent.

Guard hawk beat its mechanical wings and made for the final satellite dish, as it flew close enough to the platform Jessie saw her opportunity. Moving as fast as her legs could go she sprinted for the edge, heart thundering in her chest.

"JESSIE!"

A chorus of voices screamed her name.

She could hear Zack in pursuit to stop her but she was too far ahead. With one last final sprint Jessie connected her boot with the platforms edge and pushed off as hard as she could. Sharp winds whipped at her face as she fell through empty air. Passing beneath her just in time she landed hard against hawk guards back. Slamming against the large metal plate she had the wind knocked clean out of her, suppressing her shout of pain as a jagged edge slashed her across the top of her leg.

The high pitched scream of the wind combined with the roar of the incredible power fueling the metal hawk was defeaning. Gritting her teeth she felt the plate bite into her fingers as she held on as hard as possible when the flight trajectory began to hitch. She would have less than half a minute now before it destroyed the last satellite dish.

Her mind worked furiously, what made this machine tick? how could it be stopped?. It was obviously taking programmed emergency measures to prevent a rogue transmission from being sent. But how did it know that one was being sent?

_A signal!_

It must be linked to the network and receiving a signal from the monitor that it had been hijacked. Pulling out the signal jammer she had used to block the security signal on the train network she frantically looked around for a receiver. If it was receiving a signal there had to be an external receiver somewhere, somewhere it would take extra special care to protect.

_The head!_

Waiting until it came to a stop Jessie clawed her way up the hawks back, ignoring the hot sting running down her leg. The entire machine began to reverberate and rumble as it began to channel the final laser attack. She felt her hair stand on end from the static in the air as the raw energy began to build, the fumes made her gag violently.

_Transmission progress: 93%_

Trying to stay focused, her streaming eyes found the small blinking red light typical to that of a receiver. Reaching her arm through the tight joint of the plate she strained as hard as possible to connect the jammer. Screaming with exertion she felt her shoulder sharply impinge as the device finally connected.

The exceptional amount of power that had been mere seconds from being catastrophically released died down immediately. Jessie collapsed on her back completely exhausted with relief, breathing heavily as every inch of her body screamed with pain.

_Transmission complete._

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 2- A hero born**

_My name is Zack Fair, previous first class SOLDIER and second general in command to the Shinra army. There was once a time that just like you I trusted in Shinra, believed they were making the world a better place, a safer place. The Shinra I joined used its power to help people, where SOLDIER believed in honor and we were the heroes. After four years of imprisonment and torture, I see that that Shinra I believed in was a lie. They are responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent lives including the massacre's at Mt. Corel and Nibelheim. They are killing the planet for their own selfish greed while you suffer in poverty and fear. SOLDIER has become nothing more than their band of hired thugs, a shadow of what we once were, what we could have been._

_But now, those things are going to change and AVALANCHE will be the ones to change them. If you want the Shinra that I once believed in to become a reality then stand with us. Anyone who doesn't get in our way will not be harmed by us and no lives will be lost... except for four. For your unforgivable crimes, Scarlett, Heideggar, Hojo and President Shinra, I suggest you run and run far because..._

_I'm coming for you._

The screen went blank and the board room deadly silent. The drained and pale faces of the executives glanced at one another stricken with fear.

"Ho.."

The president's shaky voice caught in his throat.

"How is he still alive?"

Scarlett catapulted out of her chair hysterically

"HOW DID THEY HACK OUR NETWORK!?"

In the corner of the room Reeve Tuetsi turned to stare out of the window, concealing a hidden smile across his face.

_How indeed_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 3- A hero born**

The sound of gunfire and crashing blades reminded her they were still not out of the woods yet. Shakily climbing to her feet still atop the hawk guard which was now hovering in the air she looked to see the others still down on the platform. They were furiously fighting off hordes of Shinra units, further back Jessie could see they were bringing up heavy artillery guns. There was no possible way they could fight off that many of them. While scrambling for an escape plan Jessie felt her PHS vibrate in her pocket.

_My PHS!_

Hit with an idea she grabbed for the device, flicking it open her eyes quickly glanced over the text message that was open.

_Sexy and a terrorist. Can't wait for our date to find out what other little secrets your hiding. -R_

Despite herself she couldn't help a small smile cross her lips or the flutter in her stomach at being called sexy. Shaking of the distraction she connected her PHS to the jammer device and configured her gps to signal a target point nearer to the platform. She could have cried for joy when the hawk machine lurched forward towards the destination.

"GET ON!" she screamed above the noise

Wide eyed in disbelief the group disengaged from the fight and climbed on to the guard hawk. No time to think she quickly re-signalled the target on the gps to any random spot outside of Midgar, anywhere but here.

As the hawk took off the Shinra troops open fired on them with heavy artillery and explosives. They were violently thrown around as even the hawks impressive resilience and ability to repair could not hold against the sheer fire power being used against it. It would not withstand much more before they were blown out of the sky. Waiting just a few more seconds to gain a bit more distance from the tower Jessie took out the detonation switch of the octanitrocubane bomb that was planted on the tower. They were still considerably closer than comfortable but left with no other choice she hit the switch.

The sheer magnitude of the explosion would have been breath-taking if it weren't for the ear splitting blast and incinerating heat that barraged them. The Shinra News Network studio was swallowed in a blinding orange mushroom cloud and what little power was left in the damaged guard hawk disappeared as they rapidly began to descend.

Jessie realized they weren't going to make it out of the city, clinging on tightly the guard hawk coasted at an alarming speed for several minutes across the city. She just about heard Zack's voice cry out above the screaming wind.

"HOLD ON!"

The impact violently rattled her body and she almost blacked out as the violent ride of twisiting and scrapping metal across the earth pummeled her. Crashing into something and grinding them to an abrubt halt the final impact sent her flying a short distance on to her back. Hitting the floor reminded her of the injuries to her shoulder and leg, right now though she was just grateful to be back on the earth.

A cloud of smoke and dust swirled around her as she laid there on the hard floor staring up at the plate above, too exhausted to move. As it settled her blurred and smoke irritated eyes looked around, they had landed in what she recognised as the sector 7 train graveyard. A hand appeared in her vision, Zack was standing above her with a big grin on his soot covered face.

"So how does it feel to be a hero?", he pulled her painfully to her feet, all the others were standing around with the same pleased looks on their faces. They all looked terrible, covered in black and dirt with another impressive round of fresh injuries. No one seemed too badly injured from the collision except Wedge who looked like he'd twisted his ankle pretty badly. And yet they were all staring at her with happy smiles.

"A hero? me?"

The group broke into cheers.

"Hell yeah you are" Wedge cheered

"That was so cool Jess, like action movie cool!" Biggs whooped, slapping her across the shoulder, making her hiss in pain.

"Wuh I tell ya' foo's?!, ma' girl Jessie heres a genius"

Aerith took her hand and gave her infamous heart warming smile "thankyou Jessie"

Cissnei nodded to her with an impressed look on her face "you'd make an amazing Turk"

She blushed at the rain of praise and affection they gave her. At the same time she couldn't resist the feeling of elation, was she really a hero like Zack? she'd always dreamed of being one but never believed she was strong enough.

Then she saw Tifa, standing with her hands on her hips, not looking too pleased.

"Do you realize you could have got yourself killed?" she snapped angrily, "do you realize how scared you made me?", her stern voice began to waver as her expression began to soften.

Finally Tifa's resolve dropped, she let a short whimper that was a mix between a cry, a laugh and relief as she ran at Jessie and grabbed her in a strong loving hug.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again Jessie"

"I'm sorry Teef... Teef... Teef your boobs are crushing me now"

There was a round of laughter among the group before they fell into more ecstatic celebration.

"I can't believe we really did it!"

"That was totally insane! Zack you gotta teach some of those moves to me man"

"D'ya feel tha' ya' Shinra rats?! tha's jus' a taster o' whats ta' come!"

Zack had taken Aerith in an intimate embrace, "I'm really proud of you Aerith" he gently whispered in her ear. Jessie oversaw the scene and almost weld up, they were beautiful together and a part of her envied the thought of having someone that close.

She hadn't even realised she had pulled out her phs and stared at the message she had been sent from Reno. She firmly flipped her phone closed in annoyance, he had hurt Tifa and she hated Turks... well accept for Cissnei... she didn't know what she felt anymore.

The sound of a guns safety catch being audibly taken off made the entire group jump alert. The pistol was pointed at Zack, Barret made to raise his gun arm at the wielder but in the blink of an eye a second gun was skillfully unholstered, warning him not to try it. Such a simple movement had the power to tell them this guy was not to be messed with.

Zack took one step forward towards the man.

"It's good to see you again Tseng."

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 4- A hero born**

Tseng had been walking back from Aerith's house through sector 7 when he saw the flaming machine careening across the sky. He had been gently interrogating Elmyra Gainsborough on Aerith's whereabouts, the women was surprisingly tactful at not giving any information away. He had seen Zack Fair's broadcast and now with Aerith being missing he began to feel panicked, a feeling exceptionally rare to him and he found it disturbing.

Not only was she now involved with terrorism, the call had also come in that they were to apprehend the ancient. He had feared this day for a long time, Tseng had spent years making excuses and throwing the president off about bringing her in but now that time was up. With professor Hojo demanding his specimen, the mako crisis at its peak and Zack's reappearance he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

Watching the machine fall across the sky he tracked its crash site to the train graveyard not far from him. He now had two pistols drawn at Fair and Wallace as he desperately tried to keep his turmoil of emotions from showing.

"It's good to see you again Tseng"

"You've caused more problems than you care to realise Zack"

"And you've ignored more of Shinra's crimes over the years than the man I thought you were would. How could you let this happen Tseng? how could you bury you head in the sand like this?".

Zack's words made the corner of his mouth twitch.

_You don't realise just how much I've done._

His eyes flicked over the rest of the party, when his eyes met with Cissnei's he had to check to see that someone had not snuck up on him and drove a knife through his chest.

They didn't need to exchange words, holding one another's gaze they spoke more than a thousand words could. Cissnei was the first to drop her eyes, staring at her downcast form he could once more see the small vunerable girl he had raised like a daughter.

If things weren't yet difficult enough Aerith approached him, unfazed by the weapons he had pointed at them. As she drew close he knew he couldn't lose face and let her near, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to point the gun at her.

"Tseng please, come with us, I know you know what Shinra are doing is wrong"

When her hands gently closed around his holding the pistols it was if his arms lost all strength as they lowered to the ground. She held his hands in hers, his last line of defense was the emotionless mask he still managed to maintain as he stared down at her.

"I know you, you're a good person Tseng, please help us stop this.", the raw un-masked emotion in the gentle girls words and face took down his last barrier.

His entire life had been spent surrounded by people hiding and disguising their true feelings including his own. Seeing this honesty made him realise he was tired, tired of always hiding and for the briefest of moments he considered her proposal.

Zack stepped close behind Aerith and placed a hand on her shoulder, Tseng's eyes flicked to Zack's hand which was discreetly grasping the hilt of his sword. He felt a pit of rage boil up inside of him at the notion of Zack trying to protect Aerith against him. Zack had not been the one to protect Aerith since she was a child. Zack had not been the one to put his neck on the line for years to keep her from Shinra. Zack had not been there to pick up the pieces when he disappeared. It was him, it was always him and now this guy planned to take that from him as well as Cissnei.

Jerking his hands out of Aerith's grasp he stepped back and snapped his weapons back up.

"Tseng! please, please don't do this" Aerith pleaded.

He struggled to keep the pistols level as he shook with anger.

"Your coming with me" he aimed at Zack.

"No Tseng! please!" tears were beginning to roll down Aerith's face, he felt another stab of pain at the sight. He had always been the one to dry them, not to cause them.

"Ta' hell he is!" Barret growled raising his gun at him stepping forward.

Zack put his hand up to stop the man.

"It's ok, I want to meet with Rufus"

_So Cissnei told them about Rufus._

_"_Zack are you crazy!" Tifa exclaimed

"It's alright he won't try anything, our interests are the same, for now at least anyway", Zack turned back towards him, "Tomorrow, meet me back here at mid-day and then take me to him".

Tseng swung his other gun that had been aimed at Wallace to point them both at Zack. An action to tell him that things were not going to be done on his terms.

"Stop playing games Tseng, we both know your not going to shoot me"

Tseng instantly fired a shot, the bullet past barely a centimetre by Zack's head. The rest of his team jumped in alarm but Zack didn't even flinch in the slightest.

"Tomorrow at mid-day" Tseng confirmed dryly.

Turning he made to leave before Aerith's tearful voice spoke once more making him pause.

"Please don't go Tseng... I don't want to lose you"

He wanted to turn back, but a tormenting voice in his head kept telling him she didn't need him anymore.

Pulling out the small box from his jacket pocket he held the 88 letters that Aerith had given him for Zack.

"These won't be needed anymore", his voice was colder than even he thought it would be.

Dropping the box on the floor he strode away, blocking out the quiet sob that came from Aerith.


	8. Harsh games

**Just got to the part of the game where Aerith dies :(, yep it still got to me the 6th time around. **

**[Insert witty line about how poor I am] and dont own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**Edit: I have re-uploaded the chapter again as for some reason part 2 of this chapter was missing from the original upload.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 1- Harsh games**

"An then.. an then when Aerishhh came flyin in frew tha' air... with.. with... the most giantist lightning... like ever, oh man tha' was so mazin"

Hearing her name Aerith turned to see a drunk Biggs cheerily regaling the days events to Tifa, Jessie and Cissnei, each re-telling had gradually become more flamboyantly exaggerated than the last. Like her they all had huge smiles across their faces, in fact no one had stopped smiling and laughing all evening and she could feel her jaw beginning to ache. The whole group was merrily celebrating in seventh heaven and despite the painful encounter with Tseng earlier that day, even Aerith felt in high spirits.

"Thanks Biggs, It was only a lighting one attack though and I sure didn't fly"

Biggs confused frown was comical.

"Really? Oh.. I thor ya' did, I know Jessie sure did!"

Jessie was biting back a laugh as Biggs turned and squinted at her like he was trying to identify which of the two Jessie's he was likely seeing was real. A satisfied grin of victory spread across his face when he picked correctly and slumped a hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta say sumin', ya' like a sister ta me Jess an I'm... an I'm so proud of ya'. I'm proud of all of ya''"

His voice trailed of into a high-pitched whimper and he plonked his head against Tifa's shoulder for comfort, obviously transitioning to the emotional drunk stage. Although everyone was grinning with barely contained laughter his mood was infectious and a number of cheery eyes began to glaze over at his affectionate words. Even Cissnei seemed affected but it was hard to tell as she quickly grabbed another shot of tequila and threw it down.

"Damn it porcupine, ya' got holla' legs ah sumin?'"

"Hey B, how about we call it a draw?"

"Aw hell na', just cos' ya' know ya' can't win"

"I... don't feel... so good..."

After much debate, Wedge, Barret and Zack were now engaged in a competition to see who could eat the most. Surprisingly the self-named "roly-poly" Wedge was the first to slump against the table after only managing to clear three-quarters of the doughnuts on his plate. Barret had turned green quite some time ago but through sheer pride and a considerable number of Tifa's seventh heaven cocktails had refused to be beaten by Zack who sat smiling with an empty plate.

Aerith grimaced as Barret painfully stuffed the last doughnut in his mouth.

"Boom...! wha'...wha' I tell ya! only a foo be thinkin' they can beat me!", Barret cheered in slurred drunken victory, obviously not realizing he was now only just drawing with Zack.

The dull thud of Barret's head against the table signaled the end of the competition as tears of laughter rolled down everyone elses face.

"Guess we might as well finish it off?", Aerith shuddered as Tifa thumbed at the second near empty tequila bottle on the table.

"Wow! where'd all the tequila go?" Jessie hooted

All three women turned to Cissnei who just so happened to pause with a shot glass mid tilt against her lips.

"What?", Cissnei chimed innocently with a gulp, laying the glass back down looking embarassed.

"I've been a barmaid for 3 years now Cissnei and most men twice your size are usually under the table after drinking what you've gone through!" Tifa laughed in amazement.

"What can I say?, I once spent five months in a snowed-in cabin on the northern continent with Reno and Rude."

"Five months stuck with Reno? the thought of it just makes me wanna drink!" Tifa poured out four shots and Aerith shivered as one of the viles of toxid liquid was slid across to her.

"I think I'll pass thankyou", her last attempt at a tequila shot had ended with a rather embarassing episode of violent spluttering. She was about as experianced with alcohol as she was with embarking on bombing missions.

"Come on pinky, one more won't kill ya" Jessie giggled.

_Oh god, please don't let that name catch on_

Luckily her saviour bounced across and kicked himself onto an empty stool next to her, he would save her from the ghastly drink. It could have been the alcohol but she immediatly found the courage to reach out to Zack under the table and entwine her fingers through his. At first he seemed taken by surprise but returned the hold with a spine tingling stare. She could never get tired of those beautiful eyes.

"ZACK!" Biggs boomed across the table still snuggling against Tifa's arm who winced at the volume.

"You alright Biggs? you got tequila in your eyes or something?"

Zacks words must have been a blur to Biggs who went on to stare dreamily into space. Probably day dreaming about a significantally more dramatised version of the day's events.

"So what's going on here then!?" Zack barked in mock reprimand as he scanned the table.

"Their trying to make me drink poisonous acid!", he would rescue her.

"Tastes good to me" Cissnei chimed in as down her drink went.

"Well... gotta do what you gotta do"

"ZACK FAIR! your supposed to be my bodyguard you traitor!" she pinched the side of his leg playfully, alcohol was making her very touchy feely.

"When I accepted the duty I was thinking the job would be more along the lines of protection from large evil corporations as opposed to small concentrated beverages"

Aerith pouted at him, "Meanie!"

"Well pinko! bottoms up" Jessie threw down her drink with a sharp hiss and Tifa followed like she was drinking a refreshing glass of water.

With a quivering hand Aerith reluctantly lifted the drink to her lips, surely it would be sightly more tolerable this time around?

_Nope _

The vile drink scorched down her throat and set off her gag reflex and yet another round of coughing fits.

"Oh Aerith what are we gonna do with you" Jessie laughed while assisting Zack in patting her on the back.

"There's still our ladies night out remember" Tifa pointed out.

"Ladies night?" Cissnei questioned, holding the final bottle upside down as the few remaining drops of tequila dripped out into her half full glass.

"Yeah, me, you, Teef and Aerith are hitting the town one night"

"Sounds interesting" Cissnei remarked suspiciously.

"Sounds expensive" Zack interjected to recieve a pair of elbows to the ribs from Aerith and Jessie.

The rumbling sound of an aircraft engine made them turn to see Barret snoring against the table louder than Aerith could believe humanly possible.

"How on earth do you sleep with that!?" she chuckled to Zack.

"With great effort, two pillows and a lifetime of sleeping in group army quarters".

"Mmmm sleep" Biggs drooled sleepily.

"Stop slobering on me!", Tifa flicked his forhead.

Jessie pointed to Barret and Wedge who's out of unison snoring made the room buzz with one long continuous drone

"Looks like they won't be making it upstairs tonight, better go get some blankets", Jessie giggled as she stood up with a stumble.

"I'll help you"

Aerith cringed, offering to help was so second nature to her that it came out on instinct. Now she would have to let go of Zack's hand which was pleasantly stroking the back of hand. Reluctantly climbing to her feet she locked stares with Zack once more before finally following Jessie upstairs and into the main bedroom.

"With those two being downstairs I could bunk with Tifa and Marlene and give Biggs my room you know", grabbing a pile of blankets from the closet, Jessie's statement puzzled her.

"Why?"

"Well... you know, then Zack will have the room to himself and you could go and spend some... alone time"

If the coughing from the tequila shot earlier seemed bad, it was nothing compared to now. She stumbled over her words between fits of spluttering.

"It's not like that!... I mean.. were not like that.. or at that stage yet"

"Really? so what stage are you at?"

Aerith let out a long sigh as she perched down on the nearby bed.

"I've been asking myself the same thing. We did date once a long time ago, at first when he came back I thought we were again".

"So what happened?", Jessie flopped down next to her making the mattress rock.

"I don't know, I think he's interested in someone else"

"Who!?"

She hesitated, she had already said more in absent intoxicated pondering than she wanted to.

"Come on Aerith, tell me!"

"Never mind it's no one, I just don't think after everything that's happened Zack's looking for a relationship right now"

"Rubbish! You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me right?"

Knowing Jessie wasn't joking her mind worked on how to go about wording this, she nervously tugged at the material of her dress. As was always her way, Aerith decided just to opt for honesty.

"When we first arrived at the bar I saw them hugging pretty closely, also the way they look at each other and just the way they always seem connected. It makes me think.."

"Wait wait... they? who's they? you do realise Zack's only joking when he tells Marlene she's his girlfriend right?", Jessie quipped sarcastically.

"No, Tifa, it makes me think that him and Tifa might be more than just friends."

Jessie laughed, a little too hysterically for comfort.

"Wait.. are you actually serious?!"

"Haven't you noticed that there's something between them? like how protective Zack gets over her? or how he reacted when Reno hurt her?"

"Of course! but that's obvious! they both lost this Cloud guy, someone who they were both crazy close with. Zack obviously feels responsible and that it's his duty to protect Teef. Also they're both the only two who witnessed what happened to Teef's home and only have each other to really understand what it was like. I think you've got your wires crossed personally."

"Really?"

"definitely! It's nothing like the way Zack looks at you. I think he'd lay down and die if you asked him to".

Jessie's words felt like she had been thrown a life raft after drowning for days.

"Oh Aerith", Jessie's arms wrapped around her, "tell him how you feel".

Appreciating the comforting embrace Aerith didn't realise she had tears in her eyes until she closed them, burying her face into Jessie's soft red hair.

They sat in comfortable silence as Aerith let Jessie's comfort wash over her before she finally spoke.

"That's settled then, I'll get Biggs out so Zack's alone tonight, go talk to him and then hey, you never know where things might go from there".

"JESSIE!"

"Oh come on! you can't tell me you haven't thought about it"

She must have looked like a fish out of water as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, unable to form the words to deny it.

"I knew it!"

Jessie dashed from the room and returned with a pair of curling tongs.

"What are you doing?"

"Not that you need it but were making you pretty for tonight, and don't think for one second you're wearing those long pink pyjamas of yours".

Aerith was a mixture of feeling surprised, mortified, nervous and yet excited as Jessie's inner girly girl she didn't realise existed tugged her across to the nearby dresser table.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 2- Harsh games**

Cissnei breathed in the cool night air, while it wasn't quite as refreshing as the clean air outside of the polluted city she still felt a wave of peaceful relief.

For the first time in her life she had completed a mission and actually felt any kind of accomplishment from it. She had executed years of succesful assignments and despite being told she should feel otherwise, she was always left feeling hollow inside. She had always told herself that the next mission would be different, that taking on something bigger or assassinating an even more dangerous or important target would fill this inner void. It was this desperate reaching that had pushed her to become noticed by the Turks in the first place.

But now she knew it had never been about doing more that was needed to fill this gap, it was about doing something right. Now here, standing on the porch of the seventh heaven bar overlooking the sector 7 slums she finally felt content.

"Cissnei?"

Turning she saw Tifa standing hesitantly in the warm orange doorway of the bar.

"Do you mind?"

Cissnei nodded, no objection to Tifa joining her. Tifa stepped out and leaned over the wooden rail like she was. A comfortable silence hung between them as both women looked out into the peaceful streets, it was ironic how a slum could actually look beautiful.

"I'm sorry Cissnei"

She had expected Tifa would say that.

"It's ok, being a Turk if you'd have trusted me straight away I would have taken you for a fool"

Tifa feintly smiled and breathed a bit easier. Sighing into the night Tifa continued.

"After what happened to my old home, I've just been so filled with hate and anger for everyone and everything connected to Shinra. These days that seems to be most things."

"Makes you start to forget who you are"

Tifa inclined her head towards Cissnei in surprise.

"Yeah"

Another comfortable pause fell between them. Looking at Tifa staring out into the night Cissnei could see a hidden pain in her face as her eyes wandered out into the dark. She was still absently searching for something and Cissnei had a good idea what, or more precisely who. She hesitated wether or not to voice it, it had been on her mind for a while but she didn't want to drag the pain back up. Deciding she no longer wanted to live with concealed regrets she turned to Tifa.

"I'm sorry about Cloud, I failed him the same as I failed Zack. If I'd have found them or got to them before Shinra then he'd still be here."

Tifa's eyes brimmed with moisture, she was unable to voice any words as her gaze flicked between hers and the wooden rail. Cissnei immediatly regretted saying it as she watched the martial artist painfully bite back her emotions.

Turning back to look out into the slums she kicked herself mentally. Then one of Tifa's hands closed over hers that was resting on top of the rail.

"I'm glad you're with us Cissnei. Thankyou"

The endearment meant more to her than Tifa probably realised and she took the time to enjoy the moment. With a final squeeze of Tifa's hand and filled with purpose, Cissnei stepped off the porch and started to head out into the slums. She wasn't going to be making any more mistakes that would cost or risk the lives of any of these people she now held close.

"Where are you going?"

"Today we almost failed because we weren't clued up enough about what Shinra had up their sleeve. If it hadn't of been for Jessie we'd probably all be dead. That's not something I plan on happening again."

She would tear through every contact she had in midgar until she found out every last detail she could about Shinra. With a final nod to Tifa she turned out into the dark streets.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 3- Harsh games**

It was almost painful how tightly Aerith's stomach was in knots as she stared up into the pitch black of the room.

Finally convincing herself to move she threw back the covers and jumped to her feet but a rush of fright and adrenaline quickly sat her back down. She couldn't do this, she didn't know how to do this.

Knowing that this was probably the last chance she would have for a long time to be with Zack alone, she got back to her feet once again. Quietly creeping across the floor she left the room.

Hand lightly brushing the wall to navigate through the dark her heart slammed against her chest. Tip toeing down the hallway she felt extremely awkward and self conscious in the black lacey night-dress she had borrowed from Cissnei. The outfit was extra skimpy on her due to being taller than Cissnei, putting the entirety of both her legs on display. There was a number that Tifa had that Aerith really liked but there was no way she could wear anything of Tifa's unless her bust, a great deal of which was now on display, somehow doubled over night.

Her hand gripped the door handle to Zack's room which she quickly removed when her shaking hands caused it to rattle loudly. She considered turning and just going back to her room, telling herself she would look utterly ridiculous to Zack with her body quaking and looking completely awkward like it was.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself, she needed this, needed to have this time with him, to feel close to him once more. The door silently clicked open and she slipped quietly into the dark room.

Standing with her back pressed against the door she could just about make out Zack's lone sleeping form, he was murmuring in his sleep, probably reliving some unspeakable horror.

Listening to his voice she began to relax and gradually she gained enough courage to slowly cross the room. She was halfway across the room focusing on his words when she froze.

"I promise Tifa..."

Hearing that, the pain she felt that had built up over the last few days amplified ten fold at hearing Tifa's name so affectionately spoken by him. Even in his sleep Zack thought about her and all of Aerith's earlier belief that there was more feeling between Tifa and Zack than just friends returned. She felt stupid to think she had let Jessie lead her into believing otherwise. Hot tears burned at her eyes as she recoiled towards the door.

Seeing him lying there she craved to go over to him, but knowing right now another women and not her was on his mind was breaking her heart. Utterly distraught she left the room and ran back across the hallway to her room where she spent the rest of the night quietly sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 4- Harsh games**

The sound of heavy booted footsteps pursued by the smart clop of two pairs of well shined shoes echoed around through the long lavish corridor. Zack's mind was a lot more preoccupied than it should be while being escorted by two Turks. Instead of focusing on the imminent meeting with Rufus Shinra he was instead thinking about the confusing events of this morning.

Aerith hadn't come down from her room all morning until Zack was about to go up and check on her. When she did appear she wouldn't look directly at him and her eyes were red from what looked like a lot crying and a lack of sleep. When he had tried to ask what was wrong she hardly spoke and even recoiled from his touch, something she had never done before.

It had been both painful and alarming, as if a part of his own body was rejecting itself. He nearly hadn't left to meet with Tseng but Aerith insisted she would be fine with Biggs, Wedge and Marlene.

Trying to stay focused he now allowed Tseng and another Turk he had never seen before named Elena escort him through the large mansion belonging to Rufus Shinra. From the numerous times Elena had blabbed valuable information, all of which received a stern glare from Tseng, Zack guessed she was new. Reno and Rude had stayed with Barret, Tifa and a strangely insistent to come Jessie at the entrance. Permitting only Zack to visit the vice president, the encounter had very nearly started a fight.

Coming to a large set of double doors which Zack assumed led to Rufus' office he threw them open and marched in, ignoring Elena's command to wait. The blonde vice president was sat behind a large Kingwood desk speaking on the phone, by the looks of him he could not be much older than Zack. Striding across the rich marble flooring they exchanged glances, a cunning smile spread across the mans face and he continued his phone conversation. The action irritated him, continuing up to the desk he leant across and slammed down the hangup switch. Rufus' eyes flashed with annoyance before changing into a firm and amused stare which he held as he coolly placed down the receiver.

"I'm sure the south Junon A&E department would like to thank you for killing their negotiations for extra funding, congratulations".

"What do you want?"

"Pleased to meet you at last, care for a drink?"

"Quit the games, I'm not here for a chat, why did you send the Turks after me?"

The vice president paused, staring intently at him, looking to analyze him and gleam any detail that he could exploit, Zack gave away nothing. Standing in his neat full white suit, which somehow he managed not to make look tacky, Rufus comfortably moved away from his desk.

"So you're first class Zack Fair, the great general Sephiroth's la.."

"I didn't say I was having an identity crisis, I asked you what you wanted"

Zack knew what Rufus was trying to do, gain control and steer the conversation the way he wanted to, it wasn't going to happen.

"It seems like your going to be rather difficult to get along with Fair, and here was me thinking we could be friends".

The sentence didn't seem like he was even attempting to sound genuine, Zack held back a snarl of frustration. He had to hand it to the guy though, to pace around the office completely at ease like he was with a first class at your back took some confidence not many people had.

"If I was looking for some new friends, Shinra would be the last place I'd look"

"Come now, you can't blame the son for the sins of the father"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you're a regular angel"

Zack picked up on the soft chuckle from the man who's back was now turned to pour himself a drink, another surprisingly bold move.

"One thing I can assure you is I will be a better option for you than my father"

"I doubt it. Do you plan on tearing down those reactors once you become president?"

"No"

"Then we have a problem"

"A future problem, perhaps. But for now our interests are the same, making me president of Shinra corporation"

"I fail to see how that is something I want"

"You want my father dead? or was your dramatic little broadcast just an empty threat?"

"That's my business"

"That's my father"

"Im afraid the caring son act doesn't quite come across as sincere"

The two men stared hard at one another. He hadn't realised and probably neither had Rufus that they had been slowly stalking around one another in a large circle. The kind of movement that a skilled fighter would use to gauge his opponent, perhaps Rufus was more deadly than Zack had first thought.

"So is this what this is all about? making sure that I top off your old man so you can have your turn at playing god?"

"Partly, as well as make you aware of another potential problem we both have"

Zack's brow creased

"Go on"

"First I need to know your going to deal with my father"

"Like I said, my business"

"Well perhaps this will persuade you"

A brown A4 file appeared in Rufus' hands. Throwing the folder onto the floor a few feet in front of Zack a number of pictures of Aerith spilled out. Zack felt his blood run cold and the instinctive twitch of his hand to reach for the buster sword.

"Unlike my father I don't believe in some fairytale land that only your girlfriend knows the way to. The order has now gone out for her capture and my father won't stop until he has her".

"She's not at her mothers anymore so let him try!" Zack growled, feeling the instinct to protect Aerith rise up in him.

"No, she's at the AVALANCHE base in sector 7"

Zack's eyes widened in shock and this time his hand did not refrain from drawing the buster sword.

"How did you find out!?", the office doors burst open and the guns of both Elena and Tseng snapped onto Zack who had his sword pointed at Rufus. After a tense pause the vice president calmly continued.

"That brings me to my next problem", the fact that Rufus actually stepped closer towards the blade so that it was a mere centimeter from slicing his throat startled Zack.

"The information came in the form of a threat, a threat towards my father. As you can imagine any threat towards him is also a threat towards me."

"Who sent it?"

"We don't know, the note was pinned to the chest of a second class SOLDIER who was found impaled to the door of my father's mansion. At first it was believed to be from you until it gave away the location of AVALANCHE. Whoever it was they were skilled enough to cut through my father's home security force like butter."

The information was deeply disturbing, who could possibly want to strike out against both Shinra and AVALANCHE?. They were two opposite sides of a coin. Even more disturbing still was the fact that whoever they were they had the capacity to infiltrate one of the highest security buildings in Midgar, second to that of the Shinra tower.

"Where's the president now?"

"Since you sent your ever so friendly message he hasn't left the tower, something that's not likely to change with this new mysterious threat on the loose as well".

"Your father knows about the note?!"

Rufus nodded and Zack felt a rush of panic.

"Then he knows where Aerith is?!"

Another nod.

"He's already sent half the Shinra army to cordon off sector 7 and capture the ancient. He was planning to drop the plate on the whole area just to deal with you and AVALANCHE, but with the SNN network down such an expensive publicity stunt was not needed. Instead he plans just to send in the army to execute the entire region."

Rufus had achieved exactly what he had aimed to do with this meeting, sealed his fathers fate. Zack felt the blood drain from his body and he turned to dash for the door in a frenzy. He needed to get back to sector 7 now! Aerith, Biggs, Wedge and Marlene were still there!.

Before he could barge past Elena and Tseng, Rufus shouted to him.

"Zack! you're gonna need this"

The young vice president flicked a card in his direction, catching it the card read 'Keycard 70'.

"Remember Zack, she'll never be safe while he's still alive"

With a dark nod he turned back towards the exit and dashed past Elena, briefly noting that Tseng had already disappeared.


	9. Dark hierarchy

**8 followers and 6 favorites! hoorah! I feel a nice warm glow every time my story gains a new supporter. To my latest follower sephchipmunk, you joined at the same time I dropped a tenner from my wallet, was a pretty rough day but you made me feel better... thankyou :'(.  
**

**The chapter upload was a few days later than I intended it to be, it's been a pretty intense week of training at the gym and I just end up vegetating my aching limbs in a hot bath tub every evening. I'm looking at attending my first power lifting meet early next year so wish me luck! **

**Warning: This next chapter is pretty violent guys so beware.**

**I am but a modest vagrant and do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 1- Dark hierarchy  
**

Standing in the lobby of Rufus' mansion that in itself was larger than any house Jessie had ever been in before, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Barret stood with his arms tightly folded, glaring at the two Turks who at least had the sense to stand on the other side of the room. Though Reno did still seem intent on pushing Barret's buttons by sending him the occasional wink or thumbs up with a devious grin which she tried not to find amusing. Tifa was sat on one of the long black leather sofas nearest to the hallway entrance that Zack had walked down, her face had a constant worried look and Jessie could tell she was carefully straining her hearing to pick up on the sound of any trouble.

"The rooms sound proof yo, chill out, have a drink", Reno had already spent the last five minutes raiding the liquor cabinet. Tifa shot Reno an annoyed glance at the interruption.

"Hey, ya ain't still made about that little zap are ya? bout that, no hard feelin's yo, s'just business"

"Shut ya' mouth foo', don't cha be talkin' ta' none of us"

Barret took a menacing step away from where he had planted himself, refusing to touch any of the furniture in the room like it was poison. Tifa raised her hand to stop him and then went back to listening in futile.

Five more minutes passed. Rude had moved away to look out of one of the impressive fourtyodd foot glass windows and Reno was lounging across another one of the leather sofa's nearest the drinks cabinet. His hand held a drink of brandy probably worth thousands of gil. Jessie couldn't help grinning as he attempted to impersonate a regal connoisseur by swishing the glass in a circular motion and sniffing the contents. She nearly burst into hysterics when his act failed miserably as his face creased in disgust after taking a swig. He then scouted around to see if anyone was watching before slinging rest of the drink into a nearby peace lily plant pot.

After that Reno somehow managed to find himself a tennis ball and had set to throwing it against the wooden panel of a nearby book case as he continued to sprawl across the sofa. This time she was unable to hold back the hysterics as every time the ball hit with a dull thud, Barret's eye twitched with ever-growing annoyance. Walking over to the Turk Jessie caught the ball mid-air with a laugh.

"You're probably gonna make Barret explode in a minute"

Looking up at her from the Sofa, Reno's attractive green eyes lit up.

"I knew ya wouldn't be able to stay away gorgeous"

Jessie couldn't help fidgeting while fixed under his stare, she turned to go back to the wall where she'd been leaning.

"Hey, hey", Reno reached across and grabbed her hand, "Jessie right?"

She made to pull away but he held tight, not that she really put much effort into it.

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"Ya know you're beautiful when you bite your lower lip like that"

She couldn't help feeling her chest flutter and she quickly stopped chewing her lip, something she hadn't realized she'd been doing. Jessie managed to keep up a hostile disguise as she quickly sat down on the sofa opposite Reno, her face was beginning to warm and it felt like she was on display standing in front of his wandering eyes.

"I guess ya don't much like Turks either eh?"

"Who does?"

"Good point, though most people don't go round blowing building's sky-high yo."

Reno still held her hand and he leaned in closer towards her, Jessie's head started to cloud.

"So why ya with this lot? with techno skills like yours you could go far ya know"

Falling into his voice it was as if the manual controls over her own mind had been switched to automatic, she hadn't even noticed when the crystal rocks glass had entered her hand filled with a sweet brown alcohol.

"I joined AVALANCHE because of my parents. My dad worked as a maintenance engineer at the number 5 reactor, I guess he's where I inherited my love for technology from. By the time I was 9 my dad was slaving at the reactor 16 hours a day, Shinra kept cutting jobs and wages, always trying to make the reactors cheaper to run".

"Sounds like Shinra, tight fuckers", Reno leaned further forward listening intently, tearing down the barriers Jessie had spent years putting up.

"Eventually the obvious happened and there was a spill, dad died and Shinra covered up the whole thing like it never happened. Me and my mum struggled from then on. Then when I was 16, mum was coming home from her second job as an office cleaner when she got caught up in some riot that had started in the sector. She wasn't even a part of it, just unlucky enough to be in the same area, Shinra sent in SOLDIER's and she was caught in the crossfire."

The manual controls came back on with a shuddering gasp and Jessie could feel her body trembling, tears flowing down her face and the drink in her hand strewn across the white carpeted floor.

"Wha' tha' the hell Jess? I didn't even know... why ya never even told me bout all tha'?"

Barret had obviously moved closer to overhear what they were saying, his face was sorrowful with shock and empathy. He was right, she had never told any of them about the real reason why she'd joined AVALANCHE except a few little pieces to Tifa, but never as much as what she had just shared. Reno had a deep penetrating look of compassion across his face, an emotion so foreign compared to his usual uncaring persona. That's when she realized exactly who she had shared it all with, a Turk, the enemy of all people. Anger stirred within her and she stood sharply to her feet causing him to look startled.

"Jessie look I d..."

"No! don't talk anymore!", if he spoke she didn't know where her head would go to. Turning she walked briskly away, swatting at the tears on her face.

"Jess..", Reno's words were cut short again by the sound of Barret growling, daring him to speak again.

She'd only been sat for a minute composing herself when suddenly Tifa jumped to her feet, the door she had been hovering around burst open and all five people in the room moved into alert stances. Tseng came striding hastily through the lobby.

"Sir?"

"Boss?"

Without even stopping to acknowledge either of his Turks he exited the mansion in a rush, something was wrong.

Moments later Zack came bounding into the room looking out of control.

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO SECTOR SEVEN, NOW!"

"Woah slow it down porcupine, wha' tha' problem?"

"THEY FOUND THE BASE! THEY'RE GOING FOR AERITH AND THEY PLAN ON KILLING EVERYONE IN THE SECTOR!"

A string of shouts and gasps bounced around the high ceilings, even Reno and Rude both looked stunned. Jessie could only describe the sensation she felt as that of being violently punched in the stomach.

"What?! How do you know!?"

"Tifa there's no time!"

"MARLENE! WE GOTTA GET MARLENE!"

Barret charged out the door with Zack and Tifa close in pursuit. Jessie made to follow but the same hand that had fit into hers earlier stopped her.

"Jessie, don't!, anyone going in there darlin' is either coming out in handcuffs or a bag"

Reno looked genuinely concerned and she felt a pang of guilt at the cold anger she had showed him earlier.

"I have to" she whispered, barely trusting her voice.

He sighed sadly.

"Well at least take this then"

Jessie inhaled deeply as he held out the electro-mag rod to her.

"Perhaps I'll teach ya how to use it one day, for now just touch anyone who gets near ya and it'll do the rest"

She swelled with emotion, it was perfect, she had never had the accuracy for guns or throwing weapons or the strength for hand combat or swords.

"Why?" she breathed hoarsely

"Midgar's ugly enough as it is yo without losing the few good-looking birds it does have"

He winked devilishly and then left with Rude through the hallway door leading to Rufus Shinra's office.

Watching him leave she stood in a daze for a moment before shaking off the fog in her head. Sprinting for the exit she just prayed they weren't too late.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 2****- Dark hierarchy**

"27... 28... 29... 30! ready or not here I come!"

Aerith climbed up the stairs of seventh heaven, crossing the landing and into the main bedroom, she could already hear Marlene's quiet giggling. She hadn't been in the mood at first but the small girls irresistible pleading that the four of them play hide n' seek had brightened her mood. That and the sweet kindness of Biggs and Wedge.

She had learned a lot about the two men that day, Biggs' father had suffered from a treatable illness, however being far too poor to afford Shinra's extortionate medical services he had later died. He joined AVALANCHE after his brother inherited the same illness and later died under similar circumstances despite years of desperate struggle to raise the cash. Wedge had joined simply because he wanted to make the world a better place. Like her he seemed extremely receptive to the suffering of others, as if their pain was his own. Their caring and sincere natures were candles of light in a world so seemingly full of darkness and Aerith cherished it dearly.

For now though, she put those thoughts aside and just took joy in playing a simple child's game of hide n' seek. Not wanting to catch Marlene out first she ignored the snickering coming from beneath a pile of clothes in the nearby wash basket. Scanning around the room Aerith couldn't refrain from laughing at the obvious Wedge shaped bulge behind the curtain.

"I see you behind the curtain Wedge"

Wedge stepped from behind the curtain and patted his round stomach with a chortle, "Hehe, guess I didn't stand much chance of winning".

Another hysterical giggle came from the wash basket.

She began glancing around at possible places Biggs could be hiding but the sound of the front door bursting open downstairs alarmed her. Dashing to the top of the stairs she squealed in fright as Cissnei crashed breathlessly into the wall at the bottom, both she and Rekka were covered in blood and dirt. Oddly she was also dressed in an extremely tight-fitting and revealing baby blue dress.

"WE NEED... TO LEAVE... NOW!"

Biggs appeared from the bedroom closet and Wedge grabbed Marlene from her hiding place.

"Why what's happening!? Cissnei your hurt!"

"I can't explain it all right now Aerith, but I squeezed out of Don Corneo that Shinra are coming for you and they plan to kill everyone in the sector"

"No way! you can't be serious Ciss! how!? how did they find us?!" Biggs bellowed in shock

"Guys we need to go! Shinra have already surrounded the area, we need to go before they get here"

Recognizing her urgency they stomped down the stairwell and hurtled out of the bar after Cissnei. They hadn't moved 20 feet from the building before a projectile screamed past overhead and exploded into the upstairs window of seventh heaven, knocking them to the ground and showering them in debris and rubble. Aerith felt her breathing begin to hyperventilate as her ears rang painfully, had Cissnei been mere moments later they would all now be dead. Marlene's frightened wailing was drowned out by the sudden sound of distant gunfire and screams. Aerith stared mortified at the scene as blue armored troops rounded the corner, firing countless rounds of bullets into innocent people running for their lives. Aerith's scream when she watched a SOLDIER shoot a boy who could not have been older than Marlene was suppressed by Cissnei's bloodied hand clamping against her mouth.

"Stay close to me!"

Cissnei yanked her and the others down a side road and through a series of alley ways. The ground and the walls around them shook dramatically as a series of blasts seemed to rattle the entire world, the ear-splitting noise was like running through the middle of a war zone. They tore down street after street until they could run no more without taking a breather.

"WE NEED TO GO BACK AND HELP THEM!" Biggs cried, he still held Marlene, clamping her face to his shoulder so she couldn't see anything. Wedge sat rocking with his hands over his ears to block out the screams like they were daggers to his brain.

"There's nothing we can do" Cissnei rationalized.

The sound of heavy boots jogging around the corner alerted them to three armed SOLDIERS sweeping the back streets. Spotting them they opened fire immediately, Cissnei hurled Rekka at one of the men and darted towards the others. Picking up enough momentum she connected her foot against brick and hopped between the narrow walls of the alley corridor, closely avoiding the frantic aim of the last two SOLDIER's. Catching Rekka mid flight she slashed at one of the guards while simultaneously kicking the gun out of the others hand before finishing him off.

Not daring to rest any longer they kept running until they arrived on the edge of a clearing that was heavily guarded with troops.

"Damn! there's no other way out of the sector but through here" Cissnei cursed.

"What we gonna do?" Biggs questioned

"Ok follow my lead, act like your under arrest and keep your heads down"

"Are you sure about this?" Biggs asked hesitantly.

"We don't have any other choice" Cissnei replied.

Aerith swallowed anxiously as they walked towards the guards, if her face didn't give her away she was sure the sound of her pounding heart would.

"HALT!... FREEZE!... I SAID FREEZE!"

Cissnei walked confidently over to one of the many SOLDIER's now pointing their guns at her and pulled out some kind of ID or badge.

"I am a Turk and I am detaining these people for further investigation. Stand aside."

The SOLDIER stared her up and down, bewildered by her torn and revealing attire.

"You got something you want to say?" she hissed

The man shifted nervously under her glare until a SOLDIER lieutenant stepped forward.

"What's going on here?" he barked

"She say's she's a Turk and that she's arresting these people" the man gulped.

The lieutenant snapped Cissnei with a hostile glare, "We have strict orders from the president that the Turks are not be trusted or allowed to leave with any individuals."

There was a tense pause, Cissnei's hand twitched and she glanced back at her briefly, in that moment Aerith knew what was about to happen. Slowly moving closer to Biggs she slipped her hand into his, preparing for his response.

"RUN! DON'T WAIT FOR ME"

A barrage of bullets responded to Cissnei's shout, she burst into action, slashing, twisting and jumping deftly around the pack of guards. As predicted Biggs put Marlene down and tried to charge over to help but Aerith pulled him back.

"She's giving us time to escape!"

"But I gotta help!"

"No Biggs! Please! we need to get Marlene away from here!"

Wedge helped her drag Biggs towards the exit while Marlene clung shakily to Aerith's dress screaming for her dad. Dashing across the clearing they made it safely through the hail of gun fire. Sparing a final glance back Aerith watched as Cissnei battled the SOLDIER's, leading them in the opposite direction back into the city.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 3****- Dark hierarchy**

Channeling his limit break 'rush assault', Zack seemed to teleport between enemy's landing explosive blows until nothing was left except for a ring of incapacitated SOLDIER around him.

They had fiercely battled their way into the sector, fueled with rage from the horror they had walked through. The streets ran red with blood and the bodies of innocent men, women and children who had been killed. Zack had just about managed not to throw up at the sight, Jessie had not been as successful.

"Tifa we gotta move!"

Zack ran over to the martial artist who stood motionless on the other side of the square. She was staring at the open but lifeless eyes of an old man laying bloodied among the masses of other countless bodies.

"Bill... it's just like Nibelheim all over again Zack" Her voice like her face was void of emotion and Zack took it as a dangerous sign, it indicated when someone was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Gently taking the side of her head he guided her eyes away from the scene and into his shoulder, speaking into her hair.

"Stay with me Teef, this isn't going to be Nibelheim again, we're gonna stop this"

She clung to him with shaking arms and Zack felt another layer of his sanity peel away as the glazed over eyes of a young women around Aerith's age and frame stared up at him.

The sound of familiar gunfire a street away told them that Barret had moved on, the man would not stop for anything. Zack knew in every dead child's face he saw Marlene and in the adults he saw the people of Corel. Zack shuddered to think what the man would do if Marlene was killed, he would probably murder every last Shinra employee down to the youngest cadet and not even he would be able to stop him.

Joining Barret they entered the fray, the forces they encountered were gradually beginning to grow in number and Zack suspected they were getting closer to the thick of it. He was just thankful for Cissnei's idea, his broadcast as planned had caused a mass desertion and unsurety in the army over the last 24 hours. Had they been against the full force of SOLDIER today he doubted they would have made it this far.

Also joining the fight, Tifa seemed to shake out of her stupor. She bolted towards four guards, pummeling the first with a series of beta rush punches and then somersaulting a snapping kick beneath another's chin. She finished of the final two with a low sweeping water-kick to their legs, sending them airborne they crumpled in a heap on the floor. Walking away she cracked her knuckles, stopping briefly to slam the heel of her boot into the helmet of a guard who hadn't had the sense to remain unconscious. Zack mentally noted never to get on Tifa's bad side.

Crouching low Zack sped towards a party of SOLDIER's who had formed a barricade and were firing in tight formation at them. He managed to block and cut through the majority of the bullets that came at him but a handful bit into non-fatal parts of his body. He could easily have avoided all of them but it would have required a more tactful and timed approach. He had no time, every second longer he took was a second longer Aerith was in danger.

Gritting his teeth he jumped over the heads of the first line of SOLDIER and landed in the middle of the crowd. Sweeping the buster sword in a full circle of blue flame he cut through at least six men before unleashing octaslash with an aggression and lack of control that would have earned him a disapproving shake of Angeal's head.

The slip in control cost him, bringing down the final strike too heavily against a third class SOLDIER, he lost his position to block an incoming attack. A second class thrust his blade for Zack's leg, before it could land Jessie appeared from the side and drove the electro-mag rod under the mans arm. The rod released a sharp crack and the second's body jolted limply across the cobbled pavement. Jessie stared in awe at her own hands, disbelieving that she had been able to help, Zack sent her a grateful nod. He smiled as she moved on and intercepted another SOLDIER who had moved to attack Barret, pleased for her that she had finally found her groove. Though how she had come into possession of Reno's electro-mag was anyone's guess.

Once the last SOLDIER fell they moved on, flying through street after street until Zack picked up on the sound of screams.

"THIS WAY!"

Moving towards the sound they ran into a courtyard where the air shook with hundreds of panicked shouts. Zack's eyes widened, what was left of the people of sector seven being lined up and gagged along a far wall. SOLDIER troops surrounded them and pointed uncertain guns at them. The alleyway they had come through was closed of as troops surrounded them, they had walked into a trap.

His gaze darted from face to face in the crowd but he couldn't see any sign of Cissnei, Aerith, Marlene, Biggs or Wedge. He wasn't sure whether to feel panicked or relieved by it, regardless he needed to stop this right now.

Looking at the SOLDIER's pointing their guns at innocent people, men he had once called brothers, Zack felt repulsed by them. Adopting the same voice he would use back when he was second in command he strode menacingly across the courtyard towards the troops. Glaring with disgust he connected with many of the men's eyes and each one recoiled or looked away in shame.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BECOME?! IS THIS WHAT YOU JOINED SOLDIER FOR!?" he could feel the men flinch from his shout.

Through clenched teeth he dropped his voice to a venomous whisper, knowing their enhanced hearing would hear him.

"Where is your honor?" he spat.

Besides the sound of a few scattered grieving cry's among the civilians, the silence that followed could have convinced a person the courtyard was deserted. The men stared at him and Zack stared right back, then one of the SOLDIER's slowly lowered his gun. A loud gunshot rang from a helicopter that appeared overhead and the SOLDIER who had began to drop his weapon was shot through the head.

"ANYONE ELSE CAUGHT NOT DOING THEIR DUTY WILL JOIN HIM!"

The deep bellowing voice of the president himself rang through a speaker phone as the portly man stepped out onto the helicopters platform.

The mans appearance took Zack by surprise, "President Shinra!"

"What's the president doing here!?" Tifa choked

The old dictator stared down at them in cold malevolence.

"Ahhh, at last I get to meet the vermin"

Barret roared in outrage, "Vermin?! that's all ya' can say...VERMIN!... Shinra're the vermin for killin' the planet! guess that'd make you king vermin! so shu'up jackass!"

"Sorry do I know you? you look rather unimportant"

"UNIMPORTANT! I'm tha' reason ya' can't make any of ya' pathetic speeches on the t.v no more ya' son of a bitch"

"Ah yes the network, that was indeed most inconvenient"

"An tha's jus' the beginning. AVALANCHE!, remember the name foo!"

You're boring me now"

"I AIN'T EVEN STARTED WITH YA'! IMMA KILL YA' FOR WHA' YOU'VE DONE YA' RAT!"

"So everyone keeps saying, and yet still... hear I am", the president raised his arms out wide and cackled in a way that told Zack this mans sanity was not all there.

"Your awfully quiet all of a sudden Fair, nothing to say now?"

"Stop this, this is between me and you, let these people go" Zack demanded.

"Put down your weapons and I will"

Barret stepped forward again and raised his gun arm at the helicopter.

"Ya' think were stupid or sumin'!? You the only thing we're gonna be puttin' down!"

The president waved four fingers at the troops below and a sequence of chilling bangs rang out.

"NOO!", Zack's body lurched forward in horror.

A small group of four huddled teenage kids were shot and the rest of the crowd began to scream in muffled frenzied terror.

"Must I do this all day Fair?, now kindly lay down your weapons and hand yourselves in, I have a dinner I must attend"

Frozen, he squeezed the handle of his drawn weapon, trying to consider their options but finding they had none.

Zack surged with dark contempt at the evil grin that spread across the presidents round face as the buster sword crashed against the ground.


	10. Decisive lies

**Gonna keep A/N short as I am really in the full swing of writing right now. Thanks Triva for your wonderful review, I am so glad you enjoyed the Cloud/Zack opening.**

**I did write out the scene of Cissnei's experiance in the honeybee inn, but decided to cut it. I thought it would be too long, I am sure you can all use your imagination anyway :D.**

**I'm so poor even the mice moved out and hence I do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part 1- Decisive lies**

"Marlene... Marlene look at me, it's ok, nothings gonna hurt you"

"But I'm scared Aeryis"

The tiny four-year old girl was quaking terribly, she reminded Aerith of herself when she was a little girl. When the voices of the planet first started calling to her she would be so scared, even try to hide. Her fear of the voices was made worse by the fact that even as a child she knew it wasn't normal, that she shouldn't be hearing voices in her head and it showed in Elmyra's concerned face.

"I'll keep you safe I promise, were going to meet your dad and I'm gonna tell him how brave you've been"

Scooping Marlene into a tight hug the child clung tightly, scrunching her hands through Aerith's hair.

"What'sis Aeryis?"

Marlene had pulled from her hair, her beloved white materia that had been giving to her by her real mother. It was the only thing she had of her biological mother and still to this day she had not been able to find a purpose other than comfort for the small white orb.

"It's a magical pearl Marlene"

Just like when Zack had given her the flower, Marlene eye's stretched open in wide-eyed awe at the materia.

"Truly really it is?"

Aerith chuckled.

"Yes, anyone holding it is safe and protected no matter what"

When the little girl tenderly pressed the orb into Aerith's hand she felt her heart melt with affection.

"Oh Marlene"

She cradled the girl close for a time.

"I want you to hold it for me ok? hold it tight and you will keep us both safe"

"Aerith! SOLDIER's! we need to go!"

Biggs and Wedge reappeared, breathing and sweating profusely, the sound of patrolling boots a street or two away pushed Aerith to her feet.

Her legs burned from all the running they had done, they'd had countless close encounters with being caught while trying to make their way out off the sector. They set to jogging through the junk yard they were in, the rows and rows of trash piled high formed a maze of narrow sandy roads.

"We can't be too far from the border into sector 6" Biggs called over, he was supporting Wedge who was struggling to keep pace.

"Are you sure your moms house is safe?"

"Only Tseng knows where I live"

"You mean the guy who turned on us and shot at Zack!"

"Tseng won't turn me in, I trust him"

Biggs snorted unconvinced.

_He wouldn't hand her over to Shinra... would he? _

There would never have been any doubt in her mind in the past, but after their last encounter she wasn't sure anymore. In truth she missed him.

"HALT!"

The loud boom of a gunshot rang out as a bullet whizzed passed her head and ricocheted off a broken down truck.

"SHIT" Biggs cursed

A sharp whistle screamed out in alarm as they burst into a sprint. A cluster of terrifying bangs fired at them from the SOLDIER's in the distance who had spotted them.

They ran as hard as they could, dashing around column after column of rubbish. They kept moving as fast as possible but Aerith could hear the mako enhanced SOLDIER's were gaining on them.

"Run! come on! run! Wedge I need your help here man!"

Biggs furiously yanked a heavily panting Wedge to try to get him to move faster. In the distance they could see the border to sector 6, but to Aerith's stomach churning dismay there were guards at the gate, they had quarantined the entire sector.

"Go... leave... me... go"

Wedge threw Biggs' arm off him and collapsed against a pile of broken crates and barrels. They pulled to a stop.

"I ain't leaving ya man! now get the hell up!"

Biggs tugged at Wedge's collar but he wouldn't be moved. Marlene started to whimper and Aerith felt her joining the girl.

"Biggs.. they've got the gate guarded what do we do?" Aerith despaired.

The sound of the SOLDIER's who had chased after them drew closer, the only other vacant path was across the road from them that led back into the city. With no energy left to run and the distant echoing barks of dogs, they wouldn't last five minutes heading back into the sector. They were out of options.

"Stay hidden and make a run for the gate the moment you get the chance"

Biggs stood up.

"What? what are you doing?"

"You go the moment you get the chance! you get out and get to safety you hear me?!"

Aerith's stomach lurched as she realised what he was planning to do.

"Biggs no!"

"Hey it's ok", Biggs tightened the red martial art's headband he always wore with a smile, "looks like it's my turn to be action movie cool now".

Grabbing a hefty steel rod from the junk pile Biggs waited until the incoming troops had drawn closer before leaping from their hiding spot.

"BIGGS!"

Taking the troops by surprise he smashed the weapon into the temple of one of the SOLDIER's who crashed unconscious to the ground. Before they even had time to realise what was happening he swung again, catching another in the windpipe who fell coughing and spluttering to his knees.

The guards on the border gate overseeing the altercation came running from their post. Biggs had taken out another SOLDIER but was now grappling with a fourth who had disarmed him. Aerith watched in horror as the guards from the gate approached, wanting to help but knowing she needed to keep Marlene safe.

"Aerith... thanks... for always being nice to me"

"Wedge why are you saying that!? were gonna run for the gate together"

"I can't leave Biggs, he's the best friend I ever had.", Wedge took a deep breath as he gently pried Aerith's hand off his arm.

"I guess I can really help for once"

"Don't... no don't!"

Aerith watched through a screen of tears as Wedge stepped out and charged at the guards from the gate. They had knocked Biggs to the ground and were throwing vicious punches and kicks to his body.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! COME AT ME!" Biggs yelled as he still lashed out with kicks of his own.

Wedge hurtled at the guards and barreled into the troops sending them sprawling across the floor. Pulling Biggs to his feet the two of them turned and ran down the path that led back into the city. The SOLDIER's climbed to their feet and chased after them in pursuit.

Choking on tears Aerith grabbed a grieving Marlene into her arms and ran for the empty gate, escaping into the safety of sector 6.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part 2- Decisive lies**

Tseng drummed his fingers against the table in apprehension, he sat at the table with a worried looking Elmyra Gainsborough.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?"

"Shinra are after her"

"I don't understand, you work for Shinra, are you gonna arrest Aerith?"

Tseng huffed in annoyance and turned to look out of the front room window, Elmyra knew he would never do that.

"Sorry. But it doesn't make any sense, yes I've always known she was special and Shinra were interested in her, but why now?

"The mako crisis, they want her to show them the way to this so-called 'promised land' the presidents obsessed with."

Elmyra knew what he was talking about.

"Well if that's true and they want to capture her, then why are they not here? they know where she lives, I mean for heaven's sake they even pay for this house!"

Tseng felt a twitch of irritation in his brain. Elmyra believed that Shinra had been sending her money as compensation after her husband died in the Wutai war. A lie that he had led her to believe, the truth was it had been him sending her the money from a secret account all these years. Without it, a single widow with a child could never hope to afford such a nice home as this. They'd have been cast out into the slums had he not intervened, something that despite his better judgement he could not allow to happen to a child he had annoyingly become fond of. Though neither of them could or would ever know it was him, it would be too dangerous.

"Midgar's no longer safe for her, I need to get her out of here tonight, I'll send for you in a few day's to meet us in Kalm."

Elmyra nodded mournfully.

"Thankyou Tseng... I always knew this day was coming"

He went back to drumming his fingers nervously against the table, he'd of had no chance of finding her amongst the chaos in sector seven. The only hope was that she would somehow escape and return home. If she didn't then she'd likely be arrested, or worse, accidentally killed... Tseng quickly abandoned that line of thought.

A flash of pink out the window made him heave a sigh of relief, unclenching a fist he didn't know he had balled he glanced at the line of finger nail marks in his palm. Striding out the door he marched up the flower lined path towards Aerith, he swallowed back his feelings at seeing the state she was in. Her clothes were tattered and dirtied as she trudged pitifully down the path. She was shaking almost as violently as the little girl who clung to her leg, her face was stained with spent tears which began to flow again when she looked up and saw him.

_He'd always been the one to dry them, never to cause them._

She ran down the rest of the path towards him and slammed her body into his, his arms caught her just in time. He gently held her sobbing form, feeling rather awkward among a number of other emotions which were beyond his interpretation.

"It was so horrible Tseng... they were killing everyone.. even children.. please.. please tell me you didn't know about this"

"I didn't know anything about this" he told her truthfully, "Aerith we need to leave the city"

He refrained from stroking the long delicate trestle of curls down her back. She looked up at him.

"We have to go back to sector seven! Cissnei, Biggs and Wedge are still in there"

"They've ceased the killings and are arresting what remains"

Aerith flinched abruptly and he tried to soften his usual harsh and compassionless tone.

"I'll be sure to get them out of custody"

"What about the others? Zack? Barret? Tifa? Jessie?"

"Their still with Rufus Shinra, they can meet you in Kalm to"

He didn't like lying to Aerith, but his only other choice would be to tie her up kicking and screaming, an option he would take if it meant keeping her safe.

"Thankyou, I knew I could trust you! I knew you would help!"

He turned away, shrugging off the misplaced endearments. Elmyra stepped out of the house and Aerith ran over to hug her.

"Go with Tseng sweetheart, it's not safe here anymore"

"Wait, you're not coming?!"

"Tseng can't be trying to look after all of us, I can leave safely in a few days and meet you"

Aerith surprisingly nodded in understanding.

"Can you look after Marlene mom? her dad's with Zack and I promised to take care of her."

"NO AERYIS DON'T LEAVE ME!" the little girl squealed as her short legs ran past Tseng to go latch onto Aerith.

"I'm not leaving for long Marlene, I just need you to help my mommy Elmyra look after my room for me while I'm gone"

Marlene perked up at the prospect.

"Like to keep boys out and stuff?"

Aerith nodded with a laugh.

"Exactly"

"Even Zack?"

"Maybe just Zack can stay, what do you think?"

Marlene blushed but nodded all the same. The girls eyes wandered curiously over Elmyra who was beaming brightly at her.

"That's your mommy?"

Elmyra knelt down to be eye level with the child.

"I sure am, and we can play all the games I used to play with Aerith when she was just a little girl like you"

The girls tight grip on Aerith's dress loosened ever so slightly, Tseng rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Hey Marlene, remember you showed me your room when we met? how about me and Elmyra show you mine before I leave?"

Tseng inhaled with frustration when the child eventually nodded her head.

"I'll meet you round the back" he stated curtly and stormed off to the helicopter he had parked in the field of flowers.

He was made to wait 10 minutes before Aerith finally returned.

"Tseng! I thought I'd taught you to have more respect for flowers! you've crushed them!"

He shrugged.

"Climb in the back, stay hidden and do not under any circumstance look out of the helicopter"

Starting up the blades the chopper lifted off the ground, Tseng heard a short yelp in the back, she had probably never flown before.

"And stay quiet too"

Lifting off into the air he drove the chopper as low and silently as possible across the city. He had disabled the linked communication coms with the other helicopters to keep his location hidden.

They had been flying for five or so minutes and were nearing the edge of the city until the sound of a second pair of helicopter blades rose above theirs.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath

The flight control monitor flashed a red and orange warning, telling him that the other helicopter had locked missiles onto him. Even if he attempted to out maneuver the other pilot, they wouldn't make it halfway across the Midgar wastes before a fleet of back up helicopters chased them down. Left with no other choice he flicked the coms system back on.

"Puma 73, identify yourself or you will be fired upon"

"This is Tseng of the Turks, ID 587312"

"Can you confirm why you are flying with your coms down sir?"

"Standard covert procedure by the Turks, now disengage your target lock pilot, that's an order"

There was a hushed murmur of inaudible whispering.

"Unfortunately sir we have orders that the Turks are not permitted to leave the city at this moment in time."

"Orders from who?" he spat

"Order from me"

Tseng almost lost control of the choppers cyclic stick when the voice of the president came over the coms.

"Gentlemen, please escort Tseng to sector seven immediately, after all his incompetencies at dealing with AVALANCHE, I am sure he would greatly appreciate watching me teach him how to do his job."

_Keep your cool Tseng, they don't know Aerith's with you, let the old fool have his speech and then leave._

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part 3- Decisive lies**

"Must I do this all day Fair?, now kindly lay down your weapons and hand yourselves in, I have a dinner I must attend"

Arriving at the scene, Tseng watched as Zack Fair and his friends dropped their weapons. They were surrendering in exchange for the lives of around three hundred civilians who were gagged and penned into a square, surrounded by the Shinra army.

_Please stay down Aerith, please stay down._

"Ahh Tseng, glad you could join us, let me show you how you deal with terrorists. Seize them!"

Armed SOLDIER's swarmed the four members of AVALANCHE. Zack surrendered without a fight as he was kicked to his knees and put into SOLDIER grade handcuffs.

"Don't cha' go thinkin' this is over ya' piece'a scum!"

Barret punched three guards unconscious before finally letting himself be subdued. The two girls began to go peacefully until one of the SOLDIER's got a little too heavy-handed with Jessie.

"Get your hands off her!"

Tifa's hands were cuffed so she flicked an incredibly powerful kick square into the chest of the SOLDIER who had grabbed Jessie. The man soared through the air and crashed into three of his squad mates. Though they cuffed Tifa's feet as a result, the next SOLDIER to go near Jessie was extremely gentle with her.

Tseng's gaze was drawn by six armed guards entering the courtyard. They were dragging two badly beaten men and dumped them in among the rest of the civilian hostages. They must have been members of AVALANCHE because when Zack and the others saw them they exploded in rage.

"BIGGS! WEDGE!" Tifa screamed

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Jessie cried hysterically

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Barret threw off the two guards who had been holding him and launched a face breaking headbutt into a third guard. It took the shot of four taser guns to bring him back down.

_Please stay down Aerith, please stay down._

Zack had not said or done anything, but unaware to the SOLDIER's around him the enhanced handcuffs on him were pulled taut and cutting into his bloody wrists. Tseng watched the raw fury he channeled as the veins in his forearms strained close to exploding point. He squinted and leaned slightly out of the chopper, it was hard to see from here but something was different in the ex-SOLDIER. He recoiled sharply, Zack's eyes had turned green, a sickly fluorescent green with cat like pupils he had only seen in one other person.

Suddenly the chains cuffing his wrists impossibly snapped in two. Tseng had quick reactions, yet the buster sword was back in Zack's hand and five SOLDIER's were cut down before even he could notice. Zack hurled the heavy buster sword at the president's helicopter faster than a gun could fire a bullet. The broadsword sliced clean through the choppers tail and the machine lost control and began to fall from the sky. The president who was standing on a platform lost balance and fell towards the ground with a yelp. Before the man could hit the floor Zack seemed to fly more than jump to catch the president mid-air and savagely pinned him to a building wall by the throat.

"YOU LET THESE PEOPLE GO!" he hissed into the presidents wide-eyed and terrified face.

"Y-y-y-you kill me and they'll sh-sh-shoot the lot of them"

The president was right. Zack's hand tightened around the presidents throat and the man squealed in pain.

"Ok ok you have my w-w-word, b-b-but only if you let me go first"

"Know that if you don't, you'll be dead within the next twenty-four hours"

Zack dropped the president sniveling to the floor. Fifteen SOLDIER's rushed over and once again Zack let them arrest him, this time they placed three pairs of cuffs on him.

The president climbed shakily to his feet and composed himself before glaring at Zack in red-faced malevolence.

"I'm afraid your compassion for a group of slum rats has become your downfall boy!"

The president snatched the gun from a third class SOLDIER and smashed the butt of the gun into Zack's face.

"ZACK!"

_Aerith no!_

Aerith ran out onto the platform of the helicopter before Tseng could stop her.

"Aerith!" Zack cried out

"Marlene's safe! she's ok!"

Tseng's heart thundered in his chest, the president stared up with dark suspicion. Left now with no other choice, he needed to make this look like a convincing capture or he risked execution for himself and more to his concern, his Turks for treason.

Grabbing Aerith roughly he lifted her face to the president.

_I'm sorry Aerith_

With the back of his hand he slapped her across the face.

"I've captured the ancient sir"

Zack roared in anger.

"Tseng you son of a bitch! how could you do this!?"

The president grinned with satisfaction.

"It seems like I underestimated you Tseng, very good"

Aerith stared up at him in tear filled horror as she clasped her red stinging cheek.

"You lied to me... this whole time you planned to hand me in..."

Tseng kept his pain from showing with a cold stare. Aerith recoiled further.

"I thought you were my friend" she whimpered as tears of hurt rolled down her face.

_He'd always been the one to dry them, never to cause them._

"Excellent, well I think that's enough drama for one day" the president chirped cheerily.

He turned to the troops restraining AVALANCHE, "please be sure our guests have a comfortable AND SECURE stay in the tower".

Turning to the second helicopter that still had its missiles locked onto Tseng, "Kindly assist Tseng in escorting the ancient to professor Hojo".

Turning to stare Zack straight in the eyes with hateful derision, "Kill everyone else".

"NO!"

"YOU GAVE YOUR WORD!"

"SHINRA YA' BASTARD!"

"On my mark!"

"NO WAIT! BIGGS! WEDGE! THEIR WITH AVALANCHE TO!"

"Good! kill them! set an example."

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS"

"FIRE"

"NO!"

The screams of AVALANCHE crescendoed before being drowned out as SOLDIER opened fire upon the three hundred remaining citizens of sector seven, including two of their comrades.

Even Tseng couldn't watch.


	11. Twenty-four hours

**Yep, I just couldn't let her go, I don't care what you say! I couldn't go through losing Jessie again!**

**R.I.P Biggs and Wedge... IMO the unsung heroes of FF7 :,(**

**If I were a rich girl I would own Square Enix... and be very confused by certain bodily parts... but alas I am not and do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 1- Twenty-four hours**

_... can you hear me?_

"..yeah.."

_frustrating isn't it?_

"...what is?... who are you? "

_... I'm sad you have to ask_

"... sorry"

_...she's special isn't she?..._

"yeah..."

_do you love her?"_

"... I think so..."

_... so what exactly happened back then?_

"Why?... that was four years ago... that's over now..."

_did you see it end yourself?..._

"...yes"

_..._

"... no ...I don't remember"

_hmmm.. that's probably for the best_

Shiny dark blue marble skimmed by in a hazy blur, Zack's head was drowsy and his eyes felt heavy. They'd knocked him unconscious, and not in a gentle seditive kind of way. He'd never really looked at his own blood this closely before, he watched as it fell to tarnish the pristine surface of the floor that passed by. There was something unnatural about it, the red was too vivid, like it was trying too hard to actually be red. There had been rumors among the other SOLDIER's that the doctors actually added a special chemical to their mako shots to keep it that color, else their blood would turn blue. Some went as far as to say they added special chemicals just to keep them looking human at all. After Nibelheim, Mt. Corel and now sector seven, after Angeal and Genesis... after Sephiroth, he could believe that, believe that they were all just monsters in disguise. Sephiroth certainly believed so before he died, the thought had driven him insane, perhaps it would drive him insane to.

They stopped moving, the two SOLDIER guards who had dragged Zack's limp body by the arms dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. He recognized this floor or more precisely he recognized the sterile smell of this floor, he had been sent here when Genesis clones attacked the Shinra building, to protect professor Hojo. It was the floor of the corridor that lead to the prison cells located in the Shinra science department on floor 67. Why a science department would have their own prison cells spoke volumes about this place, a place even SOLDIER's feared to enter. Tales of unfortunate cadets sent to deliver mail and never returning were to be thanked for that.

They'd likely been brought here so Hojo could examine him, if he hadn't already done so that is. No... he'd know if he had been on the receiving end of that mans deranged insanity. Plus he was probably too busy with...

"Aerith!"

His outcry earned him a dizzying blow to the head from one of the SOLDIER's who then moved away to unlock one of the prison cell doors.

"Don't worry she's safe, they haven't done anything to her... yet"

When the guard was out of earshot, the other SOLDIER had knelt down and whispered in his ear. Zack recognized that voice.

"Kunsel?"

"Hold tight, I'm gonna get you out of here"

The second SOLDIER returned and they dumped him in his cell. He simply lay there for a while with his face against the floor.

Kunsel Haringer, the only second class SOLDIER in history to refuse a promotion to first. A man with a resourcefulness that would rival Cissnei's. It was Kunsel who had found out that the monsters in Midgar were let out of Hojo's lab, that Director Lazard Deusericus laundered money from Shinra, and that Dr. Hollander had special ties to Banora Village and to Genesis and Angeal. An unassuming character who was happy to leave the fame and glory to others and therefore often went unnoticed, a status he seemed to like and was probably why he refused the promotion.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a soft quiet sniffling across the other side of the cell. A small red-head was laid facing the wall, cradling her knee's on the single narrow hard bed in the room. Climbing groggily to his feet Zack moved across and perched lightly beside her, placing a hand gently on Jessie's arm.

Thankfully she was the first to speak, he had never been good at approaching this kind of thing and had deeply resented it during his time in the army. Needed a joke cracking? he was your man, offering condolences or comfort for deceased love ones? the last time he tried that he had thrown a table against a wall.

"After all this was over we were gonna open a movie theatre together... me, Biggs and Wedge... I would work the tech, we were gonna be the first ever cinema to have a 3D hologram screening. Biggs would pick all the best action movies and run these epic film marathons... he loved action movies. Wedge said he would run the food desks, you know we actually sat down once and came up with fifteen different flavours of popcorn we were gonna sell".

"That sounds nice Jess, I can just see it now"

Jessie rolled over, strands of red hair clung to her damp face.

"But that's gone now, th-th-they're gone now"

She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Don't give up, not now"

"Why!? why not!? what's this all for!? what's the point!?"

"To save the planet?"

"Let's be real Zack! were not doing this for the planet, we were doing this to each get our own personal revenge on Shinra, for our own selfish reasons. Sure I don't want to watch the planet die, but that's not why were all really here is it?".

"No, no it's not... but I suppose it's a two birds with one stone kind of thing"

"Well it looks like the birds are winning and we just ran out of stones"

"Not yet we haven't, were getting out of here, and when we do I need you with me ok?"

Jessie stared at him in consideration, clearly on the precipice of wether or not to keep fighting or just surrender. She seemed to choose the former.

"Ok Zack... I trust you"

Jessie turned back to facing the wall, he let her be.

Half an hour went by before he finally gave up studying the room, there was no chance of escaping these cells from within. Crossing over to one of the walls he whispered into the cold grey sheet of solid steel.

"Tifa, you there?"

"Naw it's me ya foo'"

"You alright B?"

A gruff huff was his response before his voice dropped into despondent sadness.

"All those people man... It's messed up... this whole god damn thing is jus' messed up!"

A loud thump hit the floor.

"... yo Porcupine, Aerith said that Marlene was safe right? she said she was ok?"

"Yeah"

"Then I owe her ma' life, she kept ma' li'l girl safe, I'm gettin' Aerith the hell outta here. Don't s'pose I need to ask whether ya'll help out"

"Yeah... were getting her outta here, I owe her the same, she's saved my life in more ways then she'll ever know"

Now that Zack thought about it, Aerith had been the one true thing that had kept him going throughout the last 5 years of darkness. Her healing had always been there whenever he needed it, except now. Now because of him this was the second time she was in danger and all because he had foolishly pushed her away, unable to deal with his own emotions. Some bodyguard he was turning out to be.

He'd taken her for granted and now that she was missing from him, now that her radiating warmth was gone, the truth hit him hard... he loved her. There was no more uncertainty of it, no more hiding from it, no matter how confusing his feeling's were of late, there was one feeling that he was and always would be sure of... he loved Aerith. He loved her with every bit of whatever soul he might have left and the next time he held her in his arms, he swore to himself he would tell her.

_I love you Aerith_

"Thanks B"

"Thanks? fer what?"

"Just thanks, you know, for being a good friend and all"

"... awrigh' cut it out, don't go gettin' all emotional on me now Porcupine"

The cells went quiet for a while.

"Hey, ya' think wha' Cissnei said Shinra believe 'bout Aerith is true? ya' think she's part'a some ancient race and knows tha' way to some place with a crap load'a mako?"

"I don't know, I know she said that when Cloud died she could feel his spirit entering the lifestream. I also know she can speak to the planet and it tells her things"

"What things? whats'it say?"

"I don't know"

"Tha's kinda messed up, if it was ma' girlfriend speakin' or whatever to the planet, I'd be askin' wha' it was sayin'"

"Mmmm, once we get Aerith back there's a lot of things I need to talk to her about"

"Well all I know is tha' no matter what those Shinra rats ain't touchin' a hair on that girl's head and we can't let em' get their hands on some place fulla' mako. So once ya' quit moping bout tell me ya' plan to get tha' hell outta here"

_Better check on Tifa_

Zack moved across to whisper at the opposite wall.

"Tifa? Tifa you there?"

"Zack is that you?"

"Yeah, you alright?"

"Yeah, one of the guards tried his luck but I'm ok"

There it was, that spike in his emotions again.

"Don't worry Teef, we're gonna be out of here soon"

"We're going to get Aerith back right?"

"Me and Barret are, I need you to get Jessie safely out of here"

"Hey! I'm not a baby! I want to help save Aerith to you know!"

Jessie's outraged cry made him jump, he thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Zack were helping you get Aerith back together" Tifa whispered through the wall

"Ok"

"You know she asked me about this, back on the train, Aerith asked me whether I thought we were starting something that would get a lot of people hurt. Deep down I knew the answer was yes, and now Biggs and Wedge are dead, all those innocent people in sector seven... dead. Is this our fault Zack?"

"No, no way! this is Shinra's fault and only Shinra's fault!"

He wasn't entirely convinced by his own words.

"But even if we do kill president Shinra, his son will take his place and nothing will be any different"

"Rufus isn't as twisted and far-gone as his father yet, I think there's still a chance he could be convinced to do good"

"Really?"

It was the first time in a long while that he had heard hope in Tifa's voice.

"Ye I do, we'd better get some sleep, we're gonna need our strength"

"Ok Zack"

That feeling again... that feeling like he wanted to smash down the wall between them and hold Tifa in his arms.

God this was tricky.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 2- Twenty-four hours**

The dull painful throb emanating from her lat on the right side of her rib, woke Aerith up from the induced stupor she'd been placed in. Her head pounded fiercely from the overwhelmingly strong fumes of cleaning products and the bright glare of the lights in the blank white environment.

Pushing herself into a sitting position she checked her surroundings, she was inside a clear glass tube like an antique on display. Her face burned with the humiliation of it, ensuring no one was in the room she turned her attention to the source of the pain at her side.

Unzipping the back of her dress that thankfully she still wore, she pulled down one side, making sure to place an extra hand to cover her white flower stitch covered bra.

Her eyes pricked with tears at the boldly printed black tatoo of the numeral 'XIV' they had put on her. She rubbed at the tender and sore mark tearfully, hoping beyond hope it would just rub off.

The tatoo remained and she became overwhelmed with grief. They'd permanently brandished and numbered her like an object or a piece of cattle in an auction. Tseng had betrayed her and handed her into Shinra after deceiving her that Zack and the others were safe. Biggs and Wedge had turned themselves in to protect her and Marlene and were now dead because of it. Cissnei was missing, maybe even dead as well. The people of sector seven had all been ruthlessly murdered just to get to her and AVALANCHE. And the one person she lived for, the only one who could keep her going through a time like this was in love with another a women.

Aerith laid her head against the cold hard floor in resignation, not even bothering to cover herself back up. Whatever fight she had left poured out in rivulets down her cheeks.

Time passed absently, then something washed over her, a familiar and yet unexpected connection that usually she was the first to initiate. Her eyes became distant as the voices filled her mind.

_A Keeper of light searches the skies. To take back from us that which was untimely returned. An ancient power blessed to the last daughter of Gaia. The key to the gateway for the fifth guardian. _

"Planet I don't understand! you know I don't understand! what do you want from me?!"

_We know not which paths the invader will tread. But only the warrior can restore the weapon for its defeat._

"Invader? weapon? keeper? guardian?, none of it makes sense! what are you talking about! please just talk to me so I can understand!"

Aerith cried out in frustration when no answer was made and the connection was broken. The planet often spoke in riddles like this and seldom made sense. Despite rarely understanding its message, just hearing the planets voice usually brought her comfort, but right now it just brought confusion and doubt which were the last things she could deal with at this moment.

She pushed the planets words from her mind and continued laying against the mercilessly uncomfortable floor, her entire world seemed to crumbled around her.

Ten minutes later the sound of angry nasal shouting reached her ears.

"I told you you blithering great moron to call me the moment the subject began communicating with the planet!"

"I-I-I th-th-thought sh-she was just talking to herse-se-self!"

"Get out of my sight before I extract your brain and implant it into the head of a chimpanzee just to see how much more stupid they can be!"

The other man clearly didn't think he was joking as he scuttled off with a frightened cry.

The intentionally frightening bang of a door being thrown open had Aerith bolting upright, it was Hojo. Quickly putting her arm back into her dress she covered up what little dignity she had left.

The greasy haired scientist smirked revoltingly as he caught her just before she had finally zipped up her dress.

"Oh my dear, I assure you by the time we are done with you there will be no secrets of yours I do not know"

Aerith shuddered in horrified repulsion which seemed to bring the mad scientist twisted satisfaction. Shuffling across the laboratory the hunched monster drew closer to her, muttering frantically in thought under his breath

"...must be extended... specimen thirteen... genius... Cetra... compatible... injection... live extraction"

The mangy hard-nosed creep walked up to the glass tube prison, Aerith scrambled away to press her back against the glass as far away from him as possible. Aerith held back an indignant shout as he observed her like an animal in a cage, even poking the glass several times as if to stir a reaction.

Hojo squinted at a file through a pair of round spectacles for several minutes.

"Hmmmmm"

Looking back at her.

"Hmmmmm"

Looking back at the file.

"How disappointing, test results indicate current specimen is inferior to its mother"

"You knew my mother!"

Hojo glared up at her in annoyance from the interruption which quickly changed to pleasure when he saw how disturbing the news was to her.

"Oh yes, I knew Ifalna and Gast exceedingly well you might say" Hojo chuckled eerily

"Gast? who's Gast?"

Hojo snapped shut the file he was holding abruptly.

"A buffoon my dear"

"What are you going to do to me!?" she started to begin feeling very panicked.

"Oh my precious specimen, I think it would be better if the question was what am I not going to do to you, it would save us a great deal of time"

"You're a monster!" she shrieked

"I am a genius"

Aerith lashed out verbally against the lunatic in defiance.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

It hit a nerve, it was as if it was the worst possible thing she could have said to the unhinged professor and Aerith began to regret her words as a look of murderous fury spread across Hojo's steely face. His eyes remained burned onto hers as he wordlessly raised his hand above his head and flicked his wrist.

Aerith released a squeal of fright when the chamber door hissed open.

"Stay away from me!"

Moving with a speed entirely unlike his usual unhurried ramble, a rough bony hand clamped around her jaw.

"YOU DISPUTE MY INTELLIGENCE GIRL!?" he screeched wildly a mere few inches from her face, covering her spittle.

Soundlessly screaming she thrashed to pull away but the seemingly frail and gnarled fingers were like vices digging painfully into her cheeks. A second hand of fingers jabbed maliciously into the inflamed tattoo on her side making her jolt with pain.

"YOU BELONG TO ME NOW AND NEVER FORGET IT! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A MINDLESS SPECIMEN!"

Never feeling more terrified in her life she hit out frantically, she had to get away from this insane creature, she even tried to cry out for Zack. Tugging her face away she managed to loosen the mans ruthless grip just enough to sink her teeth into Hojo's hand. With a howl of pain he yanked his hand away before slamming the flat of his other hand across her cheek.

"YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!"

Clutching her face that hurt terribly she could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. She refused to cry, she wouldn't give the sick professor the satisfaction.

Just when he looked like he was about to attack her again a timid middle-aged blonde man appeared.

"Prof-f-fesor Ho-Ho-Hojo sir"

"WHAT IS IT YOU SNIVELLING TWIT!?"

The man squeaked in fear before nervously choking out his next words.

"Th-th-there's been an intruder in the bu-bu-bu-building, th-t-there saying that SO-SOLDIER's have be-be-been cut up"

Hojo's eyes flashed with something indescribable, stepping out of the glass chamber clutching his hand he cast her one final glance of malice.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL EXTRACT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR TEETH!"

The chamber snapped shut and Hojo thrust the file he held viciously towards the other scientist.

"Prepare specimen thirteen! were beginning ahead of schedule!"

Hojo shuffled quickly from the room with the blonde shaking scientist in tow. She was so frightened, staring up at the ceiling she internally cried out for her bodyguard to come save her.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 3- Twenty-four hours**

Zack's violent awakening shook Jessie from her own sleep. He'd fallen asleep propped against the wall which she had tried to make more comfortable by wrapping the only blanket they had around him.

"What is it Zack? what's wrong?"

Zack was staring wide-eyed into nothingness and it began to creep her out.

"Something's wrong, something's here in the building", his chilling words made her heartbeat double in an instant.

Zack climbed to his feet and Jessie followed suit.

"What is? what's in the building!?"

She already knew he didn't have the answer but from the look on Zack's face, whatever 'it' was, it wasn't anything good.

"We need to get out of here... now"

Zack began to pace around the cell door, touching it as if a precise sequence of prodding would be the combination to unlock it. Jessie almost gasped when the door lock clicked in response, thinking it had worked. However the door was swung open by a SOLDIER and Jessie readied her stance for a fight she was sure Zack was about to begin.

Zack approached the SOLDIER and Jessie slinked towards them readying herself to help out. She was thrown off guard when Zack slapped a firm hand against the mans arm which the SOLDIER reciprocated.

"It's good to see you again Kunsel"

"You too Zack, we need to go, quickly"

"Do you feel it too?"

"The cells? yeah. The whole place is on high alert which won't help us, there's an intruder in the building"

Kunsel turned to move but Zack held fast to his shoulder.

"It can't be, can it?"

"... no Zack, it can't be"

Whatever they were talking about, the SOLDIER Kunsel didn't seem so sure. Jessie wanted to ask but knew this was no time for a session of Q & A, especially when she didn't know how long the two unconscious guards on the floor would be out for.

They ran to Tifa's cell and Kunsel opened the door. A whirlwind of limbs burst through the door the moment the lock was released. In a split second Tifa threw two lightning quick punches, both of which Kunsel blocked with the flats of his palms. A leg sweep to his shins was stopped by the boot of his foot catching Tifa's and locking it to the floor.

"Woah! woah! woah!, Teef it's ok he's a friend!"

Tifa noticed Zack and stared at him, then stared back at Kunsel before dropping her fists with an embarrassed look of apology.

"Sorry.."

"Pleasures all mine" Kunsel chuckled, releasing Tifa's foot.

Moving to open Barret's door Kunsel paused just before he was about to open it.

"I'm about to open the door ok?, I'm with Zack so don't flip out"

Regardless of his words the second the door opened Barret's hefty frame burst through with a yell, throwing his entire weight behind a punch. Kunsel deftly sidestepped the attack and Barret careened through the open door of the cell opposite.

"Your new friends are delightful Zack"

Barret reappeared in a violent frenzy, looking like he was about to take on a gang of street thugs. Zack quickly jumped in the way.

"Easy B! he ain't kidding he's a friend!"

Barret glanced around before finally cooling off.

"Ye well he looks a lot like'a friggin' enemy ta' me" Barret indicated at the SOLDIER uniform and helmet.

"We can debate his allegiances later! for now, Kunsel... this is Barret, Tifa and Jessie. Tifa, Barret, Jessie... Kunsel".

"Pleased to meet you" Tifa offered

Jessie approached, "Hi, thanks for getting us out"

"Don't mention it. We need to go down to floor 64 to get your weapons, they've locked them in the SOLDIER armory"

"They really let seconds have access to the armory these days?" Zack asked.

"Nope" was his glib response

Zack grinned as they turned and began leaving down the corridor.

"Same old Kunsel"

As Barret passed the SOLDIER he stopped and poked a finger against his chest.

"I don't trust you"

Jessie smiled, some things never changed.


	12. Compelling acquaintances

**Hello again everyone!**

**Chapter 12 took a few day's longer than planned as I was hit with a bolt of inspiration for a short 1,400 word one shot called "Mr. Cellophane", a story I hope will make you wipe a teary eye. Take a look and let me know what you think.  
**

**Really enjoying the writing and I would love to know what you guys think. Thanks to SkyNinjaPirate for great reviews on both my fics, if you haven't read her short fic "Life, and Everything Else", I highly recommend it if you wanna feel warm and fuzzy inside :D.**

**I'm not actually joking when I say if I was rich I would buy Square Enix and remake FF7 tomorrow (*sigh* we can only dream), but until then I don't any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part 1- Compelling acquaintances  
**

"Well if I recall correctly it was your attempts at flirting with the tribe elders daughter's that got us into trouble in the first place"

Zack's step faltered, they were rapidly descending the final flight of stairs leading to floor sixty-four.

"Hey I wasn't flirting! I was... bridging cultural divides."

"Is that what you call it" Kunsel deadpanned with a dry smile.

"After that time you got us trapped in a nest of Kyuvilduns, I can't believe you're still holding that little tribe incident against me"

"We made it out of that unscathed, I took a spear to the leg for the 'little tribe incident'!"

"Ok ok, so this is only the second fix I've got you into"

"Really? how about the time you got us kicked over board off the coast of Gongaga for hitting on the admirals wife?"

"Seems like there's a lot we don't know about you Zack" Tifa remarked with amusement.

"Yeah, I wonder if Aerith knows about all these little 'incidents'" Jessie giggled.

Zack's eyes widened.

"Kunsel, once we get Aerith back you're not allowed to speak!"

"Hmmm, that'll all depend on how often you end up getting me shot this time round"

"Oh god..." Zack groaned

Jessie heaved a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at floor sixty-four, they'd been through a pretty grueling series of fights to get here. Especially difficult as none of them had their weapons back except Kunsel's claymore so they'd heavily relied on him and Tifa for most of the battles. Oddly not all of the enemies they had encountered had been humans or machines and the peculiarity was playing on her mind so she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Is it normal for monsters to just roam the Shinra building?"

Both Kunsel and Zack, who had been reaching for the stairwell exit, tensed up.

"No.. no it's not" Zack's voice had turned frighteningly serious.

"Then where tha' fuck are those fuckin' things comin' from?!"

Jessie placed a hand on Barret's arm to try to calm him. He always got agitated by stairs for some reason.

When Zack didn't reply Tifa re-addressed the question, a little more delicately than Barret.

"Zack, where are the monsters coming from?"

Kunsel was the one who replied in the end.

"Hojo's lab"

Jessie had never seen the man herself, but from the way it sent a shudder through Zack's body and from the horrific stories she'd heard, even she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Why would Hojo be releasing monsters from his lab?" Tifa questioned nervously.

This time Zack did respond.

"To slow us or someone else down... someone who would want him dead"

"But no one knows we've even escaped yet!" Jessie exclaimed

"Exactly..."

The edge in Zack's voice was chilling. She was beginning to get a very bad feeling about all this.

"I think it's 'bout time one of ya foo's told us tha' full story 'ere!"

Kunsel was about to respond but he was sharply cut off by Zack.

"It's nothing!... just a ghost story... that's all it is"

Zack threw the door open abruptly and marched out of the stairwell.

"Ahh screw it! don't give'a damn anyway, tha' sooner we get our shit back, tha' sooner we can get Aerith outta 'ere"

Barret charged out after him and the rest of them followed behind.

Entering the floor Jessie had been expecting a fight, after all this was supposed to be a floor for SOLDIER and the weapons armory. When the only thing they encountered was silence Jessie's senses screamed that something was wrong.

Kunsel confirmed her thoughts.

"Something's not right here, there should a unit stationed on this floor at all times"

"Yeah I bet there is" Barret growled as he stepped aggressively towards the SOLDIER, "he's led us int'a a trap!"

"Stop it! this isn't the time to start arguing" Tifa stepped between the two men.

"Really, you still think I'm out to get you?" Kunsel argued

"Ya' a SOLDIER, ya' still a SOLDIER, ya' dress like a SOLDIER. Fuck! for all we know he could even be the one who killed Biggs or Wedge or any of those innocent people"

"Barret!" Tifa cried in alarm

"No it's ok, here does this make it any better?"

Kunsel pulled of his helmet, showing his face for the first time and revealing a mess of mousy brown hair. It was the kind of stand-on-end hair that had that natural bed-head yet still handsomely stylish appearance to it. His eyes were by far the most startling to look at it, they glowed with the typical SOLDIER blue, but Kunsel's had also some how kept a large scattering of golden hazel that glowed just as fiercely. To see eyes shine in two different dazzlingly bright colors was incredible. Why he hid them behind a helmet all this time was beyond her, perhaps he wasn't the type to like attention or being recognized. The rest of his features were soft and from his fairly light but not too pale complexion Jessie would hazard a guess that he was originally from either Kalm or Junon.

"And for the record I wasn't there at sector seven"

"Ya' still with SOLDIER even after ya' know what they did! that makes ya' just as bad as the rest of em"

"That wasn't SOLDIER you saw, those were simply scared men in SOLDIER uniforms following orders. The true meaning of SOLDIER is more than just a person or a group of people, the SOLDIER I believe in is the same SOLDIER you spoke about on the news network Zack. Remember what you use to say? 'Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER', isn't that what you taught us Zack?"

"That was a long time ago man..."

Zack wouldn't look at him.

"Well you might believe that SOLDIER is gone!, but I haven't given up on it yet!. I choose to believe that somewhere that honor still exists, that SOLDIER can become what we always thought it could be!"

Kunsel stormed away and Zack sighed sorrowfully, for the first time Jessie realized she had never even considered how hard leaving SOLDIER had been for him. Jessie didn't know what to make of Kunsel's words, hearing SOLDIER being spoken about in that way just didn't fit a place in her brain, they were the enemy... right?. First the Turks and now SOLDIER... she didn't know how she felt anymore.

Barret seemed unconvinced by the exchange but an icy glare from Tifa dared him to speak so he settled on quietly grumbling under his breath instead.

They continued on, passing through training rooms, lounges and locker rooms for SOLDIER personnel along the way. They didn't come across a single living soul and though it should have been a relief it only served to heighten Jessie's paranoia that this was a trap or an ambush of some kind. She never thought she'd say this, but she was beginning to wish that they would run into some kind of resistance soon. Her nerves were becoming very raw from this unknowing but the only fight she did end up having was with an office Ficus that managed to startle her when she turned a corner.

They made it all the way to the armory with not so much as an inclination of a fight. Kunsel swiped two different ID cards and un-bolted the heavy door. Stepping into the chamber Jessie stared in awe at the never ending rows of guns, blades and explosives in the room. Among the diverse array of weapons there were a number that were obviously non-Shinra, a large amount of distinctly Wutaiin weaponry was also here. Jessie grimaced as her eyes skimmed along the hilt of a beautifully crafted katana that had a faded red stain from where a once bloodied hand had grasped it.

She searched the room, becoming frantic when everyone else had already found and were now attending to their own weapons.

"Please don't be lost, please don't be lost" she begged under her breath.

When her eyes finally fell on the electro-mag rod cataloged under 'miscellaneous' her shoulders sagged in relief. Reclaiming the weapon she affectionately turned it over in her hands, the sparkling green eyes and devilish grin of a certain red-headed Turk appeared in her mind. She lingered in the moment for a second, clutching the electro-mag close to her body. As she found herself doing ever more frequently these days Jessie eventually shook her head in annoyance to clear her head. She had done many stupid things in her life, but having a dumb crush on a Turk would just about top them all. She mentally emphasized the word 'would' as she absolutely did not fancy a Turk, no matter how attractive they were, she hated Turks... well accept for Cissnei. Following that avenue of thought Her mind began to wonder where Cissnei had gone and whether she was safe or even alive, but Zack's shout interrupted that line of thinking.

"Ok let's go, we climb back up to floor 67 on foot..."

"Bloody bollocks!" Barret cursed

"...we get into the labs, get Aerith safely out of Hojo's hands and then... I'm gonna deal with that maniac once and for all"

It was at those words that Jessie jumped in fright as the armory door slammed forcefully shut behind them. Running to the door they didn't make it in time before the mechanical lock triggered and bolted closed. They were trapped.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part 2****- Compelling acquaintances**

Two failed missions now, perhaps he was getting too old. Well he was only in his mid thirty's, but for a Turk that was like saying you'd made it to a hundred and ten.

Tseng discreetly clenched his teeth as the old president barked furious demands down the phone.

"IF THIS INTRUDER IS NOT CAPTURED IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES YOU CAN KISS YOUR RANK GOODBYE LIEUTENANT"

Another inaudible pause as the man on the other side probably squeaked out a series of excuses.

"AND I WILL DEAL WITH HEIDEGGER IN DUE COURSE. NOW GO GET THIS INTRUDER OR YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF BACK TRAINING WITH THE CADETS!. AND POSITION MORE TROOPS OUTSIDE MY OFFICE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT".

The president already had half the buildings security forces stationed outside for his protection. He had even demanded that the Turks be assigned with the demeaning task of guard duty. Tseng would not usually have obliged the old dictator, but right now his mind was too preoccupied to think about anything other than how he was going to get Aerith out of here.

The president slammed down the receiver and Tseng picked up on the poorly veiled mask of fear on his face. Looking at the man he noted how Rufus' resemblance to his father was rather quite striking, add an extra twenty-five years of hatred, a blond mustache and perhaps another one hundred and fifty pounds and they would almost be identical.

Turning his attention towards him at last, the president linked his hands behind his back and began pacing the room in his expensive burgundy suit.

"I had planned to disband the Turks" he stated very matter-of-factly yet Tseng still caught on to the underlying threat in the presidents voice. Being a Turk was not the kind of profession you simply got fired from, not with the kind of secrets they had. The round man walked over to stare out of the full wall length window that looked out across the city.

"However... it seems that perhaps there is still a place for you in Shinra's glorious neo Midgar after all"

Tseng resisted rolling his eyes at the grand sweeping arm movements. He needed to get out of here, he couldn't waste time listening to the presidents delusional rambling all day.

"Was there a purpose for calling me here?"

"... straight to business, perhaps one of the only qualities I like about you Tseng"

Uncannily like his son, the president strutted absently across the office, dropped the same peculiar single cube of ice into a glass and poured the same five eighths measure of whiskey.

"Forensics have examined the note that was left at the house and they found DNA prints. We ran them through the database and though a preliminary result showed a match, when we went to pull the file we found that the records had been destroyed".

Finally, something of interest.

"What category did the initial result match to?"

"First class SOLDIER, we still have details on Fair so we know they're not his. Whoever left that note and likely whoever is in this building right now was first class or higher. So now you see my... concern".

_Fear you mean_

If the prints matched a first class then they were left on purpose, they must have wanted them to know. Whatever this game was he didn't want or have time to play it, Tseng felt the urgency to get to Aerith impatiently rise up, it was time to leave.

"I'm going to deal with the intruder" Tseng lied plainly as he stood up and brushed himself down.

"Very good"

It was what the president had wanted to hear. The president smiled with smug satisfaction, truly believing he finally had the Turks dancing to his tune. Tseng exited the president's office without saying another word, his destination... Hojo's lab.

He quietly scoffed in amusement under his breath. The Turks under the presidents thumb?... nothing could be further from the truth.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part 3****- Compelling acquaintances**

"Jessie, Tifa and B, you three stand behind me and Kunsel, this could get messy"

"Can take care er ma'self thanks"

"If we have under estimated some of those explosives..."

Jessie huffed in offense between Zack's words.

"...our bodies have a better chance of handling the force"

"Pfff if tha' milky bar kid over 'ere an' your scrawny ass can handle it, I sure as hell can"

"Barret get behind Zack!" Tifa snapped

Barret reluctantly stepped behind him, grumbling something about women and menstrual cycles.

"Remember, whoever locked us in here could still be on the other side of that door" Kunsel warned.

They had laid a number of explosives up against the hefty metal door and built a barricade formed of empty crates to try to shield them from the blast. The room contained enough explosives to tear down the entire building, so what wasn't propped up against the door was stacked at the far end of the long room.

Jessie had been in her element setting it all up and though Zack had faith in her tech skills that she wouldn't send them sky-high, he still couldn't resist scrunching his eyes shut in apprehension. This could still hurt.

Jessie hit trigger and a short powerful blast kicked the air spitefully out of his lungs. Even though they'd all stuffed their ears with foam peanuts the explosion still made his head ring. The disorientation was strangely welcoming, for a brief moment it knocked the haunting thoughts he carried from his mind. Thoughts of the intruder, the attack on the presidents mansion, Hojo's creatures... this feeling, they all pointed to a terror he'd buried long ago, a long forgotten memory.

_I will... never be a memory_

No matter how many times Zack experienced it, the white screaming pain that threatened to rip his head apart never became any easier to bear. He collapsed to his knees, trying to shake that voice from his head. That voice was only a nightmare, a recollection from a past trauma, that's what he kept telling himself.

He had believed that nothing could be worse than the current agony coursing through his body, it was when the second voice begun that he was proven to be sorely mistaken. Pain that was beyond screaming, pain that was beyond healing, the kind of pain that could snap a person's mind entirely. The second voice was nothing he had heard before and through the blinding agony he could only discern a senseless scattering of words.

"... come... sons... reunion... galaxies"

Zack could see the others startled faced staring down at him, could feel their hands shaking his body and eventually their voices began to sound above the ones in his mind as the pain died down.

"ZACK!.. ZACK!"

"Jeez wha' the hells wrong with him!?"

"Someone use a restore materia!"

"Wait I think it's stopping"

Kunsel was right, the pain finally receded and the cells in his body that had never reacted so fiercely before began to calm. Eventually he was left staring blankly at four panicked questioning faces.

"Owch", that's all he could embarrassingly muster once he was completely calm and now just feeling awkward.

"OWCH!? Zack you just had a seizure or something! what was that!?" Tifa was hysterical.

"It was just the explosion Teef, rattled me a bit more than I expected but I'm fine"

He didn't want people worrying over him. Yet a small part of him inwardly smiled at the thought that Tifa only got like this when someone she cared about was hurt or in danger.

"Zack... that wasn't from any explosion" Kunsel remarked warily.

He couldn't come up with anything else as the others sat expectantly in silence.

"Tifa"

"What!? what is it!?"

"You're digging your nails into my arm"

"huh?... oh!... sorry"

Tifa's face reddened as she released her fingers from his arm to reveal.

Jessie's voice fortunately stopped any further questions being asked, "guys!.. come take a look at this".

Kunsel yanked him to his feet, a frown on his face as his ever working mind still tried to work out what the episode was all about. Kunsel always had a way of figuring things out and Zack didn't quite know why, but he didn't want him to, so he threw Kunsel an unconvincing smile.

"Pup?... wha' the frick is tha' s'posed ta' mean?"

Zack's heart skipped a beat. Turning to see what Barret and Jessie were both looking at he froze, feeling the blood drain from his body, suddenly relying on Kunsel to keep him on his feet. There was writing carved in long clean slashes along the wall that made his heart climb into his throat as every horrifying nightmare over the last four years came together in that one moment. Four short words that tormented him with a truth he could not bear to face. Four words...

_Hojo is mine pup._

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part 4****- Compelling acquaintances**

A copy-cat, that's what this had to be. Heaven knows... 'he' had had his fair share of fanatics and impersonators in the past, and the fact that Zack had become nicknamed as 'pup' by Angeal, Genesis and 'him' was not uncommon knowledge. He would not yet believe that 'he' was still alive or even admit that 'he' still had control over his mind.

_Then why can't you even think his name right now?_

So caught up in his thoughts, the next string of battles and stairs that obstructed them on their way back to floor sixty-seven passed in a blur. With their weapons back it was pretty light work. Before he knew it they ascended the last step and had arrived at their destination.

"Any o'ya need rescuin' from anythin' that ain't the ground floor in the future can kiss my..."

"Barret!" Tifa and Jessie chorused

"Aw'right... was only jokin'... yo porcupine, where'd ya' get tha' card from anyhow"

"Rufus Shinra gave it to me"

"Damn, he really hates his own dad tha' much 'ey?"

"Seems so"

"Tha's messed up... then again if tha' rat was my old man I'da killed him years ago"

"This is riveting an all but this isn't helping us get Zack's girlfriend back" Kunsel interjected.

_Aerith.. his girlfriend..._

It sounded perfect... in that moment he realised that's exactly what he wanted her to be. Though he would prefer it if she heard it from him instead of Kunsel first.

"Ummm before we do get her and you say something, me and Aerith aren't actually together so..."

"Really!? but you're dating again right?!"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well... yeah kinda... I don't know..." he gave up with a sigh, "just don't say anything ok?"

"Sure.. whatever.. it's just not like the great Zack Fair to be so shy around girls is all" Kunsel ruffled Zack's hair with a laugh.

"Shy!?... I'm not shy!?" he spluttered ducking away from the spike flattening hand.

"It's a bit of a long story"

He blinked at Jessie's sudden addition to the subject.

"Oh come on Zack, Aerith is mad for you and you're mad for her, but you both keep putting imaginary obstacles in the way"

More absent-minded blinking.

"Really? what did she say?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, telling him she wasn't going to give away anything Aerith had told her in private.

"Ok ok.. let's just focus on getting Aerith out of here, we sneak through the labs keeping a low profile, staying hidden. I know there's an elevator on the other side that can take us up to where Hojo is probably keeping Aerith"

"Elevator! hell yeah! now we talkin'!"

"Shhh keep it down, the labs are usually pretty silent"

"Zack are you still going to kill Hojo?" Tifa asked with a worried expression as she tugged to secure her spiked leather gloves on each hand.

He nodded grimly.

"Ok.. just be safe"

He gave Tifa a falsely confident grin.

"Don't worry about it, safe's my middle name"

"Actually it's..."

Zack dove at Kunsel clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare!"

Kunsel made a muffled noise that sounded like 'fine'.

"Right... let's go"

The moment Zack swiped the keycard and stepped into the Shinra science department, that nauseous wave of sterile fumes hit him again. God he hated that smell, possibly as much as he hated the smell of raw mako which also lingered in the air.

They crept through the labs, ducking every so often as the occasional white coat clad scientist shuffled past. From the way everyone on this floor seemed to walk around with their noses turned down at charts and notepads, they could probably have casually strolled through and still gone unnoticed.

Passing by the room packed with computers flashing and beeping long cryptic coding was the most bearable. The rows of horrifying medical instruments gleaming menacingly along each wall, whose purpose was beyond sane imagining was not so easy. Darting passed a window that lead to a room filled with caged live animals and cabinets of jars containing various bodily parts took the final straw.

"This place is terrible!" Jessie whispered looking ill, her shaking hand pressed against the stack of crates they'd crouched behind to steady herself.

"I say once we got Aerith back, we burn this whole fuckin' place to tha' ground" Barret spat.

"We can't, not with all those poor animals in here, look, like that one over there" Tifa pointed around the corner she was peering from.

Taking a look Zack could see the hind of what looked like a large red dog or lion caged inside a tall glass tube that connected to the ceiling. Seeing the coast was clear Zack moved closer to get a better look, a flick of a long red tail, the tip of which was engulfed in flames made him pause. It had sensed him. The creature turned and though this was not the time for absent curiosity he couldn't stop looking at the creature. It's face was strong and menacing with a narrow mane a marginal shade lighter than the rest of its coat, that crested from its head to its shoulders. Two quirky feathers were threaded into the mane and a number of black markings he couldn't discern from this angle ran along its side. One eye was almost completely shut from what appeared to be a nasty injury that had scared the area. It's other eye fixed squarely on him, the black and golden orb stared in what seemed to be far more than simple-minded observation. He could only compare it to being stared at by the hazel eyes of Kunsel or Cissnei, eyes that betrayed an intelligent mind methodically processing a series of assessments. It was analyzing him!.

Then the thudding began, a loud beating thud of a heart, slowly growing louder as all other senses began to dim and the creatures penetrating stare faded out of sight. Zack began to feel his feet being moved to each pump of that pulsing heart as something pulled him across a void. The next thing he saw was a small circular window centered in a ovular metal chamber, everything in the peripheral faded into darkness as if he was staring down a dark tunnel. The glow spilling from the porthole was the only light, it called to him and he offered no resistance to it. Reaching out he placed a hand against the cool metal casing, a sharp surge of something indescribable made him recoil at first, it could have been a sound, a pulse, a smell, a taste, a sensation, he couldn't tell. A soft gentle cry of 'help me' called out to him in a familiar voice. With a panicked urgency he peered through the window and searched into the green murky depths of swirling mako. The beating heart had grown so loud it hurt, pounding against his skull. A face began to clear in the acidic pools and the beating crashed to one last deafening stop in time with his own as Aerith's face emerged from the that instant he knew the true meaning of fear had been lost to him until this moment. Her eyes were closed and the usually fresh glow of her skin had turned deathly pale as soft curls swam weightlessly around her. Staring in horror Zack watched as the mako contaminated and corroded her body, suddenly her eyes snapped open, emerald orbs screaming to him for help. Without a second thought his hand grabbed the buster sword in soundless terror and swung at the machine to set her free.


	13. True acceptance

**Unlucky chapter 13! :O  
**

**I hadn't planned to have this chapter up until about Wednesday, but after receiving a number of new followers, likes and SkyNinjaPirate's reviews, I was really motivated to write. So thankyou for that. **

**You may notice in this chapter I play with the story telling a bit, up to now the story has been mainly written through one persons point of view at any given moment. I decide to change it up and switch loosely between characters, my hope is so you can get to see more into some of the other personalities and their thought processes. Please let me know what you think.**

**My idea for diet water and my incredible invention of the gold fish walker hasn't hit the big bucks yet :(.. therefore I don't own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part 1- True acceptance  
**

No matter how many deep breaths Zack took his hands would not stop shaking. He thought he had bore witness to every horror this dying planet had to offer, yet none of them even came close to seeing Aerith... his Aerith trapped inside that tank. The voices of the others buzzed in the background but their words were meaningless as nothing but the image of Aerith's beauty being mutilated before his eyes haunted him.

It had been a trick. Whatever it was in that tank it had made him see her in place of the headless creature that had really lurked there the second time he looked. It had wanted him to set it free and if it hadn't been for Kunsel's sword crashing against his he very well would have.

_Jenova..._

The name engraved on the chamber door meant something, somewhere in some dark recess of his memories he knew that name but he was too scared to go search for it. No one can ever describe how it feels to be too afraid to explore your own memories in fear of what may be uncovered, of the truths that hid there. It was like being a prisoner in his own brain.

Zack sat with his head dropped between his knees grasping the sides of his face, trying to reign some control back in, trying to bury Jenova's voice. Even now he could sense Jenova reaching out to him, angrily fighting for a way to be let in. It took every ounce of will power to disregard her now furious shouts, knowing he had but to pay her the slightest attention and he would once again lose jurisdiction over himself.

It took Barret's loud booming voice to partially bring him back to the outside world.

"Damn it, get ya'self ta'gether man!"

Zack blinked once, then twice, gazing at the big man like he was the first human he had ever seen. It unnerved Barret but at least the kid wasn't sitting there looking like a ghost anymore. He had never been great with words, but the way Zack stared at him with his full attention it made it seem like Zack was relying on his next words to bring him back to reality. Looking over to Jessie, Tifa and that new SOLDIER punk for inspiration they seemed just as clueless as him on what to say. So he went with what came to mind.

"Quit actin' like a pussy an' get ya' ass up"

Ok so it might not have been the most considerate line to run with but it seemed to work. The faintest flicker of a grin came and went across Zack's face and the distant glazed look in his eyes faded. Barret was relieved, though he would sooner have his other arm removed before saying it, he couldn't help but admit he liked having the kid around.

Zack looked up to see Tifa's gloved hand outstretched towards him, taking it she pulled him to his feet with an assuring smile. Jessie placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him and Kunsel handed him the buster sword, in that moment Zack felt overcome with appreciation for the four loyal companions around him. All Zack's life his one goal had been to become the best SOLDIER that ever lived, seeking fame and glory, never relying on anyone or anything. It dawned on him just how much he had now changed as a person, as without the others and without the strength they gave him, he could not have done this alone.

"Let's go get Aerith back" he said with grateful conviction making Jenova hiss with rage from the shadowy corner of his mind he had buried her voice. Tifa, Barret, Jessie and Kunsel nodded together in determined agreement. His friends would help him rescue Aerith and once she was back in his arms he would never let her go or distance himself from her again. He would never allow what Jenova had shown him to become reality, they were not going to do to Aerith what they had done to him and Cloud, he would make sure of that even if it cost him his life.

Kunsel marched towards the elevator but Zack quickly placed a halting hand against his shoulder.

"No one in Shinra has spotted you yet, you can turn back now, you've helped us more than enough. I know you still believe in SOLDIER and I don't expect... no... I don't want you to throw it all away"

"Hey are you trying to claim all the recognition for yourself again?" the SOLDIER laughed.

"Kunsel I'm being serious"

"I know Zack... I know... but it's my choice and I'm staying, besides I feel I have more chance of helping SOLDIER by sticking with you guys. I know you don't believe it Zack, but I have a feeling that your time in SOLDIER is not yet at an end"

He didn't quite know what to make of those words so he simply nodded, he had no intention of re-joining SOLDIER... yet there was something in Kunsel's expression. If he was honest he was just secretly relieved that Kunsel was sticking with them.

The group moved towards the elevator all the while under the ever watchful stare of the red lion creature who had been watching intently the entire time. Tifa turned before reaching the elevator to stare at it once more, she felt drawn towards the animal for some reason. Why she had this strong urge to try to rescue the poor thing was fairly uncharacteristic, she had never been an especially big animal lover before. That was just it though, with the eerily intelligent look the creature had in its eye, it made it seem like it was a person and not an animal inside the glass prison. Perhaps she was going crazy. Throwing logic out the window Tifa stepped over and placed one hand against the tube.

"Were gonna come back and get you out of here"

_Great, now she was talking to animals as well, hopefully the others didn't hear that._

"Teef come on let's go!" Jessie called from the elevator.

She was about to turn from the animal but what she thought was the smallest hint of a nod from its head made her silently gasp.

"Yo Tifa! wha's tha' big hold up ey?"

She shook her head rigorously as if to rid herself of a hallucination.

"Err nothing... coming"

_Keep it together Lockhart._

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part 2****- True acceptance**

Aerith had suffered almost every indignity that she could imagine, swarms of scientists had been and gone, observing her and scribbling notes. Fortunately, besides the tattoo none of them had touched or done anything physically to her, not that the odious black mark wasn't enough. During her time in humiliating confinement she had began to think things over, how she acted towards Zack that morning back at the bar, how the others were, where they all were and whether they were safe. Then she thought more about Biggs and Wedge and how they had sarcrificed themselves for her, it now made her entire existence feel like it was on borrowed time. They were both dead and so were the people of sector seven, all dead because of her and Shinra's belief she could lead them to the promised land. In truth she had no idea whether the place even existed let alone where it was, she only knew from story that when the Cetra had fulfilled their duty to the planet they would return to the promised land, a land of supreme happiness. If such a place did exist, she was sure it would be as far away from this place as possible.

As time went on her thoughts began to turn to resentment, the planet laid all this expectation upon her, yet what did it ever give in return? With all the suffering, all the pain and all the death it allowed to go on in the world, why should she defend it? Allowing her to be caged and branded like an animal and then not even having the decency to speak to her in a language she could understand or make any sense of. For a fleeting moment the thought crossed her mind that even if she did know the way to the promised land she would tell it to Shinra, with a pang of guilt that thought left as quickly as it arrived.

"WE ARE READY TO BEGIN!"

Hojo's hideous screech startled her from her pondering. The six or so scientists scattered around the room left quickly, leaving only Hojo and one other man who was standing on a far platform near some kind of control's tower.

Panic renewed Aerith climbed to her feet while Hojo positioned himself on the walkway leading to her prison, a conceited smirk on his face.

"Why do you appear so frightened my dear? Do you not realize that we are about to make scientific history here today? You should feel nothing but privilege to offer yourself to the service of my pure genius!"

Aerith could only watch helplessly at the insane conviction in the scientists hideously cruel face, wanting nothing more than for this all to end.

"Then why don't you just get it over with!" she cried, "it can't be worse than what you've already done to me!"

"hahahaha... ahahahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

She cowered away trembling as the mans hysterical cackling escalated into uncontrollable shrieks of hilarity. Aerith clamped her hands to her ears as the piecing volume became unbearable, so she hardly heard it when a shout came from the other side of the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Zack already had the buster sword drawn, making a beeline straight for Hojo he planned on ending this right now. Seeing Aerith caged like that killed any remaining leniency he might have had for the psychopath.

"Uh uh uhhh.. I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't want to harm our specimen now would you"

Hojo indicated to a person who dashed into what looked like a large controls tower, Zack hesitated.

"That's right boy, my associate here has but to press a single button and the specimen will be terminated"

"She's not a specimen you creep! she's a human being!" Jessie snapped, a spark of electric dancing off the electro-mag rod.

"Hmm outsiders" Hojo mused as if only just noticing them.

"Ha! tha's right! should'a noticed sooner freak!" Barret's arm was ready to shoot the second he got the chance.

The scientist sighed, "there are so many frivolous things in this world"

Zack surveyed the control tower, he could launch the buster sword up there before the operator could press the button that Hojo was threatening Aerith's life with. That plan only worked on the premise that the glass surrounding that tower was not made of anything abnormally strong, a risk he was not prepared to take.

A shadow flicked past the far wall to his right and for the first time he noticed that only Jessie, Tifa and Barret were behind him, Kunsel had stayed hidden and was on the move towards the tower. Now if he could just keep the lunatic busy.

"So what's the plan? what are you going to do to Aerith?"

"Aerith is it? what a ridiculous name, I much prefer specimen fourteen personally. Perhaps even more than I prefer specimen thirteen" Hojo chuckled darkly, "how about we bring them both in and decide?"

Hojo nodded to the operator in the tower who pressed a button, triggering a section of the floor in Aerith's prison to descend into the ground below.

"What are you doing?! what's specimen thirteen?!" Zack yelled.

"Specimen thirteen is the reason I did not kill this stupid girl. You see after discovering that her Cetra DNA was inferior to her mothers by a margin of eighteen percent, I approximated the research would take around one hundred and twenty years to fully collate, well beyond the lifetime of the specimen"

"Stop calling her that!" Tifa lunged forward but stopped when Hojo's hand went up, signalling to the controls operator in warning.

"Then why are you doing this?", Zack's eyes moved to check if Kunsel was in position yet.

"You see specimen thirteen is gifted with exceptionally long life. By breeding these two species we can create one that could withstand our research for a long time! ahahahahah! it is genius!"

Jessie gasped in shock, none of the stories or rumors about the scientist did justice in describing just how mentally disturbed this man was.

"You can't do that! besides you won't even get to see it for yourself! you'll be long dead before then as well!" she cried.

Hojo's face dropped into a frighteningly sinister in-human grin, "Well... we'll see about that"

Suddenly Aerith's scream drew everyone's attention, the platform had returned and with it it had brought the red lion creature from the ground below. The animal began growling and snarling at Aerith with its haunches raised about to pounce, long sharp fangs that seemed nearly impossible to fit inside the creature's head gleamed dangerously.

"AERITH!.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IT'S GOING TO KILL HER!, Zack ran towards the chamber.

"Like I already told you boy, I am lending a helping hand to two endangered species on the brink of extinction" Hojo crooned, "if I don't help, these animals will disappear"

Aerith dodged the creatures attacks, running around the cage before banging on the glass in fright, "Zack, help!"

Kunsel had finally scaled the tall platform leading to the controls room, sneaking in behind the operator he dropped his heavy four and a half foot Claymore onto the mans shoulder.

"Switch it off" he ordered.

"Eek!... please don't kill me! I'm only doing what Hojo tells me!"

"Switch it off" kunsel repeated, nicking a small cut in the mans neck.

"Ahh! I can't! I swear! the operation has already started, it cannot be stopped until it's complete!"

Kunsel knew when someone was lying to him, he smashed the hilt of his Claymore against the back of the operators head knocking him unconscious. Unfortunately this man was telling the truth.

"The door can't be opened" he called down to the others.

"Screw it! I'm gettin' tired o' this shit!... Aerith! stand back!"

Barret jumped in front of the glass prison and trained his gun arm at the door.

"NO! STOP!" Hojo screeched

Barret opened fire, bullets rattled loudly against the tube until a blindingly bright light filled the chamber.

"AERITH!" Zack cried, experiencing the same fear he had earlier when Jenova tricked his mind.

"Wha... what have you done?! Oh my precious specimens!" Hojo ran to press his face against the glass door, trying to see into the tube.

The chamber door hissed open and the lion creature pounced out in a flash of red, pinning Hojo to the floor with a startled cry. Zack didn't care as he sprinted into the chamber, the bright light died down and Zack surged with emotion at the sight of Aerith huddled in the corner with her hands covering her face, she seemed so small and delicate. Crossing the cell he knelt down, gently taking her face in his hands and guiding her face away the floor.

"Aerith you're safe now, I'm here"

She lifted her beautiful emerald eyes to meet his and the instant they locked with his glowing blue, all the fear, all the love and all the yearning he had felt for her in the last turbulent twenty-four hours peaked into that one moment. His lips were against hers before he knew it, passionately repairing the unbearable separation that had grown between them. Her reaction seemed startled and hesitant at first but then she opened up to him, returning and deepening their kiss into a moment that was beyond perfection. Of course Zack had kissed girls in the passed, he'd even stolen a sly peck from Aerith once when they dated four years ago, but none of those were ever like this. This had none of that typical nervousness or awkwardness that first kisses usually had. No, this felt so natural and so right and he knew that nothing could or would ever hope to compete. Tasting every inch and corner of her mouth his senses went into overdrive, his hands were in her hair, exploring her face, her back, her hands, her waist, feeling for confirmation that she was real this time, that this moment was real.

Aerith's world began to spin, Zack was kissing her! he was really kissing her! Euphoria washed over her as a moment she had hungered for for years dissolved the terror and hurt she had felt into a distant memory. She no longer cared that they were still kneeling in the lab or that they were still in danger, right now nothing but her and her bodyguard existed. Hours or seconds could have passed by, she didn't know or care as the soft contact of his lips and the warmth of his embrace ushered away even the burning sensation of the tattoo on her side. The feel of his hands on her body and the tenderness of his affectionate kiss was a ecstasy she never wanted to end.

"Aerith I'm so..", Zack tried to break apart breathlessly to speak but she wasn't finished.

"Don't stop" she whispered into his lips pulling him back in.

After more seconds of incredible bliss he began to speak again between bouts of kisses that spread from her lips to her cheeks, nose, neck.

"I am..*kiss*.. sorry... *kiss* I pushed you... *kiss*.. away *kiss*... I.. *kiss* love you Aerith"

He sounded so frightened yet so completely adoring at the same time and it set her senses ablaze. She purred with her eyes shut, drowning in his voice and angling her face to spread the sensation of his welcome kisses.

"No Zack I'm sorry how I..." her returned apology caught in her throat and her eyes snapped open as she realized what he had said at the end of that. He said he loved her! She pulled away stunned, gazing into his mako bright eyes and gasping for breath. This surely had to be a dream, he had just said he loved her and it was the singularly most wonderful thing she had ever heard.

Even as her eyelashes turned into floodgates against a growing pool of tears Zack did not regret fulfilling his promise to tell her he loved her for a second. Her full and faintly reddened lips curved into a heavenly smile of concentrated joy which he could not resist going back for one more plunder of. Lips never leaving his she now began to speak.

"I lo.."

Before she could return those truly heart-felt words she dearly wanted to speak, there was an ear-piercing yelp. Zack jumped alert immediately, rolling he grabbed the buster sword which he had absently dropped at the door. The red lion creature that had been pinning Hojo to the floor by the neck with its razor-sharp teeth, bolted away from the scientist as a painful shock of electric from a concealed hand-held taser burned its underside.

Tifa ran over to the creature while Jessie and Zack ran for the scientist who was scuttling away towards the nearby exit, he was surprisingly quick. Barret fired shots after the man only succeeding in taking a small cut out of Hojo's arm. Kunsel dove from the high platform above, slashing the Claymore in a downward strike he too narrowly missed, cutting through the end of the escaping mans trailing lab coat.

Diving for the console past the exit threshold, Hojo swiped a security card and two heavy metal doors clanged shut behind him as a security alarm started screaming throughout the entire Shinra building.

"Damn it!" Zack cursed. The deranged scientist had escaped.

"Hojo set of the alarm, SOLDIER will be here any minute, we need to go"

Zack would have nodded in agreement if it hadn't have been for the fact that the lion creature had been the one who said it.

"It spoke! Teef it spoke!", Jessie clung to the martial artists arm in surprise.

"I'll speak as much as you want later, miss"

Deciding the creature was no threat Zack approached him, 'him' being decided by the distinctly male sounding voice.

"What's your name?"

"Hojo has named me Red thirteen, a name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish"

"Ok then Red, do you know a way out of here?"

Red nodded.

"What are ya'?!" Barret asked gruffly, receiving an elbow to the rib from Tifa.

"An informed question, but difficult to answer. I am what you see"

Red leaped from the causeway leading from the broken glass prison, landing next to Aerith she let out a frightened yelp.

Red turned to the girl "I apologize for what happened back there, I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard.."

Aerith would have responded but she found herself completely speechless, after all, how often did you come across a talking... whatever Red was.

"He's right we need to go"

"Kunsel?"

She had met Kunsel several times in the past, he'd been a good friend of Zack's, but she had never actually seen him without his helmet on. Her attention was immediately drawn to his astonishingly lumionous blue and golden eyes, she had never seen anything like them before.

"Nice to see you again Aerith. Were a pretty big crowd now, we should split into two groups or we'll be noticed"

"Ok" Zack agreed, "I'll go with Aerith, Jessie and Red. Tifa, Barret and Kunsel meet us back on floor sixty-four, it's probably still deserted"

"Hey hotshot! who made you in charge?"

Barret didn't even need to look at Tifa and Jessie to know they were giving him 'the look'.

"... ye ok wha' ever let's just get outta here" he resigned.

Splitting into the two groups they left the lab via separate exits, all the while the alarm screamed a warning that company was on its way.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part 3********- True acceptance**

Tseng had observed the entire encounter in the laboratory from the balcony above, watched as Wallace destroyed the glass dome, watched as Hojo barely escaped in time, watched as Zack kissed Aerith...

His knuckles were white from gripping the railing so hard in anger. Not because he was jealous, he was beyond that sort of nonsense, but because Zack had once again compromised his plan to save Aerith. At least he had a plan, the idiot couldn't possibly hope to escape the Shinra building now after the alarm had been set of.

Once again Zack would look like the hero but really he had put Aerith in even more danger now than when she was trapped inside Hojo's test tube. At least there she wasn't at risk of being shot during some foolish escape attempt.

His best chance of getting her out of here alive was to recapture them and then proceed with the original plan. He would have to arrest them and for a second time he would seem like the villain in all this. Once again Aerith would give him that hurt look of betrayal, but that didn't matter as long as she was safe.

He heaved a quiet sigh, what ever happened to the days where roughing up slum rats who tried to inhabit Aerith's church was the biggest problem the flower girl gave him? Now she would never look at him the same way she did back then.

He shook his head in annoyance at the trivial thoughts of caring what anyone thought about him, he'd sold that part of his soul to the devil a long time ago.

Flipping open his PHS he dialed a collective call to the rest of the Turks.


	14. Turbulent passions

**Hello again all!  
**

**Pleased to say I am still maintaining my two chapters a week status at the moment. Hope you enjoy!**

**On a random but still final fantasy related note, I just finished watching 22 hours of the FF10 and FF10-2 movies. Oh my lord Tidus and Yuna have stolen my top spot for best gaming romance of all time! God it was so beautiful! In fact it was simply due to that AMAZING ending of FF10-2 that the 10 hours of hideous cheese and cringe prior was all made worth it. Why one earth did Square try and take a dearly loved game and completely butcher it by trying to take it down a whole different path? Anyhow, you might be seeing a lot of me over at the FF10 section :D**

**[Insert witty joke about how poor I am which I can't think of right now because it's 3 in the morning and I'm soooo tired] and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**On with the fic! and please be sure to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 1- Turbulent passions  
**

"Why?"

The quiet heart-rending word was accompanied by one single tear that snaked down Aerith's cheek.

Zack's black leather glove caught the liquid pain in mid flow with a gentle stroke, making Tseng's teeth clench even harder.

_He had always been the one to dry them, never to cause them_

"Do... you really hate me this much Tseng? did you ev..." Aerith's wretched voice hitched terribly between words. "Did you... ever really even care about me?".

If ever an award were to be given for the best disguise of ones emotions, despite the torrent of anguish coursing through them, then Tseng surely deserved it.

He spat his next words at Zack, ignoring Aerith was gonna be the only way he would keep it together.

"It must have been a thrill for you?... did you enjoy it?", hand him the award for coldest most ruthless voice while you're at it.

Zack said nothing.

"You can take me, but please let the others go" Aerith beseeched of him.

With his ever-growing dislike for the ex-SOLDIER he was almost tempted to oblige and allow the other three to ride the elevator down to the death squads waiting for them below. But while he didn't give a damn about the others he didn't want to burden Aerith with the pain that their deaths would bring her either.

Red growled from the floor and Zack looked positively murderous, but neither of them were in any kind of position to offer any resistance. Not as long as he had the red-head girl at gunpoint, Tseng had grabbed her just as she'd been the last to board the elevator.

"Would you press up please?" Rude asked politely, standing with arms crossed in his usual stoic demeanor.

Jessie squirmed in Tseng's grip, she knew she should feel frightened or panicked right now but she didn't. Instead she only felt disappointed and she despised herself for it, disappointed that it was Rude who had entered the elevator instead of...

_Stop it!,_ she hissed to herself in frustration.

Rude cuffed Zack and Aerith then looked perplexed at what to do with Red, a rather impressive feat to pull off from behind sunglasses.

"Leave it" Tseng ordered before turning his gun on Zack, "now press up".

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 2****- Turbulent passions**

Being marched into president Shinra's office in single file, Zack kept his body close to Aerith. He wasn't going to risk any of them getting shot but if they tried taking Aerith away from him, then he would make a move.

He exhaled in defeat at seeing Tifa, Barret and Kunsel already cuffed with Elena looking unmistakably proud of herself and Reno... well Reno was looking rather odd. The Turk seemed different compared to usual and Zack did not miss the subtle exchange that flicked between him and Jessie. First it seemed like a half-smile passed between them but it quickly faded as Reno dropped his head, unable to maintain the contact in what looked like shame. Connecting this with Jessie being in possession of Reno's electro-mag rod spelt out a very dangerous problem Zack would need to deal with.

"They got you too?" Zack stated rather pointlessly.

Barret snarled "Yeah SOLDIER boy over 'ere lead us right into 'em! told ya' he was no good"

"Can you not see I am in handcuffs as well!?" Kunsel defended himself.

"Excuse me but I'm a busy man"

President Shinra cleared his throat as he stood from behind the large desk raised up on a platform, it looked like something you would find on a spaceship in a sci-fi movie.

"Hey old-timer, no-one gives a damn bout hearin' another one ya' speeches so can it!"

The president eyed Barret venomously and stepped down from his desk to wander over to him.

"You know, I think I will clear a spot in my schedule so I can watch your execution personally"

"Ha! we'll have busted out again long before then foo!", Barret spat on the president's shoe.

The president's blonde chevron moustache twitched with irritation and he went to ignoring the leader of AVALANCHE, making Barret grin with satisfaction. Zack shifted in warning when the contemptible man turned his focus on Aerith.

"So much aggravation over such a seemingly insignificant child, how quaint"

Linking his hands together behind his back the president strolled absently around the room, pausing at various spots to speak. First he stopped near to one of the two large marble columns either side of his desk.

"She's the last surviving ancient don't you know.."

Then to a drinks cabinet mounted into a wall, one cube of ice, five-eighths of whiskey.

"They called themselves Cetra and lived thousands of years ago"

Finally back to them.

"Now they are just a forgotten page in history"

"Cetra... you're a survivor of the Cetra?" Red looked up to Aerith who nodded meekly in response.

Aerith's cheeks burned as everyone stared at her, why did it always feel like she should be ashamed of her heritage? She stared at her feet, wishing that a black hole would appear to swallow her up. Zack must have noticed as he edged closer until his shoulder came in contact with hers, the connection brought her great comfort, assuring her he would protect her from any hurt this world had to offer.

"The Cetra can show us the way to the promised land, I'm expecting a lot out of her", the president continued, eyeing Red with curiosity.

"The promised land, isn't that just a legend?", Kunsel had heard the tales even as a small boy growing up in Kalm.

"Perhaps... even so, it's far too appealing not to pursue. It's been said the land is so fertile there would be no need for reactors. The abundant mako would flow out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built, Shinra's new glory"

"Pah! Quit dreamin'!" Barret sneered

"Oh really? Don't you know? these days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power", the president chuckled to himself then turned to look at Zack.

"Well... it's been twenty-four hours and I'm still here Fair" Shinra mocked with amusement.

"Twenty-one actually", the darkness in Zack's voice quickly wiped the smile of the presidents face.

"Well, that will be all for our little meeting" Shinra called dismissively as he went to gaze out of the city window.

"Come on! outta his way" Elena piped up, obviously trying to get noticed by the president. Clearly she didn't yet know about the double-edged sword relationship between the Turks and Shinra yet.

The Turks filed behind them and escorted them towards the exit. Tseng gave Zack a short push while Elena tried to place a hand on Tifa's shoulder which was quickly shoved of. Reno took the opportunity to lay his hand against the small of Jessie's back which made her toes curl and she couldn't resist leaning into it.

"Hold it! I gotta lot ta' say to you!"

President Shinra watched as Rude physically dragged a resisting Barret from the room, a look of boredom on his stoney face.

"If there is anything else... talk to my secretary"

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 3****- Turbulent passions**

_In prison... again._

Zack was sure that if he had been anyone's bodyguard other than Aerith's he would have been fired a long time ago by now. At least this time they had placed him in a cell back on floor sixty-seven with her this time. After a broken wrist and two pairs of bruised ribs, SOLDIER seemed to get the message that he wasn't going anywhere without her. They slammed the door shut behind him.

"Tseng that no good lousy.." he quit that sentence mid flow, remembering how it made Aerith feel."...Sorry".

He thumped the back of his idiot head against the wall and slid down it to perch himself on the floor, giving Aerith the single bed.

"Aerith I'm gonna..."

Before he could finish, Aerith had wordlessly crossed the room towards him, kneeling down she curled herself into his lap, linking her fingers around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

"You came for me, that's all I need" she whispered lovingly.

They sat in blissful silence for a long time, soaking one another in as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hold. It didn't matter that the wall was just as uncomfortable as he had remembered, it could have been a bed of nails for all he cared. The sensation of her fingers stroking his neck, her hot breath against his collar-bone, the curves of her body pressed against him, It was almost like he had fallen into a dreamlike state.

"Zack"

"Mmm?"

She sat upright to stare him in the face, captivating him in a way that only she ever could.

"I didn't get a chance to say it earlier" she chewed her lip nervously, leaving an enticing gleam of glistening moisture across the surface.

She took his head in her hands and began tracing soft lines, inspecting every inch of his face, forever ingraining every feature and perfect imperfection into her mind.

"I love you"

The words fell with more meaning than any she had ever spoken before in her life.

"I truly love you"

She felt the need to reiterate it out of fear that he might think she was only saying it because he had said it first. That wasn't the case, she said it because nothing was more true in this world. This time when they kissed she was in control, rising up to him she glided her lips across his in a gentler but no less passionate exchange of affection. Zack allowed her to remain in control and it set her body ablaze with desire, her gentle pecks slowly turned into a fervent grinding of lips and Zack was momentarily surprised by Aerith's sudden fiery and slightly aggressive transition. Getting lost in the intensity she draped her legs either side of his as he remained seated on the floor, kneeling she pressed her body against his. He was unlocking a primal side to her that she never knew existed, a few hours ago she would never have dreamed of slipping her tongue into his mouth and yet that's exactly what she was now doing.

Zack groaned before pulling away as the heat between them continued to escalate.

"Is this the best place to do this?" he panted.

Regaining her control it registered in Aerith's mind where they still were and how heated that had become. Now she was blushing.

"Sorry.."

Touching their foreheads together they began to laugh light-heartedly, both profoundly happy despite the circumstance they were in.

"You are surprisingly foxy miss Gainsborough, I think I might need to keep a closer eye on you"

"No objections here" she continued to laugh.

"Though if I don't get off of this floor soon I think I'll be watching you from a wheelchair"

She jumped up of him so quickly she almost lost her balance, she had completely forgotten they were still down there.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!"

Zack stood up and arched his back with a big stretch, three very profound cracks making her wince.

"So does this count as the date I owe you?" she giggled

"No chance" he beamed back with his brilliantly white smile.

Walking across the small room Zack sprung onto the bed, linking his hands behind his head and letting out a sigh of relief. Aerith stood rather awkwardly in the middle of the room not quite sure what to do with herself. Opening one eye Zack grinned and patted down beside him, delighted Aerith ran over and threw herself onto the area to cuddle up next to him. She rested her head on him in the spot she was quickly discovering she loved most, just beneath his chin, and linked her arms around his torso.

Zack inhaled the scent of Aerith's warm chestnut hair, wondering to himself how it was even possible for it to still smell like her church of flowers. He was pretty sure his smelt like a bonfire at the moment.

"Say Aerith, is that a pearl in your hair? it's pretty"

Aerith looked up, unable to believe she hadn't told him about her mothers white materia before.

"It was my mothers, my biological mother that is, she gave it to me before she died. She told me it was very special materia that I needed to protect"

Gently removing the orb form her hair she showed it to him to take a closer inspection.

Zack held the orb up to the little amount of light the room had to offer.

"...I don't know, it's a bit small to be materia, what does it do?... Aha! I knew it, this is the secret of how your hair always smells so nice!"

When Aerith sat upright looking rather downbeat he quickly regretted his joke.

"Aerith I'm..."

"No it's ok Zack, it's just to tell you the truth I don't know what it does or even if it does do anything", She sighed and Zack moved to sit upright beside her. "My mother placed so much emphasis on how important it was and.. well I can't even figure out how it works".

"That's ok, I'll help you figure it out" he offered, pleased to see the instant transition back to happiness in Aerith's face.

"Oh would you!?"

"Totally! I've been around tons of materia in my time, start by telling me everything you know about it so far"

Aerith scanned her thoughts for everything she knew about the white materia.

"Really all I know is what my mother said, that it was important and that it had been passed down by our people, she said that it was the Cetra's duty to safeguard... holy. Yes, that's what she called it in the letter she left me."

"Hmmm holy... well that doesn't sound evil or destructive at least" Zack mused, wanting desperately to help but finding the orb was completely lifeless in his palm with not even the slightest aura of power that could be felt in even the lowest grades of materia.

Aerith was just about ready to give up until a sudden connection that she had not previously made formed in her mind.

"There was... one other thing" she proceeded slowly in thought. "The planet spoke to me earlier, which doesn't happen often as I'm usually the first one to start the connection. It said something about a power being given to the last daughter of Gaia"

Zack nodded encouragingly to her to continue but was truthfully beginning to get lost.

"You see the Cetra were sometimes known as the children of Gaia, I guess that would make me the last daughter right?"

"Yeah I guess", it disturbed him the way she spoke about herself as if she was a different species. "Did it say what this power might be?"

"The planet kinda talks in riddles, but it mentioned something about a 'key to the gateway of the fifth guardian', what do you suppose that is?" she asked feeling hopeful.

"I don't know" he admitted, "It would help if we at least knew what the other four of these 'guardians' were. Perhaps it's a summoning materia as opposed to an elemental materia?.. though I have never heard of an aeon named 'holy' before"

The hope in Aerith's face faded.

"But hey! whatever the guardian is, guardians guard things right? they protect, so that's a good thing?"

"But... Sometimes... the only way to protect is to kill" she whispered mournfully.

Zack had no retort for that, after all wasn't he technically Aerith's 'guardian'? And wasn't he going to execute Hojo and the Shinra executives at the first chance he got to keep her safe?

"Aerith, I'm gonna help you figure out what your mothers materia does I promise" he asserted, caressing the side of Aerith's face with his hand which she nuzzled against.

"Here's a plan, I'll ask Kunsel or Cissnei as soon as I get the chance about it, those two know everything about everything"

Aerith brightened at the suggestion, "that's a great idea!"

Feeling leagues better Aerith shoved Zack's chest playfully with a giggle to lay him back down and resume their position on the bed.

"Woah, hey!... you are full of surprises lately, and that's saying a lot considering I met a talking cat today"

They both laughed in unison until Red's voice came through the wall.

"I can hear you you know"

"Sorry Red!" Aerith chuckled turning red in the face. She could faintly here Barret's voice through the wall as well.

"Aww jeez, why I gotta be stuck in with tha' creepy talkin' lion thing?"

"I can remain silent if that is what you wish?"

"Nah ya ok, it ain't like I fancied sleepin' anyway" Barret grumbled. "So where exactly ya' from?"

There was no response from Red for quite some time.

"Red are you alright?" Aerith called, afraid they'd upset him.

Still no response.

"Fine then sulk" Barret scoffed, "... damn ya' no fun"

Aerith made a note to try to talk to Red some time. After all, who else could relate to being the last of their kind more than him?.

She turned back to settling in comfortably against Zack, being hit by a wave of exhaustion she realized just how tired she really was. Eventually there was just one last nagging thought still keeping her awake.

"Zack.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm human?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, just because I'm a Cetra, I'm still human right?"

"Well I sure hope so... I've been kissing you and I don't fancy sprouting a second head overnight"

She shoved him in the shoulder, Zack could always make her laugh even in the worse of situations. He caught her hand mid-assault and held it to his face, gently kissing the tips of her fingers. The pleasurable feeling made her begin to drift peacefully, when her eyelids had grown too heavy to fight anymore and she eventually dropped to sleep, with Zack following her close behind.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 4****- Turbulent passions**

_...that reminds me..._

"You again?"

_We were always so trusting of everything they said back then..._

"...yeah... Angeal always said I was too trusting"

_...so what's going on between you and Tifa?_

"...I'm not sure."

_...perhaps you should distance yourself from Aerith... before she gets hurt.._

"I promised I'd never do that again..."

._...you promise a lot of things..._

"This time I'm sticking to it..."

_..._

"I'm... gonna fix this..."

_Well... the door's open, you best get going_

Zack awoke with a strange feeling, it was like he had been kicked out of his own dream by another person. His first thought was to check to see that Aerith was still sleeping peacefully against him, her face in the dark was being sporadically illuminated by a flickering violet light. The source of the light came from a broken electric power line from the outside corridor, spilling in through the door which was...

_Open..._

Slipping out from underneath Aerith he stalked towards the door, made uneasy by the quiet. He had learned never to trust quiet.

_"Soon silence will have passed into legend. Man has turned his back on silence, day after day he invents machines and devices to distract humanity from the essence of life, making us deaf to the voice of the goddess. Embrace silence yet never trust it, for it is the ultimate harbinger of death"_

Back then Zack thought that was simply Genesis' way of telling him to shut up in his usual elaborate lingo. Experience later taught him it was probably the single most valuable lesson Genesis ever gave him.

Staying alert Zack turned out into the corridor, half ready and expecting for an attack. The hall was empty, though an ambush would have been more welcome than the gruesome sight that met him instead. The walls and floors were covered in smears of blood as if something had somehow dragged a bleeding carcass across the ground and half way up the walls. Possibly even more disturbing was that their gear and weapons were left laying in a neat pile in front of his feet. Not daring to waste time asking questions he ran back into the cell to get Aerith.

"Aerith... wake up"

"...whats wrong?" she mumbled groggily sitting up.

"Stay calm ok, but something's wrong, look outside"

She followed him out into the corridor and her inevitable gasp of alarm sounded out. He wasn't however prepared for her to take off running down the hall.

"Aerith! wait!" he chased after her.

Catching up she had stopped at the grisly sight of a SOLDIER laying face down in a pool of blood.

"What did this?!" Aerith cried.

"I'd rather not wait to find out, he should have a key on him"

Rifling through the dead mans pockets he found said key.

"You go wake up the girls, I'll get the others"

Aerith nodded and Zack swiped Tifa and Jessie's door before running straight to Barret and Red's cell.

He could hear Barret whispering as he approached.

"Yo cat thing!, sumin's outside"

"It's Zack" Red replied

"How tha' hell ya' know that?"

"I can smell him"

"Come with me, quickly!" Zack urged entering the room.

"Waheeey! you broke out! good one porcupine", Barret thumped him across the back. "See, wha' I tell ya'? ol' flame tail here's been freakin' out for the last ten minutes bout some danger"

"Red's right, we need to go"

He didn't wait for a reply as he left to go get Kunsel out of the cell they had placed him in alone. This time it was Kunsel's turn to unleash a whirlwind of attacks the moment the door was opened. Two Tifa worthy punches were aimed for his face which he just about managed to block in time, though it still made his palms sting like hell. Thinking about it now he was lucky Tifa was asleep and hadn't attacked Aerith when he unlocked the door for her.

"Christ Kunsel! where'd you learn to swing like that?" he remarked messaging his hands, "if I was a regular guard you could'a killed me"

"No I knew it was you, that's just revenge for getting me locked up" Kunsel jested.

"Woah! Zack! what did you do?" Jessie called stepping out into the hall.

"It wasn't me, someone did this and just left my door open"

"And they just left our weapons out for us too?" Tifa questioned in disbelief

"No human could have done this" Red stated, inspecting the dead SOLDIER's body. "I'll scout ahead"

After they'd all reclaimed their equipment they dashed down the corridor after Red and into the Shinra laboratories. The thought of this place being torn to pieces would have seemed appealing a few hours ago, but no satisfaction could be had from what they saw in the Shinra science labs. Bodies of SOLDIER's and scientist's whose white coats had all but turned to red littered the floor. The only life they came across were battles against disturbingly mutilated specimens that had escaped and were roaming freely, if living is indeed what you could call such abominations.

Eventually they caught up to Red and a chill ran over the entire group at the sight of Jenova's confine that had been savagely ripped apart. Red was the first to speak.

"Jenova... looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for the specimens", with that he bounded away and they all followed except Aerith. Zack had to guide her by the hand and she began looking worryingly feint.

"They didn't all deserve this..." she trembled.

"We need to keep going" he pressed gently, pulling her eyes away from the slaughter to look into his. It warmed his heart to see the connection usher away a great deal of the fear from her face as she nodded with reassurance.

Proceeding to the second floor where Aerith had been caged, the trail of blood and bodies picked up again, leading to the stairwell headed for floor sixty-nine.

"What could do something like that?" Jessie breathed.

She was referring to the enormous slashes that littered the walls of the stairs and throughout the reception area on the sixty-ninth floor. They appeared to be the claw marks of a bear, but one at least five times larger than any bear Zack had ever seen before. The grizzly marks lead up to a grand purple lined staircase, all the way up to...

"Floor seventy... Shinra's office... everyone stay alert!" Zack warned.

Readying the buster sword in his grip they burst into the office and Zack had every intention of ending Shinra's life then and there if he found the man. He recoiled in surprise to see someone had already saved him the trouble.

"He's dead!... tha' head of Shinra is dead!" Barret exclaimed, a mix between shock and victory.

President Shinra was slumped face down on his desk, covered in blood that was only evident by the darker patch of red staining the back of the mans mahogany suit. What had killed him would have made Zack's heart stop in terror if deep down he hadn't already known the truth.

He could see Tifa clutching the material of the crop-top between her breasts, knowing that no one knew the pain of that weapon better than her. The seven-foot terrifying life ender Masamune stood proudly as it impaled the lifeless body of the president entirely through the back. The shimmering blade of the most infamous weapon in all of Gaia spoke the conclusive truth that he could no longer fight to deny.

Sephiroth had returned.


	15. Enhanced firepower

**Shout out to Tayashia for leaving some reviews! thank you! thank you! Oh and of course to SkyNinjaPirate as always, you can pretty much just take that as a automatic given from now on :D.  
**

**I am getting so excited about this story now and I hope you guys are too, I have dropped some juicy mysteries in there which I hope have got your minds whirring. In particular I would like to see if anyone can guess what the planet was talking about to Aerith or who is talking to Zack's subconscious, PM with your speculations as I'd love to see if any of you have connected any dots... if there even are any dots that is...(cue mysterious face)**

**Anyhow guys I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and remember I don't own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix because Imma chump change mother ******.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Part 1- Enhanced firepower**

"..how is this possible?... Zack how is this possible!?"

Jessie had grown to know that very few things in this world truly scared Tifa, so when her voice trembled in fright Jessie couldn't help but feel terrified also.

"Sephiroth... he's alive" Zack murmured, none of the surprise evident in his voice like it was across Tifa's face.

"Sephiroth? who tha' fuck is that?" Barret demanded keeping his gun arm raised at the president's lifeless corpse as if it could spring up at any moment.

"..he's the monster that destroyed my home... that killed my dad..." Tifa quaked beneath Jessie's arm.

"Deep down we knew he was back" Kunsel whispered deep in thought as he walked behind the desk to inspect the sword. Reaching out he wrapped a gloved hand around the hilt of Masamume. The instant he came in contact with the blade he recoiled sharply as the cells in his body reacted violently, causing a slice of pain through his body.

"How did you know?" Jessie asked when no one else did.

Zack answered for Kunsel who seemed momentarily winded by the contact with Masamune.

"SOLDIER are enhanced with mako shots infused with S cells. S cells being the cells belonging to the deadliest weapon Shinra, or more precisely Hojo, ever created... Sephiroth"

"Jeez are we talkin' bout a person or a lab experiment here?" Barret barked becoming agitated, the need to go see Marlene becoming ever more pressing.

"Both" Zack responded, "The higher up in SOLDIER you go the more concentrated the mako shots you are injected with. Eventually first class' have so many S cells they can begin sensing when another first is around. That sense was always strongest when Sephiroth was around"

Zack lowered the buster sword and stared in puzzlement at Kunsel.

"Though how is it you're able to sense him when you're only a second?"

"I turned down first class status but I didn't turn down everything... first class" Kunsel hinted.

Zack raised his eyebrows, that would go some way to explaining the surprising strength behind those punches he had blocked earlier. Though really with the intensity of which Kunsel's eyes glowed Zack should have realized sooner that he was extra enhanced.

Their story telling was interrupted by the sound of Red growling and becoming very alert. A short squeak from behind one of the marble columns gave away the hiding position of a man Zack knew to be Palmer, head executive of the Shinra space program. Position compromised, the small fat balding man attempted to make a dash for the exit but Barret and Zack grabbed him back by the garish dark-yellow suit he wore.

"Don't kill me... p-p-please!" he squealed.

Though Palmer was a greedy little weasel of a man, he had not committed the same atrocities as that of Heideggar and Scarlet to warrant a place on Zack's kill list.

"I'll only kill you if you don't tell me everything you saw" Zack bluffed

Eyes wide in terror Palmer spilled without any hesitation.

"Seph... Sephiroth! I saw Sephiroth!"

"You saw him with your own eyes?" Tifa pressed, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes! would I lie at a time like this! he said something about keeping Shinra from getting their hands on the promised land! Please, let me live!"

"Yo, if he's tryin' to keep Shinra from gettin' their hands on a loada mako, don't that make Sephiroth the good guy 'ere?" Barret scratched his head in confusion.

In truth Zack had no idea why Sephiroth would want to keep Shinra from getting to the promise land. But one thing he did know was that it was for no selfless good reason.

"No way, Sephiroth is insane, if he wants to stop them from getting to the promised land then he must want it for himself"

"What could he want the promised land for?!" Aerith voice fearingly.

"There's a helicopter approaching" Red interjected in warning, his feline hearing picking up on the choppers blades long before the others.

"Rufus Shinra..." Zack groaned

Barret huffed a sigh, "Aww shit... forgot bout him"

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Palmer squirmed out of their grip and wobbled his way frantically to the exit, back into the Shinra building.

A military helicopter the same model as the one Aerith had been kidnapped in crossed by the city window and slowly descended on to the rooftop landing pad. The distinguishable white suit and bleach blonde hair of Rufus Shinra sat in the window. Zack and the others ran out onto the rooftop through a side door, the cold frigid winds whipping their faces at this dizzying height far above the plate and under the open stormy sky.

The choppers blades span to a halt and the passenger door was booted open by the young, slender and newly appointed president.

"Ahh if it isn't the misfits", Rufus grinned stepping down from the chopper, his polished black shoes clanging distinctly against each metal rail. Zack readied the buster sword, not failing to miss seeing the length of a concealed shotgun in the mans long white coat.

"Perhaps you'd like to be the first to congratulate me on my promotion to president?" Rufus announced with a wave of his hand.

"Ya only president cos ya' ol' man died!" Barret growled like an angry behemoth.

"Correct", Rufus took his time in strolling over to each of them one by one while speaking, savoring his moment in the spotlight and starting with Aerith. "Though I plan on running things very different to my father. You see my father tried control the world with money, that worked for him"

"He likes to make speeches just like his father" Tifa exhaled after Rufus moved along from her to frown down at Red.

He ignored the interruption.

"But, I do things differently" he eyed Kunsel. "I will control the people with fear, it's too much to do it the way the old man did it" emphasizing the word old as he arrived at Barret, making him twitch with anger.

"A little fear will control the minds of the common people, there's no reason to waste good money on them"

"What are you doing here Rufus?" Zack cut off, growing tired of his talk.

"What indeed" Rufus turned his back on them to look over the city. "You see if the board of directors catches wind that I had any involvement with my father's death, the morons could unfortunately see to it that my presidency is rather... short-lived. Your existence therefore is somewhat of an inconvenience to me"

"So? what are you here for?" Zack repeated, readying himself for what was about to come.

Turning Rufus flashed them with a stare of determined hostility.

"To tie up loose ends of course"

Zack instantly moved in response to the threat, Rufus making his intentions quite clear. The sleek silver-barreled shotgun was drawn with one flick of Rufus' white leather rain coat and two powerful and incredibly accurate shots were fired. Zack blocked the brunt of both shots with the flat of the buster sword, the recoil pushing him back so hard his heel turfed up the concrete beneath him.

Catching a firm footing Zack kicked off to bullet towards Rufus to slash the buster sword at the man who summoned a barrier just in time to deflect the blow. Shattering the magic with one blow Zack swung again and Rufus dropped deftly into a floor roll to dodge the attack. In one fluid motion Rufus reloaded the shotgun as he rolled back into a standing position. Swinging the reloaded weapon out into an arm's length grip he pointed the shotgun towards where Aerith and Red were stood.

Everyone froze instantly with weapons raised as time stood still for a moment, the only sound the whistle of the fiercely cold winds lashing around them.

"We both know you could kill me Fair, but we also know that I'll be taking at least one of your little pals with me"

Zack hissed in frustration.

"You know, I wonder how many more times you are going to be put in this situation before you learn that caring for a group of outcasts will eventually be your downfall"

Rufus flicked his gaze momentarily to the shoulder of his coat, scowling at a smudge of dirt it had collected.

"And to think you would have become general to the Shinra army... tragic really"

Rufus backed away towards the helicopter, keeping the shotgun pointed at the others, swinging the focus between people. From Aerith and Red, to Kunsel, to Tifa, to Barret and Jessie, taunting Zack with the truth that he could shoot any one of them before he had a chance to intervene.

"So what happens now?" Zack demanded, noticing from the corner of his eye the pilot in Rufus' helicopter was creeping out of the driver side door.

"You will be dealt with by the two-hundred SOLDIER that are on their way up here as we speak" Rufus commented casually as if he were talking about groceries. Suddenly he became aware that everyone was staring over his shoulder and made to turn but it was too late.

"I don't think so" came a voice as a blade was lifted to his throat, catching him off guard from behind and leaving him no choice but to drop the shotgun. The pilot wore a full black visor that hid their identity but Zack could recognize their voice.

"You're coming with us" the small pilot ordered as they removed their helmet in one motion with the other hand. Flaming orange shoulder length hair fell behind hazel eyes as Rekka was held firm against Rufus Shinra's throat. A chorus of delighted relieved voices cheered her name.

"Cissnei!"

* * *

**Chapter 15 Part 2- Enhanced firepower**

If she said that hearing her name being shouted so cheerily didn't feel nice, Cissnei would be lying. Though she couldn't be focusing on endearments at this moment, right now she needed to keep alert, knowing Rufus was about as slippery as they came and would disarm her if given the opening. The attempt came as expected and she twirled Rekka under Rufus' arm and into her other hand, slashing a tear down the mans jacket in warning to dare try it again. Rufus scowled even more severely at the rip to his beloved coat.

"Bout bleedin' time you showed up" Barret hollered as they ran over toward the Turk.

"There's rope in the back we can tie him up with" Cissnei indicated with a nod to the chopper.

"Where you been Ciss? we were worried" Zack asked, grabbing the rope and biding Rufus' arms and legs.

"Well after playing with the guards in sector 7 I had to rest up a bit" she explained, massively under playing the fact that she had very nearly been killed. A scar to her lower abdomen would serve as a reminder to that, another addition to the numerous other 'reminders' she had accumulated over the years.

"Then I found out you guys had been arrested so I piloted the first chopper that would have clearance to land up here" she finished.

Cissnei jumped into an alert defensive stance as Aerith marched straight over to her without stopping. Not that she was expecting Aerith was going to attack her but because it was usually always Cissnei's first instinctive response when taken off guard. She was rather stunned when it turned out Aerith had marched over to her to grab her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, for what you did back in sector seven" she whispered sincerely. "Me and Marlene wouldn't be here without you", Aerith squeezed Cissnei tightly, making the Turk bite her tongue to stop from making any noise from the pain in her abdomen.

"Ya' sayin' she helped ya' save Marlene?" Barret questioned in surprise.

Aerith nodded.

Whatever gripes Barret had had about the ex-Turk died then and there as not even a thousand thank you's could be enough for rescuing his little girl.

The gratitude in both their faces was beginning to make Cissnei feel uncomfortable. Thanks was usually paid to her in the form of cold hard cash as opposed to fond affection, she didn't know if she would ever be able to get use to receiving it in the latter. Before any of them could say anything further she removed herself from their attention by bundling a surprisingly quiet Rufus Shinra into the back of the helicopter and climbing back into the driver's seat.

"Let's go, the only way out of here is by air" she called starting up the blades. A quiet and very brief whimper made her turn to see a red colored lion creature staring petrified at the machine. "...though, I didn't plan on there being more than nine of us"

"There are only nine of us" Tifa remarked climbing in behind Jessie.

"Where's Biggs and Wedge?" Cissnei asked, then watched as the girls faces dropped as if she had just told them they both had a terminal illness and only had a week to live.

"Oh..." she mumbled, a pang of sadness knotting itself in her gut, making her wince.

She looked to see the other stranger who had joined the group and made up the ninth passenger. He hopped into the passenger side seat beside her to ride up front, they locked eyes making Cissnei recoil in astonishment.

"Wow..." she gasped, staring at the dazzlingly intriguing and beautiful orbs that glowed in two different radiant colors.

He grinned and Cissnei's face turned the same shade as her hair, _god she didn't just say 'wow' did she?_ If the embarrassment wasn't yet bad enough her senses only just recovered enough to notice he had spoke an introduction and was holding out his hand.

"Kunsel Haringer, nice to meet you" he repeated.

"Ohh err Cissnei! I'm a Turk" she blurted out snatching his hand far too awkwardly to go unnoticed, making him smile even more at her obvious discomfort. The thought briefly crossed her mind about just how far she would fall if she just hurled herself of this building right now, disbelieving that the first thing she had just said was that she was a Turk.

"Ex-Turk!... kinda" she tried to correct.

_Oh god_

"I get it, I'm kinda ex-SOLDIER" he replied, flexing his hand slightly to indicate she was still crudely grasping at it for far longer than what was customary. She released his hand dramatically as if it had just burned her and shifted away further in humiliation.

_Time to jump_

Kunsel chuckled to himself, it never ceased to amuse him the different ways people reacted to his eyes.

Everyone else had finally crammed into the back, everyone that is except for Red who was still stood shivering on the landing pad.

"Red let's go" Jessie called

Red shifted his weight forward on one foot before freezing again, it was the kind of look you would see when a person was trying to force themselves off the top diving board at a swimming pool.

"Red it's alright, Cissnei can drive this thing better than anyone, right Cissnei?" Tifa yelled above the spinning blades.

Cissnei nodded to try to contribute to the reassurance, though it was quite far from the truth. When Red still couldn't muster the courage to move, Aerith clambered out of the chopper to go over to him. Squatting down against her calves she made herself eye level with him.

"Hey, before just recently I'd never been in one of these things either, it's not as scary as it seems, I promise" she soothed.

"I'll be with you the whole time ok?", she gently stroked a hand through his warm red fur, surprisingly soft for how coarse it appeared.

Red eventually nodded and released a sound that could be best described as a nervous purr. Following Aerith to the chopper he bounded into the back to see Barret staring at him in amusement.

"Really? I watched ya' mangle up a ton of Shinra lab spooks without so much as a blink, but this... this is wha' scares ya'?" he laughed.

"I like to keep my feet on the floor" he replied, mustering as much dignity as he could.

"Stop being mean to Red" Jessie chimed from behind an in flight laptop. "Or that snake over there might get you"

"SNAKE?! oh fuck! where!? where's a..."

Barret huffed as Jessie giggled in amusement while she furiously typed away. She was Probably hijacking some top secret Shinra database or maybe just hacking the power grid for fun to black out some Shinra high-ups house like he had seen her do in the past.

"Right, hold on everybody, this could be a bumpy ride" Cissnei called into the back. "...smooth ride! this will be a smooth ride I mean!" she corrected when Red almost leaped out the back, nearly dragging Aerith and Tifa with him.

The chopper lifted of the ground, the extra weight combined with the strong winds at this height took Cissnei by surprise and they coasted dangerously to one side. The sound of Aerith ushering comforting sounds to a howling Red was drowned out by a hail of abuse to keep it steady, mostly from Barret.

Kunsel next to her was about the only one who seemed completely unfazed, gazing out the window he had a pleasant relaxed look on his face. Gradually she evened out the flight and set a course for the fastest route out of the city, keeping the flight comms switched off and their speed low.

"So... Kunsel, I've read about you, only person to ever turn down promotion to first right?", Cissnei bit the side of her cheek, she hated small talk, so why she was trying to make it?

"Ha, you know I think that will be engraved on my tombstone some day"

"Why did you do it?"

"I preferred the food in the seconds canteen" he teased with a half laugh while turning his gaze from outside the window to stare at her. Once again she was caught mesmerized by those eyes, grabbing her, bewildering her, making her feel like some silly high school teenage girl again.

"You might want to keep your eyes on the sky" he pointed out after holding her gaze for a while.

She whipped her head back around to look straight forward so quickly she almost gave herself whip-lash, then began to blush... again. She dug her nails into the back of her hand grasping the flight control stick. The last time she had been this embarrassed was when Reno had jumped on stage drunk at a bar and started singing a rendition of 'wind beneath my wings' to her.

"I've read about you too" he remarked running a hand through his hair, "youngest member to ever join the Turks, often described as ruthless and efficient. I also notice you never use a surname, don't you think it would be more believable if you at least used a pretend one? or do you not mind people finding out that Cissnei isn't your real name?"

She mentally cursed herself when she allowed a faintly audible gasp to escape her lips. The truth was that very few people knew that Cissnei wasn't her real name and it made her wonder just how much Kunsel really knew about her. She shifted anxiously in her seat, the topic of her real name being rather sensitive to her which he seemed to pick up on, only making her all the more flustered that her emotions were such an open book for him right now.

"Look I get it, you don't need to say anything" he dismissed before changing the subject. "So, Cissnei, where we headed?"

"We didn't get time to refuel but this bird should have just enough to get us a days walk away from Kalm"

"... my hometown" he mumbled more to himself than to her.

"Oh, any family there?"

"No"

"How come?"

Just like how she had reacted when he had mentioned about her real name, Kunsel seemed to withdraw into himself. It must have been a delicate subject for him.

"A story for another time perhaps..." he eventually replied.

Clearly with histories as thick as each others they came to a wordless agreement that it was probably best if discussing their pasts was left alone. Spending the next twenty or so minutes in silence Cissnei flew the helicopter as stealthily as possible across the city of Midgar, praying but not entirely expecting that they would make it out without being spotted.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Part 3- Enhanced firepower**

Aerith found herself enjoying the ride as she sat running her hands through Red's fur. Though she was conscious about treating him like a pet dog, but Red seemed to object when she stopped so she continued. Red was about as much a person as any of them and she wanted to treat him as such. She noticed his eye was fixed on Zack and Aerith could see why, Zack sat with a troubled look on his face.

"Zack? everything ok?" she called across to him.

"Your little boyfriend here knows we won't be making out of the city unnoticed" came the voice of Rufus who was sat looking smug.

"Keep ya' trap shut or there's plenty more rope 'ere to do it for ya'" Barret warned booting the base of the president's seat.

As if Rufus had jinxed it, both Jessie and Cissnei yelled out a warning in unison.

"I'm picking up another helicopter!"

"We got company!"

Zack readied himself, knowing that another chopper would have no clue that the president was on board and would open fire on a rogue target.

As predicted a short burst of gun-fire was fired at them in warning causing a number of startled shouts. The chopper lurched forward as Cissnei throttled the accelerator to max speed, all attempts at stealth now being disregarded.

"Aww hell naw! they did not jus' shoot at us!" Barret roared, swinging himself to lean out of the open hatchway and returned fire at the pursuing enemy.

A fully fledged aerial dogfight pursued and any comments Aerith made previously about flying not being bad was thoroughly trampled into the ground. As Cissnei maneuvered the helicopter wildly to avoid the incoming attacks it was potentially the second most horrific experience of her life and now it was she who was clinging to Red for dear life.

Jessie pounded away at the keyboard as she tried to keep her balance, chewing a lock of her red hair in concentration as Barret fired away but was unable to inflict any real damage. She was trying to hack the into the space satellite systems, internally laughing at the 'cute' little security systems they tried to put in her way. She grinned in victory when she successfully broke through in only her second attempt. She Reconfigured the laptops data chip then turned to Zack.

"Can you snap this in half for me?" she requested, holding the laptop out to him.

"Err... you sure?"

"Yes please"

Zack's enhanced strength made light work of breaking the machine in two like a twig. Retrieving the data chip from inside the laptop she grabbed Barret who was still firing away like a madman.

"Here use this", she pulled his gun-arm into her lap when he ceased firing, tucked it under her arm and began fiddling about with it.

"Jess! wha' ya' doin'!?" he yelled as she pried a metal plate of the robotic arm, still chewing her hair in focus. Working some of her mechanical wonders she inserted the satellite data chip into the on board sensory computer that picked up the nerve impulses that allowed Barret to fire the weapon.

"There ya go, go nuts!" she hooted at the puzzled looking man.

Leaning back out the chopper armed with the new limit break 'satellite beam' Barret fired at the helicopter that had now given them quite a battering. A bright blue laser virtually the same as what guard hawk utilized bolted down from the heavens, sending the pursuing chopper up in a bright ball of flames. Everyone gasped in awe, even Rufus looked pretty impressed.

"Holy mother of Minerva!... Jessie ya a keeper!" Barret cheered, brushing a fist of knuckles lightly against her chin with his real hand.

"Thanks B" she shied, always finding it extra nice when even someone as technologically backwards as Barret recognized things.

"Crumbs, you ain't startin' that B crap too are ya? I..." Barret paused as through the cloud of black smoke that hung suspended in the air from the destroyed helicopter came three more pursuing choppers.

"...oh jesus... don't s'pose that limit breaks ready to go again by any chance?"

Jessie shook her head, it would take at least three hours for a single satellite gun to recharge.

"Looks like I'm up then" Zack stood up, placed the buster sword on his back and moved to stand at the hatchway.

"Zack what are you doing!?" Aerith asked in concern.

"Just off to have a word with our friends back there" he winked to her before turning and launching himself out of the chopper so hard he managed to kick the entire thing sideways.

"ZACK!" Aerith cried in alarm.

"God damn show off.." Barret grumbled

Zack soared with one long jump through the open midnight sky, rain and wind slapping him across the face. Twisting towards one of the attacking helicopters as they opened fire on him he landed his boot with a crash against the windscreen.

"I guess talking's out of the question then"

Zack jumped onto the roof and slashed twice at the rotor, decapitating the spinning blades from the chopper which went spiraling off into the night sky. Leaping off the rapidly descending machine he hopped to the next one, almost losing his footing against the slippery rain covered surface.

For some unknown reason the thought of Angeal appeared in his mind, reprimanding him for all the wear, tear and rust he was causing the buster sword.

_Sorry Angeal_

He grinned to himself before swinging the buster sword at the rear of the helicopter, cutting the tail clean off the machine went into a spin and careened out of control as both pilots in the chopper bailed out, activating the parachutes strapped to their backs.

Kunsel grinned as he watched Zack in the rear view mirror hop onto the third chopper.

"Are you enjoying this!?" Cissnei spluttered, looking flustered with the effort it was taking her to avoid being blown out of the sky.

"It sure beats marking test papers on materia proficiency back at SOLDIER" he chuckled joyfully.

Noticing five more helicopters appearing on the horizon, focused on Zack, Kunsel cricked his neck and picked up his claymore from down beside him.

"Oh jeez not you as well" Cissnei groaned

"Well we can't be letting Zack have all the fun now can we?" he smirked, kicking open the passenger side door, flooding the cockpit with the sound of the thunderous rain from outside.

"You realise your about to jump out into a thunder-storm holding a giant metal conductor right?!"

"Yep"

Before Cissnei could say anymore Kunsel launched himself out of the chopper and into the night sky.

Zack hacked another two helicopters out of the sky while narrowly avoided being shot by turret and armed passenger alike. Not noticing when Kunsel went whipping past.

Kunsel landed against one of the incoming choppers, a little less gracefully then what Zack had managed, meh... he'd had further to jump. Landing belly down on the hood of the chopper he greeted two startled looking pilots. He taped the claymore lightly against the windscreen and the passenger side pilot responded by pulling out a handgun and firing at him through the glass. Dodging bullets being fired almost at point-blank range Kunsel waited until the man emptied his clip before wagging a disapproving finger at the men. They didn't need anymore warning than that... both pilots threw open their doors and leaped out of their own free will.

"Thank you" Kunsel remarked climbing in behind the controls in the drivers seat. Flipping on the missile controls he locked onto one of the choppers that Zack was not currently hacking away at. Together they shot and cut down the remaining helicopters including twelve more that showed up sporadically until Kunsel and Cissnei's were the only two birds left in the air.

There was a loud thump on the roof and the drenched black spikes of Zack's head appeared in the window looking surprised.

"Hey! why didn't I get taught to fly one of these things?!" he exclaimed indignantly, climbing into the passenger seat soaked.

"Probably because you never went in for flying lessons?" Kunsel suggested.

What else don't I know about you?" he huffed, shaking his wet hair out like damp dog. "Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets you know"

"Yeah... you're right... Zachary Francis Fair" Kunsel chuckled, emphasizing the mans middle name.

Zack grit his teeth.

"Kunsel... If you ever tell anyone that name..."


	16. Traveling memories

**Hello hello hello!  
**

**Chapter 16 w00t w00t. I will admit guys I really enjoyed writing both this chapter and chapter 15. Shout out to paradoxjr, I saw your review, funny thing is I've never even played or even seen prototype but I watched the helicopter mission on youtube, it is actually crazy similar to how I envisioned the chopper scene in my head :D. It also looks like a sick game and I cannot fathom why it has never entered my existence before.  
**

**Enjoy guys and keep sending me feedback. After all, the adventure is only just beginning!**

**I'm just a poor boy, from a poor family! [and hence I do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix]... Galileo! Galileo Figaro!**

**... cough... cut me some slack... it's actually really hard keeping the terrible poor disclaimer jokes running. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 1- Traveling memories  
**

Aerith's feet were beginning to ache, the toll of the relentless pace the group were traveling at to reach grassland before sundown setting in. Zack had experience in these wastelands and said he didn't want to be stuck camping in them overnight, saying that the problem of monsters became three times worse here at night. From the encounters the group had faced during the day, Aerith was utterly amazed how Zack could possibly have survived out here for two days on his own. The thought saddened her but also made her love for him grow even stronger, for what he had risked and endured in returning to Midgar, in returning to her. Striding alongside him she drew herself closer to Zack, tightening the grasp of their linked hands.

Hiking had never been one of Aerith's strong points, especially with the heavy camping pack strapped to her back that Zack had offered to carry for about the fiftieth time. She refused, she wanted to pull her own weight around the group, though if they didn't stop soon she feared she would have to be the first to ask for a break. The travel gear had been stashed away in the helicopter by Cissnei, tents, food, water, supplies, the basics. She had come prepared for a day's hike to Kalm which had unfortunately turned into a one and a half day hike due to the petrol tank in the chopper leaking fuel from a small puncture it had received.

The group trudged along the wastelands that had dried out from the muddy sludge it had been earlier. The bottom of Aerith's dress and boots were caked in mud which she spent most of the walk staring down at. Looking around at the wastelands only filled her with sorrow, a stark reminder of how the planet was slowly dying. The melancholy atmosphere was shared with the rest of the group as they walked mostly in silence the entire way. Most of them reflecting on the people and the memories both good and bad that they were each leaving behind. Others just focused on placing one foot in front of the other. It had been a sad moment watching from the helicopter as Midgar shrank away into the distance, for Aerith it was watching the only place she had ever called home fade behind the horizon.

"Do you think we will ever return?" she ventured, turning to gaze sidelong at Zack.

"...I think so, but I also think we have a long journey ahead of us" he replied honestly returning her gaze.

Evening was setting in and the sun sat for its final moments on the horizon, casting everything in a warm pink glow. Zack looked stunning bathed in the mellow light, bringing out the complexion of his tan skin and those glowing bright blue eyes.

"As long as you're with me, I'm fine with that" she breathed softly.

They both stopped walking, almost being bumped into by Jessie who spent most of the walk idly fiddling with and modifying the electro-mag rod.

"I promised I'd always be here right?" Zack firmed.

Whether it was the beautifying light, his loving affectionate words or a combination of both, Aerith melted for him.

"Kiss me Zack"

He had already obliged before the words had even fully tumbled from her lips. The sweet fulfilling contact was bliss, though it only lasted for a few seconds before the interruption of Kunsel's voice called over humorously.

"Hey! some of us are trying to enjoy the sunset over here!"

"Keep it moving pal!" Zack instantly retorted as Aerith giggled with embarrassment.

Kunsel had been about the cheeriest of the whole group on their trek through the wastelands. Perhaps it was the burden of SOLDIER being lifted or the prospect of returning to his hometown that lifted his spirits. Or perhaps it was just that Kunsel was generally just one of the happiest people Aerith had ever met, it was easy to see why him and Zack got along so well.

"I'd better go take Rufus for a while, before Barret pokes him to death" Zack chuckled as they broke apart.

Barret was escorting Rufus at the front of the group, his hands still bound behind his back. Barret was setting the most relentless pace of them all, eager to get to Marlene who Aerith said would be waiting with Elmyra for them in Kalm. Every few strides Barret would jab the young president in the back to keep him moving.

They had not yet discussed nor had Zack fully thought out what they were going to do with the young president yet. While they couldn't just release him to simply go follow in his fathers footsteps, not even Barret would be crass enough to seriously suggest executing Rufus either.

Zack took over escort duty from an agitated Barret, if climbing flights of stairs seemed bad, a sweaty trek across hostile dead lands took the mans mood to a whole new level.

"How far do you really think you'll make it keeping me tied up with half the Shinra army after you? I'm curious" Rufus taunted, relieved to be able to finally talk without receiving a smack to the head.

"We'll take our chances" Zack replied dryly.

"Indeed, that's all you seem to do lately Fair. Chance and luck. I almost want to hang around... so I can watch when that luck finally runs out"

Zack was about to respond but the sound of bounding paws grabbed his attention. He readied his sword for an attacking predator which were growing ever more frequent as night approached. He lowered the weapon when he saw it was only Red appearing over the mound.

"We are close to the grasslands now" Red informed him, panting slightly.

"How far?"

"At your human pace, half an hour".

A ripple of relieved murmurs traveled through the group, it was getting dark and everyone was exhausted.

Just as Red had said, half an hour later the ground transitioned from hard baron mud to luscious knee-length grassland. They continued for a while longer to get well away from the wastes, by which time night had just about set in and a clear star filled night-sky circled above.

"We rest here" Zack finally ordered.

It was as if his words were scissors cutting the strings to a group of puppets who collapsed to the grassy floor instantaneously. Jessie laid her head back gulping in the cool night air, trying to catch her breath. Seeing Tifa still stood on her feet looking normal Jessie frowned.

"...blimey Teef... you got some of Zack and Kunsel's enhancements or something?"

Tifa chuckled lightly as she set her pack down.

"I use to go on long hikes in Nibelheim all the time as a child, I was even a mountain guide once so I'm kinda used to it"

"What? on your own?", Jessie sat up recovered slightly.

"Sometimes" Tifa smiled

"Isn't that really dangerous?"

"Mmmm, dad would never let me go alone but I would sneak out anyway, that's why he was so furious after finding out I had been out there when the accident happened"

"Accident?"

"An old rope bridge we were crossing collapsed..."

Tifa's smile dropped and her eye's glazed over from the memory of who the 'we' had been.

"...Cloud?" Jessie guessed.

Tifa could only manage a small nod, quickly turning to her pack she busied herself to the task of setting up camp to distract herself.

Zack was frozen stunned, he had been absently listening to the girls from across the way while he was helping Aerith unstrap the supplies they had harnessed to Red's side. What Tifa had described about the bridge collapsing in the mountains matched one of the confusing dreams of Tifa he had been unable to explain. His head whirred painfully, how was this possible? how could what he had dismissed as a crazy dream have actually happened? A coincidence? He needed to know.

"Tifa" Zack called, dropping what he was doing to go over to her.

"What's up?"

"When you were kids, did you and Cloud ever have... like a place the two of you would meet or anything like that?"

"Not... really" she replied slowly in confusion. "I suppose we had this spot on the water tower that we would sometimes go to... why?"

Zack felt his throat close up, he had seen that water tower, the girl in the baby blue dress staring up at the stars. Reality came crashing down around him. These dreams he had been having, they weren't dreams at all, they were memories... Cloud's memories. How did he have Cloud's memories? Suddenly all of the emotions and feelings that he had been having towards Tifa made sense, and yet it made no sense at all. How was it possible that he could be feeling and seeing his old friends experiences?

"Zack what's wrong?" Tifa frowned.

Zack shook his head.

"Nothing... it's nothing, I'm just glad to hear that Spike actually talked to a girl once"

He dropped it with a fake grin, now was not the time to be solving riddles, he needed to help set up camp so the others could bunk down and prepare for the day of walking ahead. They had all agreed that talking could wait until they were at the Kalm inn, where he would have to explain everything about Sephiroth, a moment he was truly dreading.

"I'll go gather some firewood" Kunsel announced stepping out into fields.

"I'll help", Cissnei offered climbing to her feet before kicking herself for volunteering for another opportunity to embarrass herself.

"They seem to be hitting it off" Aerith nudged Zack as she watched the Turk and SOLDIER wandering out into the field in conversation.

"You reckon?... well they are more like each other than they've probably noticed, between them they probably have connections with every person on Gaia" Zack responded, finally setting down the two packs of his own he carried.

Aerith linked her hands behind her back, swinging her shoulders as she stared up at the stars in wonder, so rarely had she seen them.

"So where you sleeping tonight?" she absently queried as her attention was drawn to Jessie and Barret arguing about which side of the tent they were assembling was the right way up. Then her brain finally caught up with what she had said.

"... not that I'm suggesting anything!" she toppled out quickly, thankful it was getting dark so he couldn't see her cheeks turning pink.

Zack kindly refrained from grinning at her too much.

"I'll probably stay up tonight, we need someone on guard for monsters and to watch over him", Zack inclined his head to Rufus who lay humming in the grass with Tifa a few feet away keeping a close, gloves still on her hand, watch.

"Zack you need sleep to you know" Aerith fussed as she grabbed metal cups from her pack, a plan to make everyone a warm drink once Kunsel and Cissnei had returned and made a fire.

"I'll be fine. Remember I'm your bodyguard, your supposed to leave the worrying to me"

_Bodyguard? what about boyfriend also?_

Aerith didn't voice that thought, fearing that maybe it was a bit too soon for that.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 2****- Traveling memories**

Zack nodded to Red, confirming things were still all clear when his golden eye shot open upon hearing a branch snapping off a tree somewhere out in the darkness. He closed his eye and went back to sleep, it brought Zack comfort knowing such a light and alert sleeper was camped in front of Aerith's tent which she shared with the other three women.

Kunsel had finally given up telling Barret to 'shut the fuck up snoring', utilizing the same powers as Zack of blocking out sound. A required skill if you ever wanted a decent nights sleep in SOLDIER or nowadays if you ever wanted to sleep around Barret.

Besides Red who had said he preferred sleeping outside, the only other person who wasn't stashed away in a tent was Rufus Shinra. The captive president's sleeping form lay close to the fire, his back turned to him, though Zack knew the man was anything but sleeping.

The fire crackled away nicely, it would have been a fairly pleasant experience had Zack's mind not been troubled. Troubled not only by his earlier discoveries but also by his thoughts on the return of a certain silver-haired nightmare. Why and how had Sephiorth returned? what did he want with the promised land? why did he take Jenova? where could he find him?... and kill him? He stared into the flames as if staring long enough would eventually give him the answers he desperately needed.

No answers came and Zack was eventually distracted as Red's eye flicked open then closed again, a second later the tent the girls were sleeping in was unzipped and Tifa clambered out. Zack watched the martial artist stretch her long limbs out before calling softly over to her.

"Everything ok?"

Wandering over to the fire Tifa sat herself down beside him on the log they were using as a bench.

"Yes... and no. I suppose that's what were all out here traveling to go do right?... to make everything ok"

Zack inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh night air before giving a simple...

"Yeah"

Staring at Zack in the glow of the fire at that moment, that feeling Tifa sometimes got when she was around Zack washed over her. What caused these feelings she never knew and she had begun to put it down as simply being completely random. It could be the way he said something, a certain look he had in his eye, a fleeting manerism she hadn't seen from him before but seemed so familiar.

Zack turned after she had gone silent for some time, eyes meeting one another there was that look again, that look that often passed between them. But this time there was something else in there, something that wasn't usually there when they looked at each other. The way he tensed slightly, almost recoiled, like he knew something was different, like something had changed.

"...Zack? Zack wha.." she whispered for some reason almost feeling tearful.

"Nice night isn't it?" he choked out quickly cutting her off as if he was avoiding her.

While Tifa knew that Zack and Aerith were practically an item now and she wasn't lying when she said she was happy for them, it still hurt that he was dismissing her. Not because she wanted anything romantic between her and Zack, he was with Aerith now and she would never do anything to hurt the girl she considered as a dear friend. But there were times, moments like this, moments that passed between the two of them that made it painful to see Zack with another woman.

"There's only a few hours left until morning, go get some sleep" she whispered, trying her best to keep the sorrow from her voice.

"I'm ok"

"You need to stop trying to do everything yourself Zack, now it wasn't a question, go, I'll stay guard"

Zack's gaze drifted in concern over to Rufus.

"I can handle him, go" she pressed

"...ok, but I'll be just over here, shout if you need me" Zack relented.

Leaving to go get a few precious hours of rest in he turned back to her before leaving.

"Night Teef", he spoke with so much warmth and affection, ushering away the ache that Tifa was beginning to feel crushed by.

"Goodnight Zack" she called back, smiling as she watched him climb into the tent with Barret and Kunsel and only zipping it back up half way.

Turning back to the fire Tifa's senses went berserk, the space where Rufus had been laying was now vacant.

"So you think you can handle me do you?" her fists went up as she twirled around abruptly, shocked at how he could have moved so stealthily that not even Red had woken up.

"Easy..." he chuckled, holding his palms up.

Strolling over to the log bench Rufus sat himself down, his grass stained white leather jacket he had all but given up caring for glowing in front of the fire.

"Just sit down" he muttered humorlessly.

Tifa eventually lowered her fists but settled on sitting on the floor near the fire a few feet away instead.

"Romantic night isn't it?" he mocked. She ignored him.

"Don't tell me you're just as sour an apple as that big guy is"

"Perhaps watching our families and our homes burn to the ground because of Shinra is to blame for that?" she returned unemotionally.

At least the smirk on his face had the decency to drop off at that point.

"My old man did a lot of fucked up things" Rufus stated bluntly, twirling a random twig between his fingers.

"Yeah and you don't plan on being any different" she replied bitterly.

Tifa was momentarily surprised when the man suddenly lost his cool.

"Do you think it's as simple as that!? do you think I can just become Mr nice guy!? dance around handing out sweets and the world will become a better place!?... you haven't got a fucking clue!"

Red let out a low growl in warning.

"You could start by tearing down those reactors killing the planet" she returned.

"And what!? go back to living in our caves!?"

"Convert back to electricity?"

"It won't make the slightest bit of difference!" he hissed heatedly in frustration. "They'll still pollute the atmosphere, this shit hole of a rock will still die, the only difference is the time frame"

Tifa didn't respond, she just stared. Catching on that she was analyzing his outburst Rufus regained his composure, turning back to the fire.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there princess, if Shinra doesn't exploit mako then someone else will" he stated very matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't have to be that way!" she urged.

"It's the only way.." he quickly returned, casting the twig into the fire.

There was a silent pause between them in which Tifa realized she had returned to sitting on the log.

"If you really think that's the way things have to be, then why did you hate your father so much?"

"... that man probably told more lies than anyone... funny thing is I didn't hate my father because of all the lies he told me... I hated him because he told me the truth"

Tifa frowned at the blonde, not understanding.

"From a young age he taught me the truth of what this world is really all bout. You kill or you be killed, you exploit... or you get exploited" Rufus stood up turning his back. "For someone claiming to have witnessed so much of this worlds evil, you haven't wised up at all"

"Where are you going?" she called when he began to walk off.

"To get some damn sleep, why? fancy joining me? Your not my usual type but I'm not that fussy right now"

Rufus returned to his place beside the slowly dying fire and Tifa simply stared in thought as she settled in to stand guard for the next few hours until daybreak.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 3****- Traveling memories**

It was incredible how the mood of the entire group could change so dramatically overnight. The air was fresher with a gentle warm breeze, monsters were fewer and the curtain of death that the wastelands had draped over them had finally been lifted. The day of hiking through grassland had been filled with laughter and dare Aerith say it, fun.

Red bounded aimlessly through the fields, he had probably already covered the distance from here to Kalm twice over by now. She knew he was relishing being out in the open, free to stretch his legs again after all the time he spent in confinement. It filled not just her with so much joy to watch him running so freely, but the rest of the group as well, the thought of caging a person like Red seeming at the time to be the cruelest punishment possible.

They had already been walking just as long as yesterday yet there was none of the weary dragging of feet that there had been the day before. If anything everyone had a spring in their step, except Rufus Shinra of course. Even Cissnei could not recall laughing and smiling so often in one day. Smiling at the continuous back and forth exchanges between Zack and Kunsel. Laughing as Tifa and Barret engaged in a friendly sparring match after Jessie teased the big man that he could "have his butt whooped by a girl". It was even amusing to watch as Aerith tried talking to a scowling Rufus, trying to convince him of the beauty of nature and why the planet should be protected.

Said flower girl was now staring at Cissnei with a big grin on her face, bouncing playfully on her toes and all together looking rather mischievous.

"Aerith, why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this?" Cissnei remarked suspiciously, striding along at a comfortable pace.

Aerith giggled, her emerald eyes gleaming bigger, brighter and happier than the Turk had ever seen them. Admittedly it was nice to see and rather infectious so Cissnei decided to indulge the girl.

"Go on then, what is it?"

"Weeellllllll.." Aerith began, linking her hands behind her back, still bouncing energetically. "I was wondering... what do you think about Kunsel?"

Cissnei internally thanked the years of training she had taken in masking her emotions, a skill that seemed to go completely out the window when Kunsel was around. Luckily Aerith didn't have those disorienting gorgeous multi-coloured eyes so she managed to maintain a completely neutral expression.

"...he's alright" she replied casually, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"...annnnddd? what else?" Aerith pressed.

"And nothing else" Cissnei concluded, recognizing what the flower girl was trying to do.

"Well do you like him?" Aerith persisted, beginning to look disappointed.

"He's as easy to get along with as everyone else yeah"

"Cissneeeeeiiiiiiii..." Aerith pouted, grabbing both the Turks hands in hers.

Realizing that Aerith wasn't going to relent unless she gave her something juicier, she checked to see no one was in earshot.

"Ok he is handsome... and yeah he's a really nice guy"

Cisseni hissed a "shhhh" when Aerith began squealing delightedly.

"He's also over-confident and sure of himself" she added half-heartedly trying to play the whole thing down, fearing she had given away too much.

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Kunsel yelled in the distance as he crouched down beside a stream the group upfront had stopped at to refill their canteens.

Cissnei's eyes bugged, flabbergasted how he had heard.

"Enhanced hearing remember" he smirked pointing to his ear.

Cissnei gawked at Kunsel, then at Aerith who had a hand clamped to her mouth, shoulders shaking up and down. Gritting her teeth with determination Cissnei composed herself, marching up to Kunsel she would be damned before she embarrassed herself again.

"I only said it because Aerith basically forced me to say it" she insisted as Kunsel screwed the cap back on his canteen. Then he did the meanest thing possible and stared at her with those eyes as he turned his expression serious.

"So you don't think I'm good-looking then?"

Cissnei floundered under his stare completely at a loss for what to say.

"... I... errr... no... I didn't mean..."

Kunsel could no longer keep a straight face and burst out laughing. A look of indignant shock passed over Cissnei's face that he'd been teasing her before she too couldn't resist breaking into laughter.

"Wow! so the Turk can laugh after all" Kunsel squeezed out between breaths.

Filled with a desire for revenge Cissnei strolled innocently around the SOLDIER, well as innocently as you could be dressed in a tight-fitting black leather pilots outfit. She tilted her head sweetly to him, staring into his eyes which combined with the outfit distracted the man just enough so she could shove him headlong into the river.

Aerith gasped while Barret roared with laughter, Rufus even stopped scowling for the first time. Cissnei stared grinning as Tifa, Jessie and Zack began laughing too until a hand wrapped around her ankle and she was swept off her feet and into the freezing water. The shocking blast of ice-cold took Cissnei's breath away, making her gasp as she resurfaced next to a drenched rolling Kunsel.

Everyone was still laughing hysterically on the river bank, so Cissnei hauled herself out of the water and locked her sights on Aerith.

"You are to blame for this missy.."

Aerith's laughter cut off and here eyes widened cartoonishly.

"No... no!" she squealed as Cissnei lunged for the flower girl as she tried to scramble away. Locking her arms around Aerith's waist she hauled the girl over to the river.

"No!... Zack!... Zack help me!"

"She's like four inches shorter than you" Zack creased up

"...but she's really strong!... no!... help!"

Zack finally decided to run to Aerith's aid but Kunsel intercepted him as he bounded out of the water.

"I don't think so buddy", grabbing Zack by the collar Kunsel dragged him in as all four of them went crashing into the river.

Aerith's breathing hyperventilated from a mix between the shocking cold and the uncontrollable laughing.

"It's actually nice in here!" Zack called to the others while doing a backstroke.

Jessie shrugged, "ahhh what the hell, anything's better than being sweaty".

She leapt in as close to Zack as possible to splash him in the face.

"Yo Tifa! don't be such a grouch and get in here!" Kunsel hollered before getting his mouth filled by a wave of water splashed by Cissnei.

"Someone needs to watch him" Tifa remarked sensibly thumbing towards Rufus, smiling at the big bunch of kids splashing around.

"Ahhh screw him" Barret bellowed as he charged at Tifa, sweeping the martial artist of her feet and bombing into the river, creating the biggest splash of them all.

Amidst a sea of shrieks, laughter, gasps and cheers, Red sat on the edge of the river bank shaking his head.

_... humans._

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 4****- Traveling memories**

Drawn towards a crescendo of loud and rather odd noises, she stalked through the long grass towards the noise, staying crouched low. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, she'd never heard any animal make those kind of sounds before, but then again she'd not been on this continent that long. It was quite a surprise to her when it turned out to be a big group of people acting rather deranged in a river. Her curious nature as always prevailed over everything else and she waded through the soft blades of grass to take a closer look.

They were a funny looking bunch, a group of girls, a man with a gun for an arm, a strange lion tiger dog thingy and two SOLDIERS, definitely two SOLDIERS. She could see the glow in their eyes from here and that was enough to make her back away, not that she couldn't take them on, she could totally kick their asses, she was after all the greatest warrior that ever lived.

Her retreat was halted by a shimmer of light reflecting off of a huge metal blade that one of them had discarded on the bank. Hey eyes widened and focused greedily on the pulsing multicolored orbs in the full slot of materia. Her heart fluttered with excitement, they had materia! a lot of materia in fact! and it would all soon be hers!

Her mind schemed with a thousand different elaborate plans to swipe the orbs, each more positively spectacular than the last. No one would ever forget the day they were visited by the super ninja warrior princess!

...or perhaps she should just march down there, beat the lot of them up and just take it, she could do that you know.

Nah, she was classier than that. Biding her time she watched and waited, tracking the group from the shadows. They were an awfully cheery bunch considering they were traipsing along completely drenched, they must have eaten some wild mushrooms she figured.

Hopping between tree's, tip-toeing behind boulders and slithering through greenery, the greatest ninja that ever lived tracked her prey all the way to a nearby town. Ahhh, the perfect place where she would make her move.


	17. Bras and bandits

**Hello again one and all! we're gradually getting to that 100k words count... waayyy haayyyy.**

**Special thanks to Yuleen75 for giving possibly me one of the best reviews I've ever had, it's really encouraging to hear that someone other than me is enjoying the fic.**

**I have so many awesome plans for this story and I really cannot write them fast enough. I do try and read through every chapter two or three times then run it through the "polishmywriting" website. But please excuse any mistakes or tardy grammar, I just can't get my thoughts out quick enough! :D**

**I'm so poor, that when someone rings my doorbell, I lean out the window and say, "DING!"... and therefore I do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix. **

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Part 1- Bras and bandits**

Kalm was a quiet town considering its size, strolling through the main square Jessie could not have seen more than fifty or so people. In Midgar the smaller town sector at mid afternoon like this would be packed with at least four hundred people. It was a very different yet rather nice change of pace for a city girl like her. Midgar was probably to blame for this town being so underpopulated she mused, with at least one in every four buildings being boarded up. Propaganda about the wealth and fame that could be achieved in SOLDIER as well as the nightlife of the city proving too irresistible for the youth of the town.

Jessie was heading back to to the inn room from a trip to the local metal smith for some supplies she had been eager to get her hands on to further upgrade the electro-mag rod. She managed to find what she needed, a fully powered mercury oxide node to replace the crude lithium one it currently used which was undoubtedly responsible for occasional short circuiting and instability.

She was becoming quite skilled with the weapon now, a lot of practice in the wastelands was to thank for that. Though she was still no Zack or Kunsel she was more than capable of handling her own in a fight now. It made her feel for the first time in her life strong, confident and independent, feelings which as much as she hated to admit, she only had the one who had gifted her the weapon to thank for.

Her hand wandered to her PHS like it always did, it was switched off as it had been rather pointless keeping it turned on when there was no signal out in the wastes. Turning the device back on Jessie was soon greeted by three unread text messages.

The first was from a girl called Charlie that she used to hang out with in Midgar, Charlie was a car mechanic at a downtown garage in sector 6. Jessie used to visit there quite regularly to shop for various bits and bobs.

_Jess I just heard about sector seven being attacked by terrorists, I hope you're safe babe, please leave a message or drop by I'm worried xxx_

The caring sentiment made her smile. Flicking to read the other messages first, she would reply back to Charlie later. Jessie's stomach fluttered when the text who she was expecting one from opened up.

_So the president's gone missing, you've been a very naughty girl. Looks like I'll be seeing you soon - R_

She stopped walking to lean against the closest building she could find, fingers hovered over buttons in a dizzy on whether or not to reply. She opted for reading the final text instead.

_P.s. stop messing with my rod._

A big smile stretched itself over her face as she stared at the message, then in cautionate curiosity around the square. Her fingers tapped out a response as she chewed her lower lip, now she was nervously grappling with the decision on whether or not to hit the send button.

_Are you watching me? Your rod? well if you want it, come and get it - J_

She probably stared at the message for five whole minutes before finally hitting the cancel button and shoving the PHS angrily back into her pocket.

Continuing back to the inn she set an indirect path to one of the two rooms the group had paid for, nodding to Albert the small old man on reception as she passed. They had hired the rooms earlier that day from him so that they could freshen up, paying extra to the old man who Kunsel knew not to ask any questions. With Rufus Shinra in tow they'd had to smuggle him in as quickly and discreetly as possible and the man was now currently holed up with Red in the 'mens' bedroom. The rest of the group were out in the town, collecting extra supplies and tending to personal errands, at least that's what Jessie assumed as she arrived back at the 'girls' room.

Opening the room door Jessie let out a startled apology as she walked in on Tifa half undressed, bare from the waste up. The woman practically catapulted with a shriek across the room to quickly cover her chest up. While it would have seemed like an over exaggeration to most people, Jessie had shared a room with the martial artist on many occasions and knew just how insecure Tifa was about her body being seen. Often opting to wait until the bathroom was available to get dressed, Jessie never questioned the womans antics before. But now she understood why Tifa took extra effort to hide, it was because of the long red scar that was etched diagonally between her breasts to her upper torso.

"Sorry Teef" she repeated, "I thought everyone was out in the town"

"No it's my fault... I got lazy" Tifa's voice tremored as her face began to flush.

Jessie quickly turned her back and there was an uncomfortable silence as Tifa struggled with her bra. An abnormal amount of struggle for that matter. There was an odd noise of exertion coming from the woman and when it went on for longer than thirty seconds, Jessie couldn't resist taking a quick look. Tifa had turned her back as well and was straining with visible effort to connect the hooks at the back. She also had deep red strap marks across her back and shoulders and Jessie didn't need to see the front to know that the cup size was not containing the entirety of their intended contents.

"It's fine now" Tifa called as she finally put her top back on.

Jessie fidgeted, unsure if she should voice it or not.

"Ummm Teef... I noticed that..."

"It's hideous I know. I'd rather not talk about it"

"No! no not that! your bra Teef, I'm talking about your bra!" Jessie spluttered urgently.

"My bra?" Tifa looked puzzled down at her top.

"Yeah, I think it's too small for you", Jessie tried to remark as if it was no big deal while she crossed the room. Spilling her purchased supplies onto her bed she prepared for a fun session of mechanical tinkering.

"But I've always worn this size" Tifa remarked as if her bra being too small this whole time was unthinkable.

"When you say always, what do you mean? what age have you been wearing it since?"

"Fifteen"

"Fifteen!" Jessie exploded in disbelief, "surely you noticed it was getting tighter!?"

"Well it started getting more uncomfortable..."

"Teef, you realise bras aren't supposed to be uncomfortable right?"

"They're not?"

Jessie couldn't resist the short burst of laughter that escaped her, but quickly stifled it when she saw how embarrassed Tifa was becoming.

"No they're really not Teef, did no one ever take you to get measured?" she said in the warmest voice possible as she dropped what she was doing to go sit beside Tifa on her bed.

"... I only had my dad and master Zangan growing up, I kinda had to figure out girl stuff by myself. Dad was always too embarrassed with that sort of thing"

Recognizing that they were bordering very close to discussing the subject of why Tifa's mother wasn't around, Jessie tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Ok well how about we go find a shop and get you measured?"

"...will you come with me?", Tifa almost sounded fearful, anyone would think they were discussing jumping off of a cliff as opposed to having your boobs measured.

"Of course I will" Jessie assured her with a smile. "If we take our stuff, afterwards we can do a gear run, I've crafted three materia slots into the electro-mag I wanna fill"

Tifa hugged the red head tightly, grateful for such a kind friend.

"Thankyou Jessie"

* * *

**Chapter 17 Part 2- Bras and bandits**

Kunsel tapped his foot impatiently, this was the fourth staff Aerith was trying out, the others had been either too heavy, too dull or just perfect but too expensive. Zack had of course said otherwise and that they could afford it, but Aerith stood her ground. Not that Zack really put up much of a counter argument, he was just pleased to be with Aerith and now Kunsel was very much beginning to feel like the third wheel in this weapons run.

Twirling a pair of throwing knives that were on display in boredom, he wondered what Cissnei was doing right now. She had been lumped with doing a food run on her own after Barret hadn't wanted to leave Marlene, perhaps he could go help her. Checking the clock on his PHS he sighed at the time, he had a contact to meet in twenty minutes.

"Aerith, the silver full metal staff is perfect for you, you should get that one" he tried to wrap things up.

"But it's eight hundred gil, I couldn't possibly" she protested.

"Honestly it's fine" Zack insisted again.

"John, how much really for the staff?" Kunsel called to the weapons store owner who he was familiar with, an old friend of his parents.

"For you and Zack, Kunsel? she can have it"

Zack looked up slightly bemused, he had never met the man before.

"We all saw your message on the television Mr. Fair", John dropped his voice to a whisper. "I want you to know that everyone in Kalm supports you, your face is famous pretty much everywhere, people were talking about nothing else other than you for days. We'll support you anyway we can"

Zack gave the man a grateful nod, he had known his broadcast had had a huge influence in SOLDIER, but he had no idea it had made such an impact on the public aswell.

"So please, take anything you need on the house"

Aerith's gasp indicated to Kunsel that she wouldn't dream of accepting the staff for free.

"Thanks John, but honestly, we'd feel much better if you just gave us your best price"

"Oh ok... errr... for that beauty... what about five hundred gil?"

"Five-fifty" Aerith haggled generously in the wrong direction.

"Five-fifty it is then" John chuckled.

"Great, well I've gotta bounce" Kunsel announced in relief as he made for the door.

"But we're not done yet" Zack called after him.

"You've got your new blade so that beloved buster sword of yours won't get anymore wear, tear or rust. Aerith has her staff. We've got everything else for the others, the only thing left to get is ammunition for Barret which I'm sure John will also give us a good deal on?"

"Of course! I mean if it wasn't for what you did all those years ago Kunsel, this store wouldn't even be here"

Aerith and Zack turned to look at Kunsel questioningly but he quickly left the store before either of them could voice anything. Kunsel didn't want the past being dragged up, a past he had spent a very long time trying desperately to forget.

Striding down the dark blue cobbled streets he attempted to look around at the buildings in the peripheral of his vision. He was trying to keep his head down so that he wouldn't be stopped and recognised constantly along the way.

It was astounding and yet it filled him with anger at how similar everything looked to his hometown. Yes the place was still called Kalm and it was in the same place it had always been, yet this town was most certainly not his hometown. The buildings may look the same, they make look old, but they didn't feel old or smell old. The cobbled streets may look weathered and worn, but he knew that they had not endured the seasons.

Arriving at the destination where he would be meeting with his contact he stepped into a restaurant by day, bar by night. A wordless nod from the manager permitted him to a private section in the corner of the room. Sliding into the booth he grinned when he came face to face with a pair of hazel eyes on a surprised looking face.

"I guess I should've expected that you would know Veld aswell"

Cissnei returned the smile.

"Considering he was once the leader of the Turks I should think me knowing him is fairly normal. Question is how do you know him?"

"Ahhh you see, you're not the only one who has their resources" he teased. She raised an eyebrow, still wanting to know how he had Veld as an informant.

"Let's just say he kept me in the loop on the Turk side of things and I returned the favor by keeping him clued up on SOLDIER"

"... I see" she breathed, feeling rather crushed under the close proximity between them. The low lighting of the cubicle made his eyes burn even brighter like torches of blue and golden flames which didn't help.

"Do you wanna know something about you and me?"

"What?" she replied in a barely audible voice.

"With both our little networks of contacts, it's amazing our paths have never crossed before. We should communicate next time either of us are about to meet an informant, we'd make a pretty good team"

To Cissnei her web of contacts was like a comforting blanket that had always protected her since she was a child. The thought of sharing that blanket with anyone would have normally been unthinkable. However at this moment in time the thought of sharing that blanket with him seemed appealing, almost desirable. Cissnei was relieved when Veld suddenly made his appearance just as her emotions were beginning to further slip.

Moving to sit on a stool at the end of the table Veld limped across the room and set his prosthetic arm down on the table. It was a sad sight to see, back in the day Veld was one of the deadliest swordsman on Gaia, quite what attracted a man like that to the Turks no one ever knew.

Though his body said otherwise, Veld still had a strong warriors face, old and haunted certainly also, but being the only Turk to ever successfully retire what could you expect? Though that retirement had come at a price, if you asked anyone except a select few where the legendary Veld could be found, most people would point you to a lonely gravestone in a quiet little cemetery.

Veld didn't wait around for pleasantries.

"You've got the Turks on your back for the president. Heideggar and Scarlet are running the show in his absence and needless to say with a military general and a psychotic head of weapons director in charge, they have turned Midgar and Junon into police states. Though both of them would quite frankly be thrilled if Rufus Shinra never returned, they are searching for him none the less to keep up appearances. Your chances of remaining or getting off this continent without being caught is slim at best"

Veld was never one to mince his words.

"Oh splendid, so what's the good news?" Kunsel chuckled.

"That was the good news. Reports of Sephiroth sightings are flooding in, some as close as the mithril mines only a few miles away from here. Those are only the reports from the people who survive, bodies are cropping up all over the place. Also Sephiroth was the one who tipped Shinra off about AVALANCHE's location so it would seem you have made an enemy of him, I don't think I need to point out that this means you have a pretty big problem on your hands"

"So where do we find him?" Cissnei put forward as Veld stood up abruptly and turned to leave.

"You don't, he finds you, if you're dumb enough to want that than I suggest you keep doing whatever it is you're doing and keep getting in his way"

"That's the thing, we don't even know what that way is, what exactly does he even want?", Kunsel slumped back, folding his hands behind his head.

Veld paused in the doorway

"This isn't a Q an A, you both know how this works and what I want from each of you in return. See that I get it", and with that the door swang closed behind him.

"...how delightful" Kunsel chirped sarcastically. "So to summarise... Sephiroth's pissed, phsychopaths worse than Rufus are running the joint and were subject to a nationwide man hunt. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, that's about it" Cissnei sighed.

There was a moment of silence while they each locked away the newly aquired information into specific portions of their brains.

"So is Veld after the same thing from you as he is from me for that little piece of information?" Kunsel asked once he was sure Veld had left.

"Felicia?" Cissnei ventured carefully. Kunsel nodded.

"He'll never find her looking for that name, she goes by Elfe nowadays" he spoke in a hushed voice, giving up the information he would later exchange to Veld.

"His daughters that old AVALANCHE leader? interesting. I found out that Felicia was one of the ones taken by Hojo, she was proclaimed as a failed experiment" Cissnei shared in return.

"Blimey...hmmm... see I told you we make a great team" he winked before switching to a lighter subject of conversation. "So Cissnei, as we're here already, how about we get some lunch?"

Cissnei hesitated for a second but concluded that she could probably learn more from Kunsel than the couple of other informants she had in Kalm.

"Ok... but as long as you promise not to eyeball me the entire time" she wagged her finger at him.

Kunsel slapped on a fake puppy dog sad face as he leaned across the table, widening his eyes as far as possible.

"But I like to", he grinned.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Part 3- Bras and bandits**

Looking for a local brassiere shop, Jessie and Tifa eventually found one situated a few yards down a quiet narrow sideroad just off of the main square. Entering the shop that was surprisingly large considering the exterior, the only thing to greet them when they entered were a row of manakins clad in beautiful combinations of bra's, thongs and lingerie.

"Perhaps their closed?" Jessie pondered

"Ok then, let's go" Tifa rushed, pouncing on the opportunity to leave. Her nerves had been peaking gradually the closer they got to the store and now she was a wreck.

"Teef you make it seem like your about to get your tooth pulled at the dentist, relax, let's look around for a bit"

"Will I really need to take my top off?" she implored.

"She can hardly measure you properly while you have them strapped down in that undersized bra of yours" Jessie reasoned as she quickly closed a curtain she'd peaked behind leading to a more adult section of the store.

"Why can't I measure myself" Tifa protested.

"Because of the last five years that you've been wearing the wrong size bra is why, now stop fussing, the women here will have seen thousands of boobs in their time"

_Not ones with massive great sword marks_ she grumbled in her head.

The sound of the bell tinkling attracted their focus to the front door to see a young girl stood frozen on the door mat staring at them silence. She was a tanned skinned girl with jet black shoulder length hair sectioned off by a black strip of cloth tied around her forehead. Sporting a very short pair of cream colored shorts and a sleeveless green jumper chopped at the waist, she certainly looked far too exotic to originally be from a place like Kalm.

"Hi" Jessie initiated first when the girl just stood there as if they couldn't see her. "Do you work here?"

The girl didn't reply for a while.

"... yes... yes I do" she finally announced boldly as she straightened up. "...yes I am the owner of this..." her eyes scanned around briefly "...porn shop"

"Aren't you a bit young to own your own shop?... especially one like this" Tifa quizzed.

"Young!? hey! I'll have you know I'm the greatest!... porn shop owner in the world..."

"Okay... well my friend here is looking to get measured" Jessie explained to the rather odd in her opinion shop owner.

The teenage girl looked confused at first but eventually cottoned on to what Jessie was referring to. Eyeing Tifa's chest she approached to take a closer look.

"oh... err.. ok lets see.. umm"

She circled around Tifa who's face had turned a lovely shade of red as she occasionally poked her boob and mumbled under her breath as if in deep analysis. At one point the girl even lifted the underside of Tifa's chest in both hands as if to feel the weight of them.

"Well they are... errr... big size" the girl summarized conclusively.

"Don't you need to actually measure her first?" Jessie frowned, beginning to find the woman very strange and unprofessional.

"No no! that's quite alright, I'll take the big size" Tifa spluttered wanting it to all be over, but her escape was interrupted by a sudden eager outburst from the store owner.

"Yes I will have to measure her won't I!? and we will need to go to a changing room for that meaning you'll have to leave your bags over here!"

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"Err... no bags in the changing room policy is why"

"That's ok, I'll wait here with our things" Jessie retorted.

"NO!... no you can't... I'm gonna need your... help... have you seen the size of those things? definitely a two person job"

Jessie's frown creased even further but Tifa simply resigned herself to getting it over with.

"You've seen them already so you might as well I suppose"

The young shop owner let out a triumphant cheer as they stashed their bags away in a 'secure' cupboard underneath the front desk.

"Err yes.. follow me" she mumbled clearing her throat when she recieved two strange looks.

After peaking behind various curtains and doors the young shop owner eventually led them to a discreet cubicle. Tifa's face reached a whole new level of redness when both Jessie and the girl turned to her expectantly. Heaving a sigh she began taking off her top and unclipping her bra which shot of her chest like an elastic band the moment she released the hooks. Tifa simply froze there exposed as an awkward silence ensued in which neither of the three woman quite knew where to place their eyes.

"Oh for heavens sake are you going to measure her or not!" Jessie eventually exploded at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"Yes, yes I will...oh my, wait a minute...aren't I silly, I've forgotten my tape measure, now I will have to go back out to get it" the girl broadcasted as if she was reading from a script.

The owner skittered away out of the cubicle and Jessie huffed in annoyance while Tifa threw an arm across her chest to cover up. Not a single word was spoken the whole time they waited... and waited.

"How long can it take to get a bloody tape measure" Jessie growled after five minutes had passed and the girl had still not returned. The sound of the door tinkering outside rang so Jessie decided to stomp out of the changing room to see what was going on.

A tall elegant grey haired woman was walking into the store carrying a package which she nearly dropped in startled surprise when she saw Jessie.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, I thought I could nip out quickly I wasn't expecting any customers, how can I help?"

"Yeah were still waiting for your boss to hurry up" Jessie fumed, becoming fed up with this establishment.

"My boss?" the woman replied in confusion.

"Yes! the young Wutai looking girl. Though quite frankly it doesn't seem like she has a clue what she's doing"

"I'm sorry my dear but I haven't the feintest idea what you are talking about"

Jessie stared at the woman for a length of time, checking to see that the woman was having her on. When the ladies expression didn't change from serious puzzlement Jessie's eyes widened and she ran behind the counter to find their bags were missing.

"Teef! we've been robbed!"

There was a hurried rustling in the changing room and a gasp from the elderly shop owner.

"Oh my! I'll call a town guard right away!" the woman flustered.

"No! no don't do that, we'll handle it" Jessie insisted, guards were the last thing they needed the attention of while they had the most powerful man in Gaia held hostage at the inn.

"Teef! didn't you hear me! we've been robbed!" she yelled again.

"...wait!.. yes I heard!... I can't... get... OH SCREW THIS BLOODY THING!"

A plain white bra came soaring out of the changing room followed by Tifa who had simply thrown her top back on. Her chest looked even bigger now they weren't being mercilessly lashed down by elastic.

"Our money! our supplies! our materia was all in there!" Tifa cried, looking behind the desk to witness the missing bags for herself.

"The electro-mag was in there too!" Jessie choked close to tears. "Look! she even had the nerve to leave a note!"

_Sorry red, sorry boobs, but this is the day you will always remember as the day you were tricked by the great ninja warrior princess Yuffie.  
_

_Be sure to tell everyone that._

"Call Zack and the others" Tifa clenched, "we have a thief to catch"

* * *

**Chapter 17 Part 4- Bras and bandits**

"So tell me once again wha' ya' were doin' when ya' stuff got nicked?" Barret demanded, agitated to be pulled away from Marlene.

The whole group had gathered together in a quiet part of the square, except of course Red who was still watching Rufus.

"Like we already said! we were shopping ok" Jessie snapped as Tifa looked like she about to melt on the spot.

"Yeah but what shop? where?" Zack asked again.

"Just a clothes shop, she stole our stuff while we were getting changed" Jessie replied.

"What both of you? why didn't you just take your stuff in with you?" Cissnei frowned.

"The store had a no bags po... oh what does it matter!?", Jessie exclaimed, buckling under the groups scrutinizing stare.

"Well it would matter if we at least new which shop it was" Kunsel reasoned.

"Perhaps its personal" Aerith tried to contribute, sensing from Tifa's face where this was going.

"Look I was getting my chest measured in that store over there ok!" Tifa snapped pointing down the side road towards the building.

Everything went silent for a moment while a particularly wide eyed and awkward expression spread itself across Barret, Zack and Kunsel's faces.

"And?" Kunsel eventually put out there to receive an elbow to the ribs from Cissnei.

"No I didn't mean that!, I meant and how did that lead to some random girl stealing your stuff of course? surely the store put your things somewhere safe?"

"... well she was... kinda the one was doing the measuring" Tifa stammered looking like a beetroot by this point.

"Measuring your boobs?", Kunsel clarified to see that he was on the same page and receiving another elbow to the ribs, this time from Zack.

"Right well this girl can't have gone far, if we...", Zack's strategy plan was interrupted by a loud shout coming from the materia store across the square.

"THIEF! STOP HER!"

"Looks like were in luck" Zack grinned as a frenzied store owner pointed to the form of a slight teenage girl scrambling over the rooftops, balancing a stack of multicolored orbs in her arms and squealing every she dropped one to bounce down to the street below.

Nodding to Kunsel the two SOLDIERS took off ahead of the rest of the group who followed in pursuit. Leaping two stories in one bound onto the rooftops they both darted to flank the escaping girl from different sides. Spotting she was being chased she let out a yelp of surprise and ran faster, more materia bouncing away from her arms, this materia thief had certainly out done herself this time. She hopped between buildings, scuffing up and dislodging roof tiles along the way. Each new jump was becoming further and more daring as the buildings began to thin out. Though it was like a gentle game of hopscotch to Zack and Kunsel, they both couldn't help being rather impressed with the scrawny girls agility.

Eventually Zack thought it wouldn't be long before the girl hurt herself and decided to end the chase, he increased his speed as did Kunsel. As they gradually closed the distance on the desperate girl, she ruffled through the materia pile in her arms, panting as she bounded over a row of chimney pots. Finding the lowest grade materia she could find she hurled the orb behind her at Kunsel's head. The orb bounced lightly of his temple and Kunsel smiled, finding that he was rather enjoying the girls bold escape attempt.

"Careful! she's dangerous!" Kunsel yelled across to Zack in sarcastic amusement until a thin four-point shuriken whizzed past his head and slashed a light cut across his cheek. "WOAH! I take that back, she is dangerous!"

Making one last jump Zack could see the chase was about to come to an end, the next building was much too far away for the materia thief to make it. But when the girl didn't slow down and actually increased her speed Zack could hardly believe his eyes.

"Jeez she's gonna try and jump it!"

Low and behold the thief went for it and fell short of making the distance, though incredibly not by much. Jumping across with ease Zack plucked the girl out of mid air by the scruff of the neck before she could fall to what could well have been her death or at least a serious injury.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID JERK!" she squawked furiously, thrashing and kicking about as he held her suspended over the edge by one arm.

"I hope you realize you could have got yourself killed just then"

"I TOTALLY HAD IT YOU SOLDIER FREAK, NOW LET ME GO!"

"Very well then"

Zack let the girl drop about two foot making her yelp.

"Wait wait wait!..." she pleaded. "Okay how about this? I'll cut you guys in twenty percent of the materia I stole?"

The girl flashed a cheeky hopeful pearly white grin at him as she chuckled nervously.

"Fifty percent?" she squeaked innocently when Zack's eyebrow remained raised, though in truth he was struggling to maintain the unamused expression.

When that didn't work the girl tried a different stratergy, batting her eyelashes she raised her voice a couple of octives to sound as sweet as she possibly could.

"Surely you wouldn't want to hurt a pretty girl like me would you?"

"Ha, this kid sure is full of it" Kunsel chuckled with his arms folded.

"Kid!? who you calling kid!?" the teenager bellowed. "And what are you exactly? his boyfriend?" the girl mocked angrily poking Zack in the forhead at arms length before trying to switch back to the sweet and innocent act.

Zack inspected the clearly Wutaiin girls face closely, feeling like he recognised her and after a few seconds she stopped squirming and began to blush.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he squinted in thought just as the others finally caught up after running through the streets below and climbing up the fire escape.

"No, no you don't!, I am the greatest ninja that ever lived and no one has ever seen my face before!, if you let me go I will grant you the privilege of being the only person to have ever seen..."

"Hey! give us back our materia!" Tifa interupted angrily as she, Cissnei, Barret and Jessie approached.

"Oh... hey boobs"

"That was a cheap trick you pulled Yuffie, and stop calling me that!"

"Yuffie?... Yuffie..." Zacks eyes widened in realization, "Yuffie Kisaguri!? your the little princess brat from Wutai. Your Lord Godo Kisaguri's daughter"

The girl kicked in a circular motion still suspended in the air to try and pivot her head away.

"No I'm not" she protested.

Kunsel moved to take a closer look.

"Hey I know I'm probably the most beautiful woman you've ever seen on this continent of trolls! but stop staring at me!" Yuffie cried indignantly.

"Well I'll be... that is her, you're a long way from home princess" Kunsel grinned crossing his arms again as Zack set the girl down onto the roof.

"Yo! anyone care on fillin' us in 'ere?" Barret shouted.

"This is the youngest daughter of the leader of Wutai. When we used to visit Wutai in SOLDIER on continued negotiation trips, this little princess here used to lay traps and ambushes for us in the temple. She got an entire unit trapped in a giant fish net for three hours one time"

"Hehe, that was a good one" Yuffie giggled at the recollection.

"Well ya ain't no damn princess over 'ere squirt! so give us back our stuff!" Barret growled.

"Fine! sheesh! I hid your stuff behind a dumpster just outside of that porn shop boobs and red were looking in"

"Stop calling me that" Tifa repeated automatically. "And it wasn't a porn shop!"

"Thank you" Zack concluded after watching closely to see if the girl was lying and then turning to leave when he decided she wasn't.

"Ummm, your not gonna get me arrested?" Yuffie mumbled in surprise.

"Nope" Zack replied walking away.

"Is it because you know you'll suffer my wrath if you do?"

"Yep"

"Ahh it's because you want my help isn't it!?" Yuffie proclaimed as she ran after them.

"Unless you know where we might find a certain silver haired manic I don't think so" Kunsel waved the back of his hand at her dismissivly.

"You mean that Sephiroth dude? yeah I saw him two days ago, I was gonna deal with that punk myself but I was... err.. busy"

The group stopped, making Yuffie grin mischieviously with satisfation.

"Where? where did you see him?" Zack pressed.

"Ahhh, so you do want my help!?... you'll have to beg me for it", Yuffie crossed her arms stubbornly.

Zack shrugged and turned away again as the group started climbing down the ladder.

"Wait! fine I'll help you! but only 'cos you asked!" she shrieked.

When noone replied Yuffie took that as an admission into the group and she rubbed her hands together victoriously.

"Hehehe, this is just perfect, I have 'em just where I want 'em" she snickered quietly under her breath.

"I heard that you know" Kunsel called from halfway down the fire escape.

Eyes widening she scrambed after them down the side of the building.

"Yeah I know! I was just joking, hey wait up!"


	18. Avoided recollection

**Hello wonderful people! Chapter 18 has arrived! this is somewhat of a celebratory chapter for me as I have just this week recieved the keys to my first house :D. Mercy it was painful watching my bank account getting cleaned out :(.**

**Big shout out to sdphantom10 for dropping a series of excellent reviews. I absolutely love reading them, especially on some of the older chapters of the story. So please keep them coming!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I probably listened to 'one winged angel' about fifteen times while writing this. Best boss battle music in history IMO... period.**

**I am by far too poor (lol this is actually true now) and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Part 1- Avoided recollection**

"Can someone please remind me why tha' hell we still got this li'l pest with us!?"

Barret clamped his real hand to one side of his face in annoyance, Yuffie had not stopped jabbering the entire way as the group walked back to the inn. Aerith on the other hand was finding she was rather enjoying the girls happy, bubbly and completely over the top personality. Smiling, Aerith couldn't resist being secretly amused at seeing Cissnei become the latest target of 'the Yuffie attack', much to the relief of her previous victims.

"So let me get this straight, your one of those Turkey's and your with this lot why again?"

Cissnei sighed, where was a bottle of tequila when you needed it?

"For the fifth time it's 'Turk', I'm not one anymore, and I never told you why I am 'with this lot'"

"Hmmm you don't sound too sure", Yuffie hounded as she jumped in front of Cissnei forcing the ex-Turk to sidestep around her. The little ninja had a point, Cissnei wasn't so sure about her current personal or professional status, but she weren't about to start discussing that with a teasing sixteen year old princess.

"Yuffie is it? look, my reasons are my own ok?

"Ooooh I get it, you're the mysterious, 'don't make friends so easily', with a secret troubled past one of the group" Yuffie giggled light-heartedly as she threw an arm casually around Cissnei's shoulder.

Great... all she needed was another Reno in her life.

"You know, personally I think she's got you pretty spot on" Kunsel laughed, adjusting the pack of supplies on his back. Cissnei shot him what began as an attempted glare but ended in... well something different. Surely she wasn't that simple to read?

"Hey your past is just as much a mystery as mine mister!" Cissnei defended herself. "Just take how you haven't told us why everyone treats you like a town hero around here"

Though she had only meant her statement in a playful joking way, she didn't miss the briefest drop in Kunsel's expression making her regret her words. However as quickly as his expression fell he transformed it into a bold cheery smile but this time she wasn't fooled by it, he was over compensating.

"Kunsel I.."

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome" he quipped, cutting her of as if he didn't have a care in the world.

What had happened here? What had happened to him?

Yuffie pulled up to walk alongside Aerith as she observed the interaction between Kunsel and Cissnei, leaning into Aerith, Yuffie nudged the girl with her elbow.

"Psst, just me or is something going on between them?"

Aerith chuckled, glad she wasn't the only one to see it. "well I think so"

"So what's your story pinko?" Yuffie asked curiously, pinching at the fabric of Aerith's dress.

Pinko? Aerith grinned in recollection, the last time she'd been called that was by a drunk Jessie back at Tifa's bar, a night forever etched fondly in her memory.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I get this bunch'a ready for a fight grouches being lumped together, but you seem all light and sweetness, so what's your deal? hell I mean I even get Red over there" Yuffie inclined her head towards Jessie who was trying to convince Zack to let her zap him with the rod to test the new upgrades.

"I guess I just don't have a 'deal'" Aerith giggled, shrugging cheerfully as they arrived back at the inn. "Oh one more thing, you might need to find a new name for Jessie, Red's already kinda taken"

"Like really taken?" Yuffie frowned while swinging herself through the door by the wooden frame and slamming heavily onto the laminate floor, much to the annoyance of Albert on reception. "Who in Leviathan's name is actually called Red?"

"Ummm, we sorta gave it to him ourselves, we don't actually know his real name... or even if he has one for that matter", Aerith pondered that last point thoughtfully.

"Gave it to him? you make him sound like a pet dog" Yuffie spoke absently as she plunged her hand into the welcome bowl of mints, grabbed a huge handful and winked to Albert as they passed by the front desk to the stairs.

"Lion actually... I think... or a tiger wolf... we're not too sure... anyway, he's a really nice person"

Yuffie paused on the stairwell making Barret grumble angrily while looking at Aerith as if she had sprouted a second head "Now I get your deal, you're the crazy one"

"You'll see for yourself" Aerith grinned.

"Why will she?"Barret roared, "can someone still explain to me why this blasted kid is still even 'ere!?"

Yuffie barked back as she shoved past Aerith on the stairwell to jab Barret numerous times in the chest. "Hey grampa! I'm here because I got info on that Sephiroth dude you need, and because I'm the most skilled ninja warrior fighter outta the lot of ya', and because I have a ton of special royal connections, and because unlike you I am a barrel of joy to be around!"

"Ye well, ya' try to steal any of are shit again and I'll wrap ya' up and box ya' back to bongo bongo land or wherever the hell ya' from"

Yuffie growled at Barret's insult to Wutia as she crouched into a fighting stance. Pushing off the stairs she lunged at Barret with a battle cry but was once again plucked out of the air by her green cropped jumper as Zack returned from dropping his bag off in the main room.

"Yuffie, if you want to hang around I suggest you don't get on the group leader's bad side" Zack advised letting the girl dangle for a while before setting her down.

Barret looked momentarily taken aback by being referred to by Zack as 'the group leader', though it only lasted a second before he turned to smile smugly at Yuffie.

"Him leader!? who's stupid idea was that!... I call for a democratic election! all in favor of the great ninja warrior princess Yuffie being leader, please raise your hand!"

Yuffie shot her arm in the air, followed by the other arm when noone elses did. Looking around distraught she gave Aerith an angry poke in the ribcage, grabbed her arm and forced it up overhead . Zack simply shook his head amused, Yuffie hadn't changed much from the eleven year old tear away he met five years ago.

Freed of his own pack, Zack offered out his hand to take Aerith's bag which she accepted with a grateful warm smile. She was finding even the smallest actions were making her love him more and more. The contact of his hand as it briefly brushed over hers, the momentary locking of their eyes, these little occurrences were becoming ever more frequent and always made Aerith's stomach flutter with excitement. It was as if after entering into a new and unexplored phase of whatever their relationship now was they had become more attuned and receptive to one another. It made Aerith nervous, excited, scared and yet so truly, deeply happy all at the same time. He smiled back, letting her know he was experiencing all the same emotions that she was. At that point if they thought they could get away with sharing a kiss without a certain self-proclaimed ninja going haywire about it they would have.

Yuffie however for all her faults, or qualities, depending on how you wanted to look at it, was despite all things very perceptive at reading people and interactions, as Aerith was quickly beginning to find out. While Zack continued up the stairs Yuffie yanked Aerith back by the red sleeveless cardigan she was wearing.

"Ahhh now I get your deal, you're with this lot because he's your boyfriend isn't he?" Yuffie pried.

Aerith grinned broadly at hearing Zack being referred to as her boyfriend, it sounded wonderful. Yuffie's question however had her completely at a loss for words, what exactly was she supposed to say? Sure her and Zack had shared three truly wonderful kisses together in the space of seventy-two hours, they had even exchanged those three magic words to each other. But actually confirming that they were officially in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship was still unspoken between them. I mean was this really the right time to start building a relationship while they were trying to stop a massive evil corporation and a supposed to be dead psychotic mass murderer from potentially destroying the planet? Was Zack even ready yet after everything he had been through for a relationship?

Perhaps she was over thinking it, was it even something that really needed 'confirming'? Come on, they had even held hands a large portion of the way to Kalm, surely that was something only a boyfriend/girlfriend would do?

Then her mind registered that while she had been over analysing everything like her brain often did, Yuffie was giving her strange look, still waiting for an answer. Gaia she wanted to say yes to Yuffie, she wanted to scream it to her but she just didn't know if that was where she and Zack were right now.

She needed to know.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on answering that one Yuffie" Aerith hurried as she rushed to catch up with Zack. She pulled him to one side just before entering the room, waiting until all the others went in.

"Everything alright?" he asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah I just... there's something I wanna talk with you about", lord why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "It's fine! it's nothing bad or anything!" she quickly added when Zack began looking even more worried.

"I just... I wanna know" she inhaled a deep breath, "where are we Zack?"

"Ummm, Kalm?" he replied slightly confused.

"No, I mean where are we... as in us... this", she took his hand in hers and held it close to her chest hoping to get her point across. He still didn't seem to quite understand what she meant and now she was just beginning to feel foolish. The rest of the group was waiting and Zack's mind was probably preoccupied with how he was gonna dredge up the past about Sephiroth. She realized now she had chosen possibly the worst time to try to have this conversation, it especially didn't help that they could hear Yuffie screeching on the other side of the door. She had probably just met Red.

"Sorry this was stupid..." she mumbled, "ignore me". She turned to hurry away into the room but Zack pulled her gently back, a soft and even slightly amused smile on his face. Pulling her right into his body Zack wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. She dissolved as his fingers traced up the side of her neck... heavens she could get used to this, and yet at the same time she could never get used to this.

"Aerith, I want this, I want us, I want us to be tog..."

There could never have been a more cliché interruption of a precious moment then Yuffie at that second screaming wildly as the sound of frenzied shouts and crashing furniture deafened them as loudly as if they were actually in the room.

Startled they ran into the room to see Yuffie on top of Rufus Shinra, pinning him to the floor beside a knocked over table. She was swinging and swiping at the man in a frenzy while Jessie and Cissnei tried to drag her off him and Barret cheered her on in the corner.

"Can someone get this brat off me before I get her off myself!" Rufus bellowed defending his face.

"Woah! Yuffie! what's going on?!" Zack shouted above her furious ranting.

"He's Shinra! he's the one who destroyed Wutai! he's the one who killed thousands of my people! he's the reason Wutia is now a joke tourist town!"

Zack pulled the practically deranged girl off Rufus and spun her to face him.

"Yuffie stop! Yuffie calm down!", tears were streaming out of the girls eyes as Zack held her by her shaking shoulders.

"That was my father you stupid girl" Rufus spat angrily dusting himself off.

"Shut up! you shut up!" Yuffie wailed lunging for him again but was held fast by Zack.

"Yuffie listen to me! stop!... we have him here because were gonna make him see that Shinra doesn't have to be that way, the way his father ran things. Were gonna make him see we all have a bigger problem on our hands and we need to work together. We're not gonna let Shinra continue the way things were... I promise... Yuffie you have to trust me"

The young woman gradually calmed down, composed herself, nodded and then turned away to hide her face in shame that they had seen her crying. Upon hearing Zack tell the girl that he would change Shinra, Rufus made a scoffing sound in the background. Whirling around Zack turned on him forcefully.

"As much as you might hate to admit it Rufus! Sephiroth is your problem as well! it was Shinra that created him, it was Shinra that drove him insane and what's to say you're not next on his hit list?!"

"I can handle Sephiroth" Rufus growled, shoving past Zack to go stand near the room window.

"Just like your father handled him?" Tifa pointed out.

"My father was weak..." Rufus muttered quietly, gazing out into the now virtually empty square as the last remaining hour of light clung dimly over the town. "I will bring Shinra into a new age of power, I will be greater than my father"

"I don't think you get it Rufus" Kunsel remarked sourly leaning against the closed-door with his arms folded. "If Sephiroth gets his way there won't be a Shinra"

"Sephiroth Sephiroth! Sephiroth this! Sephiroth that! why does it seem tha's all I keep hearin' lately!? he's just one punk for cryin' out loud. Le's jus' deal with him!" Barret bellowed in frustration.

"Sephiroth is stronger than you can possibly imagine" Zack replied darkly shaking his head.

"Zack... I think it's time you told us about this Sephiroth" Red urged from where he was perched beside Aerith, her hand linked through his fur.

Zack heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his own hair, not quite sure where to begin. He looked around at the group, Kunsel was leaning against the door alert for eaves dropper's with Cissnei close by, Barret and Jessie sat on a bed like Aerith and Red, Rufus was still gazing out the window, Yuffie had moved to be alone in the corner and Tifa was not far away, knowing how hard this was gonna be for him... for the both of them.

Sighing he began.

"I knew Sephiroth better than anyone, we were friends, good friends. Sephiroth was a good person back then... It was four years ago..."

* * *

**Chapter 18 Part 2- Avoided recollection**

Sephiroth smirked, a truck of cadets and Zack was the closest one to being a child of the lot, a ten-hour ride and he had not once sat still. He had now set to bouncing and squatting energetically on the spot.

"Sit down Zack, you're making Strife ill"

"Hehe, you'll be alright Spike" Zack assured cheerily ruffling his young friends head which had spent most of the journey between his knees. "... I just don't get it, surely you came from Nibelheim by car?"

The horrific recollection set Cloud's gag reflex off,"...uggg... gahh... stop!".

"If he's sick, you're cleaning it up" Sephiroth warned sitting rigidly upright with Masamune laying sheathed across his lap, a position he had not shifted from in the last ten hours.

"Hey Seph!, that don't sound like the kind of duty a second in command should be made to do... you know, the position yoooouuu gave me", Zack puffed his chest out proudly as Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a decision I am very much regretting after this little trip. Oh and keep calling me 'Seph' and I'll be forced to start calling you Zachary again"

"That's not the rules!" Zack protested, very much not wanting Sephiroth to revert back to full naming him, it had taken two years to finally break Sephiroth down to calling him Zack.

"Rules?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah the rules, your allowed to shorten a person's name but you can't make it longer" Zack stated confidently, breaking into a string of lunges.

"...Chocobo-head... is longer than... Cloud... ughh" Cloud gurgled.

"That's different Spike" Zack patted his friends head dismissively with a heavy hand. "It's the unwritten rule of friendship" Zack proclaimed.

"Zack, I am your commanding officer, we are not 'friends'" Sephiroth attempted to sternly tell the pup.

"Yeah yeah yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. Let me guess, you agreed to take on this mission to check out some mako reactor malfunction all the way out here because you fancied a nice mountain retreat and not as a favor to me?"

Sephiroth internally grinned, Zack had spent weeks trying to convince him to come on this trip to Nibelheim so the cadet Strife could visit his hometown. His true reason for finally agreeing to come was because their had been rumours of Genesis sightings in the area. While he might normally have told that to Zack, it was far too tempting an opportunity to keep Zack believing he was doing him a favor in exchange for what Zack had bribed him with to go... an entire month of agreeing to first knock on his office door before simply bursting in unannounced. It was a habit Sephiroth was having much difficulty in training out of the pup. It started getting particularly infuriating when Sephiroth would enter his own office just to find Zack already lounging around in their, often fiddling with his things.

Sephiroth was interrupted from his reverie by a mighty crash against the side of the truck, causing it to skid sideways in the mud that the thundering dark night of rain had turned to sludge.

Gliding off his seat with Masamune instantly in his grasp he leaped from the back of the truck, drawing the seven-foot blade from its sheath. Zack and the cadet Strife clambered out to join him in the fiercely cold and wet foothills of Nibelheim.

"HOLY SHIT!" Zack yelled in alarm, drawing the attention of the target that Sephiroth already had his eyes darkly focused on.

"Very well done Zachary" Sephiroth commented sarcastically.

Zack grit his teeth as he drew his second Shinra blade in favour of the buster sword on his back. "Zack, Sephiroth... it's Zack"

"What? what is it?" Cloud stammered anxiously, unable to see the fourty foot black dragon stalking towards them in the darkness like their enhancements allowed them to.

"Black dragon" Sephiroth stated bluntly, not that he really needed to, Strife would see it soon enough and no doubt he would run screaming.

"Black dragon!?" Cloud exclaimed, "but those things never leave the mountains!"

"Then something must be drawing it down!" Zack yelled above the rain.

"Or scaring it out..." Sephiroth muttered more to himself than anyone.

Could this be Genesis' doing? Since nearing Nibelheim his senses had certainly started spiking. You see Genesis was unique, he had what no other SOLDIER had, he had G-cells, an entirely different branch of enhancements that professor Hollander worked with. Typically SOLDIER could only sense matching cells, S-cells to S-cells, but extended time with Genesis had taught Sephiroth to sense those new cells in him and later on in Angeal as well.

These however weren't G-cells he was sensing now, these were S-cells, calling to him from far off in the distant mountains. More S-cells than he had ever felt before.

The black dragon drew closer, picking up its pace and snarling once it was close enough to decide that they were an enemy.

"Strife, stay back!" Sephiroth ordered when much to his surprise the cadet did not flee and had the courage to simply stare in wide-eyed horror at the creature instead.

Taking the head while Zack took the body they charged at the beast. Sephiroth took a series of slashes at the creatures face while dancing around its clumsy attempts to bite him. Though he attacked with focus and technique his swings were more playful than anything. It would be far too easy to simply drive the Masamune through this creatures skull and end it now, but after ten hours being cooped up he wanted to spread his wings. Metaphorically as opposed to literally in this particular instance. Zack too seemed grateful for the chance to stretch out though he was putting considerable more effort into the battle.

Once they had enraged the creature enough it released a jet of searing hot flames towards them, evaporating the rain straight out of the air. Sephiroth magic barriered the spell lazily while Zack took a more energetic approach of twisting, ducking and jumping over the waves of fire the black dragon threw at them. Caught off guard and taking a minor slip in awareness Zack was struck by a swing of the creatures tail and was sent flying out into the darkness. While Sephiroth knew the blow was not sufficient enough to damage someone enhanced like Zack, the cadet Strife however did not.

"ZACK!" Cloud panicked, drawing his blade with great effort he charged at the beast.

"Cloud no!" Zack yelled a little too late, landing on his feet unharmed.

With one powerful swing of its arms the dragon swiped Cloud of the ground to go skittering across the floor like a rag doll making Zack shriek in alarm. Deciding enough was enough Sephiroth lunged between the monsters crazed thrashing and drove Masamune all the way through the underside of the dragons jaw, exiting straight through the top of its head.

The creatures body went limp, thirty tons of dragon propped up by Sephiroth with a single arm. Discarding the creatures body to one side like he was tossing away a dish clothe Sephiroth flicked the dark black blood off his blade and re-sheathed the sword.

"CLOUD! OH GOD CLOUD! HELP! HEEELLPP!"

Sephiroth jogged over to inspect the boy, shoving a hysterical Zack who was clutching the boy on his kness out the way. Cloud was unconscious with a nasty welt mark across his torso but other than that nothing too serious.

"HE'S DEAD! OH JESUS SEPH HE'S DEAD!"

Sephiroth winced at the mans volume bellowing in his ear, Zack knew full well he wasn't dead, this was just a part of Zack's mother hen act he always performed when one of his cadets and particularly Cloud Strife got injured. Sighing he turned the hilt of Masamune towards Cloud and began channeling the fully upgraded life three materia he had equipped. It was a materia he seldom used and if it wasn't for Zack's hysteria he would have left the cadet to wake up of his own accord so that a splitting headache and a painfully bruised abdomen would teach the boy a lesson about being so stupid and reckless in the future. Casting the spell Cloud was soon sat back upright with Zack making a fuss. Unfortunately Strife would now be right as rain physically, but Sephiroth would make sure that Cloud wasn't going to escape being taught a valuable lesson.

"Cadet Strife!" he barked coldly. Considering the boys eyes widened every time Sephirorth even spoke to him in a normal tone, his eyes looked close to exploding from his head at this point.

"...sir?" Cloud tentatively squeaked.

"Is that anyway to address your commander?" Sephiroth hissed in his standard military authority accent.

"SIR! SORRY SIR!" Cloud saluted while jumping hastily to his feet with the unneeded help of Zack.

"You disobeyed a direct order and engaged a foe when you were specifically ordered not to", he towered over the gradually shrinking cadet.

"Come on Seph, give him break will ya?" Zack implored, knocking Cloud's hand out of the rigid salute.

Sephiroth ignored Zack and pointed the sheathed Masamune at Cloud.

"You will be made to do double nightly patrol duties for the remainder of this mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"SIR! YES SIR!"

"May this teach you a valuable lesson Strife. Never take on an opponent without first knowing both yours and its capabilities, that is how you wind up dead", with that Sephiroth turned and began trudging up the muddy path through the rain. "We continue the rest of the way on foot!"

"Bah! come on Spike let's go, forget about him, deep down he knows it took guts for you to do what you just did", Zack bumped his fist twice against Cloud's chest.

"Thanks Zack"

"Unless you want to make it triple patrol duties I would suggest you don't fall behind Strife!" Sephiroth called back menacingly through the rain as he marched up the long thunderous hill.

"Ahh you hang in there little Chocobo-head" Zack chirped giving Cloud a gentle push in the right direction. "I believe in you buddy, one day you'll even be able to kick Sephiroth's butt I just know it"

Sephiroth chuckled lightly under his breath.

"That would be the day Zachary... that would be the day"


	19. Descent into madness

**Keeping the A/N short today, as before, thanks to Tayashia for dropping some kind reviews. Also shout out to our guest Autumn810, I actually never knew about wattpad before but decided to post my fic over there just for you :D **

**Here is a link to it: story/24698153-fearing-the-1st-final-fantasy-7  
**

**I am poor and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix... though what do you expect when I'm forking out a 5,000 calorie a day food bill excessively high in protein :D**

**On we go with Chapter 19, 'Descent into madness'**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part 1****- Descent into madness**

Sephiroth could only best describe the feeling as walking into an invisible black fog that grew thicker with every step he took, clouding his mind until eventually he was struggling to even focus on the reason they were even here in the first place. This place... Nibelheim... a remote nothing of a town filled with backwards nobodies, scuttling away into their houses as they approached during the early hours of the morning. He was glad for the people's evasiveness, for some reason just the sight of them and the very knowledge of their existence irritated him, even Zack was managing to get on his nerves. Of course Zack always managed to do that, but usually Sephiroth could brush it off, even take amusement from it. Now the thought of cutting the mans tongue from his head seemed almost too appealing.

Fortunately Zack had picked up on his current temperament and had quietened down, believing the long wet muddy walk was responsible for his foul mood. It wasn't the weather to blame, it was something more than that, something about this place made it impossible for him to keep his mind focused on the mission at hand as his thoughts wandered darkly. Thoughts about his existence, his lab confined upbringing, the excruciating pain they'd inflicted on him, who he was, where he came from, his mother... Jenova. Thoughts he believed he had long-buried.

"So how does it feel?"

The question left his mouth before he had a chance to think about it as he turned on Cloud Strife at the entrance of the little town.

"It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time right?... so how does it feel?"

There was an edge of annoyance and aggression to his voice, an annoyance that if he was honest with himself he felt because he would never know how it felt to return to a home... he'd never had a home.

"Ummmm how about your parents?"

It was only when Strife spoke that Sephiroth realized he had spoken those last thoughts about home out loud.

"My mother was called Jenova, she died right after she gave birth to me. My father..."

His words cut off as a bout of dark laughter took control of him, quite why it did he didn't know when really the thought of who his father was made him boil with unfathomable rage. This place was beginning to make him feel uneasy and far more dangerously still, unhinged. Zack and the three cadets were now staring blankly at him in confusion which only served to annoy him further.

"What does it matter!?" he spat viciously.

"Gee Seph... take it easy" Zack muttered uneasily, "let's just rest up ok? this reactors been on the blip for months now, one more day isn't going to hurt"

Zack rested a steadying hand on his shoulder and for a brief moment Sephiroth felt his lips curls into a snarl from the contact, an action that even alarmed himself. Realizing his actions the pent-up rage escaped his body with a heavy sigh, Zack was right, the reactor could wait, he needed to get his head straight.

"We leave for the reactor at dawn, be sure if you're not on patrol duty you get to sleep early" he glared at Cloud, reminding him of his punishment. "In the meantime... you may visit your family and friends", though he spoke to the whole group his disdainful gaze never left Cloud, there was something about this cadet that was quite frankly... pissing him off.

Perhaps it was the thought that here was some lowly cadet, inferior to him and yet he had everything that Sephiroth would never have, a home, a family, a mother who would be waiting to greet him with open arms later that day, things that no amount of training or killing would ever get him. Or perhaps there was a deeper reason for his dislike of Cloud Strife, though he wasn't going to waste another minute thinking about it.

Zack and the others watched silently as Sephiroth left to retire at the inn, speechless at the commanders sudden turn of mood.

"I don't know what's gotten into him... the walk wasn't that bad" Zack mumbled, frowning at the building.

"I don't think he likes me very much" Cloud sighed despondently. "I think it's because of what I did back at the black dragon"

"Nah don't talk stupid, he's probably just grouchy 'cos he got his hair wet" Zack lied, though in truth even he could see that Sephiroth had taken a clear disliking to Cloud and later he was sure as hell gonna find out why.

"Anyway now were here Spike, lead the way" Zack clapped and rubbed his hands together determinedly, changing the subject.

"...way?" Cloud puzzled.

"Yeah... to Tifa's house... durr"

"Zack we are not going to Tifa's house!" Cloud exclaimed as if he had just suggested they jump into a pit of hungry Nibel wolves.

"What?! that's the whole reason we came here!"

"I came here to see my mom"

"Well yeah that too obviously, but also so Tifa can see you brushing shoulders with the greatest SOLDIER in the Shinra army that ever lived, oh and with Sephiroth too of course. She'll be putty in your hands Cloudy"

"I'm not gonna do that Zack" Cloud protested walking away.

"You flaming well are!" Zack firmed grabbing Cloud back by the ridge of his helmet. "If you think you're leaving here without telling Tifa how you feel so I have to watch you mope around back at the barracks for the next few months, then I'll be changing your name from chocobo-head to chocobo-brain from now on"

"I'm not discussing it anymore" Cloud retorted, shoving away the fist Zack was tapping against his head.

Walking away again he only made it ten yards before...

"TIFA! TIFA LOCKHART!"

As if the black dragon had spawned back to life and was chasing after him, Cloud bolted in terror towards Zack to clamp a hand against his mouth.

"SHHHH! Fine! I'll go see Tifa!" Cloud hissed. "But you're not coming!"

Zack grinned ruffling his friends head as he always liked to do, "that's the spirit Spike".

Watching as Cloud stumbled away shakily on a pair of jelly legs he called after him one last time.

"Oh and Cloud, if I find out that you chickened out... I shall be furious..."

Cloud turned to give Zack a brief look that was somewhere in between 'I hate you' and 'why me?'.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part 2****- Descent into madness**

The supposed day of rest did little to settle Sephiroth's anguish, if anything it had made it worse. He hadn't slept most of the night, opting to stare for countless hours out of the inn window and into the mountains. Some magnetic like force was pulling his mind towards those dark peaks and it had taken every ounce of will power for him not to take off that night on wing or foot.

The single hour of rest he had managed to fall into had only served to exhaust him further. There had been a voice, a woman's voice, asking him to come to her, saying she loved him, telling him he was special, talking about being his mother...

It was not an entirely illogical dream to fantasize about he reasoned the next morning, the subject had after all been plaguing his mind most of the previous day. Though there was some small part of him that wished the voice was real, that it wasn't just a dream and he hated that part, it was weak.

They were now waiting outside the gates of the Shinra mansion at the base of the foothills that lead into the mountains for Cloud Strife. Zack was stood next to the young female mountain guide they'd hired, looking unmistakably proud of himself. For some reason he had pestered Sephiroth profusely about allowing the girl to come, saying her help would be invaluable. He wasn't entirely convinced and knew Zack had some other motive for bringing the girl but he was too tired and preoccupied with his thoughts to put up more of a fight after the second no had failed.

Cloud Strife finally made an appearance, jogging wearily up the path towards them and though he had his helmet on the boy looked as tired as Sephiroth felt. It was probably a bad idea making Cloud do the double patrol duty at night when they were about to enter some potentially dangerous mountains that day.

"You're late" he growled as the cadet approached but the boy didn't seem to hear him as Cloud focused and froze at the sight of the female mountain guide.

"... what?" Cloud eventually stammered after finally clocking the death stare Sephiroth was giving him. Intensifying his glare Cloud withered under his gaze, realizing the inappropriate and sloppy response he had given his superior.

"SIR! SORRY SIR!" he corrected urgently with a salute. Sephiroth frowned angrily, for some reason the cadet was speaking in a tone a number of octaves deeper than his normal voice.

"Are you mocking me cadet!" he bellowed.

"SIR! NO SIR!" Cloud squeaked, his voice sliding to the other side of the spectrum.

Zack simply observed shaking his head in disappointment, not because of Cloud's late arrival or sloppy salute, but because Cloud's nervous staring at Tifa, the sound of his thundering heart and the hiding behind his helmet made it clear to Zack that Cloud had still not spoken to her.

"Well miss Lockhart, lead the way" Sephiroth ordered sceptically after sufficiently barraging Cloud with enough fury to give the boy nightmares for the next few months.

"You can call me Tifa" the girl giggled approaching Sephiroth with surprising confidence, most people at least stammered nervously when they first met him, if they didn't lock up completely that is.

"P-p-please look after my daughter" pleaded a slim nervous looking man who Sephiroth guessed was the girl's father.

"Dad! we've been over this already! I have two men from SOLDIER with me, I'll be alright" Tifa choked with embarrassment.

"Let's go" Sephiroth cut forcefully losing patience.

The group moved out, Cloud keeping a nervous but focused distance away from Tifa. Elbowing him in the ribs Zack yanked Cloud back.

"You didn't speak to her!" he whispered angrily.

"Shhhh... I was too busy catching up with mom and lost track of the time"

"Lier!, she doesn't even know you're here does she?" he hissed prodding the front of Cloud's visor.

"Not yet... but I will!" Cloud yelped when Zack looked like he was about to call out to her.

"You damn straight you will! once we get to the reactor you can wait outside with her... and you better not stand there silently the entire time! it's starting to get creepy enough as it is"

"...what?... what should I say?"

"Anything! just talk to her... I dunno tell her something funny... OOOH! tell her about the time we tried to sneak into the training simulation room and you got your head stuck in the ventilation shaft for three hours! that was hilarious"

"Hilarious?! I got in serious trouble for that! plus it was all your fault! you lied and told me you used to sneak in through there all the time... I knew I couldn't fit but you just kept on pushing"

See! it's still funny! she'll love it!" Zack wheezed in quiet hysterics.

"It wasn't funny! I was made to do fifty laps of the training yard for that!" Cloud glared.

"OH GOD!... PLEASE STOP!" Zack exploded with laughter.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you..."

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part 3****- Descent into madness**

The walk to the reactor had been dramatic to say the least, though for Sephiroth the inner turmoil of the trek greatly overshadowed the external turmoil they faced. The reactor malfunction had spilled residual mako into the mountainous environment and it reflected in the strength and aggression of the monsters they encountered. Encounters which unfortunately due to a bridge collapse had been a lot more frequent as they were forced off the beaten track. Despite the diversion into more dangerous territory, Tifa Lockhart still seemed to know her way in successfully navigating the area, knowledge that Sephiroth was sure her father would be livid over if he found out about it.

By the time they arrived at the reactor nestled deep in the mountains, it felt as if every inch of his clothing had been lined with lead. He could hardly breath from the sheer intensity of the overpowering S-cells he was sensing, so much so that he was at a total loss as to why Zack was not feeling them. Fortunately he was able to keep the others from noticing his struggle, except of course from the one person who knew him best.

"Everything alright Seph?" Zack frowned with concern.

"Fine" he replied bluntly, clutching the metal rail of the stairs leading into the reactor so hard he could feel it buckling beneath his hand. "The girl waits out here"

"I'm going inside too! I wanna see!" Tifa cried in protest.

"This reactor contains a number of Shinra's industrial secrets, authorized personnel only"

"Hey that's not fair! I didn't hike all the way up here just to stand outside!"

"I will say no more on the matter..."

The girl looked like she was about to shout another objection but settled on pouting angrily instead.

"Ahh don't be upset about it, it'll be boring as hell in their anyway" Zack assured. "We're just gonna turn a few valves here, press the odd button or two over there and we'll be done. Besides... you'll keep her company WON'T YOU?" he eyed Cloud forcefully who nodded meekly.

"*Humph*... well you better take good care of me" he heard Tifa strop to Cloud as he ascended the stairs after Sephiroth who had already gone ahead. Walking into the reactor he let out a small silent prayer that Cloud wouldn't lose his nerve.

Entering the harsh metal cage-like environment, the smell of mako fumes soon greeted him, Gaia he hated that smell. Keeping a close eye out for any broken pipes or signs of leaks he took a fairly unconventional route down a pair of thick chains suspending a narrow walkway above a pit of mako. The green boiling swirl far below glowed and radiated with a phenomenal amount of heat. Saying he would be pleased to be out of this place as soon as possible was an understatement.

Spotting no obvious faults he walked briskly towards an open chamber door that Sephiroth must have opened and was lead into a room that quite frankly, confused him. Zack had seen a fair share of reactors in his time and none of them had had an area like this before. There were rows and rows of oval-shaped tanks stacked in neat rows ascending either side of a set of stairs leading up to where Sephiroth was stood facing towards a second door.

"... Jenova... what is this?... he said my mothers name was Jenova..." Sephiroth spoke absently staring at a sign above the door that did in fact say the name of the woman he believed to be his mother.

"He?" Zack asked calmly, approaching slowly as if he were stalking a deer that could take off at any minute.

"My father... he told me my mothers name was Jenova... Hojo said she died giving birth to me..."

"Hojo!?"

Zack didn't mean to be so abrupt and insensitive about Sephiroth's inadvertent revelation of who his father was, but that information was about as unbelievable as saying president Shinra was father to the easter bunny.

Sephiroth turned to face down at him, a look of unsuppressed rage across his face that he had accidentally given away a secret he had planned to take with him to the grave. Zack took a recoiling step back, Sephiroth honestly looked like he was considering slicing Zack's head open to extract the information back.

"Seph... Hojo's crazy... that man would make up all kinds of twisted lies..."

"Don't you think I had it checked out? do you think I simply accepted that the man who tortured and mocked me all my growing life was my father?"

Sephiroth's voice and face had turned completely void of emotion and Zack knew that was a dangerous sign.

"Look, so what if your dad's a total jerk? you've turned out ok, perhaps a tad socially awkward but were working on that" Zack tried to make light of the situation.

"That valve over there is the reason for the malfunction" Sephiroth stated plainly, pointing to one of the oval tanks further down the stairs and walking away from the mysterious door.

"Don't you want to...?" Zack pointed towards the door labelled 'Jenova'.

"The valve Zack" Sephiroth interrupted abruptly.

The last thing Zack was going to do at that moment was push the man, so he moved to the valve in question and tightened six rotations of slack.

"... is this what I am?... is this how I was made?" Sephiroth growled sounding almost inhuman.

"Huh?", Zack turned to see Sephiroth peering into a porthole window of one of the oval tanks.

"... I always knew I was different... but not like this... NOT LIKE THIS!"

Zack jumped in alarm as Sephiroth drew Masamune with a crazed shout and hacked viciously at the tank, sparks and screeching metal rang out painfully as he slashed away uncontrollably.

"WOAH! Seph! chill!" Zack cried in shock.

Masamune changed course and was swung unthinkingly at Zack who drew the buster sword just fast enough to block the strike.

"The hell! take it easy will you!"

"Look in the tank...", Sephiroth's voice was almost inaudible from how deep he had pitched his voice. "Look... in the tank" he repeated almost demonically when Zack just stared at him startled.

It took a great deal of faith for Zack to lower his sword at that point and turn his back on Sephiroth still clutching his. Staring into one of the tanks Zack's breath hitched as his heart climbed into his throat. Within a pool of swirling green mako was a creature more frightening than any Zack had seen before. Perhaps what was most terrifying about these monsters besides the hard blue scaly skin and the gruesome teeth eroded into sharp fangs, was how human they looked. Their features and structure resembled that of a person and their expressions one of contorted pain that had over countless years turned to malevolence.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Zack bellowed catapulting backwards onto his rear.

"Makonoids... once SOLDIER men or woman who have been saturated with as much mako as can be humanly tolerated"

"NO!... no way!"

"This is Hojo's attempts at replicating the way he created me, this is how I was made. This is my true form... I am one of these monsters"

"That's not true! you don't look anything like one of those things"

"Simply because I have been infused with the same amount of mako as these things, but over a longer, and no doubt tedious for Hojo, period of time. This is just a faster, more effective way at recreating versions of me that can be controlled easier"

"Well I'm not buying it! there's no way you're one of those things Seph! besides, how do you know all this?"

"I don't... it's just my theory, but one thing I know is I am gonna get answers. On these, on Jenova... on everything that has gone on here"

Sephiroth glided purposefully past Zack towards the exit, a look of insanity on his face and for a second Zack could no longer recognize his friend.

"Where are you going?" Zack called after him.

"The place that will have all the answers I seek... Shinra mansion"

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part 4- Descent into madness**

_An at first presumed dead organism was found in a two-thousand year old geological stratum. Professor Faramis Gast named that organism, Jenova._

_X year, X month, X day. Jenova confirmed to be an ancient._

_Jenova project approved, the use of mako reactor one, approved for use._

"Jenova project... my mothers name was Jenova... this is no coincidence... professor Gast, why didn't you tell me anything? why did you have to die?"

As Sephiroth poured through book after book and document after document, the rage growing inside of him grew stronger by the day. professor Gast had been the one person who had shown him kindness when he was growing up as a child. If it hadn't of been for Gast Sephiroth was almost certain his mind would have snapped in those early days. He had always believed Gast had been honest with him, told him the truth of who he was, he had even come to see him as the father he wished he had. To now discover that even Gast had lied to him, had kept secrets from him about his mother and telling him she had died, the anger of betrayal threatened to break him.

_It is because he never really loved you, he betrayed you, as is the nature of this entire worthless species._

For three days the voice in his head that had once been confined to his sleeping mind now whispered to him freely. Twisting his mind, guiding him towards what to read and what not to read. While he may have dismissed the manipulation under normal circumstances, the love and affection the distinctly female voice spoke to him drew him like a moth to a flame.

_I would never betray you my son_

_I love you, come to me, let us be together once more  
_

_Sephiroth, I am your mother and I love you dearly_

Days passed without rest or sleep as she guided him through the extensive library, he was vaguely aware of when Zack and even Cloud Strife made the occasional appearance, urging him to eat, urging him to take a break.

_Don't listen to those traitors my darling son, they are trying to stray you from your path, just as they have strayed from theirs_

"Traitors? path?"

_Let me show you_

The cool sensation of a small tender hand guiding his softly across the library didn't startle him as much as he clung to it like a child clinging to its mother. The contact disoriented him and as his senses began to daze the brief flickers of an ethereal form of a woman began to appear, walking in front of him, holding his hand. The blueish mirage gradually materialized and solidified as his mind delved deeper into confusion and acceptance of this being.

Arriving at the book-case the figure of the woman turned to him, she was beautiful beyond compare. Tall and elegant with bright loving eyes behind frosted eyelashes that appeared like those of a woman matured into her mid to early forties. Yet if you looked deep enough there was an ageless wisdom in there, all contained on a face with a smooth and radiant complexion that would make a girl in her early twenties envious.

He stared gaping breathlessly at her as she smiled with more warmth and admiration than he had ever been shown before. Raising a hand delicately to his face she gently stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand making his eyes close briefly in peaceful content.

_Sephiroth, these humans, there not like us and you are not like them, you are not tainted as they are, you are so very special my son._

"What am I... mother?" using the word for the first time seemed extremely strange and alien to him, yet nice. "Am I a monster?"

_No!... no my dear child, you are perfect, a god destined to rule this planet. A destiny these inferior mortals have tried so desperately to steal from you_

"What must I do mother?"

_You must do what is kind and just, but first you must read, first you must discover the truth of who you are and the truth about this filthy human race_

"Mother, I don't like it when you talk like..."

_Read! Sephiroth_ she snapped abruptly, indicating to a random worn and dust-covered book.

"Yes mother"

By the time Sephiroth had finished reading his already distasteful view on humanity sunk to even lower depths.

_Now you see the truth my son, now you see why they have kept us apart all these years, how they have made you suffer, how they lied to you just like Gast did_

An anger that had been simmering erupted into a blaze of hatred at the mention of professor Gast's name, he stood trembling on the spot, the book still clutched tightly on the last page in his hand. Jenova smiled a bright pearly white smile before embracing him close to her dainty body.

_Here, embrace me Sephiroth_

"I hate them mother... I hate them all" he fumed returning the hold, clutching her tightly.

"Sephiroth? who are you talking to?"

Looking up over Jenova's shoulder he saw Zack standing at the entrance of the library looking bewildered.

"Look mother, the traitors have come"

"Traitors!? mother? what are you talking about?", Zack took an extra step towards Sephiroth but quickly stopped in alarm when Sephiroth's body tensed and he shifted his stance into a defensive position.

"Seph!? it's Zack, your friend! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"You would try" he growled.

"Right! that is it! I don't care what you say, you are taking a break and getting out of this damn library even if I have to drag you out"

"You would like that wouldn't you, for me to become like your kind, your race has taken a break for long enough"

"You're not making any sense!" Zack yelled in frustration.

"Then allow me to enlighten you traitor", Sephiroth held up the book in his hand, "mine and mothers people, the Cetra, were an ancient race who's duty it was to travel from planet to planet instilling it with life. Once we had fulfilled our migration, the promised land was our rightful reward for our long journey. However there were those, your ancestors and the ancestors of the human race who abandoned their duty, opting to lead simpler, easier lives. They quit their migration and took what rightfully belonged to the Cetra without giving back one whit in return!" Sephiroth cast the book at Zack in disgust who ducked in bewilderment.

"Cetra!? ancient race!? I don't understand, what has this got to do with you?" Zack frenzied.

"Don't you see, me and mother are the only Cetra who remain, you see a long time ago disaster struck this planet. It was saved by the Cetra sacrificing themselves while your ancestors ran away and hid, so your cowardly race was allowed to continue and multiply while the Cetra were wiped out from existence"

"Mother? you keep saying mother, you don't even know whether Jenova is really your mother, Hojo could have been lying"

_Don't listen to this worthless filth, you are my son and together we must take back what was stolen from us_

"Yes mother, what must I do"

"Seph there's no one there!"

_Kill the keeper of light and then come to me in the mountains, the guardian will surely follow and meet the same fate._

"Who are they?"

"Who are who!?"

_The guardian is the only one who the planet has created to stop us, he is the only one with the power to stop you, the blonde cadet you traveled here with._

"Strife!?"

"He's back at the inn, why? what's this got to do with Cloud?"

_Yes_

"You must be mistaken, he is beyond weak, he couldn't possibly stop me"

"Who are we talking about? are we still talking about Cloud?"

_I am not mistaken_

"Very well... and the keeper of light?"

"Huh? that what?"

_A person the guardian holds dear, I know not who they are, but they live in this village somewhere, most likely his mother but you must kill them all to take no chances._

"Why must I?"

"Seph! whatever voice it is that's speaking to you! ignore it and focus on talking to me!"

_Because the planet has safeguarded its only hope by placing the guardians light within another. If ever the guardian should fall into darkness they could be returned to stop us from taking what is rightfully ours. Now go, do what must be done._

Sephiroth hesitated.

_Do not take pity on these worthless creatures, their souls will be returned to the lifestream and purified when we cleanse this planet of its taint. You will be doing them a kindness._

"Yes mother... I understand now"

"Seph! where are you going!?"

Zack moved to stand in Sephiroth's way as he made to leave, slamming his palm into Zack's chest Sephiroth sent him flying across the library with an incredible amount of power, even for his level of mako enhancements. Zack hit the wall hard and smacked his head on the edge of a shelf knocking him unconscious. Drawing Masamune Sephiroth stood over his old friend, holding the blade down to Zack's crumpled form he lifted his chin with the flat of the weapon.

_Kill him!_ Jenova hissed when something stilled his hand from going any further. As deep as his hatred ran for the human race he just couldn't bring himself to killing Zack. It was a weakness and he knew it, as did Jenova.

_You cannot afford to be weak!_

"He doesn't live here! he cannot be this so-called keeper of light so there is no need!" he yelled back.

_KILL HIM!_ she screeched

"Listen here! you may be my mother" he spat angrily, "but don't you ever dare presume you can tell me what to do"

Jenova glowered furiously for a moment but eventually nodded her head in submission.

Sephiroth turned and marched out of the library with Masamune still drawn, his destination, Nibelheim village. He would do what must be done and rid this world of a race that had long treated him like an outcast, but he would not start with Zack Fair, he would start with Cloud Strife's mother.


	20. Final goodbye

**I hope you guys have all enjoyed the Nibelheim flashback, I will be completely honest I had to sit for hours in thought about it. I wanted it to be different to all the other ways I have seen it done. I found it a huge challenge to do but I wanted to show it or at least parts of it through Sephiroth's eyes and through Sephiroth's mind, as well as from a few other angles that have not been seen before.  
**

**Thanks for the support, followers, favorites and reviews, they mean so much to me. I can't believe how close we are to the 100k words mark now (*cough* long-winded authors notes to thank for that *cough*).**

**I am so poor the IRS recently sent me a letter regarding this year's tax filing that said: "Don't bother", therefore I do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Part 1- Final goodbye**

The fire three materia attached to Masamune made quick work of the town, spreading through the houses and streets, sending any of the treacherous wretches back to the lifestream that his sword didn't.

Running his blade through Cloud Strife's mother had been difficult, the women had screamed and pleaded for mercy, even cried for her boy. If it hadn't of been for mother giving him the strength he needed to fulfill his duty, Sephiroth didn't know if he could have gone through with it.

_You are not killing them my son, you are giving them new life_

_They will be reborn in the lifestream and they will thank you for it, they will worship you as a god_

After every kill it gradually got easier until it eventually even started to become satisfying. To end the pathetic lives of a race that were so clearly weak and inferior to him and mother as they ran begging in fright. To think that their people had been sacrificed so a species like this could continue to exist seemed far more perverse than cutting down an elderly woman or a young helpless child screaming for its parents amidst the burning buildings.

By the time he had sliced, hacked and watched every villager in this backwards town filled with backwards nobodies burn, Sephiroth could feel he was no longer the same person he was when he first arrived at this place. The change brought a dark feeling of joy to him, he had transcended frivolous qualities such as compassion and mercy, qualities that had for years chained him and made him weak. Now he was complete, reunited with mother and for the first time in his life his purpose and duty in life was clear, to lead this planet and these corrupt souls to a new age of glory. Sephiroth had always known being commander to the army of a greed ridden tyrannical corporation was never his true calling and he had always felt so lost, even when he made it all the way to the top. Now with mother beside him and his birth given Cetra duty clear to him, he was found.

Standing amidst the blazes he revelled in the power and sense of achievement he felt.

_Well done my son, I am so very proud of you, the guardian now approaches, lead him to me my child_

"Let me kill him now mother"

_No, we must not underestimate the planet, together we are strongest, come to me_

"Very well"

"SEPHIROTH!"

He grinned, turning to the voice of Cloud Strife filled with pure rage, hatred and pain, mother was so very smart.

"SEPHIROTH! I TRUSTED YOU!... I TRUSTED YOU!"

He eyed Cloud through the flames with a delighted smirk, amused that this pitiful boy was supposedly the best the planet could put in his way. Turning he walked away, he would humour mothers excessive concern about the cadet and unite with her back at the reactor in the mountains before killing him. Once he had left through the burning fires he stared out into the pitch-black mountains, the thought that the cadet would even have the strength to make it to the reactor was in itself laughable. Breathing in the cool night air he watched as mothers form faded off into moonlit darkness, urging him to follow. Extending one long sleek black wing from his back in a plume of feathers Sephiroth took off into the sky.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Part 2- Final goodbye**

By the time Zack came too he had lost quite a lot of blood from the back of his head, he'd most likely fractured his skull but thanks to the joys of mako he had healed enough to climb faintly to his feet.

Sephiroth had lost his mind, this place, this library, the reactor, it had pushed him to a moment of insanity, but Zack would put a stop to it. He was going to get Sephiroth and the rest of the squad and they were all getting the hell out of this cursed place. Once they were back at base he was going to give Sephiroth a piece of his mind about knocking him out cold, as well as ringing Hojo's neck and exposing him for what he had done to those SOLDIERS.

Stumbling on unstable legs out of the library and through the creepy underground tunnels that lead to the spiral staircase, his attention was drawn to the sound of movement. A door he had not noticed before sat concealed in darkness in one side of the cold cavernous walls. He tried the door but it was locked, there had definitely been movement on the other side, but how when the lock was on the outside?

"Anyone in there?" he mumbled, feeling dizzy.

Listening intently for any sign of life he eventually gave up when no more noise was made, he didn't have time to waste.

Dragging his feet up the twisting wooden stairwell he smelled the burning town before he heard it cracking. Breaking into an attempted run that only served to slow him down further, he tumbled dizzyingly into furniture and slid along the walls, trying to remain upright.

Clambering out of the mansion he looked around frantically and realized the blow to his head must have killed him, because he had truly just stepped into hell. The sky was ablaze with fire, bodies littered the floor and the smell of burning flesh attacked him in a hazy blur as if his mind had detached itself from his body and he was observing from a distant reality. This was not his reality, this couldn't be his reality, he was watching the work of some twisted director who had taken a horror movie one step too far. This wasn't Sephiroth's doing, Sephiroth would not do this, no, Sephiroth could not have done this. Zack had already lost both Angeal and Genesis to madness and Sephiroth being next would be the thing that finally broke him.

"TIFA!... TIFA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A gruff voice followed by a stocky built man was the only sign of life that darted into the square.

"... what happened?" Zack croaked barely above a whisper, too disoriented to use his voice. The man didn't hear. Shaking his head he tried again, he needed to get his act together, perhaps this was some strange and pointless attack from Wutai.

"What happened here!?"

The man heard him this time and turned breathlessly towards him. A look of rage spread itself across the mans face as he shifted into a threateningly aggressive fighting stance.

"Woah easy pal! I just wanna know what happened"

"You know damn well what happened you son of a bitch!"

"Just tell me!" Zack cried in desperation, flinching as a nearby smoldering building collapsed in, showering him fiercely with heat and embers.

"That commander of yours went berserk!" he bellowed back wheezily, struggling to breathe in the thick suffocating ash and smoke in the air. "I knew that thing was no good the moment it showed up!"

He had done it... Sephiroth had really done it. Zack collapsed onto his knees comatose, surrounded by the furious inferno that scorched away his remaining hope for his friend. How had he let this happen? why didn't he stop this? why didn't he get Sephiroth out of that damn library sooner?

"Hey, it seems you haven't lost your mind as well after all, get up and help me. There's a girl, Tifa, help me find her"

"...Tifa... Cloud! where's Cloud!?"

"Cloud? Cloud Strife? that boy who left for SOLDIER years ago is here?... I didn't even know he was back, I have no idea. I only managed to get Tifa, I'm her instructor, names Zangan... she took off, most likely into the mountains. Please! help me look for her! she's like a daughter to me!"

Zack looked out through the flames into the mountainous expanse beyond the rocky pass, perhaps she took Cloud with her. Making for the hills Zangan yelled words that were incomprehensible above the roar of the flames, Zack didn't have time to wait for him. Zack would travel the mountains in search of Cloud and the girl and if he didn't find them then he knew where he would find someone. At the cursed reactor whose secrets had started all of this, he would finish it.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Part 3- Final goodbye**

"Zack... that's enough, you don't need to go on any further"

Tears were gently pouring from Tifa's wide, chocolate, pain filled eyes as the rest of the group sat stunned in their same places, though Rufus had ceased staring absently out of the window. Zack was shaking almost as badly as Tifa was, the telling of the story had made the recollection so vivid as memories and details that had up until this point been forgotten came back to him.

"I have to finish Teef" he whispered meeting her eye as they shared in a moment of turmoil with one another.

She barely nodded, letting out a long shuddering sigh, trying to calm herself and failing miserably.

"I just... I can't believe Cloud was there the whole time... why didn't he say anything?"

"God he wanted to Teef, I think he was just ashamed of returning home after failing to get into SOLDIER. I don't think he wanted you to see he hadn't made it in"

"I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs, the dam finally bursting. "I NEVER CARED ABOUT THAT!... I just wanted him... I just wanted Cloud"

Tifa had held back these pent-up feelings of being lost, empty and forever searching for something that was missing in her life for so long she couldn't take it anymore. Feelings that Zack's presence occasionally alleviated but never fully cured, feelings that she knew deep down were because Cloud was gone and she yearned for him.

Tifa knew the grief of losing someone you love, she had lost her mother, her father, she had lost friends, yet none of their deaths had left this never ending void of longing like Cloud's had. But why did it? why did his death cut her deeper than even her parents had? Though their deaths still hurt, time had healed some of the pain of their passing, but with Cloud's it forever felt like a fresh wound that she would never recover from. It was as if she and Cloud were somehow connected beyond childhood sweethearts, beyond what could be considered normal for the level of interaction that had passed between them. Now that connection was severed she felt broken and scarred even worse than the physical one etched across her chest. She felt... incomplete.

"Hold up a sec" Barret interjected as Zack was about to continue, "ya' mean ta' tell me Jenova, that headless spook we found in Shinra is this Sephiroth pricks mother?"

"That's what Sephiroth believes and by the looks of it, it seems so" Zack replied.

"Tha's messed up..." Barret muttered blankly watching Tifa tremble. It was unbearable to watch her hurting so badly, Tifa and Jessie were both like Marlene's to him. Unable to stand it any longer he stood up and went over to her, enveloping Tifa in a protective hug as she clung to his broad shoulders like a life-preserver.

"I'm gonna get this son of a bitch baby-girl, I'm gonna put a shell right between his fuckin' eyes for what he did" he spoke into the crown of her head so only she would hear. Barret could often be so caring and gentle in his own unique gruff kind of way and Tifa wouldn't change it for the world.

"Zack..." Aerith's voice tentatively spoke up, "you said that Sephiroth mentioned something about a 'keeper of light', those were the exact same words that the planet used. What else did he say?"

Zack thought hard about that moment back in the library as he massaged his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut, the beginnings of a migraine were kicking in. Next thing he knew a gentle hand was grasping his bicep and Aerith was right in front of him looking worried.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that, take a break", she tip toed to place a light kiss against his forehead. A cool sensation radiated from the point of contact, spreading through his head like an instant river of liquid pain-killers.

"Aerith... how?" he breathed in awe, she had used magic without the use of materia. She smiled to him with bright crystal green eyes, it wasn't the first time she had inadvertently used elements of her Cetra powers unknowingly.

"I feel better, I want to finish this. Yes, Sephiroth definitely spoke about some 'keeper of light', but I can't remember in what context he used it. Sephiroth wasn't making any sense at the time, I thought it was just a load of crazy rambling but now I realize I was just listening to half of a conversation, he was talking to someone else.. Jenova. She twisted his mind for days, manipulated him, made him hate everyone and everything. It's not just Sephiroth we need to worry about, Jenova is possibly by far the greater threat, it is her agenda that she is pulling Sephiroth's strings towards"

Everyone nodded grimly, including Rufus Shinra and for a moment Zack saw a glimpse of hope that perhaps they had broken through to him.

"There's something that doesn't make sense..." Kunsel began still leaning with arms folded against the door.

"There's loads of things that don't make sense" Cissnei added deep in thought.

"You can say that again.." Jessie agreed.

"Yeah, but in particular, why is it that neither me nor Zack can sense Jenova like Sephiroth can?" Kunsel continued. "We all share an emphatic bond connected by S-cells, and we both sensed when Sephiroth was in the Shinra building but we didn't sense Jenova and neither did Zack back at Nibelheim"

"Perhaps Jenova is capable of choosing and manipulating the connection"

Everyone turned in surprise at Rufus Shinra's contribution.

"She is after all what you might call queen of the hive" Rufus shrugged. "Which makes both of you liabilities. Either of you ever hear voices in your head?"

Kunsel shook his head, they all turned to Zack.

"No" he lied, dismissing the one that often spoke to him at night. That couldn't be Jenova, the voice never spoke anything about world domination or genocide. Although perhaps Jenova was just a bit more subtle than that. Still, it asked about things like what his relationship was with Tifa and spoke about separating himself from Aerith. Why would something like Jenova be interested in either of those things?

"I suggest we continue with the rest of the story before we begin speculating possibilities" Red pointed out wisely.

Nodding in agreement, Zack continued.

"So I went searching for Cloud and Tifa in the mountains as I made for the reactor..."

Tifa placed a hand on Zack's arm that Aerith wasn't caressing for support, telling him she would take this part over for a while.

"I took off into the mountains after my dad, he gave me to master Zangan and told him to look after me... I saw him take his gun... I knew he was going after Sephiroth.."

* * *

**Chapter 20 Part 4- Final goodbye**

"Take Tifa! you take her and you keep her safe, you hear me Zangan!?" her father demanded loudly above the burning roar of the town.

"Dad please! please, please, please don't go!" Tifa begged hysterically refusing to let go of his sleeve as he tried to escape the blazing inferno in the direction of the mountains.

"Paul! don't do this, it's suicide" Zangan warned.

"He can't get away with this..." the man replied, loading the barrel of a powerful magnum hand gun. "You take care of her, you promise me"

Zangan nodded as his friend clutched his shoulder tightly, searching his face intensely for a vow he would never break.

"I will. I promise"

"Dad no! please dad!"

Paul pried his daughters hand of his arm, smiling as it took a fair amount of effort, his beautiful little girl had grown so strong. No doubt she would rebuke him if she ever found out he had just thought of her as little, she was always in such a rush to grow up. And she was, his fifteen year old girl was becoming a woman now, but to him she would always be that tiny little child he'd had no clue what to do with when his darling wife passed away. Their was nothing more in this world he wanted than to lead Tifa into womanhood and a part of him knew that this was suicide... but there were certain crimes a person could not be allowed to get away with. Even if he managed just to get one shot in.

"I love you Tiffy, never forget that. I'm so proud of you"

Holding the hand he had pried of his arm for just a moment longer he turned and walked away to the sound of her desperate pleading.

"Come on Tifa, let's go" Zangan insisted, pulling her by the waist with one huge arm as she struggled furiously.

"We can help him! the three of us! please master Zangan! please!"

Watching her father walking away as her instructor dragged her in the opposite direction out of the blazing town was one of the worse moments of Tifa's life.

Master Zangan pulled her all the way out of the smoldering ruin that was now Nibelheim. Composing her mind Tifa observed the large hand grasping her wrist firmly to stop her escaping, she needed to escape, she needed to help her father. Whispering a silent apology to her master she used the technique that he had taught her in escaping grapples. She applied pressure in one direction towards the palm of his hand before quickly chopping it with all the force and speed she could muster in the other direction at the weak point where finger met thumb. The grapple broke, while her master would normally be pleased with the successful maneuver he was now taken by surprise. Knowing she needed time to escape Tifa dropped into a low leg sweep as her master made to turn. They had only practiced the move twice in training but luckily she was just about able to take his feet out from under him. He crashed onto his back, giving her the time she needed to get away.

Moving as fast as her growing legs would take her she ran back through the burning town and up the slope that lead into the mountains after her father. As she shot past the Shinra mansion heart thundering in her chest she caught a brief glimpse at the gate of one of the SOLDIER men stumbling what looked to be drunkenly out of the front door.

The trek through the mountains was no easy feat during the day, let alone at night when it was simply perilous. Navigating the rocky expanse that had become her second home it took her twice as long to make ground. Running and hiding from monsters had been the main cause for the slow progress, but so to were the occasional near death slips she'd had as loose rock formations hidden in the dark gave way beneath her.

By the time she arrived at the reactor her bare legs were cut to ribbons. She had quite expected that she would catch her father up, perhaps she wasn't the best mountain guide in the town after all. Adrenaline pumping she ran up the stairs leading into the reactor praying beyond hope she would see her father standing over a silver-haired corpse on the floor.

Traversing through the toxic environment Tifa felt ill and it wasn't because of the fumes. Heart pounding in fear she balanced across the walkway above the pit of mako. At this point in Tifa's teenage life she had very little innocence and naivety left, what remained died in that moment at the sight of her father laying in a pool of his own blood.

Screaming she ran to him, throwing herself to her knee's beside him, scrapping the skin painfully away. Tifa ran her trembling hands frantically over the front of his soaked shirt, searching for the source of the bleeding. Coating her hands in her father's blood she found the point that he had been run through with by the Masamune which now lay bloodied on the floor a few feet away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no"

She covered the front of her fathers shirt with tears as she pressed hard against the open injury even though she knew he was already dead.

"TIFA!"

Through water-logged eyes she saw the black-haired SOLDIER whose name she vaguely recalled as Zack climbing down to the walkway. Looking around urgently with rage she saw her fathers empty gun besides the Masamune and a trail of unnaturally red blood leading through an open chamber door. Her father must have landed a shot, now she would finish the job.

"... Sephiroth... SOLDIER... mako reactors... I HATE THEM ALL!"

Grabbing the incredibly heavy sword she ran away from Zack into the room to see the monster at the top of a set of stairs with his arms raised as if in prayer towards a door labelled 'Jenova'.

White with anger she screamed a thousand curses in her mind as she ascended the steps, barely able to drag the sword up with her. She would drive the bastard through with his own sword while his back was turned. Her body burning with exertion she made the climb, using what little strength she had left she strained to lift the sword so hard she could cry. Clumsily getting it high enough she swung the blade clunkily towards the point between his neck and shoulder.

An iron grip lashed out and crushed both her wrists so tight she cried out in pain. He hadn't even turned his gaze away from the door for a second.

"Die you bastard!" she cried desperately, trying to grapple her hands and the weapon back out of his hold.

Turning his head slowly, Sephiroth scorched her with his evil cat green eyes, a look of boredom and irritation across his face.

"Your species truly are a stupid bunch" he muttered unamused.

Tifa struggled furiously, she even tried to land a kick against his knee cap the way master Zangan had taught her.

"You're boring me now" the monster scoffed and with a flick of his wrist Tifa was shoved off towards the top of the stairs. Stumbling backwards he created a big enough distance between the two of them to swing the reclaimed seven-foot blade in her direction. A searing pain erupted across Tifa's chest as the blade bit her diagonally from the top of her breast to her abdomen. The next few seconds flashed by like cut scenes, her falling weightlessly backwards through the air, Sephiroth entering the chamber door, her back crashing against the iron steps as she bounced roughly in decent, the air being punched from her lungs, her name being called out... darkness.

Lifting Tifa's limp body into his arms, Zack carried the profusely bleeding girl and propped her against one of the oval tanks.

_I'm so sorry_

Despite knowing what Sephiroth had done to the people of the village Zack had still planned on talking to him, to try and understand, but actually seeing him cut an innocent girl down in cold blood with his own eyes killed any hope of reasoning with his friend. Sephiroth was now forever lost.

Drawing the buster sword with eyes ablaze he sighed with more sorrow than he believed possible as he ascended the stairs. This was the third time he was forced to draw his sword on a friend consumed by darkness, at what point did it stop becoming a coincidence and he became somehow responsible?

"Mother... at last we are reunited"

Sephiroth was stood in front of what appeared to be the figure of a mechanical angel. "I have thought of a wonderful idea... let's go to the promised land"

"SEPHIROTH!" Zack bellowed stepping into the room to draw his attention, he would fight the man, but he wasn't going to kill him with his back turned. Sephiroth would face him for what he had done.

"Leave", Sephiroth ordered coldly, Zack didn't move. "I gave you a chance once Zack, I won't do so again..."

"How could you do this!? how could kill all these innocent people!?"

"Go home pup..." Sephiroth warned one last time.

"ANSWER ME!"

Holding Masamune out at arm's length Sephiroth turned towards Zack, the weapon pointed towards him.

"Not even lemmings are this dumb" Sephiroth growled, "so this is how you choose it to be"

"I choose nothing Sephiroth! you leave me no other choice!"

Sephiroth smirked, shifting the deadly blade into a position ready to strike.

"Very well then, let us see if in all our years training together you have actually learned anything... don't disappoint me Zack"

Zack took in a short breath and braced his core in preparation for the opening strike. It came fast and it came heavy as expected, he knew Sephiroth's fighting style just as well as Sephiroth knew his. Sephiroth always liked to throw his enemies off from the first blow. Despite being ready for it, the shock of the strike against the buster sword still burned through his hands and jarred his arms painfully. Darting towards him before he could recover Sephiroth struck the buster sword with an underhand swing to send Zack traveling high into the air and onto a large open platform above. A more advantageous area to fight him in. The tight confines of the chamber would give Sephiroth little room to maneuver the Masamune and he wouldn't want to risk harming his precious mother.

Zack grit his teeth at losing the positional advantage as the sound of a large beating wing Zack had only seen on a few occasions had Sephiroth join him on the second level.

"Stay focused. Now let us begin" Sephiroth announced like he always did before a practice session in training while he glided slowly to the ground.

Charging one another their swords clashed in quick succession as both party's cast haste on themselves and settled into a series of light but super fast attacks. Sephiroth was testing his speed and footwork, they had often trained this skill with Zack finally getting up to around 160 strikes per minute, which was now struggling to keep pace with Sephiroth's record 220. Sephiroth's superior speed gradually started to overpower him, until eventually he could no longer keep up, timing it right Zack disengaged with a floor roll to break away from the fight.

Sephiroth chuckled, breath only faintly quickened while Zack panted heavily.

"Very good Zachary, though what do I tell you about holding your breath?"

They circled one another weapons raised, glowing green on luminous blue. Zack needed to dictate the flow of the next attack. Using the buster sword to its greatest advantage over Masamune he opted for slow but heavy attacks. Sephiroth's defense didn't waver. Glancing and deflecting the force of every blow instead of meeting it square on as he needed Sephiroth to, he soon lost his advantage again. After minutes of Zack's attempted relentless assault the inevitable error eventually came when he took a split second too long to bring the buster sword back around. Punishing him for the opening the hilt of Masamune followed by an iron fist crashed into Zack's face knocking him off his feet backwards. Letting the force and momentum flip him over completely Zack landed skidding on his feet.

"So predictable" Sephiroth scoffed as Zack wiped at the trail of blood trickling from the side of his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "You always were such an open book"

"You really aren't the Sephiroth I knew anymore" Zack sneered back, "the Sephiroth I knew didn't like to waste his breath on speeches... NOW PREDICT THIS!"

Sephiroth was prepared for any possible physical attack Zack could throw at him and Zack knew it, but Sephiorth would never anticipate him using magic as it was usually his least preferred method of getting the job done. Unleashing a bolt three attack he caught Sephiroth off guard and the attack ate into his shoulder, burning a hole through his black leather coat. Biting down the agony Sephiorth growled and his eyes glowed even brighter with sickening rage.

"So you want to use magic do?" Sephiroth hissed. "this'll be fun"

Materia's glowed, fire was exchanged with ice, with water, with quake, with demi, spell after spell as barriers were shattered and damage was inflicted upon both opponents. With mana draining faster than Sephiroth's, Zack was quickly running out of time and options. Somehow Sephiroth seemed even more powerful than usual, it had to be because of Jenova. If he was going to lose this fight then he would take that parasite that had poisoned his friends mind with him. With one last effort he cast off a blizzard three spell to gain time and dove uncaring off the high platform. Crashing into Jenova's chamber he cut through the metal angel that he believed housed the creature but to his despair as the machine crumpled under his strike, Zack saw that the real body of Jenova was concealed in a mako tank further behind the statue.

Losing his opportunity the second swing at the real container was pointless, Sephiroth arrived and slashed the attack away and then slashed him across the face, cutting a deep gash in his cheek, crossing over the one that Angeal had given him. Then more cuts followed.

"DON'T... YOU... HURT... MOTHER!" Sephiroth bellowed in panic, slicing at Zack between every word.

One final blow and Zack's broken, lacerated body was sent careening out of Jenova's chamber and down the stairwell after Tifa.

Turning to mother in breathless relief Sephiroth laid his eyes on her physical form for the first time and was instantly entranced by her sleeping beauty. She was more beautiful in the flesh than even the mirage had been, she was perfect, she was his mother, she loved him and together they would return to the promised land and rule over this planet. He remained transfixed on her for many minutes, hands pressed against the glass, feeling the tranquil unity of mother and son.

Then there was pain, a dizzying explosion of agony in his side causing his fingers to flex and the glass to crack. How was this possible? no one could ever hope to sneak up on him like this.

The size of the blade imbedded in his body made it pure torture to turn to face his attacker. Gulping for oxygen Sephiroth met with the young face of Cloud Strife contorted in anger, clenching his teeth in fury that was beyond words as he gripped the buster sword with shaking hands. Unable to turn as the cadet twisted the blade, Sephiroth did the only thing he could, extending his wing as forcefully as possible he threw Cloud off and the buster sword was ripped mercilessly from his side causing him to collapse to his knees.

Believing Sephiroth finished Cloud climbed to his feet and ran back out the room urgently to Tifa, stopping briefly to check on Zack, he was in bad shape but he was still breathing. Tifa on the other hand was barely managing the task and had turned ghostly white from the loss of blood that pooled in her lap and down her legs. Seeing her this way was agony for Cloud, the thought of her dying here on this floor was too hard to bear, he would lose everything he lived for in a heartbeat if he lost her as well as his mom. Cradling her body close he held Tifa in his arms, something he had wanted to do for so long but never under these circumstances. The movement stirred her as she drifted briefly into consciousness.

"... Cloud... you came for me... when I was in trouble... you came"

She gazed up at him with so much love and affection, as if he was her hero, it was something he had always wanted to be. It was one of the reasons he had wanted to join SOLDIER in the first place.

"I made a promise didn't I?"

"... you remembered" she smiled softly caressing an alarmingly cold hand across the side of his face. "... I've missed you"

"I'm here now, and I'm never leaving again... Tifa I..." she lost consciousness again. "... love you".

The sound of heavy boots staggering clunkily on metal flooring made Cloud look up to see Sephiroth stumbling out of Jenova's chamber with her head tucked beneath his arm. It was impossible for him to still be walking after the wound Cloud had given him.

"... did you... really think... a mere human like you... could kill me?" Sephiroth heaved venomously.

"... finish him Cloud... kill Sephiroth" Zack choked sprawled bloody across the stairwell.

Cloud nodded, taking up the buster sword once more.

"SEPHIROTH!" he cried, charging up the stairs with more speed than he was possibly capable of with the heavy weapon.

Leaping in the air to gain height, he swung at Sephiroth with all the force he could in a downward strike, their blades crashed and locked in a battle of strength in which Sephiroth was taken by surprise. Breaking the lock with a twist of his body Sephiroth hurled Cloud explosively through the door of Jenova's chamber.

The heavy impact rattled Cloud's body violently, he tried to push himself up off the floor but his arms gave out from under him.

"... I told you boy... never fight an opponent... without first knowing you and its capabilities"

Sephiroth towered over him panting for air, raising the Masamune in a pointed strike. With a stab of the blade Masamune was thrust right through the center of Cloud's stomach. With a howl of pain he was lifted off the floor and hung over a precipice above the pit of mako, impaled on the end of Sephiroth's sword.

"... know your weakness" Sephiroth snarled when Cloud still showed resistance.

"My town... my mom... my friends... my Tifa... how dare you"

Whatever unfathomable amount of pain Cloud felt, it was a mere fraction in comparison to the pure hatred coursing through his veins. Clutching the Masamune and slicing into his fingers, Cloud wrenched the blade deeper through his gut, dragging himself along the blade towards Sephiroth. Sweat rivered down his face and every muscle in Cloud's body screamed close to exploding point as a swirl of rage, adrenaline, hateful determination and a power that had laid dormant within him surfaced. Feet reaching solid ground Cloud reared the hilt of Masamune skywards, twisting agonizingly in his stomach and fighting against Sephiroth's strength clinging to the handle. With a scream of effort he overpowered Sephrioth's grip and lifted him high off the ground.

"This... is impossible..." Sephiroth gasped suspended in mid-air by his own weapon, wide-eyed in disbelief. "... what are you?"

With one final effort Cloud threw Sephiroth's body with every ounce of energy he had left over the edge of the mako void. The one winged angel crashed against a power line in an explosion of sparks and both he and Jenova were sent tumbling into the green acidy depths below.

Removing the Masamune from his stomach was like pulling a cork off a bottle that released what remained of Cloud's strength. Stumbling from the chamber he couldn't even muster the energy to make the first step. His legs buckled beneath him and Cloud tumbled limply down the iron steps face first, landing beside Zack utterly spent.

".. it's done" Cloud heaved with jagged breath.

With a final effort before they both fell into darkness, Zack reached out a hand to lay it against the back of Clouds head.

"... you did good buddy... you did good"


	21. Total surrender

**Chapter 21 and possibly the most enjoyable one to write so far. Please if you guys love it, drop a review and let me know and there will be many more chapters like this to come. Which I would love to write.**

**I would also like to thank SkyNinjaPirate, her fic really helped me build inspiration for Zaerith.**

**I'm so broke, just to rub two nickels together, I'd have to borrow one and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**Away we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Part 1- Total surrender**

"So what do you make of the whole Cloud finishing off Sephiroth part of the story?" Cissnei asked keeping her focus on the drink in her hand as her thumb traced around the brim anxiously. She was quickly finding that Kunsel's insight on things was becoming rather invaluable to her, as between them they seemed to connect any of the remaining dots that the other didn't. At least that was the reason she was going with for their little get together at a local bar in the town.

Kunsel sighed, while the entire group had discussed and come to an agreement on many points, the biggest mystery of them all remained how an unenhanced Cloud Strife could possibly have defeated Sephiroth.

"So he see's Zack and Tifa both with the ten bells kicked out of them, close to deaths door, goes in after Sephiroth and somehow comes back out saying he's finished it. It just doesn't make any sense. And why didn't Sephiroth just kill Cloud back at the town, he killed the rest of his squad... well apart from Zack. But Sephiroth wasn't close with Cloud like he was Zack, so why let him live?"

"Sephiroth must have seen something in him, or some reason to keep him alive" Cissnei frowned, it even sounded stupid.

"A kid who could hardly lift a basic sword?"

"Yeah yeah... I know. I think we're gonna have to let that particular mystery slide for now until we get something else to go on"

"Agreed" Kunsel nodded, eyes scanning over the crowded noisy bar as he took a swig of his drink. It was close to midnight and surprisingly not as empty as one would imagine for a town like Kalm. Looking around was not a good idea for someone like Kunsel as before long Cissnei was wincing to the sound of a female shouting his name in delight.

"KUNSEL!"

"No way is that little Natasha!" Kunsel roared over eagerly, standing up with a smile that didn't seem entirely genuine. A tall pretty blonde girl squealed in delight that he remembered her name.

Cissnei watched in irritation as they engaged in conversation, irritation which gradually turned to annoyance and then to feeling awfully tempted just to stand up and storm out of the building.

"What are you doing in Kalm? you're a Junon girl Tash"

_Tash now is it_ Cissnei scolded in her head, eyeing the woman distastefully.

"I was moving to Midgar, I stopped off here on the way over and I just fell in love with this place" Natasha giggled a stupidly ridiculous giggle.

Cissnei's pace of drinking had almost doubled and when she wasn't either mocking the annoyingly beautiful girl or scorching the back of Kunsel's head with her stare, she was gulping down spirit.

Their conversation continued on for many minutes and Cissnei kept drinking, beginning to regret that she hadn't brought Rekka with her and battling with the decision on whether or not to leave.

"I bet you still have all the girls chasing you?"

Cissnei's grip tightened around the shot glass in her hand, flicking her gaze at the happy couple in what was close to fury. Cissnei fumed when she saw that precious little Natasha had "absently" laid a hand on Kunsel's arm. It was amazing that the glass in her hand hadn't shattered yet as her hand clamped to it like a vice.

Kunsel didn't answer right away and for a second his eyes drifted to Cissnei as if to check her reaction. It knocked Cissnei off-balance that he would look at her and her head whirred, trying to analyze the action and probably reading too much into it.

"Oh I'm sorry" Natasha grinned with sickly sweetness, noticing Kunsel's eye contact "is this your girlfriend?"

Cissnei was thankful the current drink in her hand had only made it up half way to her lips or else she might have choked on the liquid.

"This is Cissnei, I'd best describe her as my fellow accomplice in all things sneaky and mysterious"

Kunsel tried to light-heartedly grin at her but Cissnei's expression quickly wiped it from his face.

"Errr, we're kind of in the middle of something here Tash, can we catch up some other time perhaps?"

"Haven't you caught up enough?" Cissnei growled under breath so no one else could hear.

"I'd love to, nice to meet you Cissnei" the girl chirped with a wave before sauntering away in her pretty little dress which Cissnei was struggling to find anything wrong with. She wanted to think slut but the blasted thing went all the way down to the girls knees.

"Sorry about that" Kunsel smiled sheepishly sitting back down.

Cissnei heaved a sigh, allowing her pent-up anger to escape, she was acting like a silly jealous teenage girl.

"So, getting back to point, what else did you pick up on from Zack's story?" Cissnei asked, easing of the drink as she was beginning to feel slightly light-headed.

"Did you clock the part about the noise in the Shinra basement?" he replied.

It was starting to get very noisy in the bar and they were having to lean into one another to hear themselves above the crowd. The close proximity to Kunsel was beginning to make Cissnei feel disoriented and instead of formulating a response to his question her brain was now focused on how good he smelled and how nice his breath was feeling against her cheek and ear.

"Cissnei?"

"... yeah! sorry, I was just thinking. The sound in the basement, I picked up on that as well. Do you think it could be?"

"Another victim of Hojo's experiments?"

"That's what I thought. Zack doesn't know there were others besides him and Cloud who were experimented on in that mansion, we know Felicia was one of them, who knows how many others there were"

"You think it's worth a trip over there?" Kunsel questioned.

The feeling of his warm breath tainted with alcohol on her skin was becoming intoxicating, making her stumble over her words.

"...I think... I think the Shinra mansion holds... it holds answers to a lot of our questions..." her breathing hitched as Kunsel shifted in his seat, leaning in closer to try and hear her voice as it was slowly losing strength. Though surely his mako enhanced hearing could hear a pin drop in snow storm? As he moved the sensation of his leg coming into contact with hers beneath the table made her jump and then her head spin, did he know he was touching her? was he doing it on purpose?

Swallowing hard she tried to continue but she was all but lost by this point. "...what was I saying?"

"Going to check out the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim" he chuckled.

"Right... once we... get rid of Rufus, I mean... once we decide what to do with him... it could be worth a..."

Her voice gave up on her entirely as she squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly trembling with nerves and trying desperately to compose herself.

"Cissnei... you alright?"

Just the way her name fell of his lips in his precisely articulate, yet slightly rugged voice was making her feel weak at the knees. Whether it was a combination of the alcohol, the close proximity between them, the contact of his leg or his voice, he was making her lose control even more than he usually did. Cissnei had never been so strongly effected like this by anyone before, she was a Turk, an assassin, a cold-blooded killer, she didn't get petty crushes like this. Getting into relationships had never been an interest of hers, she was damaged goods that no one would accept if they knew the truth about her.

"...Cissnei?" he breathed once again resting a concerned hand against her arm making her shake even more. It was no use trying to hide anymore, not that she was capable of it even if she wanted to. Opening her eyes she stared helplessly into his, begging for him to both understand and never know at the same time.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?", he seemed slightly shocked as he confidently but tenderly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"...Kunsel... please" Cissnei whimpered feeling so helplessly exposed but incapable of hiding herself back up. He just stared at her in gentle confusion with those gorgeous eyes that always felt as if they could see into her soul. He waited patiently, the hand still holding her cheek shifted to tuck a strand of fallen flaming orange hair behind her ear, an action so simple and yet incredibly affectionate that it pushed her deeper into the quicksand. Cissnei tried to turn her face away feeling overwhelmed but his hand softly prevented her from doing so, forcing her eyes to stay locked to his that were now a scarce few centimeters away from hers.

"Talk to me, let me in" he urged barely above a whisper sending a shiver tingling down her spine. Trapped in the moment, his hair, his eyes, his hands, his leg, his voice, everything about him destroyed whatever barriers she had left. Completing the distance between them the last of her power to resist him crumbled and she pressed her lips unsurely against his. There was a too and fro exchange of passion as she kissed him and he recoiled slightly in surprise triggering Cissnei's brain to go into panic that he was pulling away and she had completely misread the signals. She pulled away also but just as his senses caught up with him and he began to return the kiss but it was too late, she had withdrawn frightened and everything now screamed for her to run. Standing up sharply she sent her chair toppling backwards with a crash making her even more flushed and shaken. She ran from the table to leave as Kunsel tried to pull her back.

Dashing out of the building and into the dark empty streets of Kalm she continued to run unthinkingly, just wanting to escape this feeling of embarrassment and vulnerability. Cissnei made it two streets before a hand pulled her back to a stop.

"... Kunsel... just let me go... that was a mistake" she sniffed tearfully, her breath fogging in the air as the temperature had dropped rapidly at night.

"No it wasn't" he urged, gently tugging her hand to try to make her turn and face him. "you just took me by surprise is all"

"... surprise?... surprise?... surely you can tell what you do to me" Cissnei choked keeping her head to the ground, there was no point in trying to hide it anymore.

Recognizing that she wasn't going to turn he circled around to stand directly in front of her, trying to meet her eye.

"Yeah I do, I make you feel the same way as you make me"

Her breathing caught in the air and she looked up to gaze at him in surprise, the instant she raised her face Cissnei was greeted with the firm contact of his mouth upon hers. Her heart skipped a dangerous number of beats as he caught her lower lip between both of his while the tips of his fingers traced along either side of her neck. Cissnei's hands of their own accord traveled around his waist as for a delightful moment the alarms in her head kept quiet for once and allowed her to arch up to him in surrender as he was much taller than she was. The alarms silence however did not last indefinitely and before long she was pulling away again in fearful retreat, the cold air chilling the delicious moisture on her lips that screamed for his warmth again.

"... I can't... Kunsel I can't" she insisted despairingly, pressing a hand to her mouth to deny them any further contact.

"Why not?" he urged, grasping lightly at the material of the shirt around her toned abdomen, trying to deny her withdrawal.

"Because... I'm a bad person, if you knew the things I've done... if you could see the real me... the lives I've ruined... the people I've hurt...", Cissnei's voice trailed of at the end in a high-pitched sob.

"There's nothing you've done that I haven't done also or worse"

There was a part of her that wanted to believe that so badly and another part that didn't.

"... I doubt it" she forced through clenched teeth, trying to bite down the tears. Taking his hands which were against her hips and abdomen, trying to keep her close, she pushed them away.

"No.. trust me Cissnei, I have" he insisted so surely.

"I know I've done something far worse than anything you might have done" Cissnei sobbed as she walked away with her arms hugged across herself.

"You mean like being responsible for the death of your family?" he called after her making her freeze with a sharp intake of breath. Time stood still for many minutes as her breathing hyperventilated, billowing fog into the air and freezing her chest.

"...how?" she eventually squeaked turning around wide-eyed and stunned. How could he possibly know?

He approached her slowly, watching her reaction and looking so intense and serious, a look that she would never have guessed his care free nature capable of.

"I know Rekka... I know everything"

She made a sound that was somewhere between a gasp of shock and a howl of pain that he had called her by her real name. She stood speechless, moving her mouth but failing to form words, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't possibly know her real name, a name she had kept so close and yet so hidden at the same time. It felt like someone was holding her head under water and she couldn't breath as a surge of emotion crushed her lungs.

He just watched intently, eyes burning brightly in the darkness of the empty narrow street that was one size away from be an alleyway. Caught on his bad side, Cissnei could imagine those eyes were terrifying, but now they were warm and enticing beacons of light that she wanted to drown herself in. Kunsel took a delicate step forward but stopped when she responded with a quick recoiling step in the opposite direction.

"It wasn't your fault Rekka"

His words were so painful to listen to, on some level it felt like he was trying to force entry into a side of her that she didn't know if she was ready to accept another person into. A side that ran deeper than what any physical contact or relationship could reach, it was a part of her past that was still too raw and sensitive. He knew, some how he knew and a part of her wanted to accept that, to let him in, to talk about it. But there was always that other side, the side that usually won and today was no exception... the side that wanted to escape.

She wanted to stay, he had opened up to her, revealed a dark painful secret of his own and for a moment he looked just as vulnerable as she did as his eyes pleaded for her acceptance.

Instead Cissnei did something she already knew she was going to regret for the rest of her life. Turning her back on him wracked with tears she ran from Kunsel sobbing openly and this time he didn't chase after her.

* * *

**Chapter 21 Part 2- Total surrender**

Zack gazed lazily out of the inn window, bathing in the soft blue glow of a near to full moon. He was now stuck in a room on his own while most of the others were out in the town, sleep being the last thing on everyones mind after earliers events. Zack was confined to a third room they had hired after the town had taken a considerable spike in security in the last few hours. With Zack's face being known practically nationwide it was now too risky for him to venture out. They had hired the extra room more as a look out post than anything, it was a better positioned room on the first floor that looked out over the front of the building. Perfect for seeing or in Zack's case hearing if any SOLDIER or Shinra troopers began conducting any house searches.

It was actually incredible that the inn had not been raided already, after the president went missing, the most logical place for Shinra to search would be a public rest house in the nearest town to Midgar. It was almost as if Shinra were not actually trying to look for Rufus but were simply trying to make it look as if they were. Regardless Zack wasn't willing to take any chances and so here he was, trapped alone in the small room, bored out of his skull.

After two hours of solitude there was a soft tapping on the door making Zack smile in relief, he knew who he was expecting and hoping for it to be. Opening the door he frowned as he was greeted by an empty corridor.

"Ahem... down here" a deep yet distinctly young sounding voice spoke from nowhere.

Slightly startled Zack looked down and was surprised to see Red perched outside his door.

"Oh hey Red... sorry bout that buddy, come in"

"Expecting someone else?" Red quizzed as Zack turned casually back into the room.

Red observed the action of Zack turning his back on him with curiosity. This group was strange to say the least, most humans including his own tribe took months, close to years to get used to him. Yet Zack and the others seemed completely unfazed and comfortable in his presence after just a few days. It actually felt quite nice.

"No no, to be honest I'm just grateful for any kind of company... no offense" Zack added quickly glancing back at Red from the window. "How you have managed to be cooped up with Rufus Shinra all day without going insane is beyond me"

"It's not been that bad really, despite being many things Rufus Shinra is intriguing to talk to, to say the least"

"So you've got to know Rufus pretty well?" Zack asked, dropping into a chair he had moved next to the window and kicking his feet up onto a second one positioned opposite.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but I think I have a pretty good idea of his motives"

"And what are his motives?", Zack signalled his hand into the room to tell Red to make himself comfortable as he was still stood near the door.

"It's fine, I can't stay long, I left Jessie with Rufus and I don't want to leave her with him for long"

"You reckon hell try something?" Zack asked in concern.

"Well that's just it, I don't think he will, Rufus hasn't even shown an inkling of trying to escape. Now one thing I do know is he is not some helpless child, I reckon he could have escaped ten times over by now if he really wanted to"

"So you think he's hanging around on purpose?", Zack sat up in concentration.

"To be blunt about it, yes"

"Why?"

"I think he needs answers on Sephiroth just as badly as we do and it isn't like his job is at jeopardy, he can step back into Shinra any time he likes. So why wouldn't he stick around?"

"I don't know if I should be concerned or relieved about this" Zack responded truthfully. "Thank you Red, that helps... though I'm guessing you didn't come over here to discuss Rufus Shinra"

"No... no I didn't"

While Zack couldn't claim himself to be an expert in reading the facial expressions of whatever Red's species was, his best guess for Red's current appearance would be despondent sadness. Red took a deep breath.

"I'm grateful for the way you guys helped me escape Shinra and I will continue to assist you, but only until we reach Cosmo Canyon"

"That your home?"

Red nodded almost mournfully, "I have a duty to protect the village... I wanted you to know... I"

"I understand pal" Zack assured cutting Red off, "you don't need to explain anything"

A comfortable silence fell between them, both deep in thought. If Zack was honest he was going to miss Red being around, he provided the entire group with a sense of security, he was the quiet, vigilant sentinel. Ever observing and ever insightful. Not to mention a damn good fighter. Red made to leave and Zack called over to him, one thing playing on his mind.

"Red... why are you telling this to me?"

Red turned his head to look back at him.

"Zack, you might have other ideas, but everyone in this group see's you as their leader, even Barret, despite the fact he might occasionally like to boast otherwise"

Zack sighed, he already knew deep down this was the case.

"It just makes the responsibility all the more..."

"Real?" Red finished for him, Zack nodded. "Yeah I get that... but Zack, everyone knows the risks their taking, they all know what's at stake. No one is going to blame you if something bad happens"

"It's not them blaming me I worry about" Zack heaved gazing out of the window into the wondrously clear night sky.

"You blame yourself for Sephiroth and Cloud don't you?"

Zack didn't reply, he just stared up and out. There was further silence.

"Well I've said what I wanted to say" Red sighed before trying to make the situation light-hearted. "Besides, I couldn't have told Barret even I wanted to, he's out getting wasted, I can hear him having a shouting match ten streets from here"

Red's chuckle was a strange sound, it almost sounded like a pur and wheeze rolled into one which made Zack grin.

"Barret Wallace is on the town, lock up your sons Kalm! one of them is likely to get punched in the face" Zack laughed.

"Something like that" Red agreed in what sounded like a humorous growl. "Well I better get back to Jessie before Rufus winds her up or Yuffie tries to make another assassination attempt"

"Night Red" Zack grinned, looking back out of the window.

"Ummmm Zack... do you mind?"

Zack looked across the room to see Red incline his head at the door.

"... twisty handle" he explained sheepishly.

"Oh!" Zack exclaimed cottoning on. Jumping up he went and opened the door for Red who nodded in gratitude and then padded away down the corridor.

Zack had only returned to his seat for couple of minutes before the door knocked again. Zack opened up with his eyes angled at the floor, half expecting it to be Red coming back again for some reason.

"Expecting a dwarf are we?" Aerith giggled bending down into his field of vision.

"Well you are rather short" Zack teased, instantly lighting up at her presence.

"You know you're a real big meanie" Aerith pouted.

"Well that's a first for the books" Zack chuckled, walking back into the room.

"I guess people just don't know you as well as I do" she teased.

Seeing Aerith still standing awkwardly in the doorway he went back and took her hand.

"Don't be a stranger" he smiled, guiding her into the room and closing the door behind her. "Unless you're in a rush that is" he quickly added.

"No, no rush" she insisted, happily taking his hand in return and keeping hold of it.

"So what's up?" Zack asked before mentally kicking himself for implying that something needed to be 'up' for her to pay him a visit. "... sorry, it's just I thought you were staying at your mothers tonight"

"I was" she remarked turning her back to wander over and run her finger along the mantle piece "but then it was bugging me that I was still in debt and so I decided to come and repay it"

"Debt?"

She twirled around energetically linking her hands behind her back and leaning her face on a tilt towards him "I owe you a date remember silly, for being my bodyguard"

"Oh... trust me I don't expect to get paid, I messed that job up big time..."

"Why do you do that Zack?", Aerith demanded, almost sounding angry, if such an emotion was even possible for his flower girl.

"Huh?"

"Put yourself down all the time and blame yourself for everything"

She was the second person to point that out now, was he really becoming that syniccal?

"Ok fine, you owe me a date" he conceded.

"That's better" she grinned eagerly stepping up behind him and pushing him towards one of the two seats near the window by the lower back.

"What right now!?" he spluttered being forced into the seat.

"Sure, why not?" she remarked, sweetly linking her arms around his neck from behind and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "We're leaving again first thing in the morning right? who knows when we'll get another chance"

Aerith was becoming so bold and confident with their relationship and Zack would be lying if he said he didn't love it. Thought it remained a relationship that had still not been verbally defined after Yuffie's gracious interruption earlier. Perhaps he should try to restart that conversation.

"Won't it be a bit boring having it in here?" he asked as she took the seat in front of him.

"Are you bored at the moment then?" Aerith replied, tilting her head with a questioning smile.

"NO! no! no not at all" he stammered, wondering when exactly he had started to become the nervous shy one out of the two of them.

"So Zack, besides being very good with sharp toys, a flower cart craftsmen and defending helpless flower girls, what else are you good at?"

"Expert! flower cart craftsmen I'll have you know" he proclaimed in mock anger, leaning forward in his seat to link his fingers through Aerith's. "I'm also a professional star-gazer" he lied.

"Really?" Aerith wrinkled her nose.

"After tonight I will be" he responded dryly making her laugh.

"Well you have me for company now" she beamed.

"What, all night long?"

"If you like" she replied casually before realizing with a flutter the accidental insinuation but decided against correcting it, wanting the comment to stand.

"So Mr. star-gazer" Aerith continued, diverting the subject "what wonders are on show for us tonight?"

"Hmmmmmm let me see" he trawled out in a fake wise-man act gazing sagely out of the window. "If you look over there you can see Aniek..." his voice trailed off as Aerith moved across and curled herself onto his lap, linking her hands around his neck and pressing her cheek to his to better see the point in the sky he was referring to. Clutching one hand around her waist and the other around her ankle they nestled in closer to one another, though when she had slipped off her boots Zack had no idea.

He continued with his hazy recollection of about the only constellation he knew.

"Can yo see Aniektos the giant crab?" he drew out the shape of the creature in the sky.

"I see it, though one of his legs looks a bit wonky" Aerith giggled, making Zack all to aware of her modest chest being pressed against his arm. "And he looks a bit grumpy" she frowned.

"Perhaps it's not Aniektos then, perhaps that's Barret the crab"

Aerith laughed tunefully which in turn made Zack crack up.

"So what happened to Aniektos?" she asked, just so perfectly content to continue hearing his voice.

"Aniektos was charged by the god of the sea with protecting his daughters, the sea nymphs. Aniektos took his role of protector real serious and when the god of monsters Typhon attacked, he enlisted the help of Vimari who he believed to be his friend to defeat Typhos. Little did he know Vimari had ill intentions and when he got close enough to Aniektos and the sea nymphs he seized his opportunity to betray Aniektos and devour the sea nymphs"

"That's so sad" Aerith mumbled, lost in the sound of his voice and the wondrous display of the cosmos above.

"Well don't feel too bad for him, he should have known better, especially considering Vimari translates as 'vampire squid'"

"Do another one" she urged giggling, brushing a hand from his neck to his chest, unthinkingly becoming curious to see if his heart was pounding as fiercely as hers. Her heartbeat was quickening as she was gradually becoming more aware of his body against hers, the contact between them and the desire that was building inside of her.

"Ok, over there" Zack pointed to another point in the sky and traced out a lopsided stick man, running out of stories.

"Who's he?"

"He's a strong, funny, handsome warrior who hurts himself falling from the heavens and was in need of rescuing"

"What happened to him?"

"A pretty flower girl he falls in love with saves him and they..."

"Zack! you're making it up!" she attacked his ribs with a giggle, "but I like that story". Shifting in his lap Aerith sat up to gaze into his eyes, "though that strong, handsome and on the odd occasion, funny warrior.."

"Hey!" Zack interjected in offense.

".. he needs to realize it was him who saved the flower girl and she wants to show him just how much she truly loves him"

Her words had the desired effect and Zack flipped her entire body around to face him as he planted his lips to her mouth which welcomed him eagerly. The contact began as a gentle grabbing of lips in which Aerith explored and switched between his upper and lower lip, unable to decide which she preferred more and finally concluding she loved them both equally. Anticipation, lust and desire building between them their kiss transitioned into a passionate open-mouthed exchange as hands started to explore one another's body. His hands were down her back, her hips, over her legs and then even on her rear, making her tremble with excitement as he squeezed and her dress started to ride up her thighs.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"YOOOOOO! Porcupine, open the fuck up man!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zack groaned at the interruption just as Aerith had begun clawing at his shirt.

"Ignore him" he whispered into her lips.

"YOOOOO Porcstar, hurry the hell up! I'm on the run"

Barret sounded absolutely trashed.

Aerith climbed off him with a laugh and Zack stood up to angrily march towards the door but not before giving Aerith a 'don't go anywhere' kind of look.

"What do you want!?" Zack barked, throwing the door open a little too hard and nearly snapping it off its hinges.

"Don't ya' takes that tone wiv me mr hot-shot SOLDIER" Barret slurred, attempting to point at Zack while swaying on the spot.

"This ain't a great time B, go back to your own room"

"I can't, I gotta hide in 'ere, I's gotsa nutter after me"

The sound of Yuffie yelling equally as drunkenly two corridors away made Barret jump in alarm and try to gain sanctuary in Zack's room but Zack stopped him with an arm.

"Did you get Yuffie drunk!" Zack hissed quietly, not wanting to attract the ninja himself.

"... maybe" Barret staggered on the spot with a guilty look on his face.

"B! she's underage man"

"Oh cry me a river gel-boy, she promised if I gave her a drink she would be quiet... she lied"

"You really thought alcohol would be the thing that hushed Yuffie up? and I don't even wear gel!"

"And my shits smell like cinnamon buns! let me touch it"

Barret assaulted Zack's head as he leaned it out into the corridor to check up and down that no hyperactive ninja's were approaching.

"I will literally pay you a thousand gil to go away" Zack implored letting go of the door to swat away Barret's arm.

"Look if this is 'cause ya' bein' a little bitch bout ma' snoring again then..." the room door swung open revealing Aerith in Zack's room.

"Hi Barret!" she called cheerily while Zack gave him 'the eye'.

"Oh hey Aeri... Oooohhhh" Barret twigged on.

At that moment Yuffie came caterwauling around the corner, screaming incomprehensible slur as she spotted Barret.

"You owe me!" Barret yelled taking off in the opposite direction down the corridor. Zack quickly closed the door just in time to not be spotted by a screaming Yuffie crashing passed his bedroom door. The girl seemed more on drugs than alcohol.

Zack sighed, pressing his hand against the closed door and thumped his head against it. He just could not catch a break.

"Sorry about that" he called, thinking Aerith was on the other side of the room but as he turned it was now she who thumped him up against the door as she pressed heatedly up against his body and drove her mouth onto his again. This could be the last night that she and Zack could have together in a long time and she had no intention of it being wasted. Whether it was her or him who started it first Aerith had no idea, but their tongues began to switch between swirling and flicking against one another as the heat between them escalated. Soon they were battling for control of one another's body as she pressed him to the door, then he took over and planted her up against the nearby wall, kissing at her neck and neckline. Aerith gasped then took back control and grabbed Zack by his shirt, never breaking contact of their fervent mouths as she pulled him to the base of the single double bed in the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Zack panted breathlessly into her mouth.

"More than anything, I love you" she heaved in reply, shuddering with arousal as she guided his hands over her body and to the zipper of her dress down one side. Peeling it down slowly Zack savored in the slow unveiling of her body as she chewed her slightly reddened lips nervously. Then he froze.

"Zack? what is it?" Aerith objected, not wanting him to stop. There was an extreme amount of pain in his eyes as he reached out to stroke an area of skin just below her violet colored bra. He had seen the boldly printed black 'XIV' tattoo that Hojo had given her and he stared at in bottomless horror and rage and then he recoiled from her. Struck with a wave of fear that this would be the thing to ruin their night, Aerith grabbed his hand to bring him back, refusing to have their night together destroyed.

"No Zack, I'm not gonna let this effect us" she stated adamantly.

Dropping his hand she turned to her dress and finished off the remaining distance that the zipper had to travel. Shifting slightly she let it slip off her body to the floor leaving her in nothing but her violet bra and matching panties. Aerith stood there on display, feeling slightly self-conscious as he took her in but more than anything praying that he would join her in not allowing the tattoo to win.

She released a squeal of relief and delight as he fulfilled her wish and swept her off her feet to hook her bare legs around his waist. She clawed the shirt off his back while he held her up with his hands by her backside, his fingers linking into her knickers while he kissed in between and around the top of her breasts. Dropping Aerith on to her back they fell on to the bed and into a whole new episode of passionate kissing and touching that made all of their previous physical intimacy seem like kindergarten innocence. Before long the only scrap of clothing that remained between them were the purple underwear Aerith was wearing. Zack hooked his fingers slowly into the band of her knickers and combined with the incredible foreplay between them, Aerith was one step away from begging for him to remove them.

"Is this your first time?" he purred into her ear, still holding her by the bottoms.

She nodded apprehensively, her shy side showing up for a cameo appearance.

Knowing and secretly feeling pleased that he needed to be extra gentle with her Zack completed the final undressing. Then began the sleepless night of ecstasy that would forever be etched fondly in both of their memories and leaving no further doubt as to the status of their relationship.


	22. Chasing shadows

**Ho boy! that last chapter got a lot steamier than I anticipated! I think Tayashia is right, I might need to upgrade this to an M. I did warn ya'll it was gonna get saucy ;D  
**

**Thanks to Yuleen75, I always let out a whoop just from seeing your name and before I have even read your review. I am so pleased that people are enjoying Kunsel and Cissnei, I set out from the beginning with the aim to create a unique never done before coupling with characters that people didn't necessarily love or even know about from the game. I feel a victory dance is in order... *que womble victory dance***

**More importantly! accompany victory dance with victory song for hitting the 100k mark! w00 h00! next goal, the 1 million word mark! :D**

**I am so poor a guy walked into our house the other day, stepped on a cigarette and my Mom yelled, "Who turned off the heat?"... and therefore I do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Part 1- Chasing shadows**

Jessie grinned, she had never seen so many different extremes of emotions under one roof at any given moment. They were all gathered in Elmyra's new home upon her insistence that they all come over for breakfast and set out on full stomachs. All crammed into the kitchen/dinning room, Barret and Yuffie sat huddled together in the corner, Yuffie still with a blanket wrapped around her head and both suffering from the worst hangovers known to mankind. Jessie chuckled as she watched Marlene show no mercy in climbing all over her dad, squealing happily and making them both wince in pain.

Tifa and Red seemed their usual selves, Red sitting on the other side of the room, keeping his distance from Marlene who had spent half the morning pulling on his tail. Tifa was helping Elmyra with food, a job that Jessie had originally been enlisted upon but after dropping two cups, a plate and some of the worst shell filled egg cracking you'd ever seen, she had been dismissed from the duty. Jessie had never been competent at cooking. Her dismissal however was well worth it as it was utterly hilarious to watch Elmyra demand that "Mr too big for his boots" earn his meal and take Jessie's place. When Tifa and Elmyra turned on him, Rufus Shinra's eyes almost popped out of his head. Jessie had never seen anyone refuse to do something so adamantly and yet somehow five minutes later was glaring into a pan of sizzling bacon. Holding her PHS under the table she snapped a quick picture of the most powerful man in all of Gaia flipping strips of pig in between two nagging women. It was just a shame he had refused and stuck to his guns that he wasn't gonna be seen dead in the kitten print apron they tried to force upon him that Jessie had originally been wearing.

Kunsel's mood was about the strangest, he sat looking deflated, almost miserable, head down looking at the table most of the morning and greeting any and all good mornings with a light grunt. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that with Cissnei being absent, something had transgressed between the pair but no one volunteered to broach the subject.

As for Aerith and Zack, well now that was a whole other story, their appearances could best be described as a couple who had just won the lottery and had been up all night celebrating. While it largely went unnoticed by the rest of the group, Jessie watched in curiosity to see what had got their moods so high. She noticed as they caught each others eye across the kitchen and the Cheshire cat-like grins that stretched over both their faces while Aerith laid the table and Zack just kicked back in his seat watching her contently.

It was when Aerith had finished laying the table and she took a seat next to him, wincing slightly as she came in contact with the chair that Jessie's eyes bugged in realization. Unable to wait until after breakfast she jumped up excitedly, scraping her chair back noisily as she did so making Yuffie and Barret groan in unison.

"Ahhhhh... urrrrr... my head... please kill me..."

"...dammit Jess... not so loud girl... Marlene.. baby... please stop smackin' daddy's head"

"Aerith can I talk to you a sec!" Jessie urged, trying to stay calm and hardly able to contain herself.

Jessie didn't even wait for a response, grabbing Aerith by the arm she whooshed the girl away into the living room, shut the door quickly and rounded on Aerith enthusiastically.

"Jessie what are you..."

"You and Zack had sex last night!" Jessie shrieked in what was supposed to be a hushed voice.

"Shhhhh" Aerith giggled, lighting up with equal enthusiasm. "Yeah we did!" she squeaked in such a high pitch it was one octave away from only Red being capable of hearing it.

Jessie let out a long throaty squeal, snatching Aerith's hands in hers and doing a number of excited little jumps on the spot.

"Tell me everything!" Jessie insisted biting her lip but not before she quickly smooshed Aerith in a brief tight hug.

"Jessie!" Aerith tried to act appalled in the name of modesty but soon crumbled back into excitement, dying to tell someone. "Six times!" she whispered into Jessie's ear with an ecstatic blush.

Jessie almost melted into a puddle on the spot while Aerith pressed her with more 'shhh' noises.

"Six!... six!" Jessie mouthed, "no wonder you can hardly sit down"

Aerith's blush deepened, "it was my first time" she admitted with slight embarrassment.

Jessie didn't know if she could listen to anymore without exploding at the sheer cuteness of it all.

"Was he good?" Jessie pried shamelessly.

Aerith looked at the door and fidgeted for a while, but then thought about it and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wonderful" she breathed, sighing deeply with content.

They both quickly stopped talking and snapped alert like naughty children as the living room door opened slowly, followed by Yuffie's quiet murmuring to Elmyra back in the kitchen.

"..ok...ok.. get off my back... I'm a victim in all this ya know"

Yuffie shuffled slowly into the room groaning, still looking like a giant caterpillar wrapped up in her quilt. Squinting painfully at the brightness of the room she walked at a granny's pace right up to Aerith and Jessie so her nose was almost touching their shoulders.

"... Your mom made me come tell ya foods..." Yuffie gagged at the word, making Aerith and Jessie take a sudden step away from her, "...foods ready" she gulped, whispering in a hoarse voice and still wincing at her own volume.

Aerith nodded to Yuffie and then shared one last secret joyful glance with Jessie as they both gently escorted the waddling caterpillar back to the kitchen.

As per her mothers usual tendency, their was more food laid out than what a heard of Elphadunks could eat. Exchanging another ear to ear grin with Zack as she entered the room, Aerith gingerly went to take a seat next to her lover. Just before she made contact with the chair an expertly aimed cushion came flying out of nowhere to soften her seat. Looking in surprise she made eye contact with Kunsel who still had his head in his hands looking not quite himself. Tilting his face Aerith gasped as he shot her a quick wink and a forced smile before pointing to his ear. Aerith withered and her face reddened as she sank in her seat, damn Kunsel and his enhanced hearing. Then it hit her that if Kunsel had heard her and Jessie's conversation, then so had...

Bolting around Aerith's jaw dropped open as she turned to look at Zack who was grinning broadly at her, leaning back on his seat and looking awfully proud of himself.

"Four legs please Zack" Elmyra sang, bumping the back of his chair with her hip, oven mit clad hands carrying a hot tray of scrambled Chocobo egg.

"Sorry Mrs... Elmyra" Zack tripped as he always did.

"Honestly Zack, how long am I going to continue being Mrs Elmyra?" Aerith's mom grinned.

"Sorry... habit" Zack chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Tuck in everyone" Elmyra announced.

Hands lunged for food, the most exuberant of which was Barret who's stomach, unlike his fellow suffering drinking partner, was a bottomless pit on a hang over.

Aerith giggled watching her friends amusing interactions with one another, particularly as she oversaw a subtle interaction between her mom and Rufus as she attempted to teach him some manners. The president grabbed a pair of tongs and dropped two sausages on his plate.

"Yes thank you Rufus, two for me please" Elmyra chirped holding out her plate to him.

Rufus eyed her for a moment, his infamous scowl strapped to his face. The stare off lingered for a time, Elmrya smiling sweetly and Rufus looking like a stubborn child about to refuse. Elmyra raised her eye brow and Rufus relented with a grumble, dishing out the requested amount.

Aerith sat smiling brightly and Zack noticed, giving the top of her leg a squeeze under the table and a warm smile, pleased to see her so cheerful. Pressing her hand to his in return Aerith just felt so happy and content she could cry, if only they could stay like this forever. She almost didn't want to eat just so she could continue looking around at all of her friends, that's when she noticed Red perched on the floor and Aerith turned to him before serving herself any food.

"Ummmm do you want a chair or... ummm" Aerith ventured unsurely, trying not to offend Red, not that he ever seemed to be.

"Down here is fine" he replied.

"You sure?" Aerith returned, not wanting Red to feel degraded eating off the floor.

"Quite sure" he insisted.

"It's all been cooked" Aerith pointed out sounding apologetic.

"Yes, such a time-consuming task and quite a waste of flavor if you ask me."

Aerith chuckled, it was so strange to hear a person talk like that.

Dishing a variety of meat on a plate she prepared him breakfast and set it down on the floor, not able to resist giving him a quick stroke. An often sneaky interaction between the two of them and a guilty pleasure he allowed Aerith to get away with.

Breakfast passed lightheartedly and Aerith cherished every second of the precious time, knowing that soon afterwards they were setting out and things would never be the same again.

* * *

**Chapter 22 part 2- Chasing shadows**

The group quickly slipped back into its routine of walking and fighting followed by more walking and more fighting. Not that the monsters were terribly taxing and so Zack allowed some of the more inexperienced members of the party the opportunity to gain some extra experience and level some materia. Zack watched as they finished off a large group of Capparwire's, laughing as Aerith squawked excitedly at her most commonly used lighting one and cure one materia's pulsing brighter, upgrading into their level two forms.

Jessie at the same time was amazing the entire group with her progress, impressing them with the damage her new pimped out electro-mag rod was dealing.

After a small celebration Aerith looked over her shoulder at Zack, there was something about seeing Aerith fresh from a fight with a gentle wind lightly blowing through her delicate curls that made him shudder with how beautiful she looked. Strolling by the happy pair feeling proud of both of them Zack gave Jessie an approving nod and Aerith a sly pinch on the bum as he passed making her squeak gleefully.

The group continued trekking for a number of hours with Yuffie gradually getting louder and more energetic in stark correlation with her hangover wearing off. Eventually it was Tifa who called them to their first stop.

"Ok stop!... I know you said she needs some space Kunsel, but seriously, where is Cissnei?"

The group pulled to a halt, all eyes turned to Kunsel who sighed heavily, not wanting to discuss it again.

"Like I said, she just needs some..."

"Time... yeah you said, but were nearing the swamp to the mithril mines now and we'll get split up if we go in without her" Tifa logically pointed out.

"Mines? what are we going to some stinky old mines for?" Yuffie whined.

"We explained it all earlier Yuffie, Kunsel got a lead that Sephiroth was sighted around there. Weren't you listening?" Zack called in exasperation.

"Funnily enough spiky-head the only sound I've been hearing all morning is the high-pitched ringing in my brain because gramps over here forced alcohol down my throat" Yuffie cried for sympathy.

"Forced! forced!... why ya' lil!..."

Tifa restrained Barret's inevitable colorful expletive by pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Look" Kunsel heaved, "It's not my place to say why Cissnei has gone, but she's a big girl and we always have her number to let her know where we are".

In truth Kunsel had tried to call Cissnei about thirty times, his heart had dropped especially low when she eventually switched her phone of all together. That or she had blocked his number. Now he was regretting crossing the line and bringing up that he knew about her name and her past under such erratic circumstances.

Kunsel turned and continued walking, dismissing any further discussion on the matter. Right now he couldn't give a damn about Sephiroth, Shinra, promised lands and two thousand-year old aliens trying to take over the world. Now all he wanted to do was turn in the opposite direction and go find Cissnei, but logic told him chasing her would never work, Turks could be the most stubborn of them all at times.

"...poor guy" Tifa mumbled as the rest of the group watched Kunsel walk away and Aerith jogging to catch him up and link her arm through his, being there if he wanted to talk.

"So what exactly are we looking for at these mines?" Jessie put to the others.

"Bodies, blood, evil-looking stuff, anything that can confirm Sephiroth was in fact there" Zack replied.

"An wha' happens if we do find sumin?" Barret spoke, still a bit down in the dumps himself after his emotional goodbye with Marlene and his grilling from Elmyra not to get himself killed.

This time it was Rufus who replied.

"Then we know he has crossed the mountains, leaving only one of two places he could have gone. Fort Condor or Junon. Of the two the only interest I can think he might have is in Junon, that would be his only option if he was looking to cross the sea"

"So... what are we gonna do about it?" Tifa asked, "Kunsel said Heideggar and Scarlet have turned Junon and Midgar into military police states, we can't exactly walk in their being the size of a group that we are"

"That's where he comes in" Zack thumbed at Rufus who didn't seem in the slightest bit surprised.

"Any plan tha' relies on tha' slippery li'l bastard ain't a plan tha' sits well with me!" Barret snorted.

Zack and Red exchanged a glance and a nod, Zack praying that Red's theory was right and that Rufus felt he needed them to get answers on Sephiroth.

"I can see why me father despised you in particular" Rufus muttered in a monotone voice, walking off after Kunsel and Aerith.

"Yeah tha's right!" Barret returned proudly, "an' don't ya' forget it foo!"

The rest of the group continued walking while Tifa shook her head at Barret disapprovingly.

"Wha'!?" Barret spluttered.

"Don't you get what were trying to do here? we need Rufus on our side" she remarked sourly.

"Ahh screw him, hes'a lost cause, le's just dump him at Junon, deal with Sephiroth, an' go back to tha' original plan an' blow every reactor we find sky-high"

"Things have changed Barret, we need to change, AVALANCHE needs to change"

"Fine" Barret grumbled, "but if tha' punk turns us in at Junon I'll give him tha' beatin' of his life"

Tifa grinned and took Barret's real arm as they took off after the others.

"If he does that you'll have to get to him before I do"

* * *

**Chapter 22 Part 3- Chasing shadows**

By mid afternoon they had arrived at the edge of the swamp and they stood staring into the watery foul expanse. After standing there for many minutes in confusion at what everyone was waiting for, Yuffie stomped off into the muddy water with a frown.

"Are you mad!?" Kunsel yelled while Zack grabbed the girl back.

"S'only a bit of mud!" Yuffie exclaimed trying to shove Zack's hand off and failing. "Jeez! scared you'll get your high heels dirty?" she squirmed.

"The Midgar Zolom lives in there" Zack explained, creasing his face in disgust as Yuffie licked his hand to try and repel him off.

"What's a Midgar Zolom?" Aerith asked, feeling creeped out just by the name.

"It's one nasty ass snake that tracks its prey by sound and movement" Rufus replied, squinting thoughtfully at the swamp.

The moment Jessie heard the word snake she quickly stuck her fingers in her ears, being the only one who knew about Barret's phobia of snakes. Even with her hearing impaired Barret's bellowing shout still sounded loud.

"SNAKE!... OH HELL NO!... WE AIN'T GOIN' NEAR NO DAMN SNAKES!"

"B, it's a two-day hike to go around the mountain, Sephiroth will be long gone on the other continent by then. We have no choice" Zack reasoned.

"Nawww is the big boss man scaredy waredy of some little snakey wakeys" Yuffie jeered, having Barret's huge palm drape over her face in response.

"Their about forty-foot and weigh nearly eight tonnes each" Zack commented, making Yuffie gulp and Barret the closest to feinting they'd ever seen him.

"So how do we get across?" Tifa put out there.

"We need to create some kind of distraction with either movement or sound" Rufus mumbled.

"Oooh I got an idea! le's send tha' squirt out as bait" Barret suggested, nudging Yuffie one step into the swamp who bolted back out with a yelp, nearly standing on Red's paw in the process.

"I got it! someone give me their PHS" Jessie piped up enthusiastically with a plan.

There was a round of murmuring and excuses as Jessie looked from person to person to fulfill her request.

"Err I need to keep mine, I'm the only one with Cissnei's number" Kunsel replied lamely.

"I promised my mom I'd try to call her every night and... she'll be worried if I don't" Aerith insisted sheepishly.

"Are you really looking at me?" Red responded with his unique feline chuckle.

"You dumped mine in a river on day one remember" Rufus jeered, happy at the sweet justice.

"My batteries dead" was Zack's excuse as Jessie turned to him.

"Lier!" Yuffie prodded him, attracting the stare of Jessie onto herself. "Don't look at me! I'm from Wutai, I didn't know what a toaster was before today! Ask boobs"

"Don't call me that" Tifa replied automatically like she always did, "why don't you just use yours Jess?" the martial artist skillfully deflected back.

Jessie knew the reason she didn't want to lose her PHS but she didn't want to admit to it. Ashamed and angry at herself that Reno's texts had become a guilty pleasure to her.

"Oh fer' christ sake here! use mine!" Barret boomed handing Jessie his PHS. "Dunno how the damn thing works anyway..."

"Thanks B!" Jessie chirped over a chorus of relieved sighs.

Taking his PHS Jessie moved away to go sit cross-legged in the long grass. Ripping off the back of the device she spent fifteen minutes tweaking the wires and the current to make the phone as loud as possible without blowing the speakers. Standing back up Jessie went back to the others as she tested the device by playing the first song on Barret's playlist. A slow, sensual rhythm and blues tune came blaring through the speaker making everyone stare at an embarrassed looking Barret.

"Tha' came with tha' phone..." he tried to convince them.

"Are we trying to attract the Zolom's or start a mating session?" Zack laughed.

"You'd know all about that" Jessie giggled under her breath as she looked for a different track.

"What was that?" Zack interrogated.

"Nothing!" Jessie chimed finding a catchy victory fanfare tune on Barret's phone that would do the job nicely. "Ok now we just need whoever's fastest to drop it on a nearby rock, they should have time to get a few yards in before the Zolom arrives... probably"

Everyone slowly turned to look at Red whose ears dropped back under their stares, now he was regretting running through the fields at a maximum speed faster than both SOLDIER's after escaping Hojo's lab. Resigning to his fate Red took the painfully loud on his ears PHS in his mouth, the speakers violent vibration making his teeth rattle as he did so. Setting his sights on a rocky outcrop about twenty yards into the swamp Red dashed out to the sound of encouraging shouts from his team. Quick as lightning Red arrived at his destination and gingerly placed the device on the stone and ran back unmolested by any giant serpents.

It wasn't long before a gruesomely large black shadow was snaking its way towards the sound of the fanfare and Aerith could have sworn she heard Barret whimper behind her.

"Lets go!" Zack called to the entire group and began sprinting across on the opposite side of the marsh. It was a long hard run and although Red, Kunsel and Zack could have been across in half the time they kept pace with the others. Panting heavily the groups pace gradually began to slow as the blaring PHS vibrated away, gradually shifting closer to the edge of the rock it was perched on.

Falling of the rock into the water the group froze in alarm as the fanfare suddenly cut out. Turning slowly eyes widened as the black slithering form changed direction, darting towards them at a pace they couldn't outrun.

"Get back!" Zack yelled, pushing Aerith behind him as the Zolom crashed out of the swamp in a whirl of fangs and scales. Wasting no time the group split into their positions, with the two SOLDIER's leading the assault. Kunsel with his claymore and Zack with his newly acquired mythril saber, they took it in turns to attack and retreat at lightning speeds to draw the creatures attention while Tifa, Jessie and Red attacked the incredible size of the body. The Zolom screeched deafeningly with fury, thrashing its body with scales that were more like razor-sharp metal plates. Aerith's cure two materia proved invaluable from the back of the group while Barret fired away and Yuffie hurled her shuriken with a skill that would make Cissnei proud, everyone focusing on bringing down the attacking monster.

Unknown to them a second Zolom was twisting its way towards the single isolated target at the back of the group casting her healing spells to her comrades. Getting closer it went undetected by everyone who was fighting its partner and the second Zolom lunged at the unaware girl with six foot long fangs that Aerith had no possible hope of escaping from.

As the Zolom burst from the water a heavy body dove onto Aerith, shoving her under the water just in time to avoid being ripped to pieces. Coughing and spluttering Aerith resurfaced in disbelief next to Rufus Shinra who'd had no weapon to fight with and therefore had noticed the second creature. Aerith's stunned perplexity that he had saved her life was short-lived and Aerith screamed as the Zolom that almost killed her lunged again for the both of them, with Rufus in no position to save her this time. The rest of the group turned to Aerith's scream in time to see the additional adversary attacking just as the one they were attacking was in its final throes of life.

A chorus of helpless panicked cries yelled out, accompanied by five loud bangs being blasted from out of nowhere. The mysterious shots hit the beast square in the head causing it to recoil and saving the pairs life just as Rufus had saved Aerith. Given their opportunity the entire team intercepted to bring down the new opponent.

They battled away in unison all under the hidden watchful gaze of Tseng stood at the entrance of the mines. Gun in hand and gritting his teeth in fury at how close Aerith had come to getting killed.

The Turks had arrived.

* * *

**Chapter 22 Part 4- Chasing shadows**

Drenched in mud and dirt the group trudged out of the swamp and collapsed onto dry land, silence washed over them as they gasped to get their breath back. Before she was fully recovered Aerith was on her feet, running she crashed into Rufus with a grateful emotional hug. The president went rigid as the flower girl latched onto him around the midsection, detaining his arms stiffly to the side.

"You saved me! you really saved me!" Aerith bayed.

The entire group stared on in equal disbelief, Barret in particular looked as if had just seen a line of giant moogles go marching by. Rufus shoved Aerith off in aggravation.

"I only did it so I didn't have to hear Fair cry like a baby for days!" Rufus snarled at the group, becoming irritated by their fixation and walking away towards the mine.

"Rufus!" Zack called after him, needing to thank the man.

"Shut it Fair and let's go" Rufus called back dismissively.

Everyone followed except Zack who pulled Aerith to one side visibly disturbed.

"I'm taking you back to Kalm", holding Aerith by her arms he was shaking terribly.

"Zack it's ok, I'm fine, nothing happened" she comforted, brushing an assuring hand across the side of his face.

"No it's not fine", Zack sounded so scared. "It's been proven time and time again that I can't protect you, you're going back to your mothers"

"That's not your decision to make, this is my journey too, there are answers I need as well"

"... please... let me take you home..." he begged "Aerith I can't lose..."

Before he could finish his words Aerith grabbed his mouth to hers, lovingly and desperately kissing his comment away.

"Never say that Zack" Aerith cooed tenderly, moving away from his lips just enough to press her forehead to his. "You will never lose me, I promised you I'd always be here right?"

Zack sighed, unable to form words and so he settled on holding her close instead, scrunching one hand through her soft brown curls and kissing the corner of her mouth, wanting so desperately just to keep her safe. Aerith was his last connection to sanity and if he lost her Zack could very well believe he would end up joining the same darkness that had claimed his three closest friends, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis.

The sound of Rufus Shinra releasing a low whistle grabbed their attention, followed by a string of gasps as others joined the president around the corner leading towards the mines.

"Zack... I think you should take a look at this" Tifa called shakily.

Jogging over to see what they were all looking wide-eyed at, Zack recoiled at the grizzly sight of a Zolom larger than both of the ones they had faced, impaled on a large spike by its jaw and out of the top of its skull. It was exactly the same way that Sephiroth had killed the black dragon in Nibelheim that swiped Cloud.

"Think that's proof enough that Sephiroth came through here?" Tifa asked, everyone nodded grimly in response.

Kunsel walked up to the base of the enormous spike, peeling of a glove he rolled a swipe of blood between his finger and thumb, testing its consistency.

"Sephiroth was here about a day and half ago"

"Then we need to get moving" Rufus firmed in determination, heading boldly into the mine.

"Wait!" Aerith urged, "someone else could be in there, there were gunshots remember"

"I hardly doubt whoever they are, they wasted bullets saving us from the Zolom just so they could shoot us themselves" the president scoffed, marching away.

"He's got a point" Kunsel shrugged to Aerith following after the man, weapon drawn none the less.

They all filed into the mine in single file line, except for Jessie who lingered at the rear. Stopping at the entrance she turned to look around the surrounding swamp and mountain side in curiosity. Who had fired those shots?

Turning to step into the mine Jessie's heart leaped into her throat as a hand grabbed and pulled her away from the entrance. Instinctively dropping straight into a maneuver Cissnei had taught her, Jessie grabbed her attackers arm and tried to twist their weight against them to throw them off but they skillfully broke the hold. Grabbing the electro-mag rod from her hip with the other hand she spun around, swinging viciously as the touch sensor registered her contact and the rod sparked to life. A strong hand blocked the attack by catching her wrist and Jessie's breath hitched sharply as she came face to face with a pair of gorgeous forest green eyes surrounded by those infamous red tattooed streaks on either side.

"Hey good lookin', miss me?"

Jessie's stomach went into a tail spin as she simply stared at him in shock while Reno still had a hold of her arm overhead. Stepping into her body Reno moved in closer towards her as he released Jessie's wrist, it took all of her effort not to drop the arm around his shoulders as the tension between them was electrifying.

Grinning slyly and secretly pleased to see him Jessie launched an attack at his side with the electro-mag. Quickly drawing his newer yet still inferior model Reno blocked the strike and sparks flew wildly between them as the two weapons came in contact.

Using everything Jessie had learned they twisted, danced and grappled around one another, switching between offensive and defensive strikes. They attacked one another relentlessly and Jessie soon discovered Reno was a lot more skillful with the weapon then his often seemingly erratic attacks let on, though she could still tell he was holding back. Jessie didn't hold back, she gave him everything she had, taking the chance to show off her skills and all the little improvements she had made to the rod that only he would notice. As his expression switched between looks of being intrigued, impressed and excited, Jessie grinned, feeling a sense of approval from him that made her glow.

They sparred for many minutes, slowly becoming more and more physical with one another, until eventually both rods were discarded thoughtlessly to the ground. Giving her last ounce of effort Jessie let him breathlessly slam her up against the nearby stone wall, sweat beading on both their foreheads and panting with exertion.

"So kitty has grown claws" Reno heaved provocatively, pinning both her arms above her head and shamelessly running his eyes up and down the curves of her body which despite herself she arched to accentuate.

"What are you doing here Reno?" Jessie purred angrily , trying not to lean her body back into his as he unashamedly pressed his into her.

"Ya haven't been responding to my texts gorgeous" he growled, squeezing her wrists tighter, punishing her.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" Jessie mocked, hooking her leg around his, trying kick his feet out from under him just as Tifa had taught her. The move failed as he clamped her hitched leg against the wall and now his hips were buried deep between her thighs.

"Well I needed to find some way of gettin' a message across" he scorned, slipping his hands from her wrists into a tightly linked hold of her fingers against the coarse stone.

"Perhaps you should take the hint that I'm not interested?" she panted, mentally cursing him and his over confidence.

"Ya know it would be more convincing if ya told me that while ya weren't chewin' ya lip"

"Fuck you"

Jessie saw stars when Reno dropped one of her hands to grab her by the throat, pinning her harder against the wall and forcing his mouth against hers. Everything roller coastered for several seconds as he attacked her lips with his and she willingly took the assault. She surrendered to him for a short while before becoming angry that she was submitting to a Turk, she had grown stronger than this. Fighting back Jessie's free hand combed through his equally as red as hers hair and yanked hard while she drove her mouth into his even rougher to gain dominance. Digging her nails into the hand he still clamped her to the wall with she inflicted whatever pain she could to him, including biting on his lip and even his tongue when it had the audacity to enter her mouth. Her aggressive and raunchy response only served to spur him on and Jessie growled at Reno as he had the cheek to run his hands over her body.

Gaia she hated Turks... well... except for Cissnei.


	23. Necessary battles

**Good morrow to you all! I gladly bring you chapter 23 of fearing the 1st!  
**

**Big thanks to my latest kind reviewers Yuleen75, Seven Deadly and sdphantom10, I cherish and value all of your reviews greatly. When I first set out writing this fic I honestly set out with the belief that coupling and romance was a massive weakness of mine. To hear you guys actually enjoying and telling me I have managed to pull of some successful couplings is awesome.  
**

**For all of you who have read the entire fic up to this point, please make yourselves known with a review, follow or PM! I love seeing who is keeping up with my fic as I know from my view count their are quite a few of you. It's especially great to see when so many other talented writers are reading my work.**

**I am so poor that I have actually resorted to running after a garbage truck with a shopping list :D... and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.  
**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 1- Necessary battles  
**

"Elena... relax"

Tseng watched casually as his newest Turk stood alert, jumping at every noise and one trigger squeeze away from shooting every shadow that moved. Elena blushed sheepishly with a nod, an extremely common occurrence whenever Tseng spoke to her.

"I still don't understand what we're doing here, shouldn't we be trying to take the president back?" Elena restlessly frenzied in confusion.

Tseng raised an eyebrow, "always so eager for a confrontation... you're a Turk now Elena, you're not in special ops anymore, we operate with a bit more elegance, be sure to remember that"

Elena sighed, clearly still not getting it.

"So we're just gonna talk? and act hospitable to terrorists? who are holding our employer hostage?"

"... for now" Tseng gritted sternly, closing any further invitation for Elena to express her obvious objection and disliking to his approach.

The young Turk seemed to get the message and settled on nervously fidgeting with her hair and outfit under his stare instead while scuffing her highly polished shoe over a loose scattering of stones on the cave floor.

A couple of minutes passed while they waited idly for Fair and the others to arrive. The corner of Tseng's mouth lifted ever so slightly as he watched Elena internally battle with her urge to ask the million and one questions coursing through her mind. At least now she was finally showing some restraint. Her head repeatedly lifted, mouth open, poised ready to speak but then closed and dropped again in hesitation to ask. It started of as amusing to watch but eventually it just became painful so Tseng decided to speak up for her.

"Go on Elena, what is it?"

"Ummmm ok... where's Reno?"

Elena aimed the question more towards Rude who stood ever-silently, leaning against the curve of a naturally formed stone archway within the cave wall. Rude simply shrugged, Reno was off being Reno and that usually meant you would have a better chance of predicting the throw of a dice then guessing what he could be up to. Hopefully he hadn't gone to stir trouble with AVALANCHE on his own, though Tseng wouldn't put it past the Turk.

The sound of new voices bounced through the cavernous chambers and Tseng signaled for Elena to put her gun away which she did so reluctantly.

It was amusing to watch as AVALANCHE filed in and snapped their weapons up in alarm despite the fact the Turks stood obviously out in the open unarmed. Tseng waited calmly for their melodramatic responses to ease off, catching Aerith's eye as they did so. When she first stepped in and saw him her face lit up for a moment, happy to see him, just like it always used to. It almost made him smile back but Tseng knew it was only reactionary and before long it changed back to a hurt look of betrayal that also almost seemed like hostility.

"Hey look! Turkeys!" Yuffie squawked.

"What are you doing here?" Zack demanded with weapon drawn.

"Sir" Tseng inclined his head to the president who nodded back, ignoring Zack entirely.

Barret stepped forward in aggravation with gun raised.

"Hey foo! ya' better get talkin' or clear off before ya' say goodbye to ya' knee caps"

Tseng turned lazily to give Elena a glance as she reacted to the hollow threat and reached for her gun but stopped under his wordless command.

"We need to speak to the president... alone" Tseng remarked.

"That's not gonna happen" Zack stated adamantly.

"Anything you tell him you tell to us" Tifa supported, stepping up next to Zack.

Tseng had expected that, turning to Rufus he tilted his head questioningly.

"Go ahead" Rufus permitted with a cautionary glance, both knowing which secrets he wasn't to discuss.

"It's about Heideggar and Scarlet, they have... taken things further in your absence"

Rufus creased his expression into a frown.

"I expect those morons are trying to take full advantage of their fifteen minutes of fame, but I can't see them causing any real problems"

"I think you underestimate them sir, they're going after huge materia" Tseng replied bluntly.

"...shit" Rufus' jaw clenched.

"Now you see why I came"

"Wait, what's huge materia?" Tifa asked, lowering her fists in unison with everyone's weapons, recognizing the Turks weren't here for a fight.

Kunsel spoke first, sheathing his claymore.

"It's materia three-hundred and thirty times stronger than regular materia. All materia is crystalized mako that originates from the lifestream and huge materia can be accidentally created under extreme conditions when mako gets highly pressurized over a considerable amount of time"

"Just like the conditions inside the core of a mako reactor" Tifa mumbled, connecting the dots.

"Exactly" Kunsel replied.

Zack turned to give his fellow SOLDIER a 'how the hell do you know all of this?' kind of look.

"I read books..." Kunsel shrugged in reply.

"If by books you mean highly classified Shinra documents..." Tseng interjected dryly, making a mental note to have this guy checked out some time.

"Did you say HUGE materia" Yuffie gaped, grabbing Kunsel by the front of his jacket, never seeming to listen to any conversation unless it involved the word 'materia'.

Kunsel nodded, prying away the fingers creasing his coat.

"Huge materia! awww right!" Yuffie whooped, practically drooling with excitement at the thought. "I say we do a switcharoony on the ol' plan and head on over to the nearest reactor so that I... we! I mean we! can have that materia all for ourselves!"

"Yo, for once I think I agree with tha' li'l squirt, materia tha' powerful in the hands'a Shinra... tha' don't sit right with me" Barret contributed, receiving a big grin and a thumbs up from Yuffie.

"It does seem a logical idea" Red remarked, still making Elena yelp despite the fact she had already heard him speak back at the Shinra building.

"What exactly do Heideggar and Scarlet plan on doing with the huge materia?" Zack asked, sensing that whatever the answer was it wouldn't be anything good.

Rufus sighed, running his hand through his blonde and somehow always immaculately pristine hair.

"With weapons that potent they would have enough power to drive me out and claim Shinra for themselves, a goal they have long wanted even since my father was around. The old man knew what their motives were and what they would be capable of if they ever got their hands on huge materia, that is why he never allowed them the resources to find it"

"Do you know if Heideggar and Scarlet have found any of the huge materia or where they might be looking?" Kunsel asked Tseng but was answered by Elena, eager to finally be able to contribute to the discussion.

"Shinra have been sending small waves of troops at Fort Condor for days to test their defenses, attacks which have only started since the Shinra executives started searching for huge materia."

"Elena..." Tseng and Rude attempted in unison but to no avail.

"The locals have been just about holding out but they won't last for much longer, we were gonna check it out but then reports of Sephiroth being sighted in Junon came up and that is where we're heading next"

"Elena... you talk too much" Tseng sighed shaking his head.

"Huh?...Oh!... I'm sorry!" Elena yapped, slapping a hand to her mouth with that typical blush, realizing she had given too much away.

"Laney, Laney, Laney... what ever are we gonna do with you" Reno sang teasingly, waltzing lazily into the room with a smirk.

Jessie had quietly snuck back in unnoticed behind the rest of the group, thankful that no one turned to look at her. It wouldn't have been hard for them to guess with her hair disheveled, lips faintly reddened and shirt ruffed up what had happened. Though if her appearance didn't give her away, the red hand print across Reno's cheek certainly might. Jessie was still trying to make sense of her and Reno's frisk up against the wall, there was no point in denying that it had been the singularly most sexually exciting and intense encounter Jessie had ever experienced. It had even gone as far as Reno skillfully unbuttoning her shirt as they heatedly made out and she had shamefully clawed at his belt buckle greedily. It was when the buckle opened and Reno wrapped a pleasurable hand around the cup of her exposed bra that Jessie regained enough of her senses to give him a slap and escape the situation.

"Reno, where the hell have you been?" Elena demanded, "and stop calling me Laney!"

"Been samplin' some of the local wildlife yo" Reno chuckled slyly, looking towards Jessie who withered behind Tifa.

Rude grunted lightly and indicated to the side of his face, clearly asking Reno the question 'what happened to your face?'.

"I guess the creatures are a little tougher than they look" Reno continued with his sarcastic double meaning. "But they do say the more exotic ones are always the toughest to beat"

Jessie glared at Reno from behind Tifa's shoulder, never had she wanted to wrap her lips around someones mouth so badly and punch them in it all at the same time.

"I'd hardly call Kalm wildlife exotic.." Zack muttered with a puzzled frown.

"Ahh shuddup" Reno barked making Jessie quietly giggle.

"I'm bored! can we go now!" Yuffie whined.

"I suppose it's next stop Fort Condor then" Rufus commented, mostly towards Zack.

Zack didn't respond, not wanting to do an Elena and give away their plans, though he knew it was pretty obvious to the Turks that with night descending in a few hours and the chance to get some info on Shinra's plans that it was their next stop off point.

"Let's go" Zack finally ordered bluntly.

As he made to leave passed Tseng, the Turk sharply grabbed his arm and leaned in towards the side of Zack, speaking in a hushed tone so only he would hear.

"You keep this up Fair, you're gonna get her killed" he growled.

"And your really gonna try to pretend you care after what you did?" Zack returned with equal hostility.

Tseng's fingers tensed tightly and Zack looked down at his arm and then back up at Tseng in confusion before angrily shoving off his hand and walking away.

The rest of AVALANCHE followed after their leader, including Rufus who Tseng knew was traveling with them of his own free will.

"We'll be in touch" he nodded to the president as he passed.

The red-head Tseng knew to be called Jessie lingered at the exit to the mine and for a brief moment it looked like she was battling some kind of internal struggle on whether or not to turn around. She never did and she soon left with only one person remaining who lingered even longer still.

"Get going, you don't want to caught at the back again" Tseng urged sternly, watching Aerith hesitantly approaching him.

"Tseng I just... I want to know... wait, what do you mean caught at the back again?" Tseng grimaced as Aerith caught on to his accidental slip up. "You're the one who saved me from the Zolom!"

Tseng didn't respond and Aerith began to well up as she gazed up at him, amazing Tseng that she had any kind of care left for him.

"I just don't understand" Aerith's voice wavered tearfully, "one minute you're helping me, then you hand me over to Shinra, then you get my mom and Marlene to Kalm safely, then you capture us and imprison us again. Then you save me from the Zolom... I don't get it!... it doesn't make sense!... do you even care about me?" she begged for answers.

Tseng still said nothing and tears slowly started to fall from the flower girls eyes.

"I just don't understand you at all!" Aerith cried loudly, breaking into tears and running off after the rest of her group.

"Gee boss... that's cold, even for you"

"Shut it Reno" Tseng snapped watching as Aerith left distraught, all he ever seemed to do these days was upset the girl and bring her to tears.

Tseng sighed.

He had always been the one to dry them, never to cause them.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 2****- Necessary battles**

"Hey bright-eyes, I thought you said huge materia was made in reactors... that don't look like no reactor to me", Yuffie squinted at fort Condor looming on the horizon.

"I said it was made in highly pressurized and extreme environments with mako" Kunsel replied. "Just like how regular materia can be created in nature so can huge materia if given the right conditions"

"And what conditions could fort Condor offer?" Tifa queried, slipping off her gloves and flexing her fingers as they marched along.

"There are rumors that say that giant Condor on the top is real, now while I don't know much about Condor's, I'd hazard pretty good guess it has something to do with that" Kunsel ventured in response.

"This craps startin' ta' confuse me..." Barret grumbled messaging his forehead.

Zack who was at the head of the group pulled to a stop as did the rest of them.

"Right, it's getting dark and we're getting close now, the locals in there have been dealing with Shinra attacks for days so they're bound to be pretty jumpy. Everyone keep your weapons down, keep cool and more importantly... keep him out of sight"

Zack indicated to Rufus who appeared irritated at being told what to do but none the less filed in behind Barret's wide frame.

"Ah stuff that! I'm gonna go get me some huge materia!" Yuffie cheered, erratically taking off towards the fort at a sprint.

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled, trying to grab the Wutai princess by her shorts as she was closest to her.

"Oh boy... here we go" Zack groaned, rolling his eyes and taking off after the teenage tear away.

Chasing after Yuffie up the long grassy slope leading to fort Condor his eyes honed in on a scattering of orange lights appearing up in the tower against the evenings backdrop of half-light.

"Yuffie get back here!" Zack ordered very much like how Lord Godo often would, authoritative but knowing it wasn't going to do any good.

It was when the burning orange lights from the tower began rapidly descending towards them that Zack pushed his speed to the limits.

"Yuffie get down!" Zack cried, diving on to the girl and tackling her onto the already scorched and battle-worn earth to narrowly avoid a barrage of flaming arrows that spiked viciously into the ground around them. Zack laid there for a few seconds, keeping Yuffie trapped from moving, waiting to make sure the archers had stopped before flipping Yuffie over on to her back to face him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Zack demanded angrily, staring at the girl pinned beneath his body.

To his surprise Yuffie didn't bombard him with a hail of abuse and insults as he expected.

"..I'm sorry..." she squeaked, panting heavily and blushing beneath him.

"Huh?" Zack huffed, not quite believing his ears.

"I said... I said I'm sorry... you were worried about me..."

Zack just looked at Yuffie in bewilderment, it almost sounded like she was nervous and her cheeks were slowly turning a darker tan pink. To see Yuffie acting so timid and using the word 'sorry' was bizarre to say the least.

"Are you alright?" he asked confusedly as he untangled his body from hers and climbed off Yuffie, offering her his hand as he did so.

Once he was off her it was as if the Yuffie he knew instantly made a reappearance.

"Yeah! I was until some heavy lump jumped on me!" she shouted, swiping at his hand like an angry cat. Cupping her hand to her mouth Yuffie hopped to her feet and proceeded to hail the entire population of fort Condo with abuse just as the others caught up.

"HEY YOU MASSIVE BUNCHA JERKS, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE"

"Yuffie! stop that!" Tifa barked, successfully managing to yank the girl back by her cream-colored shorts this time.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES" a voice from the tower called.

"ZACK FAIR" Zack yelled back shortly, knowing his name alone would be sufficient to gain them entry into fort Condor.

Though none of the others bar Kunsel and Red could hear it, there was a string of hushed whispering in the tower. Some voices still cautionate and fearful, others excited and elated. About a minute later the heavy reinforced wooden doors to the fort creaked upon, followed by twenty or so men and women armed with guns and spears. Approaching slowly through a myriad of spiked barricades Zack signaled to the others to keep their weapons down, though he noticed Barret merely settled on pointing his gun arm in a slightly more discreet fashion. Despite having every faith they weren't going to attack, Zack could not help a small inner struggle that ensued within himself as he looked between Aerith and Tifa on opposites sides to him. He felt conflicted, the urge to move closer and shield one of them behind him as equally as the other. Zack grit his teeth, it was wrong of him to be feeling like this, his first and only instinct should be protect Aerith first, he had committed to her, he had always been committed to her and she needed his protection more than Tifa... and yet here he was... torn.

"Cloud... if this is you buddy... boy you had it rough" Zack whispered out into the open sky. These feelings he was having Zack knew did not all belong to him and now it dawned on him that in Cloud's last breath, when he had fought to call out Tifa's name, he was asking more from Zack than just to tell Tifa how he felt. In Cloud's last moments he was asking him to protect Tifa, to keep her safe and fulfill what Cloud has always seen as his duty.

While his head whirred away Tifa's eyes shifted to catch him staring at her, something he had tried so hard to avoid over the last few days. Zack quickly looked away and just like always Tifa's face broke into a hurt expression as if he had just slapped her. This had to stop, tonight he would speak to her and somehow he would find the right words to sort it all out, at this moment he needed to focus on the here and now.

"Well I'll be... it is him... pleasure to finally meet the legendary Zack Fair"

A medium built man with cropped white hair and pale skin which stood out in stark contrast to the dark brown armour all the troops wore, stepped across the void with his hand extended as both parties pulled to a distanced halt.

"Names Killian"

Zack took the mans hand, catching the glow in his eyes.

"Good to meet you Killian, third or second?"

"Second"

"Who's the commander around here?" Zack asked, scanning the crowd behind the man.

"You're looking at him" Killian replied, not seeming in the least bit offended but Zack apologized anyway. No wonder the fort had been struggling to hold out against even simple Shinra reconnaissance units with only a second being their most experienced leader, or perhaps Zack just wasn't giving this guy enough credit.

"Sorry. So I'm guessing you're one of the recent disbands from the Shinra army?"

"No funnily enough" Killian returned, analyzing Zack's party as equally as Zack was scanning his. "Left four years ago after you and... Sephiroth" the man dropped his voice to a whisper when speaking the name "...disappeared. Shinra seemed to just lose all honor and value after that"

"You whispered his name, why? he been around here?" Zack questioned in a hushed voice, keeping his eyes fixed on Killian's for his reaction.

"No, but we started having a load of our scouts never return. Then one day one crawled back half dead, he swears he saw... well you get it... ever since then people have been pretty spooked by it so we don't talk about it"

Zack nodded in understanding, it was a relief that at least Sephiroth hadn't approached the fort itself and wasn't showing any interest in the huge materia.

"Killian?"

Zack turned to see Kunsel trudging up the slope with a big grin on his face.

"Kunsel Haringer... well ain't that a sight for crazy glowing eyes"

Both SOLDIER's exchanged a friendly grasp of the shoulder, beaming like typical blast from the past reunions often did.

"Me and Killian were in the same squad for two seasons" Kunsel explained to Zack.

"That's right, smartest bugger I ever did meet" Killian thumbed Kunsel in the chest. "Let's say we head inside, can't be too careful with these woods surrounding us"

"We're a pretty big group, you sure you got the room?" Zack inclined his head back to his group making their way up the slope.

"Sadly yes, we've had a number of casualties who, let's put it this way, won't be needing their bunks anymore. Besides, having you here is priceless, people just seeing the legendary general is going to boost morale no end"

"Errr... legendary general?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well after...'he', went off the rails the title kinda passed to you, I think most people have completely forgotten you were only second in command. Didn't you know that's what people have been calling you?"

Zack just stood feeling slightly awkward and bewildered, if he knew making a television appearance was going to make such a huge impact his younger glory-hunter self would have hopped on the telly years ago. Everyone filled passed him into fort Condor as Killian waved them all in but Zack just stood there on the spot.

"Everything alright Zack?" Tifa asked on her way passed.

"... yeah yeah, fine thanks. Oh Teef... I errr... need to speak to you later ok?"

"Sure" the martial artists smiled.

"Yuffie... be nice" Zack urged as the young ninja stalked passed with a devious expression that said she was clearly hatching some scheme. Yuffie just poked her tongue out and danced away through the gate.

"Want me to watch her?" Red asked walking by.

"Please" Zack replied, grinning as Barret stomped by also grumbling angrily to himself.

"... trustin' another damn SOLDIER... god damn punks are everywhere..."

"Come on B! lighten up!" Jessie chirped taking him by the gun arm and ushering him through the gate.

"Hey you" Zack called affectionately, catching Aerith's hand as she walked by, she had seemed down the entire walk from the mines and it wasn't hard to guess it was because of Tseng.

"Hey you" Aerith breathed back, glowing as Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a long lingered kiss to her forehead, catching the delicious scent of her hair.

"I'll see you tonight yeah?" Zack offered, she nodded cheerily and then left to enter the fort.

Finally Rufus was the last one remaining with him outside of the gate. Zack spoke plainly, filing in next to Rufus.

"Stay close to me and don't say anything, this is gonna be hard enough to explain without you making any smart comments"

"Would I do such a thing?" Rufus smirked, though he was anything but amused.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 3****- Necessary battles**

"Well I think we should help" Jessie expressed her position on the matter.

After talking with Killian and a few other head members of the fort for a number of hours, AVALANCHE had requested a moment alone to talk things over. As it turns out neither Killian nor any of the other fort inhabitants had even heard of huge materia, let alone that they were defending it. All they knew was that Shinra wanted something and they had a chance to get in their way and make a stand in an area that offered them a strategic advantage against Shinra's numbers.

"I think Jessie's right, let's help them" Aerith agreed, turning to Zack "these are good people, I can tell, we can't leave them to fight Shinra alone"

"Not that they'll be able to once Shinra sends a real attack" Kunsel murmured.

"With our help they might just be able to" Tifa returned.

"Yeah what boobs said..."

"Don't call me that"

"... if we help out then it's only fair that we get to keep the huge materia in return!" Yuffie stated, inappropriately prodding Tifa in her thusly given nickname and receiving a slap to the back of her hand from the fighter in return.

"Any plan tha' involves beatin' up a load'a Shinra scum is a plan I'm in on" Barret rumbled, thumping his real arm against a nearby wall enthusiastically.

"Ok Red, looks like the final votes on you buddy" Zack turned to their feline companion.

"I'm in, though I think the longer we stay the greater danger Rufus is in"

Killian and the leaders of fort Condor demanded that if Rufus Shinra was to stay unharmed under Zack's insistence, that he was to be kept under lock and armed guard for the duration of the stay.

"I'll go check on him later" Red added, "make sure the guards don't take the opportunity to exact some personal revenge against Shinra"

"That's settled then, we all agree we want to help" Zack concluded, "only problem is we can't be here for longer than a day or we lose Sephiroth's trail on the new continent. Shinra have been pinning this fort down for weeks, they're hardly gonna attack tomorrow simply because it's convenient for us"

"Not necessarily" Kunsel remarked deep in thought as everyone turned to the SOLDIER. "We slash the number of guards patrolling the tower overnight, this place is being watched by Shinra spies twenty-four seven, they'll notice. We make them think we've started getting lazy and they'll seize the opportunity to launch an all in attack by morning..."

"And that's when the great ninja warrior princess Yuffie will kick their butts!" Yuffie yelled eagerly, launching a high kick into thin air.

"That's brilliant Kunsel" Zack clapped his friend on the back impressed, "I'm gonna go speak with Killian and go over what resources we have at our disposal. Everyone prepare for tomorrow and be sure to bring something to the table, then get to bed... it's gonna be a long day tomorrow"

With a full round of nods AVALANCHE split off into separate groups to ready themselves and the fort for the upcoming fight.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 4****- Necessary battles**

By the time Zack had planned and organized with Killian and the troops of fort Condor a strategy to beat Shinra it was closing on three in the morning. As per Kunsel's idea the sentry had been dismissed, leaving only the scantiest number of guards to keep watch. The only other person of their group that Zack knew was still awake was Jessie, she had spent the last six hours working on Condor's siege machines along with crafting an array of land mines with the help of some eager like-minded volunteers.

"Hey Jess, you aren't gonna be much use to us if you don't get some rest" Zack spoke to the red heads legs which poked out from under some large wooden contraption that Zack would hazard a guess was some sort of boulder launcher.

"Just a while longer" Jessie insisted, sliding out from under the machine with a wide tired grin, looking like big kid in a candy store. "You sound just like Teef"

"Speaking of Tifa, you seen her around?" Zack asked, half expecting the woman had gone to bed.

"Ummmm.. I think she said she gonna take one last look from the top of the tower" Jessie ventured, sliding the black goggles from the hairline of her fringe back over her eyes and sliding away again.

Wearily ascending the array of ladders and according to Killian three-hundred and sixty-two steps that lead to the top of the tower, Zack walked out onto the open sky rooftop. Jessie was right, Tifa was sat with her legs dangling over the ledge just gazing out into the dark and semi-clouded night sky.

"Got room for one more?" Zack called peacefully as not to startle her, tapping on the base of the large metal plinth that the giant inanimate Condor stood upon.

Tifa didn't reply and Zack could see her swiping away at her eyes as he approached. Taking a seat beside her and hanging his legs over the drop next to her Zack looked out into the horizon. From way up here they could see Junon and beyond that the ocean which still sparkled under the overcast glow of the moon. Behind them stood the mountains, shimmering with a tint of the darkest blue, it all looked... beautiful.

Zack didn't speak and he didn't need to look at Tifa to see she had been crying. Instead he looked down and laid his palm over her for once bare hand propping her up.

"I'm sorry..." Zack whispered, his voice catching as if it hadn't been used in years.

Tifa breathed deeply as she gently pressed her fingers into the palm of his hand, appreciating the contact.

"It's just sometimes... you remind me so much of Cloud"

Zack closed his eyes, battling with exactly where to begin and deciding on just coming out and saying it.

"It's because sometimes I feel like him..."

Tifa turned sharply to look directly at him, eyes still damp and slightly red.

"Sometimes I have these thoughts and feelings that don't feel like they belong to me. I've even had dreams I can't explain, dreams about sitting with you at a water tower, or watching a bridge collapse with you on it... feeling so much fear as you fell..." Zack's voice trailed off.

"What are you saying?" Tifa's voice shook close to inaudible as she turned her entire body to face him.

"I don't know what I'm saying!" Zack broke, being relentlessly pummeled by an inner desire to just grab Tifa's face to his.

A silence hung over them as both parties fought to compose themselves. Tifa's hand had replaced his and now clutched on to his fingers trembling ever so slightly. Zack just looked away, this contact, this conversation, these feelings he couldn't control, they all felt like he was betraying Aerith.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tifa choked, tears falling down her cheeks.

Zack turned to fully face her as she did to him, shocked and angry at himself that this was what he was making Tifa think and feel.

"No! never say that Teef! I don't want you to go anywhere.. I... care about you", care had only very closely been replaced for the word love as Cloud still desperately wanted to tell her. "Unless... that's what you want?" Zack finished, feeling close to breaking himself.

Tifa shook her head sending a glimmer of tears cascading into her lap.

"The only time I don't feel so empty and alone... is when I'm near you" Tifa sobbed, looking so small and isolated as she hugged an arm across herself.

Forsaking all further thoughts and feelings Zack pulled Tifa to his chest and wrapped his arms around her bare shivering goosebumps covered shoulders. No matter what happened, Tifa was still his friend and that meant he wasn't going to continue being the source of her pain by trying to keep a cold distance from her. Tifa pressed her face desperately to his body as she hooked her arms through his and clutched at the back of his shoulders tightly. Then Zack felt her entire body relax as if a long-awaited relief had finally washed over her. They stayed holding one another for many minutes and gradually Zack's senses began to fog as his hand combed down the back of Tifa's silky brown waist length hair. By the time Tifa spoke Zack was completely lost in another world, it felt like he was a spectator watching himself embracing her from a far off distance and Tifa sensed the change.

"... Cloud" she mumbled into his shoulder with so much hope and desire as an indescribable feeling radiated from him.

"Tifa..."

Tifa sobbed widly and clung to him even tighter, he even sounded like Cloud. "I've missed you"

"I'm here now"

"Where? where are you?"

"Close... always close"

"I want to find you"

"... you can"

Tifa pulled away to stare into Zack's face with desperate longing for what he was saying to be true. It took Tifa's breath away, staring at Zack a scant few inches away from his face that was half cast in shadow and the light of the moon, she could only see Cloud. Cloud's eyes, his nose, his jaw, his paler than Zack's complexion... even the color of his silly blonde spikes that always made her giggle as a small girl.

"I can?" Tifa silently begged, lightly brushing a hand across Cloud's cheek, bursting with so much raw emotion to see him again.

Cloud nodded, reciprocating her action and making Tifa's eyes close in total bliss that she never wanted to end.

"You can, but not now... soon" Cloud hushed with so much love and affection as beads of liquid joy fell from Tifa's wide hopeful eyes.

"Ok" Tifa glowed, her voice sighing with content as she nuzzled her face against Cloud's hand caressing her cheek, kissing the palm of his hand. Rising up to him Tifa drowned for one last moment in Cloud's presence and she only had to move a few inches to press her lips softly to his. The heavenly contact lingered for a moment in one world-changing, soul mending and completely perfect kiss... and then it was gone.

Zack broke away and climbed hurriedly to his feet with an alarmed look on his face.

"You can't do that! I'm with Aerith now!" Zack yelled angrily but Tifa knew he wasn't aiming his words at her.

"Zack I'm sorry!" Tifa whimpered clambering to her feet also as Zack stormed away for the stairs.

Her words brought him to a halt and with his back turned to her Zack dropped his head back and sighed deeply out into the night sky, letting his erratic and panicked response escape.

"No..." he insisted sternly, turning his head halfway to the side to look at her in the peripheral of his vision, "never be sorry Teef... never feel like you have to hide from me... promise me you won't"

"... I promise" Tifa replied emotionally and with that Zack left with his head in just as equal a mess as hers.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 5****- Necessary battles**

By the time Zack reached the dorms he was completely exhausted, not all of which was physical. There was one place he needed to be right now, the one place where he truly felt like himself, beside the one person who grounded him to reality.

Aerith lay on her side sleeping peacefully and Zack found himself just watching her for as many minutes as the overwhelming fatigue would allow. Climbing in next to her he didn't even have the energy to remove his boots as his body simply surrendered for it's urgently needed contact.

Aerith stirred at his arrival and turned over sleepily to come nose to nose with her lover. Aerith's expression gently broke into a tired smile, pleased to see him.

"Hey you" she whispered, voice cracking slightly from hours of no use.

"Hey you" Zack replied back softly.

Gazing closely into each others eyes their brows met one another entirely of their own accord and a light kiss was exchanged between the pair. Transitioning straight into an intimate hug Zack wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held Aerith close and yet was still unable to get himself as physically close to her as he would like as even the material of Aerith's bed time t-shirt felt like a barrier between them. His hands slipped up the back of her top to grasp at the bare velvety soft skin, needing to feel her beneath his hands and noticing all the new muscle that traveling and fighting had built her since the first time he held her this way.

Aerith cherished his hold and welcomed the feel of his loving and slightly coarse hands on her back that slowly pushed up her t-shirt until it sat just beneath her breasts.

"Someone needed a hug" she giggled affectionately, kissing the side of his ear. "Everything alright?"

Zack wanted to say yes but he didn't really know, everything just seemed so damn confusing these days and so he responded with the only thing he was sure of anymore as he buried his face into the crook of Aerith's neck and her luscious brown hair.

"Just know that no matter what happens... I love you"


	24. Fight and flight

**Happy saturday all! Chapter 24 will be a rather different change of pace, I hope you enjoy!**

**Another shout out for Seven Deadly and Yuleen75, I was so pleased when I read your review ****Seven Deadly** that you enjoyed the Zacti or perhaps you might even call it Cloti scene. Also glad to see a new reviewer on scene, zekk88, thanks buddy, I have locked your comment away in my mind.

**Kind of off topic here but still final fantasy related, I have been playing FF13 for the first time, a game I have held off on for so many years because of all the smack that people talk about it. I have played about twenty or so hours so far and all I can say is... what the fuark are you all talking about!? it's amazing so far! the combat, the story, the scenery and it without a doubt feels like a FF like some people are claiming it doesn't. Breathes deeply... rant over. I'd love to get some of you FF7 lovers views on FF13, hit me up on a PM with your thoughts :D**

**I'm so poor when someone asks me where the bathroom is I say "pick a corner... any corner"... and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.  
**

**Forward we march!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part 1- Fight and flight  
**

_... I was in love once..._

"Really?... with who?"

_... I don't remember_

"..how could you forget?..."

_It's easier than you might think..._

"... I would never forget Aerith"

_And Tifa?_

"... that's different"

_Keep telling yourself that..._

"Are you Jenova?"

_... I am whatever you make me_

"..."

_Time to wake up_

"...why?"

_.. fights about to start_

"Oh..."

_Go... finish it quick... you need to follow Sephiroth_

Zack returned to the land of the living and was first greeted by a load of hustle and bustle as a great many people scurried eagerly about the dorm but not in any obvious panic. His second greeting was by far the more welcome as Zack opened his eyes to the most beautiful woman he had ever or would ever meet. Aerith sat perched upright beside him, just staring at him with a warm smile that shone even brighter as he awoke. She had been absently playing with a spike of his hair, the hand of which now moved to delicately embrace the side of his face while she leaned down to give him a greeting kiss. Zack pondered how it was possible for someones mouth to taste so good without the aid of some sort of lip product. It was as if every ounce of moisture in Aerith's body was laced with sugar, even during their night of passionate sex, he had tasted that flavor when his tongue and mouth had explored her sweat-lined body. It was a taste he could never go without again, a taste that perhaps existed to match her personality and nature, or perhaps tasting sweet was just another one of the ways that the ancients were different to humans.

It was only after his mind had finished pondering on how Aerith tasted that Zack realized he had stolen what was intended to be a short morning peck into a long passionate exchange. Aerith broke off breathlessly, gazing at him almost star-struck with so much tender love and affection making Zack mindlessly voice the one thing currently on his mind.

"You taste good"

Aerith giggled cheerfully and dropped him another quick kiss which this time he refrained from taking advantage off. His words had her looking down at him bashfully with her tongue between her teeth, a give away he had come to learn that Aerith did when she was aroused. It was because he had told her the exact same thing during their night together in Kalm and now they were sharing in the erotic recollection with one another.

"You slept well" Aerith spoke softly, never taking her eyes of his.

Zack looked around the fairly noisy dorm, people were hurrying to and fro and none of the other bunks seemed occupied.

"Am I the last person awake!?" Zack cried, ready to leap out on the double.

"Shhhhh" Aerith hushed, pressing a hand lightly to his chest to keep him from getting up. "You've been pushing it so hard for weeks Zack and for once you were finally sleeping peacefully, it was nice... I didn't want to wake you"

Zack conceded to relaxing back down, he did feel refreshed, he was also vaguely aware that his boots were no longer on his feet as well. Aerith must have removed them while he was sleeping along with the metal pauldrons on his shoulders and the straps over his dark blue sleeveless jumper.

"If I'd of slept any longer would I have woken up naked?" Zack laughed, putting his arm across Aerith's lap to hold her legs that dangled over the side of the bed.

"Yeah you caught me" Aerith chuckled.

Zack wanted to stay like this forever, caught in this suspended dimension of reality people often found themselves in when they had just awoken and their brains had not yet fully registered. Where the problems of the world had not yet been remembered and all that existed was the here and now, where there was only Aerith and the bond between the two of them. But Zack had wanted many things in life that he couldn't have and the serenity soon broke as a loud heavy bell rang frantically throughout the entirety of fort Condor.

A number of individuals upon hearing the alarm broke into panicked shouts and some sprinted from the room in a rush. Zack knew the alarm signaled that Shinra troops were on the move and they would have a couple of hours before they arrived. Regardless Zack still bolted out of bed and descended into his boots in one smooth motion.

"They're here" Zack spoke above the alarm while Aerith helped him with his gear, even making an attempt to pick his mythril saber off the floor and not succeeding terribly well. "Remember what I said Aerith, there are gonna be a lot of injured people needing your help afterwards".

"I understand" Aerith nodded but not looking entirely convincing.

"I mean it baby, I want you to stay outta this, save your strength for later"

Aerith shivered joyfully, she had never been called that before and it made her insides do happy cartwheels.

"Are you really going to let Jessie and Yuffie fight?", Aerith was nearly having to shout to be heard above the bell which excessively persisted to ring despite the fact that every soul in fort Condor was already on full alert. Zack too was concerned about the two youngest and more inexperienced members of their group being caught in a war, knowing that all the others were more than capable of handling their own.

"Jessie will be manning the siege equipment and shouldn't be too caught in the thick of it. Yuffie I'm concerned about to, that's why I'm making her stick with me".

"She's so young, too young to see things like this" Aerith urged, fussing over Zack's outfit.

"I think Yuffie has seen a lot more than we give her credit for, she's a good fighter... I'll keep her safe"

"And who's gonna look after you?" Aerith asked, worriedly picking at the fabric of his top.

The answer came naturally, his silent guardian who had laid down his own life for him and who interfered on the odd occasion.

"Cloud will" Zack grinned with a tinge of sadness.

"Cloud will" Aerith repeated, nodding softly with gentle understanding in her voice.

Tip-toeing she placed an adoring kiss to the scarred side of his cheek and greedily he tried to steal a kiss to her lips but Aerith ducked away behind him and shoved him off towards the door with a playful giggle.

"That'll be waiting for you when you get back, now go get em tiger!"

With a wide smirk Zack threw his flower girl a thumbs up and dashed out the door. If ever a man had more motivation to return safely from a battle than that, then Zack could imagine said man capable of toppling entire armies by himself.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part 2****- Fight and flight**

Jessie wished she had listened to Tifa and Zack's advice but as was always her way with technology and gizmo's she just couldn't resist adding that extra bit here, improving that function there or fixing that slight inefficient fault. By the time she got to bed it felt like her head had barely hit the pillow before some over eager moron was beating the crap out of a bell.

The only other AVALANCHE members among the sea of strangers in the dorm she was in were Kunsel and Barret. The only reason she knew that was because Jessie could still hear people grumbling about some 'big oaf snoring louder than a Shinra bombing raid' and because Kunsel was now standing over her with a big grin on his face.

"I won't lie to ya Jess, you look like crap" Kunsel chuckled with his typical arms folded stance.

"... ever heard of a white lie?" she croaked groggily, covering one hand over her eyes to block out the brightly lit room and the other over an ear for the piercing alarm.

"I think you should stay in bed, a battlefield is no place to be when you're not all with it"

"I'm fine" Jessie insisted, throwing back the blankets and climbing to her feet, feeling revolting still in yesterdays clothes.

"Your call" Kunsel shrugged, "at least take this then"

He held out a small clear vial filled with purplish liquid which Jessie took and held up to the light.

"What is it?" Jessie frowned, squinting to focus tired eyes.

"Parafilmtax or what SOLDIER call 'burn', it was designed to stimulate mako in the body into hyper-activity, give SOLDIER's an extra kick if and when needed. Then one day some crazy bastard without enhancements took a swig and discovered it works on the natural adrenal system as well"

"Couldn't you have just said it's adrenaline?" Jessie smirked.

"I could, but I wouldn't have sounded as much of a smart git that way"

Popping the lid Jessie grimaced at the potent smell it was giving of, potent usually meant dangerous and now she felt apprehensive.

"If this kills me Kunsel... I'm haunting you"

"Ha, be my guest, do you really not think I have an exorcist among my list of contacts?... nah you'll be fine, you'll get a boost for a few hours and then you'll crash like a wet sardine once you slow down"

"... bottoms up then... I guess"

Guessing that the flavor was not going to be delicious cherry, Jessie threw the liquid down quickly and instantly went into a coughing fit as her throat was set ablaze.

"... HOLY... MINERVA... KUN...SEL... THIS... REA...LLY..."

"Burns?" Kunsel finished for her with a laugh, "there's a reason it got its name"

Despite the horrific taste barely ten seconds later Jessie's body felt like it was a city having its Christmas lights all switched on in one go. It was a strange feeling to be able to physically feel your pupils widen and she could well imagine the incredible buzz that 'burn' was giving her could become addictive.

"LETS GO!" Jessie shrieked, accidentally being far louder than she had intended and clamping a hand to her mouth as various random people turned to stare at her.

"After you" Kunsel chortled as Jessie dashed for the door. Grabbing the girls boots and the electro-mag rod Kunsel followed after her shaking his head in amusement. Perhaps he should have only given a woman Jessie's size half the vile...

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part 3****- Fight and flight**

Marching through the twisting, winding corridors and floors of fort Condor, Zack was bombarded by ecstatic wide-eyed greetings the entire way from the inexperienced troops of fort Condor and respectful nods from the more composed experienced ones. Though one thing both groups did the same was salute him every few steps with the short verbal greeting of "general" which Zack nodded in polite response to.

Walk, "general", nod... walk "general" nod... now he knew why Sephiroth was always so keen to stow away in his office while stationed at the Shinra barracks. Zack maintained a stern regal appearance the entire time though it was far from who he was and felt completely unnatural, but there was no room anymore for his younger self's goofy mess about attitude, people relied on him now and people looked to him for guidance and leadership. He would have to stick it out and play along with the unmerited title, at least until he was with AVALANCHE again where he could be himself.

Zack was thankful when the first person he ran into was Killian issuing a string of orders to a collection of faces Zack vaguely remember from last nights meeting. At least now with Killian the occasional "general" would be replaced for "commander".

"How is preparation going?" Zack questioned, falling straight into his tactical SOLDIER frame of mind as Killian broke away from his current task to march alongside him.

"Everyone's divided into their assigned groups under each of your teams leadership. Jessie and the engineers are down in the loading bay ready to deploy last-minute to keep Shinra clueless of our defenses. Tifa and your friend... errr..."

"Red" Zack prompted.

"Yeah..." Killian mumbled, still in disbelief like the rest of fort Condor at the talking animal, "they're camouflaging up with the rest of the melee skirmishers"

Zack nodded, Tifa and Red's squad were to play a pivotal role in the upcoming fight, stay quiet, stay hidden, hit them hard and fast before Shinra even knew they were there and then retreat again for another surprise attack.

"And Kunsel?" Zack continued.

"Preparing the left battalion with Galen"

Galen was once a veteran navy admiral back when Mideel still had its own fleet, when the iron fist of Shinra spread throughout Gaia, Mideel fell victim to its control and had its once glorious security forces disbanded, leaving Galen with as much cause to hate Shinra as most. Granted this was no sea based fight but a military mind was a military mind and they were hardly in a position to be picky.

"I guess that leaves me, you and Yuffie leading the right battalion" Zack grinned placing an encouraging hand on Killian's shoulder while his other hand was once again snatched by some eager youth followed by that same brief "general".

"And finally how about the firing squad?"

Zack didn't really need to ask that question as he could already hear from the booming bellowing voice on the floor below that they were heading towards that Barret was taking his leadership role with a very different approach. Sliding down the ladder Zack grinned at the sight of rows of cowering marksmen armed with rifles, guns and basically anything that fired a shot except the archers who would remain in tower.

"DEAR CHRIST! ARE YA' FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME!? GET YA' DAMN SAFETY SWITCHED ON BEFORE YA' START SHOOTIN' YA' SELVES BEFORE YA' EVEN MAKE IT OUT THE DAMN DOOR!"

At least none of Barret's squad were at risk of seizing up when the time came to fight, facing the Shinra army was probably sounding quite appealing to most of them right now.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T HOLD A FOURTY-SEVEN LIKE THA'! YA'LL BLOW YA' DAMN ARM OFF!"

Zack patted Barret on the back as he passed by with a chuckle.

"Yooo Porcupine! may tha' best team win!"Barret called after Zack as he whirled around, getting louder as they walked away. "DON'T BE TOO BUTT-HURT WHEN WE WIPE THA' FLOOR WITH SHINRA BEFORE YA' EVEN GET'A CHANCE TA' PLAY!"

A ripple of humorous and confident mumbles spread throughout the firing squad, all noticeably bolstered by Barret's confidence. Who'd of ever thought it? that Barret Wallace could be leadership material for a battalion of troops.

"So exactly how much of the Shinra army do you think we'll face out there today?" Killian asked as they made their way to join the right battalion.

"Only a fraction, but enough to buy this place a few more weeks if we win" Zack replied, staring at the white-haired second to see if he was asking out of fear. Killian's eyes looked nothing but confident and focused which was a great relief. "I reckon they'll deploy standard Shinra assault tactics, which means the bulk of the attack will be lead by regular troopers supported by five or six units of thirds and two or three units of seconds... at a guess"

Killian nodded in understanding of his words and that this was going to be no easy fight. Arriving at the ground floor Zack and Killian rounded the corner into the gateway chamber to the sound of heavy panting and grunts.

"YOU'LL THINK TWICE NOW BEFORE YOU GO CALLING SOMEONE A KID, WON'T YOU?... HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP!"

The sight of Yuffie barking orders and poking the toe of her boot into the side of a man collapsed breathlessly on the floor while the rest of the troops painfully forced out push ups was baffling.

"Yuffie what are you doing?" Zack exhaled signalling the men to stop.

"Oh hey spikey! I'm teaching these minions a lesson, they didn't believe me at first when I told them I-i-i-i was their leader" Yuffie drooled out the 'I' proudly as she placed a conquering foot on another resting soldier's back.

"You should have seen their faces when I told them who I was" Yuffie giggled and Zack raised an eyebrow, "...ok and I might have mentioned I was with you to"

"Yuffie we need these men ready to fight, not ready to collapse" Zack sighed.

"Pffff they're fiiiinnneeeee... see" Yuffie nudged one of them with the side of her shoe who rolled over limply like a plate of jelly.

"I can't feel my arms" a young voice groaned above the panting somewhere towards the back.

"WHO SAID THAT!?... SHOW YOURSELF!... DROP AND GIVE ME..."

"Yuffie..." Zack exasperated, tugging the mini Barret back by her collar before she could cripple another soldier. "Listen, I want you by my side the entire time ok? No running off, you move where I move"

"Is it because you need me to protect your little fluffy head?" Yuffie squinted on the verge of being insulted.

"... yes Yuffie" he surrendered, "because I need your protection"

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part 4****- Fight and flight**

Killian was right, morals had slipped far in Shinra as the first force to meet them on the slope were a unit of Shinra troopers being sent as cannon fodder. From their position on the hill surrounded in barricades and tall rocky walls they were well disguised and Zack could tell Shinra were using the lesser troops to flush out any ambushes and gain some insight on their forces based on the number that returned alive. They were more than capable of demolishing the force but if they massacred the entire squad then Shinra would approach with extra caution or pull back all together, neither of which he could afford to happen. Breaking off a third of the battalion he ordered a sloppy attack and commanded the rest to keep hidden while they played along with Shinra's little game of cat and mouse.

The mythril saber cut through the air leaving a trail of shimmering blue light in its wake as Zack slashed through trooper after trooper as gunfire filled the air. With surprising tact and speed Yuffie kept pace with his attacks wielding the four-point shuriken with a skill that was unnatural for a girl of sixteen. Before long Zack found himself falling into synch with the Wutai princess as they worked in close unison to dwindle the attacking force. Ducking and weaving Zack kept his attacks high while Yuffie danced around him keeping crouched low, creating a formidable pair that had to reign itself in less they demonstrate too much capability to a throw away squad sent to test the waters.

Easing off it didn't take long for what remained of the recon unit to retreat and with the help of Yuffie they had to stop a number of over eager members of the right battalion from chasing down the fleeing troopers to finish them off.

"You did good" Zack praised Yuffie with a nudge to the arm as they climbed back up the slope to re-join the rest of the battalion.

"Hey! don't sound so surprised!" she panted with a grin, faintly out of breathe but still with plenty of energy and fight left in her.

"Seems like a lot of trouble just for a bit of materia to me, you sure your not fighting this battle for something more than that?" Zack pointed out, looking to see if he could make the girl open up.

"...maybe" Yuffie mumbled.

It was something at least.

"Killian!" Zack called as they regrouped with their team, "it's done, get word to Jessie to roll out the siege and the others to take positions... Shinra's about to send everything they've got"

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part 5****- Fight and flight**

The battlefield had erupted into organized chaos, from way up on the top of the slope Jessie and the engineers could see everything. Kunsel and Garlen's battalion held fast on the left side and Zack, Yuffie's and Killian's were locked in battle on the right, though they were both slowly getting pushed back by Shinra's overwhelming numbers they had sent against them. The men and woman around Jessie looked to her urgently, anxious to help out but she knew the time wasn't right. Luckily the adrenaline rush Kunsel had given her earlier had evened out and she was no longer bouncing of the walls like Yuffie anymore.

"Orders captain!?" one of them eventually called out when Shinra sent in a unit of thirds against the two fighting teams and the skirmish started taking a further turn for the worse.

Jessie smirked, it was so strange being called captain. "Call me Jessie" she smiled looking more relaxed than she felt as she was trying to keep everyone calm.

"Ok... what do we do captain Jessie!? they need our help down there!"

"No just call me... never mind. If we move too soon we'll ruin the entire plan, see look"

Jessie pointed down to what looked liked a moving landscape of rocks and bushes, it was Tifa and Red's unit stalking into position to flank around the back of Shinra's forces. The skirmishers made it into position and swept through the rear of Shinra's troops like a vicious plague and dropping rows of troopers with a barrage of close quarter attacks that looked like a wave crashing over land. Jessie could swear she could almost hear Tifa's brutal punches from here and a few scattered abnormally panicked cries were probably being caused by the fearsome sight of Red. The surprise ambush slowly petered out in strength and soon the backlines of Shinra reorganized themselves to meet the new threat. By the time they reinforced their lines the skirmishers skillfully broke away and disappeared back into the surrounding environment, their damage already done.

Shaken by the phantom assault the enemy forces began to waver and a smart Shinra would have retreated at this point but they committed to the fight and sent in more troopers along with enhanced thirds and a unit of seconds.

"Right! now we go!" Jessie called and the equipment began to roll out in an instant down the slope to their immaculately planned locations. Four boulder launchers and six catapults precisely placed was going to ruin Shinra's day to no end if they pulled this off right. As per the plan Zack and Kunsel's teams ordered a retreat and pulled back up the hill with the enemy in close pursuit believing them on the run.

While the troopers didn't cause much trouble, it was the thirds and seconds with their enhanced speed that was causing them the biggest problem and so entered the next part of the plan. Barret and the firing squads came out from hiding among the surrounding rocks and unleashed a storm of bullets and explosives to give the battalions their much-needed time to withdraw from the mako enhanced attackers. Sections of the Shinra formations crumbled away under the devastating fire and reformed, slowly becoming smaller in size but becoming no less overwhelming. A unit of quick reacting seconds responded to the threat and bounded unnaturally up the rocks to cut down the gunners.

"That's not good!" Jessie panicked as their next move was forced much earlier than they had hoped. Barret's squad was forced to pull away through the rock covered valley at their backs, taking a distinctly direct approach through the area with the enhanced SOLDIER's fast on their heels. A string of loud bangs rocked the slopes of fort Condor as Shinra fell for the reckless chase and the valley laced with land mines went up in a chain of explosions.

"HOOOH YEAH!" Jessie couldn't resist cheering for her love of explosives. "Look's like were up!" Jessie barked composing herself.

With the entire force of fort Condor on the retreat up the slope Shinra ordered an all in and committed what was left of their forces to one final attack. The right battalion sneaked past the siege equipment and among the mass she caught Zack's eye that gave her a quick wink as he hung tight to Yuffie's hand pulling her up the slope. Once the last of their troops were out of the way Jessie peaked from behind her concealed location to see Shinra approaching fast on their tracks. Among the chasing figures were a number of super quick blurs that Jessie knew were enhanced thirds and seconds, it was quite a fearsome sight to see so many SOLDIER moving in one group at such alarming speed. It was like a pack of hungry wolves zig-zagging mercilessly towards its prey and now she was seeing first-hand why a mere power energy company had turned into the shadow that conquered the world.

Waiting for longer than she dared Jessie gave the signal to unleash everything she had spent all night working on.

"FIRE"

While the catapults made decent work of damaging and disorganizing the enemies back lines it was the boulder launchers to the front lines that did the most damage. While Shinra were trained relentlessly to stand their ground against the enemy, that enemy didn't usually come in the form of fifty tonnes of thundering rock that had gathered an alarming speed down the slope.

Troopers had very little chance of escape and the thirds didn't fair too well either, but the seconds were jumping and even in some cases smashing through the incoming wave of stone with a strength that Zack had warned them capable of.

What was left of Shinra's force after Jessie's move was still frightening but the odds were now on a far more even footing. The final plan had been executed and their last hand played, now it was an all out fight to the end. The battalions lead by Kunsel and Zack re-engaged once more, using the high ground to full effect to greet their enemy. Tifa and Red's force joined the fray from the side and Barret's firing squad unloaded what was left of their ammunition.

With the engineers work now done Jessie grabbed the her electro-mag rod and it sparked to life. Zack would kill her for this but there was no way she was gonna sit back and watch her friends fight from the sidelines.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part 6****- Fight and flight**

Among the faces of the left battalion there was a predominant look of satisfaction and almost joy as the Shinra they all so despised slowly started losing ground. Kunsel didn't share in their delight, it felt like barely yesterday he was one of these SOLDIER's and how easily it could have been him on the opposite side of this battle. He did what he had to do but he took no pleasure in it but nor did he take any pity, Shinra were the aggressors here, fighting to steal materia that would further consolidate its power and be responsible for countless more deaths.

Yet even now he still believed it, that SOLDIER could once again me more than this, that they could be free of the Shinra dictators and restore the honor that SOLDIER once had. That hope was the reason he was fighting, it was the thought that he clung to and Kunsel had to laugh at the irony of it, here he was fighting SOLDIER so that he could save SOLDIER, at least that was the plan.

Another second fell easily under his claymore, while Kunsel was technically only a second himself, he was for all intents and purposes skilled and enhanced to that of a first. Cutting a path through the battle with haste and barrier activated, Kunsel pushed the limits of his magic and the mako in his veins to distance himself from Galen and his men. By the time Kunsel cut to the heart of the enemy the claymore was struggling to even make its way through standard trooper armor. Discarding the now blunt weapon he took to beating down his opponents with fists while dodging the furry of blades he was being bombarded with as Shinra troops surrounded him.

Letting them close in on him he became encircled and slowly the number of painful but non-fatal cuts that landed started to increase. Finally presented with the optimal moment Kunsel turned to the materia slot in his gauntlet and channeled the rare devastating ultima materia he had 'acquired' from a vault in the Banora temple on a security mission. The air around him burst into incinerating green waves of dark ultima magic and the lifestream was inundated with new souls. Kunsel's magic barrier tremoured close to shattering point and was the only thing that stopped him from joining them.

When the dust settled and the magic shimmered from the air Kunsel was left standing in the center of an empty scorched battlefield. Climbing shakily up from one knee he reclaimed his claymore as the speechless stunned face of Galen and his men in the distance broke into exuberant cheers, praising him and claiming victory despite the fact the rest of Condor still battled on fiercely. Casting ultima had taken a lot out of him but he maintained a brave face, letting the troops revel in their triumph.

However the celebration was short-lived as a whirlwind of painfully sharp screeches tore across the sky, the sound alone was enough to strike fear into the heart of even the bravest solider but the sight of what made it was by far more horrifying still. Dark crimson creatures with vicious maniacal serpent like faces covered in spikes dove through the air on wingspans wide enough to cast a gruesome shadow over the morning sun kissed slopes of fort Condor.

"WYVERNS!" a voice screamed in alarm as the courage of the left battalion failed and the men went running in terror.

Kunsel stared up at the sky in disbelief, SOLDIER had never used monsters like this before, monsters with an unnatural level of aggression even for wyverns. This devastating trump card that Shinra had played could not have been on any file or record belonging to SOLDIER or else he would know about it, this had to the work of..

"... Hojo"

The demonic beasts locked onto the left battalion as its prey and Kunsel watched as they ripped through the men like paper being fed through a shredder. The sky swarmed with the things and any opportunity for his furiously working mind to hatch a plan was lost as a pair of snapping jaws and sword length talons came for him. Diving for the floor to avoid the attack Kunsel tasted the incinerated earth and rolled in time to avoid being gauged with a scorpion like tail impaling the ground. The creature sort to overpower him while he was down and so using what little strength he left Kunsel sent a snapping kick to the monsters jaw and flipped to his feet making it scream insane fury through drool lined fangs. Keeping his stance light and bouncing on the balls of his feet the wyvern hissed warily, keeping its distance as Kunsel's crystal bright blue and hazel eyes held its black beads mesmerized while they circled each other. Shifting the claymore in his hand Kunsel prepared for its move, there was no chance in hell that the blunt sword would make it through the things thick hide but he could do something. Dropping his eyes for the briefest moment he knew the beast would lunge, dancing immediately to the side its jaws bit into empty air and now Kunsel had his opening. With all of his mako speed and strength he slammed the flat of the claymore against the wyverns skull, repeatedly applying blunt force trauma until the beast caved in and collapsed to the floor. Injured, exhausted and dizzy he could hear his name being screamed across the battlefield by his fellow AVALANCHE team members who watched in horror as the left battalion got completely decimated but were incapable of coming to his aid. His forces were picked off one by one until no one remained except Kunsel, encircled by a pack of laboratory twisted wyverns baring blood stained teeth, ready to rip him apart.

Steadying his breath Kunsel knew there was no way out of this one, he had come to the end of the line but he wouldn't be going down without a fight. It was intriguing to think that here in his last moment with all the dark regret and painful memories he carried, that not one of them came to his mind. Instead a young captivating mystery on short slender legs with fiery burnt orange hair and an attitude to match was the only thing that filled his thoughts. A Turk he had only met less than a week ago who's sweet and innocent features was a living contradiction to the career path she had taken. He had wanted so badly to figure out the beautiful conundrum, quite why he didn't know, there was something about her that tugged on a dominant portion of his mind and left him wanting to know far more than simply what an orphanage file had told him. In what was to be his final moment Kunsel thought of Cissnei, of Rekka... of their brief time together, of the way her small subtle but entirely womanly body moved when she fought, of the way she smiled or showed joy like it was a crime she needed to hide, of the way she fell spellbound under his stare and opened up to him in a way that words never could. He thought of the kiss they shared on a freezing cold night.

Without enough mana or energy to recast ultima he guided the claymore overhead into a position to strike and focused what remained on the fire materia in the hilt of his sword making the blade billow into flames. Breaking into a furious sprint Kunsel charged his ending head on and the wyverns pounced to meet him for his final but all together futile fight.


	25. Close returns

**Sdphantom10 and Yuleen75, it's so nice to see you caring about Kunsel, makes me feel all warm inside :D. You may notice this is my fastest chapter update yet, it usually takes me about four days but I just couldn't leave you guys hanging... or perhaps I should? muahahaha. Anyway, you really motivate me to write so thanks.**

**Well don't let me hold you in suspense any longer! cue overused god awful poor person joke!**

**I am so poor my family eat cereal with a fork to save milk... and therefore I do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.  
**

**Tally-ho!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part 1- Close returns  
**

_Without enough mana or energy to recast ultima he guided the claymore overhead into a position to strike and focused what remained on the fire materia in the hilt of his sword making the blade billow into flames. Breaking into a furious sprint Kunsel charged his ending head on and the wyverns pounced to meet him for his final but all together futile fight._

Striking at the nearest wyven to him, Kunsel drove the sword with full force into the creatures chest as it lunged for him, the raw heat of the blade blistering enough to cauterize through its plate. Wielding such a hot blade came at an agonizing price and the SOLDIER grit his teeth to keep a hold of his last line of defense. Ripping the claymore from the creatures body he only had time for one final stab straight through the open mouth of another wyvern that went for his neck before they were all upon him. The first bite latched onto his arm, the second his leg, the third a long laceration down the length of his back and after that there was no way of identifying where the merciless pain was coming from anymore. They tried to tear him apart and the quick violent end almost seemed appealing for a moment, but he held on, for one last effort as every muscle in his body bled to bursting point.

They bit and slashed away relentlessly until suddenly everything in his head went painfully sharp and his body slackened as fangs withdrew from his flesh and Kunsel fell face first to the floor barely on the edge of consciousness. There was an achingly high-pitched alarm ringing out and a screaming that sounded strangely beautiful. He could feel the hot blood pooling between him and the floor where he was going to bleed out and die, but why had the creatures left him be? The warm contact with the floor broke as two small arms turned him over to look up at a sky filled with blurry dots where the edges were slowly darkening.

That same delicate and hysterical voice that screamed was crying his name and with all the pain coursing through his body it was strange that he was able to feel two small tear drops splash against the back of his hand that was being clung to desperately.

It was Cissnei, clutching his palm to her chest with both her petite hands shouting in distress for help, her voice sounding like it was underwater to him. He smiled to the Turk kneeling beside him, though he wasn't entirely sure whether his face actually registered the action, she looked so afraid and shaken that it was both nice and unpleasant at the same time. Kunsel tried his arm, to reach and feel a lock of the burnt orange hair clinging damply to the side of her face, deciding that it was now his new favorite color. The action failed entirely so he aimed to just hold some part of her, any part of her but the ability to even get his arm off the floor was totally beyond him.

She cried and yelled for help, called his name and begged him...

"Please! Please Kunsel! stay with me!"

He tried his voice in return and surprisingly had success, though he had as much chance of springing to his feet as stringing a full sentence together and he could only manager her name.

"... Cissnei..."

She responded to his call and shifted her body over him to bring her face closer to his, wrapping her arms across his shoulders and making it much easier to look at her kind gentle eyes as they assured him everything would be alright. Lightly holding the side of his face with her hand covered in his blood, Cissnei pushed an incredibly tender kiss to his lips as if any harder and the gesture could break him.

"... Rekka... you call me Rekka when it's just me and you" she whispered gazing into his eyes.

_That felt nice_

That was the last thought that went through his mind before everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part 2****- Close returns**

Cissnei followed and kept a vigilant watch as the troops marched from Junon to fort Condor, she had received the message from Kunsel that morning about the upcoming battle and had wanted to help but couldn't swallow her stubborn pride to go back there. Shinra were deploying standard assault tactics, or at least that was what she first thought until a cargo of violently shaking steel containers followed in disguise at the rear. She had tried to call Kunsel multiple times but now it was he who wasn't answering, most likely to busy with preparations for the fight. She had two choices, run to fort Condor to help and give them useless information about a weapon Shinra were concealing that Cissnei knew nothing about, or she could find out what these things were.

Shinra's SOLDIER's set up base in the sparsely populated forest ten or so miles from fort Condor, staying hidden and believing they were giving Condor as little time as possible to prepare. Cissnei kept to the shadows, dispatching as few of the scouts patrolling the area as possible whenever she came close to being caught and hiding the bodies out of sight. Once the troops had left she was in a better position to investigate what were being held in the vast array of metal cages being guarded with a scant few troops and surrounded by teams of scientists.

"Collect every ounce of data from the beasts performances! leave any detail out and you will have Professor Hojo to personally answer to!", a thin wiry grey haired scientist barked to the rest of his team, who's stern repugnant features could easily have made him a cousin or a brother of Hojo's. Unable to make any kind of move Cissnei continued to observe for quite some time until the need for answers started becoming urgent. She followed the head scientist closely and after much dithering around and nastily issuing orders he moved into one of the research tents giving Cissnei her opportunity.

Ghosting in behind the scientist she caught him from behind and placed Rekka against his neck.

"Scream and I kill you"

The scientist tensed and his hands slowly went up and she pressed Rekka firmer against his throat when the man made to talk.

"I speak, you answer"

He nodded

"What are in the containers?"

"Wyverns... an experiment to see if... to see if they could be harnessed on a battlefield" the scientist mumbled after nervously clearing his throat.

"How do you plan on releasing them?"

"... with the control in my left pocket"

Cissnei's other hand moved for said pocket but the scientist quickly dashed away grabbing the switch in his hand.

"NO! if I don't get Hojo his data he'll kill me!" the man squeaked, backing away and facing towards her in fright.

"I'll kill you if you don't hand that to me right now" she threatened and meant it.

"... you... you... your just a girl... you wouldn't kill me" he stammered, finger hovering on the trigger.

Cissnei lunged for the scientist and he hit the release switch before she could stop him. The sound of metal doors snapping open, screams of scientists and the beating of wings crescendoed outside. She rounded on the scientist with pure venom in her eyes making the man shrink in terror under the barely five foot girls fury.

"How do you stop them?" she growled.

"... I... I can't tell you"

With a swing of Rekka Cissnei slashed the scientist along one arm making him howl in pain.

"... I CAN'T TELL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he spat viciously looking just as malevolent and twisted as Hojo.

Another slash across the top of the scientists leg and he fell to the floor bellowing, clutching his bleeding arm and leg.

"..ok!... ok!... the switch... the switch... press the switch... the sound... the sound is designed to subdue them..."

Pressing her boot into the mans wrist holding the object she pulled the control from his hand and hit the button, nothing happened. Rekka went up and the scientist whimpered fearfully.

"... wait wait wait!... it's working!... it's emitting a high-pitched frequency!... your human ears just can't hear it!... I swear!... I swear!... you just need to be close enough for them to hear it!"

Cissnei shifted her face from side to side watching the man closely to see if he was lying, then she raised Rekka again.

"... STOP!... I TOLD YOU!... I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!... IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"I know it is... but I told you not to press that button, you should've thought twice before you fucked with a Turk..."

The scientists eyes widened and with that she buried Rekka in the center of his chest and ran from the tent. Sprinting passed the mess of severed bodies Cissnei piloted the first vehicle she saw. The excavation buggy buzzed to life and she took off in the direction of fort Condor as fast as the thing would go. By the time she arrived the whole air was ablaze with the sound of fighting, the slopes were littered with bodies and a battle like none Cissnei had every seen before was being waged. Her heart climbed into her throat, her friends were in that mess and now she cursed herself and her stupid pride for running away like she did.

Watching from a distance, Cissnei saw when a massive green explosion erupted from one side of the battle, drawing the attention of the wyverns in the sky. Her breath hitched as they dove from the air to attack, getting caught up in reckless fear Cissnei drove the buggy into a jutting rock near the bottom of the hill and the thing flipped, throwing her across the blackened floor and winding her badly.

Scrambling to her feet gasping Cissnei ran the rest of the way up the slope towards the creatures and that is when she saw Kunsel standing alone and bleeding in the center of the monsters surrounding him. Terrified she ran as fast as she could and when the dark crimson monstrosities attacked, tearing at his body she screamed, oh gaia she screamed, louder than she ever had before. Even louder than when she watched her father, mother and brother die at the age of six because she couldn't keep her mouth shut that her older brother was a Turk. It was one of the reasons why Veld had noticed her in the orphanage, he had kept a distanced but watchful eye over her all her childhood life in respect to both her uncle and brother who had both been Turks. It was how she had eventually become one herself.

She held the device out in front of her as she hurtled towards Kunsel being viciously mutilated, praying to any and every god who would listen for it to work. As she got close the creatures coward away and dropped their bodies low to the ground in submission. Cissnei watched as they released Kunsel who fell in a bloody mess before she could catch him, the sight of the deep gashes over his entire body had her screaming again in pure terror that he was already dead.

Flipping him over she screamed for help, never feeling more afraid and helpless in her life. Seeing him still alive after he had spoken her name she cried with relief and now she knew just how much she needed him to live and how much she needed him in her life.

"...Cissnei..."

She took his shoulder in her arms and brushed a gentle hand to his face, then she kissed him wanting so fiercely to take his pain away.

"... Rekka... you call me Rekka when it's just me and you"

His eyes closed and with the condition his body was in, with wounds so deep and broken it was almost inevitable that he was going to die but she wouldn't accept it. Realizing that no help was going to come Cissnei discarded Rekka without any care to pull him off the floor, she tried desperately to lift his weight but he was so heavy and his wounds began to pour even more profusely when she stood him up making her bawl tearfully. She draped him across her back and shoulders with his feet dragging across the ground and she could feel his blood seeping into her clothing. Adrenaline, fear and the irrefutable truth that she could not let Kunsel die pushed her beyond the limits of her strength to drag him baby steps at a time up the slope towards the fort. She took staggered step after staggered step until her lungs felt like they were about to implode in her chest, burning with exertion to get him to the one person who could possibly help.

She silently thanked whatever god had listened to her prayer with another shower of tears when she saw Aerith standing at the gate.

"Cissnei! you're back!... whats?..."

"QUICK HELP ME WITH HIM!"

"Kunsel?... oh my!"

Aerith dashed over to them and took Kunsel's other arm and together they carried him into the gateway chamber and laid him out on the first table they found.

"Oh god!..." Aerith squealed clamping her hands to her mouth as she took in the sight on his injuries.

"Quickly! you need to heal him!" Cissnei practically begged, tears still streaming down her face as Aerith stared over him helplessly as she began to shed her own.

"He's... he's so hurt... I don't know..."

Cissnei grabbed the flower girl by her shoulders which were now as equally covered in blood as hers while Aerith just looked Kunsel up and down at a total loss at where to begin.

"Aerith... please"

She nodded and together they gently peeled his shirt off making Cissnei bite down on her knuckles in despair at the horrific sight. Aerith produced her cure two materia and they set about trying to save Kunsel's life.

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part 3****- Close returns**

After Shinra were defeated and what remained of their forces fled the slopes of Condor, Zack and Yuffie did not revel in any of the masses of victorious cheering or silent grieving that washed across the field. Instead they both broke into a run, knowing what had befallen Kunsel's unit and hoped for a miracle that he had not been one of the fallen.

When the wyverns attacked Zack had tried to get away to help as quickly as possible but he had come face to face with the man leading the Shinra army after watching him tear through the right battalion. He was a first class who Zack remembered being a second back when he was with SOLDIER called Dwight. Dwight was extremely skilled and always did have potential but was often reckless and aggressive, the kind of character Sephiroth would never permit to becoming a first. It seemed like morals and honor weren't the only standard to slip in SOLDIER these days. Zack killed Dwight after an intense battle made more difficult by the fact the man was freshly enhanced. SOLDIER's were always strongest for the first few months after injections when mako was freshest in their system, but they were also a lot less focused and there in lied his downfall.

After Dwight fell to his sword Shinra soon collapsed without its leader and the battle was won. Zack took off the instant he could ahead of Yuffie with his enhanced speed, flying past Tifa on the way up who shouted his name as he went by, but he couldn't stop. Red pulled in a long side him, bounding at the same speed as him as they made their way up the slope.

"Have you seen Kunsel!?" Zack yelled above the loud wind created by the speed they were running at.

"He's at the fort, I can smell him... there's blood Zack"

Zack picked up his speed to a point where even Red was beginning to struggle to keep pace. Bursting through the gate Zack never knew that he could ever witness anything worse than what Cloud's death had been, but he was proven sorely mistaken. Cissnei sat shuddering with her hands in her face on a stone step, he had never seen the Turk cry before, she was always so tough that there were times he even believed her incapable of it. What was by far worse though was the sight of Aerith standing over Kunsel's body, hands, arms, even face covered in his blood with tears pouring from her eyes as she looked at Zack helplessly.

"... I can't save him... I can't... I can't save him..."

Aerith clung with bloodied shaking hands to the green orb of materia looking completely drained and Kunsel's body was still littered in wounds. Hearing Aerith's words Cissnei broke down further and Red moved to try and offer futile comfort. The mythril saber dropped with a clang from Zack's hand as he approached slowly, watching Kunsel fight to breathe and hearing his heartbeat thudding weakly and alarmingly slow. He grit his teeth, Zack had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let this happen again, that he wouldn't watch another friend die... and he meant it!

"You can Aerith... you can save him"

Aerith couldn't speak as she just gasped for air between bouts of sobbing, unable to tell Zack she had nothing more to give and was not even remotely close to healing him enough to survive. Taking her red stained hands Zack repeated his words with total belief.

"You can save him", he pried the cure two materia from Aerith's hands and discarded it to the ground. "I've seen you do it, without materia"

"That was just for a migraine... not this... not this much damage" she could hardly finish of the last word, her voice fading out in grief.

"It'll work, talk to the planet, talk to your people, use your powers, anything... you have so much strength in you I just know it"

"He's right" Red urged, "you can do it"

"KUNSEL!" Tifa screamed, arriving breathlessly followed by Yuffie who shrieked in alarm and Barret who recoiled in genuine shock.

"Wyverns!... wyverns they got Kuns...!" Jessie too arrived but fell silent at the scene, face turning completely white.

"Yo you SOLDIER punks are s'posed to heal real quick right?... he'll be ok right?... right?" Barret asked over and over, trying hard to keep any concern for a SOLDIER from showing in his voice.

"His mako won't save him... not with injuries this bad" Zack mourned.

Turning back to Aerith he surged with hope at seeing her eyes distant and glazed like it always did when she spoke with the planet.

"Then wha' we sp.."

"Shhh" Zack hushed Barret as all eyes turned to Aerith, no one caring for their own injuries.

She stared into space for a number of seconds and then her far off eyes slowly closed, cutting off two hanging tears to go racing down each cheek. Laying her hands against Kunsel's bare and hardly moving chest the curls of Aerith's hair began to lift slightly and in a way that could not be put into words she seemed to swell with energy as if she was drawing on every ounce of power from the air around her. When Aerith's hands began to glow a ripple of gasps echoed through the chamber and Cissnei climbed to her feet with a glimmer of hope in her puffy wide hazel eyes. Streams of green pulsing light identical to that of the lifestream snaked and weaved from the point where Aerith's hands shrouded in bright light touched Kunsel's broken body. The emerald tendrils identical to the color of Aerith's eyes wound their way around the injured SOLDIER's limbs and AVALANCHE watched in wonderment as Kunsel's wounds visibly knitted themselves together. When Kunsel let out a long shuddering gasp of air the entire room released their own as everyone had been holding their breath in anticipation.

Cissnei collapsed to Kunsel's side who remained unconscious with a cry of relief and Zack had to sprint to catch Aerith as she swayed dangerously on the spot. Catching her just as she was about to fall Zack lifted Aerith completely out cold into his arms and turned to Yuffie nearest the door.

"Go get Killian! we need two private rooms now!"

For the first time ever the Wutai princess listened without dispute or comment and ran from the room with a nod. Carrying her towards the stairs Zack placed a kiss to Aerith's forehead in gratitude and admiration that would forever be beyond repayment.

"You did good baby" he whispered softly against her skin, "you did good"

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part 4****- Close returns**

Over a countless blur of hours, members of AVALANCHE flitted in and out every so often into the room Kunsel laid resting in where Cissnei had not left his side once. Her eyes remained fixed on his sleeping form the entire time as if his condition could worsen the moment she looked away from him. He was still in bad shape but he was stable and he was going to live, that's all that mattered.

Hours later when he came into consciousness again it was all Cissnei could do to refrain from throwing herself on him in joy. It was still so frightening that she was becoming so emotionally attached to another person, but after coming so close to losing him she accepted it now, she was falling in love with him.

"... Rekka?" his voice faintly spoke and somehow he still managed to smile through the pain that he tried to conceal behind his expression.

"That's right, I'm here now"

She looked to his hand and contemplated whether or not she should hold it but decided on keeping her hands in her lap instead.

"... that's good..." he heaved with a peaceful smile, "but how... am I here?"

"Because your too stubborn to die"

He raised an eyebrow at her and Cissnei had to hold back from crying again as some of that glow she so dearly loved came back to his eyes. "..ok... I guess I can't really talk, I know I can be as stubborn as they come" Cissnei admitted bashfully.

"I like that" he glowed, keeping his stare fixed on her.

Even now weak and confined to a bed Kunsel could still make her feel so powerless as her hands began nervously fidgeting over one another in circles.

"... Aerith saved you"

Kunsel nodded gently with great effort and then opened his down-turned palm towards her which she took without hesitation.

"You saved me to Rekka"

It was as if her real name had become a trigger word to her pool of tears that started emptying again. It was such a relief to hear and finally accept someone using her real name again.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed watching the droplets tumble down her face, trying to squeeze her hand but only able to apply a pitiful amount of force.

"For what?" she asked, brushing at her wet cheeks and cursing herself for being so emotional.

"For finding out about your past... I wish I'd let you tell me... I used Veld to find out you were an orphan and from there I tracked your file... I shouldn't have gone behind your back... I'm sorry"

It was the longest sentence Kunsel had strung together so far but this time he was unable to slap on a happy face as he winced and hissed in probably what was agony.

"Shhhh... I'm glad you know... stop now... rest"

Kunsel's eyes flicked to the door and a hesitant look spread across his face and Cissnei knew why.

"I'm not going to leave again... I promise"

He nodded more with his eyes than his head and with that Kunsel's eyes closed again, not so much as falling asleep as losing the will to maintain consciousness.

Cissnei continued to sit with him, holding onto his hand until about twenty minutes later there was a soft tap at the door and Tifa quietly entered the room.

"How's he doing?" Tifa asked anxiously, crossing the room silently and taking a seat next to Cissnei.

"He was awake for a bit... even spoke for a while"

They both sat quietly for a second, taken in the beauty of those words.

How's Aerith?" Cissnei queried with genuine concern.

"Zack's with her, whatever it was she did it took a lot out of her, question is how are you doing?"

"Me?"

"We were all worried about you, you took off without a word... Kunsel wouldn't even tell us why"

"... I'm sorry Tifa" Cissnei winced, feeling embarrassed and ashamed at her disappearance. "I just needed some time to think about some things"

A hand with very badly bruised and swollen knuckles and a scattering of fresh cuts covered Cissnei's hand.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Tifa firmed, "I want you to feel like you can"

Cissnei looked at the woman, wanting so badly to be able to just open up. She didn't want to continue being the cold distant member of the group who never confided in anyone, but she just found it so difficult to let people in. Taking a deep breath she decided to place some trust in another person for once and share what had been constantly on her mind ever since her meeting with Veld.

"I need to go to the Shinra mansion..."

"For answers on Sephiroth?"

Cissnei nodded.

"But not just that" she paused hesitantly, "I think there might be something there, something personal to me... I think my..."

The bedroom door burst open in interruption as was always the way when a person had something difficult or important to say. It was Jessie, looking wide-eyed and panicked.

"It's Rufus! he's gone!"

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part ****5- Close returns**

Rufus sat in the middle of the blank concrete room, taking a deep breath he focused himself. His time with AVALANCHE had certainly been interesting and he had learned some valuable truths about Sephiroth, but now that time was up. Heideggar and Scarlet were hunting huge materia and his position as president was now at jeopardy, something that took priority over the little game he had intended to play.

When AVALANCHE had captured him Rufus found himself with a rare opportunity to deal with two of his biggest problems in one go. An opportunity to be there when Sephiroth and AVALANCHE tried to destroy one another, where he would watch from the sidelines as they tore one another apart. Who the victor would be he didn't know, nor did he care, but whoever it was they would be left in a position of vulnerability and he would capatalise on the opportunity.

I suppose if he was honest he would rather it be Sephiroth he had to finish off himself, as much as AVALANCHE was a pain in his ass he had to admit their intentions were admiral and in certain situations they could even be likeable. But honorable intentions had no place in this world and killing them would at the final hour be a necessity, except for the ancient, he would keep her alive.

Rufus despised the thought but his father was right, the promised land did exist after all and he would need the girl to get to it. When the Zolom attacked he watched as his gateway to an unlimited supply of mako and power came close to being killed. There was no doubt about it, he saved Aerith for his own selfish reasons but at least now he knew how to capture her. His father had relied on the Turks to get her, he would not make the same mistake now that he knew Tseng had grown attached to the girl. He would put a stop to Heideggar and Scarlet's materia hunt, take the promised land for himself and let his two biggest enemies pick each other off, it all sounded so flawless but first he needed to get out of this prison cell.

He slipped the green orb of materia from the inner lining of his coat pocket, he had gone through great effort in keeping concealed. He had stolen it two days ago from one of AVALANCHE's packs while Zack was re-telling the events that happened at Nibelheim.

He smirked, it had caused quite a fuss and the Wutai princess had taken the brunt of the accusation to which she didn't take too kindly while he sat there like butter wouldn't melt. Rufus had to quickly grab the first materia he found and was rather dissapointed when it turned out to be a quake materia but he would work with what he got.

Prepared and ready Rufus channeled the spell, making sure not to use its full power, he didn't want the whole room caving in on him. The room tremoured roughly and now he just had to wait, sat cross-legged and relaxed in the middle of the room. Responding to the tremor the cell door was hastily unlocked and three armed guards rushed into the room to investigate, surrounding him with guns locked onto him.

Rufus eyed the men in amusement, noticing how the one on the right held his gun far more erratically than the others with finger squeezing the trigger close to firing point. He would be the trigger happy fool who would get him out of here.

"Something the matter?" Rufus drooled menacingly at the man, making the guard even more on edge as intended.

The second the one in the middle made to talk Rufus made his move, knowing that no matter what he going to get shot, the gamble was whether it would be anywhere vital. Moving at a speed that had taken a great deal of training to achieve Rufus grabbed the nervous twitchy guards gun by the barrel and turned it sharply on the guard in the center. As predicted the inexperienced rookie let loose and graciously dispatched his own teammate on Rufus' behalf. The guard on the left took his unavoidable shot and a bullet to the forearm that missed bone had Rufus smirk in victory. Sure it stung like a bitch but he could never let that show, after all he had the reputation of never feeling pain and never being known to cry to uphold.

Within the millisecond it took for the bullet that hit him to strike Rufus turned on the one who fired the shot and drove two fingers into a pressure point in the mans neck who went limp as a fish. It was a little trick he had learned from the Turks that always had an intriguing elegance to it that he admired. The gun trapped under Rufus' grasp continued to rattle away loudly, not that it mattered, the sound of the raging battle outside was far louder still.

Kicking a steel capped heel into the final guards shin the man released the gun and dropped to his knee yelping, towering over the last guard Rufus snapped the mans neck in one fluid motion. Taking one of the dead mens belts he wrapped it tightly around the bleeding hole in his forearm and strolled out of the cell.

His time with AVALANCHE had been eventful, but now he had bigger fish to fry.


	26. Meaningful connections

**Good morning one and all, chapter 26 here! **

**Big thanks as always to my two favourite reviewers, you know who you guys are ;D. **

**Apologies for putting you all on all the edge with Kunsel's life... actually no I'm not hehehe, I hope it stirred some emotions out there. It is so funny that Kunsel, Cissnei and Zack are becoming such big characters in my story, it's funny because I have never actually played crisis core myself! lel... though I have watched the entire movie of the game on youtube and love the characters.**

**Keep reviewing, keep enjoying and keep reading, we still have a long journey ahead of us!**

**I am so poor I can't even afford to pay attention... and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Part 1- Meaningful connections**

Jessie ran her fingers through her hair, grimacing at the tangle of knots and wincing as she came in contact with the tender bump from a hit to the head she had taken during the fight. She was slumped barely standing up against the wall completely exhausted, Kunsel was right, now she had slowed down she was crashing hard. It was also becoming more apparent now everything had calmed down the extent to everyone elses injuries which had been treated by more primitive means, any and all cure materia in Condor being used only on those who needed it most.

Barret had stitches up one arm from a nasty sword cut, Tifa had sprained a wrist pretty badly and her hands were in a horrid state. Yuffie was fuming that her 'incredibly beautiful face' had been tainted with the beginnings of a dark bruise to the cheek and Red had started acquiring a small limp as he moved on one of his back legs. None of them were in any kind of condition to travel, except for Zack who's mako had dealt with most of his injuries.

They were all gathered outside Aerith's room except for Cissnei who was still with Kunsel.

"We can't leave, especially with the state Kunsel and Aerith are in" Jessie implored sleepily.

Zack sighed in understanding, "but if we don't leave by tonight we will lose track of Sephiroth"

"Perhaps that's not such a bad thing" Red remarked.

Everyone turned to Red in confusion. "How'd ya' mean?" Barret voiced.

"Think about it" Red replied, "the entire way from Midgar to Junon there has been a trail of bodies and sightings for us to follow, don't you think that's a bit strange? Doesn't it make you think that Sephiroth is trying to make us follow him?"

"Red has a point" Tifa enforced, hissing at Yuffie as she poured antiseptic less than delicately over her knuckles, helping her bandage them up.

"Stop being a big baby boobs"

"Don't call me that" Tifa replied automatically as the Wutai princess snatched Tifa's hands back, "If that monster wanted to travel unnoticed he could, he's been leaving us a trail of breadcrumbs the entire time"

"But why? why would Sephiroth want us to follow him" Zack whispered in thought.

"Perhaps he's a glutton for punishment and actually wants us to smack him into the middle of next week" Yuffie chuckled.

Zack groaned in frustration at the ceiling. Everything was going to shit, Rufus had escaped, Kunsel and Aerith were both unconscious, Sephiroth was up to something and always seemed one step ahead of them, Shinra were tearing the world apart for huge materia and Jenova who they knew practically nothing about was hell-bent on destroying the planet. It seemed like every step they took along this journey all they got is more questions and any answers they got simply lead to more questions, including what the hell had happened last night between him and Tifa.

"Looks like it's settled then, we stay another night..."

"At least" Tifa interjected in between Zack.

"... we'll figure out our next move and try to get one step ahead of Sephiroth and Jenova's plan. Condor should be safe now for a few weeks, but let's leave them in as prepared a state as they can be"

"Hey! what about my materia!?" Yuffie demanded.

"Yuffie come on" Tifa sighed, chastising the girl.

"What!? that was the deal!" Yuffie fumed, yanking her arm away from the martial artist.

"Yuffie it's called huge materia for a reason, it's not exactly something you can shove in your backpack" Zack explained. "Plus it will be safer from Shinra's hands if it's kept here, look I'll tell Killian it's yours and we just need him to hold if for safekeeping"

Yuffie squirmed on the spot, torn between using logic and reason and throwing a tantrum.

"Fine! but I want a big label with my name put on it!" She stomped folding her arms.

"Listen kid!..."

"Deal" Zack interrupted Barret before all hell could break loose and they woke up Aerith.

"And if I find out anyone's been using my materia while I'm away we'll feed them to Red!"

"But I don't eat..."

"Fine" Zack agreed trying to keep the peace. "Now let's focus on helping Condor and seeing if we can think if we have left any stone unturned with Sephiroth while Aerith and Kunsel get some rest"

* * *

**Chapter 26 Part 2- Meaningful connections**

Though her body lay still Aerith's mind was far from resting, ever since she begged the planet to save Kunsel her head had been a mess of images. The planet had refused at first, telling her it was too premature and she wasn't ready, but she pleaded even threatened that if it let Kunsel die she wouldn't fulfil the duty she knew it demanded of her.

The planet relented, though it warned her that there was a price to pay for her actions but she didn't care. Aerith couldn't let Kunsel die and she couldn't bear to watch Zack being burdened with anymore grief. So the planet connected Aerith to her people and she could feel the echoes of their souls when her mind became linked to the lifestream, granting her access to the source of her people's power that saved Kunsel's life. The connection however had unleashed a floodgate and her mind was overloaded with the thoughts and feelings of the ancients. It was too much information to take in, like a hardrive being bombarded with too much data where only sections could be remembered and stored away.

She saw a city, a white city with white trees and white huts, glowing, beautiful, serene... home. A place once filled with so much joy and life but now stood empty and alone, shrouded with sorrow for the purpose it was still to serve. Aerith knew with every fiber of her being that she needed to get to this place, she didn't know what for but whatever the reason was she cried, cried so hard until tears would no longer fall. Until the lake she knelt before would accept no more of the flood and all she wanted to do was wake up to tell Zack she was sorry. Aerith tightened her hands around her mothers white materia that she didn't realise she had been holding as she stared out across the sparkling water.

Aerith knew she was dreaming but it all felt so real, the hard stone platform beneath her knees, the musky yet sweet smell of countless abandoned years, the peaceful currents of warm air against her skin. She wanted to know why she was here, what this place meant, what her purpose was, what she had to do, why she was trembling and crying harder than she ever had before in a place that in all its beauty could be mistaken for heaven.

A hand laid itself gently against her quickly rising and falling shoulders, standing abruptly to her feet Aerith turned to come face to face with a pair of glowing baby blue eyes and a young but agelessly troubled face staring at her in sympathetic sorrow. She had only met him a few times before, a quiet shy person who she quietly thanked every day for the sacrifice he made. He seemed different now.

"Cloud?" she squeezed between her slowly dying outburst of grief. She felt so happy to see him, which was strange, she hardly even got to know him but now all she wanted to do was hug him, for her and for Zack.

"... hey Aerith"

Cloud never did say very much and now she was surging with urgency that he was really here and she had a chance at long last to truly thank him instead of thin air.

"Thank you Cloud!" Aerith gave in to her urge to embrace him and threw her arms around him tightly, "thank you... for saving Zack, for what you did at Nibelheim, for everything!"

"I should not have saved Zack..."

Aerith pulled away in startled shock at his words.

"Things weren't meant to be like this" he continued.

"What do you mean?" Aerith mumbled feeling scared.

"I changed things, things that weren't meant to be changed and now the planet may not survive"

"You mean saving Zack?" she gasped.

Cloud nodded "I was given another chance, I thought I could save everyone" his face took a turn from being pleased to see her to an aching sadness, Aerith took both of his hands and Cloud looked up into her eyes. "But I failed... no matter what I can't save everyone"

"You didn't fail Cloud! don't say that, I don't care what the planet says, you saving Zack was not a mistake... just tell me what I need to do"

Cloud stood there silently, visibly battling with some internal struggle for many minutes as his mind raced over her words.

"... I can't... they want me to but I can't.." he finally heaved miserably, unable to look at her and keeping his gaze fixed down at her hands holding his.

"Why not? what can't you tell me? what do I have to do?"

"Something I have had nightmares about every single day since as long as I can remember..." Cloud whispered. "No... I won't be the one who sends you to that again... even if it is the only way... I WON'T DO IT! FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER HERO!"

Cloud yelled out angrily to someone beyond the heavens making her jump.

"Cloud..." she squeaked tearfully, touched at the amount of care he was showing for her even though she didn't understand it. "Whatever it is I need to do, just let me do it"

"It still doesn't save the planet... in the end it still dies... nothing can save it"

"Yes we can, we're still here, we still have time and we'll find a way... there is always hope"

Aerith didn't know where the conviction in her voice and in her heart was coming from, but it was there. Cloud just nodded, none of the despair leaving his expression as he slowly turned away.

"Cloud! wait! I have so many questions!"

Cloud paused and turned slightly with an understanding but apologetic face.

"I know, I can't give you any answers... not right now"

Aerith wanted to ask why but instead she dropped her head dejectedly then watched Cloud walk away. Before he disappeared and Aerith returned from the dream he stopped one last time to give her a longing stare with the faintest hint of a smile but also with a world of sadness in his eyes.

"We had some real fun Aerith, me and you"

Aerith smiled and nodded back entirely reactionary but then frowned at both her response and his words. Opening her mouth she made to express her confusion but then he was gone, or she was gone, or they were both gone, Aerith didn't know as everything faded out of sight.

* * *

**Chapter 26 Part 3- Meaningful connections**

Seeing tears fall from someone eyes while they slept was strange and far more discomforting to look at then if they were awake, to see someone you love hurting in a far off place where you couldn't be to offer them comfort was cruel. Zack just watched, perched on the edge of the bed beside Aerith, wanting but too afraid to wake her up in the unknown condition she was in. When she awoke the question that was hanging desperately on the tip of his tongue rolled out instantly.

"Aerith, whats the matter?"

She looked at him, then around the room as if she had no clue what universe she could be on right now. Aerith looked back at him and Zack visibly watched as upset mounted up in her expression until she launched herself upright to throw her body against him, latching her arms around his midsection in a wave of hysteria. Zack's hands just hovered in mid-air for a moment in total surprise but then wrapped her in a protective hold, to give whatever comfort it was she was seeking.

"I'm sorry!" she mewled into his chest.

"... for what?" he puzzled, after being at a loss for words for a second.

"I don't know!" Aerith cried in what sounded like tearful frustration as she started to quake.

"Slow down, talk to me, what are you saying?"

Aerith looked up at him in distress and Zack could see the confusion in her face, suddenly climbing onto her knees Aerith rushed either side of Zack's face with her hands pinning his eyes to hers on the brink of tears.

"I never want to hurt you Zack, please believe me"

Though he was still baffled Zack didn't want to repeat himself and push her for understanding when she had none, hoping that whatever had her so oddly distraught would reveal itself in time. Wanting to calm the situation down and see her smiling again Zack shuffled back on the bed to prop his back against the wall, guiding her towards him by the hand as he did so.

"I believe you, whatever made you think otherwise, it was just a dream. Come, sit with me"

Aerith took Zack's direction and planted herself in his lap submitting to being held by the incredible strength of his arms that somehow he always had the skill to reign in and be so gentle with. She wanted to tell Zack that deep down she knew it was more than a dream, to tell him about Cloud and explain to him what she had seen, but something was telling her not to. She never wanted to keep anything from Zack and the thought that she was doing so made her want to sob, but somehow she knew whatever it was she had to do, she couldn't tell him.

"I'll always protect you Aerith, you know that"

Aerith nodded against his chest and settled on listening to his breathing and just being with him, encircled in his arms for many long silent minutes. Her anguish slowly dissipated and it warmed her heart that they didn't need words as Aerith revelled in the feel of his touch. His arm wrapped all the way around her back and shoulders in a nestled hold, his forearm pressing against her breasts, his other now very rough and calloused hand still feeling delicious on her bare legs. It was during that last thought that Aerith realized for the first time what she was wearing, or lack there of, she had been stripped down to just her knickers and a loose baggy top that didn't belong to her. Realizing she was in one of Zack's tops she glowed and subconsciously inhaled the beautiful scent of it, of him, deciding that she now had a new favourite bed time t-shirt she would always wear. Her head continued to wonder, if she was in his t-shirt did that mean that it been him who had taken her out of her dirty blood stained clothes?

"KUNSEL!"

"It's alright! he's alive and stable" Zack urged quickly, "thanks to you... Aerith you were incredible"

Aerith blushed slightly but nodded contently and relaxed again, making a note to go pay Kunsel a visit later, for now she just wanted to enjoy these precious moments alone with Zack.

"How are the others?"

"They're fine, a bit roughed up so were staying an extra night"

Aerith sighed in relief, the last thing she wanted to do was go travelling right now.

"Yuffie was amazing out there today" Zack continued "though she's running around Condor now spreading the tale of the 'white rose who charged an entire SOLDIER unit alone'. Funny thing is it's actually picking up some pace"

Aerith chuckled at the thought and sighed happily, "I love Yuffie"

"Yeah she's not a bad kid, I'm just trying to get her to open up a bit, find out what's really on her mind"

"Ummm materia?" Aerith answered as if that was obvious.

"I think there's more to this whole materia obsession of hers then she lets on, I know she has some pretty deep feelings, especially for Wutai, her reaction when she saw Rufus made that clear. Wutai was stripped of its materia years ago, part of the peace treaty with Shinra makes it forbidden for them to possess magic of any kind"

"So you think Yuffie wants materia for Wutai?"

"To make them strong again yeah"

"That's so sweet, do you think we can help her?" Aerith smiled in new-found admiration for the girl.

"Lord Godo would certainly make a valuable ally"

"Is that why you let Yuffie travel with us?" Aerith asked sitting up slightly.

"It's one of the reasons... but not the only reason"

Aerith settled back down, wondering when a bedroom conversation had started turning into s political discussion.

"And how are you?" she asked, wanting to get back to just them, linking her fingers through one of his and kissing the tips of his fingers.

"If you're ok, I'm ok"

"Correct answer" she grinned teasing him with a poke, "you certainly know the right thing to say Mr. Charmer you"

Zack gasped sarcastically, "my secret identity! revealed!", tilting her head backwards in his arms Zack attacked her neck with kisses making Aerith break into laughter. "Now that you know, I cannot allow you to leave this bedroom!"

She kicked and squealed while he roughed her up playfully and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize where this was physical contact was going. It made her insides catapult around excitedly, she didn't expect that she and Zack would get another opportunity again quite so soon. Now she was all too aware of her current attire again and she clamped her knees together in slight embarrassment, wishing she hadn't chosen to wear her least glamorous pair of plain white panties. Regardless her head had already gone to the gutter and now she selfishly wanted another night with him.

Formulating a plan she pushed him off her and pinned his back to the wall by pressing a hand lightly against his chest.

"Zack... did you undress me?" Aerith asked slyly but keeping an entirely innocent exterior as she shifted deeper into his lap.

Zack nervously scratched the back of his head making her resent the removal of his hand from her legs.

"Ummm yeah?... I was gonna get Tifa or Jessie to but I errr... I figured after we errr... you know..." Zack swallowed hard and Aerith held back her laughter for a moment to continue glaring at him while he squirmed awkwardly, it was so cute. "But it wasn't anything like that!... I just... well... argh... I didn't look or touch anything!... oh boy"

"And why didn't you!?" Aerith asked in a fake stern snappy voice, patting herself on the back at her excellent self-control in the laughter department.

"... come again?" Zack spluttered, not quite thinking he heard right.

"Why wouldn't you look or touch anything?" she asked again, "I am yours after all"

kneeling upright she straddled his lap with her legs, making herself taller than him and looking down on him with her questioning eyes.

Zack swallowed nervously as Aerith tortured him under the intensity of her stare, totally lost for words. Just as she was about to surrender to her inner hysterics she caught Zack's eyes briefly wander across her body and at the crease of his t-shirt as it fell between her cleavage. Biting lightly with her tongue between her teeth she welcomed his eyes on her body and suddenly she couldn't remember what was funny anymore. Grasping at the hem of the t-shirt with hands crossed over one another Aerith wanted to show him more, lifting the t-shirt slowly over her abdomen, then plain white bra covered breasts she undressed for him. Finally, she fully removed the item overhead and flicked her head ever so slightly to send her long curls cascading down her back, trying her hand at being seductive for the first time, hoping it was working and purring when she felt it was. The expression on his face and the way he ran his eyes over her body which he was directly eye level with made Aerith feel incredibly sexy, he could always make her feel so confident with her own body in a way she never thought possible. She felt more comfortable now under his eyes then she even felt under her own scrutiny in the mirror.

"Sleep with me Zack" she whispered running both her hands through his tall black rugged spikes.

His hands ran up either side of the entire length of her body, over her chest and up to her neckline, sliding the straps of her bra off both her shoulders.

"You should be resting young lady" Zack reprimanded, leaning forward to place toe curling kisses to her stomach.

"Says the man who just finished winning a war" she returned through hitched breath, her fingers clutching sharply at the bed covers as he laid her out and his kisses began to travel downwards.

* * *

**Chapter 26 Part 4- Meaningful connections**

It was getting late but neither Cissnei or Kunsel realized nor did they care as they talked for hours. It was the most she had ever connected with another person on a purely verbal level and the smile never left her face as they talked about anything and everything. Everything except for the heavy stuff and Cissnei felt so relieved to finally be able to talk about light-hearted things. He asked her simple things, like her favorite color, what food she liked, what music she listened to, they shared embarrassing stories, funny stories, talked about what their next likely career paths would have been had they chosen differently. They laughed as she was dull and said special ops while he told a hilarious yet intricly valid story about how he would have become a milkman had he not joined SOLDIER.

It went on for hours, both just wanting to know absolutely everything there was to know about the other.

"Ok my turn... how about Wutai?" Kunsel asked.

"Yep, twice"

"On holiday? going on Turk duty doesn't count"

"Oh if we're only talking about holidays then this is going to be a very short game" Cissnei laughed arching her back subconsciously, feeling a little stiff from sitting forward in the chair next to his bedside.

Kunsel shuffled over sat upright in bed with a tiny grunt of discomfort, the fact he was able to move himself was in itself a testimony to mako healing.

"What are you?..." Cissnei began standing up in concern but paused as he patted his hand on the vacant spot beside him.

"Huh?" she stared vacantly feeling a punch of frozen adrenaline.

"Pull up a pillow" he grinned, "I don't bite... unless you want to stay over there and end up a hunch-back"

"Ok..." she ventured unsurely, gingerly perching beside him and leaning against the pillow he propped up, remaining as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

"Rekka, I can't seduce you if you sit all the way over there"

Cissnei's head did a violent one-eighty while her eyes shot open in surprise.

"I'm just kidding" Kunsel cracked up laughing at her reaction but had to quickly stop when it became too painful.

A small smile crept across her face that she tried her best to hide while she stroppily shuffled up next to him, he was teasing her.

"I knew you was joking" she began trying to regain some pride, being careful to lay her hand besides his instead of on top of his as its natural path would have wanted. "I knew because you couldn't even undress yourself right now let alone seduce a woman".

_Take that _she chuckled victoriously in her head.

"Hmmm you might be right" Kunsel mused, shifting his hand across the carefully laid gap she created to half grasp at her fingers teasingly towards his. He wouldn't take his eyes off her the entire time and soon everything turned to mush and she broke the cruel teasing to link her fingers through his in an intimate hold. She had become his puppet on a string and Kunsel directed her towards him and she fell towards his lips. When he smirked the strings were cut and Cissnei paused halfway recognizing what he'd done.

"... you git" she huffed humorously.

Then he kissed her, light but affectionately, giving her the perfect balance of passion so as not to be too intense that the cursed alarm in her head would go off but enough to turn her insides to liquid. Cissnei knew she was being unresponsive, parting her lips to receive him but other than that remaining motionless and frozen, being so inexperienced and unsure in this department. Kunsel guided her and everything about this kiss screamed how clearly he understood her, knowing it was baby steps at a time and as she wasn't already half way across Gaia this was already in itself a pretty big breakthrough.

He softly pulled away and Cissnei followed him slightly before re-opening her eyes and sharing a close fond stare with him, breaking into big smiles. Shuffling back to his side Cissnei kept a hold of his hand and cosied in against him, resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

"Ok my go..." Cissnei began, "have you ever been toooooo Costa Del Sol?"

"Have I been there!?... of course I've been there! the woman there are... well we don't need to discuss that..." Kunsel petered out sheepishly as Cissnei raised an eyebrow at him. "How about you?" he quickly deflected.

"Once, it was to meet Zack actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah I remember they forced Zack to take a holiday, he was so restless he only made it half a day" Cissnei giggled at the memory, "I went there to tell him that director Lazzard had been laundering money to Hollander to fund his research, it was the same day I told Zack that Aerith was an ancient"

"So it was business once again, didn't you take a break while you were there?"

"I don't do well in the sun" Cissnei explained coyly, presenting a lock of her ginger hair.

"Does that mean I don't get to see Rekka in her bikini once we get to Costa Del Sol?" he nudged her leg running alongside his with their linked hands.

The trace of disappointment in his voice made had her flush slightly at the thought of him wanting to see her body, "the odds of that are pretty slim".

"But they're are odds" he cheered, "I tell you what, I bet you fifty gil that when we get there I end up getting you in a pretty pink bikini that would make Aerith proud"

Cissnei burst out laughing at the pure ridiculousness of the notion, the chance of her being caught seen in a 'pretty pink' bikini zero to none.

"I'll definitely have in on that deal" she agreed holding out her hand to shake on it. They were still holding hands so Kunsel raised the only free one he had and there was that awkward moment when you realize a left and a right hand can't shake. Slowly growing in confidence beside him Cissnei decided to be daring and sealed the deal by dropping him a quick swift kiss to the lips.

It made Cissnei physically shiver in delight to watch his mismatch half and half blend of golden and blue luminescent eyes pulse brighter, finally reaching their full intensity again because she had kissed him.

"I'll give you that fifty gil right now if you do that again" he hushed in a gorgeous low voice that made the hairs on her neck stand up. Returning to his mouth Cissnei swallowed her nerves and took the plunge. Kunsel remained neutral but receptive, letting Cissnei approach at her own pace and anxiously explore new grounds. Sure she had been the one to kiss him when she found Kunsel on the battlefield but those were very different circumstances, this was still scarily new. He let her embrace his lower lip with her mouth and never once did their eyes part as their hot mouths came in contact . It was surreal, it was bliss, this person she was becoming, she was too different from the ruthless Turk to be believable, she was too different to be Cissnei... it was Rekka. Her world spun with that thought and the hesitant wariness of her kiss vanished as her mouth moved to consume all of his and he consumed her back. It was a deeper more meaningful kiss than either of them had ever experienced as she came to realize that with him she was no longer Cissnei, she was a completely different person, she was Rekka again, who Rekka could have been. She was so deeply lost in their kiss and his eyes which looked so similar yet put to shame all those stunning pictures and programs we have all at some point seen of the cosmos. His eyes looked brighter and even more wondrous than all of those never-ending galaxies and she melted in his arms that he was letting her explore in them.

"Kunsel" she sighed deeply against his lips, "your eyes are so fucking beautiful"

Her head was a total slur and the words just fell out dumbly, she winced in embarrassment but god did it feel good to finally say it. His hand lifted to stroke the back of her hair as their faces remained pressed together.

"Do you want to know the parts of you I find beautiful? I could send you the list"

"There's a list?" Cissnei purred, lifting her hands to his face, butterflies in her stomach.

"There's a list... a very long list"

She purred again, her fingers gently flexing and gliding through the sides of his stylish bed-head mess of mousy brown hair.

"Don't think flattery will be get you out of paying the fifty gil you now owe me"

"We didn't shake on it" he taunted, kissing the side of her mouth as it fell open.

"Did I tell you you were a git?"

"You might have mentioned it" he grinned leaning back against the headboard and guiding her back with him, this time keeping an arm around her waist. "Ok my go again" he started once they settled back into one another, "how about the golden saucer?"

"Ummm nope"

"You've never been to the golden saucer!?"

"No.. why should I? it's for kids ain't it?"

"You're never too old for the golden saucer! wow this is unbelievable, we need to put a fix to this asap, this is more serious than I thought"

"I don't think going to a fun fare is top of our priority list right now"

"Sure it is, I got a contact up there, Dio, it might just be an amusement park on the outside but a river of money flows through that place, anything that moves in the Corel region he knows about it. He's also into a lot of other lucrative stuff, I'd bet my last gil he knows something about Sephiroth. All in all makes the golden saucer a must stop off destination if you ask me"

"Sounds like a pretty elaborate excuse to go play on the swings to me"

"I don't suppose telling you it's also said to be one of the most romantic places on Gaia will convince you?"

"I like you Kunsel Haringer but do I really look like the romance kind of girl to you?"

"Yes Rekka Valentine, yes you do"


	27. Terminal choices

**Well folks! I can't believe it but here we are at chapter 27! if you're still here with me then I just want to say, I LOVE YOU :D.  
**

**Thanks to sdphantom10 and 'Guest' for your reviews (though my sneaky suspicious tells me its you Yulen ;D), I am glad to see that the Aerith/Cloud scene got you wet around the gills. The answer is yes! this fic is not as straight forward as I hopefully lead you to believe at the start, hee hee. I reckon you guys should enjoy this next chapter, I hope!**

**Also big big thanks to meeresstern1983, your review was really great and by no means do I take constructive criticism as flame, I seriously welcome it! I have honestly never written anything in my life before so it's much needed, this really is my first every shot at writing a story.**

**I am so poor my family couldn't afford any toys at Christmas so I was glad I was born a boy because at least then I had something to play with... and therefore I do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.  
**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 Part 1- Terminal choices**

This place, whenever he visited Aerith and Zack here he always thought that this was a different reality, now the tables were turned and he was trapped here, he realized that this was closer to being the real world than any. Everything was here, the life of the planet, its countless souls, its history, its memories, all flowing in one great river that he had not been permitted to join. Despite the fact that he had already saved the world and killed Sephiroth twice they still did not grant him the courtesy of rest. Well technically it was three times now but that was still a topic of great debate, one that he was in no mood to have with them now but knew was coming none the less.

When he returned to be greeted by their unfavorable stares Cloud shot them a silent glare that simply dared them to give him a lecture.

"Your decision may well have just cost the lives of every living soul on the planet"

Cloud rounded on her in anger, though it was exceptionally difficult to do so when she looked so much like Aerith.

"Then why don't you do it!? Why don't you send your own daughter to her death Ifalna!?"

He practically seethed with anger but a rush of guilt quickly dissipated his fury when her face dropped sorrowfully. Still, he wasn't going to apologize.

"You know why, you left us with no choice after the path you chose"

Cloud flicked his eyes towards the man in aggravation, annoyed that he was taking another opportunity to have a stab at him.

"I chose nothing" Cloud growled.

"Let's not do this again..." Ifalna sighed but it was too late, the cat was already out the bag.

"I delivered Sephiroth to the lifestream just as planned, if you couldn't take care of him that's your fault... I'm not gonna let Aerith pay for your mistake"

Angeal shrugged, "No one could have anticipated that Sephiroth would survive and that you would save Zack"

"YOU SENT ME BACK IN PIECES! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?" Cloud roared, losing what little patience he had left.

When the planet sent him back they didn't mention that they would only be sending back the bare essentials for him to beat Sephiroth. He had been returned with none of his memories or knowledge and only an ounce of his true strength. For all intents and purposes he was still the young wide-eyed ignorant boy he had once been but with enough strength to finish Sephiroth right at the very start of it all. It had become the planets only choice, the calamity had infected the lifestream and spread her virus so deeply that she could never be defeated without taking the planet with her. Her cells were destined to forever remain in the lifestream and Geostigma would always return, remnants like Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo would always return... Sephiroth would always return, until their goal to destroy and rule the planet was complete.

So they sent him back or more correctly they sent a fragment of him back to kill Sephiroth and stop Jenova before she could spread her plague. Cloud had done his part and had successfully killed Sephiroth again by casting him into the pit of mako. The planet had then tried to dissolve and purge Sephiroth in the lifestream but he had resisted in a way they did not anticipate, sacrificing every human quality he still had at that point in time to survive, leaving in its place a monster and now history was set to repeat itself.

"The plan was for you to kill Sephiroth, not get yourself killed saving Zack" Angeal remarked dryly.

"Perhaps if you sent me back with my thoughts I would have known that" Cloud grounded out through clenched teeth, not appreciating being reminded of his failure.

"The mistake wasn't saving your friend Cloud" Ifalna began sympathetically, "but ending up here was"

"I didn't have my full strength! I..."

"Yes I know" Ifalna interrupted him "but the planet needs its guardian, you're the only one who can return and stop this"

"But at the cost of Aerith's life!?" Cloud exploded.

"Holy requires a sacrifice, just like last time" Angeal spoke eventually when Ifalna couldn't, "that along with the light that Tifa carries, it's the only way you can go back again, Zack cannot beat Sephiroth and Jenova"

"Like I said... I won't do it"

"Cloud..." Ifalna mourned quietly, "I love my daughter just as much as you, but there really is no other way..."

"Then I guess we'd better start preparing for the planets funeral then" Cloud replied evenly, walking away.

"You realize the others will all die too?... you realize Tifa will die?" Angeal called after him.

Cloud paused, his eyes flashing violently and his hands curling into tight fists at his side as a silent tension hung in the air.

"... don't ever play that card with me again Angeal..." Cloud whispered dangerously and with that he left.

* * *

**Chapter 27 Part 2- Terminal choices**

Cissnei slowly began to stir, the pleasurably warm and cosy bed taunting her to go back to sleep, however confusion kept her from drifting back off as her senses began to wake up . She could feel her hand in her other hand but her other hand was nestled in something deliciously soft and now she was wondering how she had three hands. Her brain cells gradually began switching on one by one and soon she realized with a rush of something incredible that the hand she could feel wasn't hers it was Kunsel's. She was curled face to face with him asleep, still holding his hand from last night while her other hand was buried affectionately in his handsomely roguish hair. Her head, heart, stomach and breath all took turns to flip out and she could almost scream with joy that it was out of happy excitement instead of fear.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep in his bed but they had ended up speaking for so long and she had become so comfortable beside him and in his arms that she must have just drifted off. Slowly slipping a foot out from under the covers where it was entwined with his, Cissnei stealthily shifted out of Kunsel's bed, not wanting to wake him. She made it out half way before a radiant smile spread across her face as she realized that he wasn't really sleeping and she was pulled back into bed.

"Get back here you!" Kunsel hollered cheekily with Cissnei giggling as she landed on top of him and he rolled them both over in the covers playfully. Kunsel rolled her to a stop under him and gazed down at her affectionately, "Sleep well?"

She nodded, feeling a tad tongue-tied as their faces were barely more than twenty centimeters apart and he was almost completely on top of her. Cissnei didn't need to see a mirror to know she was blushing though she showed no shame in it because god he was gorgeous and she didn't care if he knew she was thinking it.

"Well I'm glad to see someones feeling better" she chuckled.

"After sleeping next to you who wouldn't?"

"I bet with a silver tongue like yours you've had loads of woman in this position" Cissnei remarked, indiscreetly trying to pry about his previous love life.

"Jealous are we?" he grinned tapping the end of her nose lightly with his.

"You know I have a very sharp weapon under this bed don't you?"

"Are you sure?" Kunsel asked in a serious manner creasing his brow, "I checked for my Claymore this morning and I didn't see Rekka under there"

Thoughtlessly Cissnei frowned and shifted from underneath him to hang her torso over the edge of the bed to peer under it. It was only once she saw Rekka sitting there where she'd left it that she caught on to what he was playing at and a wide naughty grin spread across her lips. She flicked her head back round to look at him and just as predicted Kunsel was staring with a flirtatious smirk at her backside that was arched up in the air.

"I can't believe you fell for that one..."

Cissnei bit back her laugh and tried to reprimand him with her eyes but the emphasis was sort of lost by the fact she maintained the position for a bit a longer than what was necessary. She had to admit she was actually liking this.

"And you expect me to go to the golden saucer with you? you know I was warned about men like you" she spoke playfully, crawling over to him on hands and knees until she was hovered over him, surprising herself with her own confidence. He didn't wait long to grab at the material of her shirt just below her chest and pull her gently down to caress her lips with his in a series of long savored good morning kisses, pulling away slightly between each one to stare into her eyes.

"I wouldn't be going anywhere if it weren't for you Rekka"

He had used her name so Cissnei had to keep kissing him, it seemed like the only thing she could ever do whenever he spoke her name. With both hands caressing his jaw as she kissed him she adored the feeling of Kunsel's faintly unshaven face and whatever strength she had left to stay up on her knees faded as she collapsed her body against him, hooking both her feet around his leg that was between hers and completely giving in. She reveled in their contact for one long peaceful moment in time, locking this precious encounter away in her mind until she finally had to rejoin reality and face what lay ahead of them.

"I guess it's time to go" she whispered pulling away from his lips, not able to keep the reluctance from her voice.

"I guess so" Kunsel replied, "to Junon then?"

Cissnei nodded, warmed to hear the same trace of despondency in his voice though it didn't last long as he transitioned to eager optimism.

"Right then! let's get going!" Kunsel chirped, trying to act cheery and light-hearted like he always did.

"Need a hand?" Cissnei asked, propping herself up on her elbow and watching Kunsel with concern as he edged away painfully to the end of the bed to try to stand on his feet. "Kunsel no, come back" she insisted pleadingly, sitting up and extending her hand towards him when he looked in too much discomfort.

"Awfully tempting offer but I've held us all up long enough" Kunsel remarked, grunting slightly as he extended himself fully upright.

"Fine, but don't think for one stubborn minute you're carrying anything or fighting any monsters today"

Cissnei went back to leaning against her hand propped up by her elbow, overwhelmingly happy to watch him as he gradually started to move about, speaking as he went.

"We should make it to Junon before mid-afternoon, find out what our pal Rufus is up to and see if we can hitch a ride across the sea"

The normal thing for Cissnei to do at this point would be to say something but she had just watched Kunsel take off his shirt while crossing the room to his pack for a new one and now she was left speechless. Not just by the phenomenal sight that he was almost fully healed but mostly by the incredible physique he had that was enough to send her into a hot flush and made her eyes bug. She always knew that SOLDIER's carried a lot of muscle mass but seeing it in the flesh like this made her dizzy and she couldn't keep her eyes off his strong hard chest, defined muscular arms or his arousingly defined set of abs. Once his other shirt was back on she was left close to panting like a horny school girl and she pouted angrily at him when he caught her gaze with a sly look.

"... you did that on purpose didn't you?" Cissnei smirked, her libido calming down enough to talk again.

"I don't know what you mean" Kunsel chuckled innocently, making her breathing sky-rocket when he reached for his trousers.

"I'm gonna go get changed!" she floundered loudly, almost panicked.

Grabbing Rekka quickly and climbing to her feet she dashed for the door

"Suit yourself" he sniggered.

Realizing he was only teasing her again Cissnei turned back to him at the door giving him a bashful amused stare, shaking her head.

"You're gonna be the death of me"

* * *

**Chapter 27 Part 3- Terminal choices**

"You totally should'a seen it bright-eyes! one minute I was like nyuk! nyuk! nyuk! nyuk! then I was like nyuk! nyuk! nyuk! nyuk!"

"Take it easy with him" Cissnei called back, laughing as Yuffie whirled her arms around robustly in demonstration to Kunsel.

"Sounds almost too amazing to be true" Kunsel grinned, tickled by Yuffie's story telling.

"At one point I was completely surrounded on my own..." Yuffie continued energetically.

"Except I was with you" Zack interjected at the head of the group making Yuffie scowl.

"So me and Zack were surrounded and there were like five-hundred..."

"More like a hundred" Zack added again so Yuffie threw a small pebble at the back of his head.

"So yeah, we're surrounded by hundreds of them and we kicked so much butt I don't think you can even imagine it"

"Oh I'm doing my best" Kunsel laughed, shifting his arm that was around the Wutai princess as it was her turn to gently support him on their walk to Junon.

"Hey bright-eyes... you wanna stop for a bit?" Yuffie asked in a concerned but whispered voice, not wanting to ruin her reputation by being heard to sound caring.

"Another half hour" he replied, grinning at the crown of her head. "Hey Yuffie... can I ask you something"

"Shoot, you big heavy lump"

"Does your dad know you're here?"

As Kunsel guessed she would, Yuffie stiffened.

"What does that matter?" she replied, trying to sound casual about it.

"Because your father cares about you and he'll want to know you're safe"

They pulled to a halt, Yuffie stepped away from him quickly and Kunsel realized he had hit a sore spot.

"No he doesn't! dad only cares about making Shinra happy and bowing down to them like a good dog!"

"Yuffie, I know the situation Shinra put him in, signing the treaty was really his only choice"

"WE COULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK! WE WERE STRONG! WE COULD HAVE DONE IT!"

"And you would have all been killed, the fact that Wutai still retained its independence is no small thing, you should be proud of your father for that at least"

"Well I'm not! I hate him! I hate what he's done to Wutai! mom would never have let it happen"

"I know you don't mean that and I also know Kasumi wouldn't want you talking like that"

Yuffie's eyes tearfully widened that he knew who her mother was.

"STOP! SHUT UP!... you don't know anything!... just leave me alone!"

Yuffie took off passed the others at a sprint and Tifa held up her hand to them to say she would follow her and proceeded to jog after Yuffie.

"Woah what did you say?" Cissnei asked returning to his side.

"Just a few painful truths..." Kunsel mumbled watching the ninja take off with Tifa in pursuit.

Seeing Yuffie run off Aerith came over, offering to help Kunsel as Cissnei had done so a large portion of the way. Cissnei nodded and moved to catch up with Zack and Red to run over the plan once they got to Junon while Barret and Jessie were off talking about something or other, leaving just him and Aerith. She ducked under his arm and Kunsel gently took the support, trying to put as little weight on her as possible. While he didn't like being a burden there was no way he was making it more than a hundred yards on his own.

"Aerith... I want to thank you..." Kunsel began after they had walked for a bit, "for saving my life... the others told me what you did", Kunsel spoke with as much sincerity as his voice could muster.

"Well we couldn't have you die on us or we'd only have Zack to eaves drop in on all our conversations" Aerith joked light-heartedly, beaming up at him but turning serious when she saw the intent look he was giving her. "What's wrong?"

"How did you do it?... save me I mean" he asked gravely.

"I... I just asked the planet to help me heal you"

Kunsel could see she wasn't telling him the full story as she fidgeted under his arm uncomfortably.

"And what did it want in return?"

Aerith took a soft yet noticeable intake of breath and tried to compose herself but she wasn't a very good liar.

"Nothing... I just asked and it responded."

"Aerith if there's one thing I've learned it is that this planet of ours doesn't just give, it takes away aswell, what did it want?"

The Cetra flower girl visibly struggled with how to respond and she started looking emotional so he backed off. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, perhaps he should go walk with Jessie or Tifa and see if he could make it a clean sweep.

"Just know that whatever price you agreed to pay, I'll be the one to pay it when the time comes. Promise me you'll let me"

Aerith stared up at him with a kind but woeful look about her eyes.

"No Kunsel... that's not a promise I'm going to make"

* * *

**Chapter 27 Part 4- Terminal choices**

Arriving close to the border of Junon they pulled to a stop inside of a rocky clearing where Barret dumped Kunsel onto a stone and plonked down on one of his own.

"Thanks for the help..." Kunsel hissed, massaging at his sore sides, feeling like a police squad had taken batons to his insides.

"Ya' never speak of this again, ya' hear me? never happened" Barret grunted.

"Care to run the plan by everyone?" Red urged to Zack when they were all sat down resting.

"Right" Zack nodded, "a group this big isn't going to make it far in Junon, so we split into three groups. Me, Aerith and..."

"Surprise, surprise" Yuffie mumbled.

Zack started again, "me, Aerith and you"

"Me!?"

"Yes you Yuffie, we're gonna see if we can take the elevator through the lower town district. Barret, Red and Kunsel, you three will take the easiest route down through the docks"

"Hey! watch'a givin' me tha' baby route fer?" Barret demanded indignantly.

"You three are the least inconspicuous of the group, so..."

"who ya' callin' incon... whatever tha' fuck you jus' said!?" Barret shouted, waving a fist in the air.

"Come on B, you know it makes sense" Jessie remarked, fiddling with a pair of high distance vision goggles that she picked up from fort Condor and now always wore on her forehead, mostly because they looked awesome, kind of like Reno's except his were motorcycle goggles. Now however they were down over her eyes and she was focusing towards the city in the distance to get a scope on the place.

"So that leaves me, Cissnei and Jessie as a group?" Tifa asked, holding out her hands while Aerith healed them with cure materia, deciding now was the time that her fists needed to be fully operational.

"You three will take the gate nearest the gun, with three woman I shouldn't imagine you'll find it too hard to charm your way passed the guards" Zack chuckled.

"Or knock them out cold" Cissnei pointed out off-handishly making Kunsel crack up.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Aerith questioned.

"Find a way to stow aboard the first ship you find crossing the ocean, there should be one leaving at some point today. In the meantime scout around and see if any of you can dig up anything on the current situation at Shinra... Yuffie are you listening?" Zack aimed at the girl as she gazed off across the nearby sea vacantly.

"Yeah, yeah, kill Shinra, don't get caught.. same old same old" she muttered half-heartedly, not bothering to turn around and still seeming a bit stroppy.

"I didn't say that... never mind" Zack sighed, "we'll see you guys on the other side, be sure to keep in contact"

The group split off with a few last comments, Cissnei looking particularly unhappy to be leaving Kunsel while Barret begrudgingly helped the SOLDIER to his feet. Aerith moved to go tug on the large protective gauntlet Yuffie always wore on her left arm to try to encourage her to cheer up.

"Take care of her" Tifa urged stepping over to stand next to Zack.

"You care about her don't you?" Zack grinned, Tifa always did take on the motherly big sister role.

"It's hard not to" Tifa smiled warmly, watching Yuffie as she began stomping about something unhappily to Aerith.

"Teef... I've been wanting to talk to you about something"

"I know Zack... I'm sorry I kissed you" she whispered so quietly so that even Kunsel wouldn't be able to hear.

"I didn't mean that but I've been confused about that night to"

"It's just, it didn't seem like it was you I was kissing... I mean yeah it was you... but it wasn't you you" Tifa heaved, shaking her head in desperate confusion. "I don't know how but it was Cloud, I just know it was him, he told me I could find him... IT WAS HIM ZACK" Tifa cried adamantly when he gave her an unconvinced look.

While Zack didn't know what it was, it couldn't really be Cloud, he watched his friend die and in his mind when someone was dead they were dead.

"Teef... he's gone..."

"NO HE ISN'T!... no he isn't... I can feel it, I could always feel it... I'm gonna find him"

Tifa took a few deep jagged breaths trying to calm herself.

"How else do you explain it Zack? these memories, these..." Tifa looked down at the floor becoming bashfully quiet, "...these feelings between us"

"I know, they belong to Cloud, but how can someone come back when their dead?"

"I don't know, but I love him, I know it was him and I trust him, I'm going to find a way"

A silence on the painfully delicate subject hung between them while Tifa busied herself to try and mask her emotions by pulling on her mythril claws, a dangerous weapon she couldn't wear as flippantly as standard gloves.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she mumbled sadly getting ready to leave.

"Never mind... another time perhaps"

"You sure?... ok, cya later then I suppose"

Zack nodded with a friendly smile to the martial artist as she moved away uncertainly, concealing the hidden concern he had for her and for the path she had so firmly set herself upon.

"Aerith, Yuffie" Zack called to the pair after watching Tifa walk away, "let's go".

By the looks of it Aerith still hadn't managed to sway Yuffie from the current stubborn temperament she was in and she just stood there refusing to move while Aerith tried tugging on her hand.

"Yuffie come on we gotta go" Zack urged again to no avail. "There's a 'elemental' materia in it for you"

If it was possible for a humans ears to perk up then Yuffie's just did.

"... make it your 'all' materia and you got a deal"

_Pah_, Zack needed his 'all' materia, looks like he'd be wasting 2,000 gil at the next materia shop they came across.

"Fine" Zack sighed, unslotting the blue orb and tossing it to the princess

"Rock on!" Yuffie cheered while they began walking towards the entrance to the lower town district.

"You'll end up a very poor man if you keep giving Yuffie materia every time she has a sulk" Aerith giggled by his side.

"Yeah, I'd better not make it a habbit" Zack grinned in response while they linked their hands together.

"Can you two stop being gross!" Yuffie hollered from the rear, still running her hands possessively over her new materia.

"I've got another one over her if you want it" Zack laughed teasingly, holding out his other hand to her and making Yuffie wrinkle her face in distaste.

"I'm alright thanks, wouldn't want to make pinko jealous by being near a babe like me"

* * *

**Chapter 27 Part 5- Terminal choices**

Security was incredibly hot even around the poor impoverished lower town district of Junon and now Zack was seriously concerned about the other two groups and the chances they would all manage to go unnoticed. Zack had anticipated that with the return of Rufus the military like state that Heideggar and Scarlet were running would have ended by now, something had to still be going on here.

"Where are all the people?" Aerith whispered from behind a run down trailer they were hiding behind to scope the place out.

"Beats me, nothing but Shinra dudes everywhere" Yuffie replied, crouched in an excessively flamboyant ninja stealth pose.

There really were no people about, Zack would like to have spoken to a few of the locals to get an idea of what had transpired lately in Juno. While you couldn't rely on the often exaggerated tales of townsfolk, experience told him that if you ask enough people their stories usually end up leading to the same common truths.

"So what do we do now?" Aerith asked, clutching the full metal staff tightly in her grasp.

"I say we get em!"

Zack saw Yuffie's response coming and had a hold of one of her knee-length brown boots before she could set the whole of Junon off in alarm.

"You know for a ninja you're not very subtle" Zack remarked curtly.

Before Yuffie could say anything in response the three of them were drawn by the sound of a commotion off in the town, leaning around the trailer they all moved to take a look.

"PRISCILLA! GET BACK HERE!"

"But Mr. Dolphin will be hungry!"

A small girl of about seven came running from one of the nearby houses with an elderly man shouting in pursuit.

"HALT! CIVILIANS ARE NOT PERMITTED OUT AT THIS TIME!"

Three Shinra troopers surrounded and grabbed the girl with their guns pointed at her, a rather over dramatic response Zack thought to himself.

"Wait! don't shoot! please!"

The man who Zack guessed was the girls grandfather came running down the stairs and was grabbed up by the collar by one of the guards.

"Don't you know it's a twenty-four hour curfew old man!?"

"Please! she's just a child, she doesn't know any better!"

"I want to see Mr. Dolphin!"

The girl Priscilla continued to squeal and struggle and Zack jolted from behind the trailer when one of the troopers put his hand across the childs face viciously.

"No Zack! don't!" Aerith grabbed him and held him back from going out there.

"That little punk!" Zack spat angrily, "I would have had him doing laps of the SOLDIER yard for months for that!... wait... where's Yuffie?"

"HEY JACKASSES! WHY DON'T YOU TRY PICKING ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

"Shit!" Zack cursed loudly.

The guards dropped the old man and small girl and approached Yuffie laughing as she stood there with her hands on her hips. The second one of them put their hands on her Zack knew all hell was about to break loose.

"Aerith I want you to stay here and stay out of sight"

She nodded and Zack ran out to the sound of one loud snap as the trooper who put his hand on Yuffie regretted his decision and began screaming loudly. The attention of the entire area was drawn to the noise and before long a loud alarm was bellowing out while Yuffie crushed the remaining two troopers into the dust as Priscilla and her grandfather ran back inside.

"Not good Yuffie!" Zack warned arriving at her back with his weapon drawn as Shinra troopers ran over to surround them.

"At least I get to try this out now" Yuffie cheered channeling the 'all' and 'ice' materia in her Shuriken.

The first four guards to arrive were all pummeled with shards of magic ice and were thrown back across the road.

"AWESOME!" Yuffie whooped loudly.

A fight ensued in the streets of the run down town as every guard in the area came running over guns ablaze. Once again Zack found himself fighting shoulder to shoulder with Yuffie and the trust that she put in him to cut bullets out of the air to stop her from getting shot seemed so uncharacteristic of her independent nature. Thankfully Aerith remained hidden though Zack knew that if either of them got hurt she would be out in an instant so he picked up the pace of his attacks and the troopers started falling in quick succession.

It always felt so strange fighting alongside another person, in SOLDIER he had always relied on his own strength and skill to fight. Now Zack found it intriguing that being side by side with the Wutai princess he seemed to adopt aspects of her fighting style while she did his as they began working in unison. His attacks became more artistic and supple while hers became more powerful and direct. It was always in these moments battling beside her that he could always find the most respect for Yuffie.

"Fancy finishing this off?" Zack grinned over to Yuffie after they had dispatched the majority of the enemy.

"Thought you'd never ask"

She flashed him her big pearly white grin and they both kicked their current attackers off their feet. Each taking a deep breath they turned towards the large pack of troopers rushing into the town, each focusing and channeling their limit breaks. Yuffie's 'landscaper' and Zack's 'blade beam' tore through the pavement in a combination of violent waves of green and blue energy, sending the squad of attackers up in a powerful explosion that rocked the entire town. The few troopers that still remained fled at the sight of what they had just unleashed until it was only the two of them that remained.

"You know we totally rock" Yuffie panted, both catching their breath.

"We?" Zack heaved in amusement giving her a nudge, "is miss Kisaguri really paying another person a compliment!?"

"Pfff.. don't get too used to it, but yeah I s'pose you did ok"

There friendly exchange was cut off by the door to the elevator leading up to the main sector of Junon opening and a whole new wave of troopers and even SOLDIER's came charging out in their direction.

"These guys don't give up" Yuffie huffed, readying her weapon as the enemy surrounded them.

Zack became alert, shifting around the small ninja protectively as what had been an easy skirmish had now become a very dangerous situation with the arrival of SOLDIER's. He eyed a nearby building and took a hold of Yuffie's wrist with a plan to throw her up there out of harms way if they attacked. The SOLDIER's and troopers however remained steady with guns and swords pointed at them but made no move to attack.

"Well, well, well, I wondered when you would show up, did you miss me?"

Zack and Yuffie twirled around to see Rufus Shinra striding passed two saluting SOLDIER, into the circle the troops had formed around them.

"Rufus.." Zack muttered in a monotone voice.

"Where are the others Zack?" the president chimed, casually walking up to Yuffie and him, as always showing no care or caution for his own safety.

"Their kicking back at the fort and having a whale of a time" Yuffie smirked, keeping her eyes on Rufus as he absently strolled around them.

"I'm sure" Rufus chuckled, "put the city on high alert" he ordered over his shoulder and four troopers dashed away to the elevator. "Not that I really care where the others are mind you, though I would like to know where Aerith is"

Zack shifted his stance threateningly towards Rufus, if he wanted to know where Aerith was then that could only mean he had began to take an interest in the promised land.

"Do we have a problem now Rufus?" Zack warned with a deadly tone.

Rufus chuckled lightly, pushing back a bang of blonde hair, "I'm not interested in going through a load of melodramatics Fair, you can either come quietly or fight and risk this little princess getting shot"

"Hey back off creep!" Yuffie growled as Rufus rolled a strand of her jet black hair between his fingers.

There was a tense pause while his mind tried to work a way out of this tight situation but with no success.

"After you then" Zack sneered, waving his hand towards the elevator.

They were escorted towards the lift heading into Junon by the contingent, Zack quickly peered over his shoulder to catch Aerith's panicked eyes still keeping hidden on the other side of the town. Now she was on her own.


	28. Revealing disguises

**Chapter 28 and a grateful call out to Turk 4 life/Moosh, he (I'm calling you a he from now on lol) kindly reviewed my Mr. Cellophane one shot with some really awesome feedback a while ago, I asked him to check my main story out and he promised he would after he finished his current fic. AND HERE HE IS! AS PROMISED! with a truck load of awesome reviews for each chapter which I am really loving.  
**

**So as a thanks I have to make a shout out to his one shot "Like a Moth to Flame", I actually read and reviewed it aaaaaggggeesss ago and it is a really great, short Genesis fic. So if you like fics with amazing Genesis characterization, go check it out.**

**Been having some real debate on whether or not to make this fic M rated, I even changed it at one stage but changed it back and it's plaguing my brain lol. It's mainly the sex, while the foreplay can sometimes be a bit heavy it is only foreplay and often only suggestive rather than descriptive and not too graphic. Screw it, the innocence of youth today is all but long dead these days anyway, I'm sure my fic won't damage any of my current teen readers... I hope :D**

**I'm so poor that my current address is 'This Side Up'... and therefore do not own any FF7 material belonging to Square Enix.**

**Alley-oop!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 Part 1- Revealing disguises**

If Jessie was completely honest this was fiercely exhilarating, sneaking down the corridors of the Shinra head quarters, narrowly avoiding capture and often being only one head turn away from being caught.

"And you did this every day for a living?" Jessie panted in amazement after two troopers had marched passed the shadow of the doorway the three of them were crouched in.

"Pretty much" Cissnei replied absent-mindedly, staring out down the corridor to see if it was all clear.

Jessie let out a low whistle in awe, though it came out somewhat shaky from the amount of adrenaline she had pumping through her right now.

"This doesn't seem right" Cissnei whispered, narrowing her eyes around the place.

"How'd you mean?" Tifa asked, instinctively reaching for Jessie but stopping less she wanted to slash the girls arms up with her mythril claws.

"It should be busier than this"

"Sounds like a blessing to me" Jessie whispered to the Turk.

"A blessing for us... a nightmare for someone else" Tifa mumbled, implying the others might be running into some extra difficulty.

"Let's go" Cissnei urged ghosting down the corridor with the two AVALANCHE females close behind.

They passed down more dark blue carpet lined corridors and Jessie smirked, Shinra sure seemed to like that color. Their destination was the controls room that operated the incredible two-hundred foot cannon built into the heart of the city that pointed out across the ocean. While they had no plan on taking control of the deadly weapon, the computer network operating it would allow them access to invaluable information on all of Shinra's current on-goings.

As always for Jessie and Cissnei, walking into a room of machines and computers was like how walking into a store of half-price designer handbags was for most women. Tifa smiled as she watched the two eagerly approaching the equipment in the dark room, herself remaining near the door to keep a look out .

"You coming up with anything?" Cissnei called over her shoulder after they had trawled away at Shinra's database for ten or so minutes.

"Bits..." Jessie replied, "looks like Shinra have planned an excavation program on the destroyed reactor at Corel, I'm guessing that's where they plan on finding their next huge materia"

Jessie continued sifting over information, quite a lot of which was on neo-Midgar plans, Shinra really had gone into some serious depth with the planning of the place, they clearly believed it would really happen.

"Woah... check this out"

Tifa and Jessie crossed over to Cissnei's monitor to see an up-link of video footage on the screen.

"... are those?" Tifa began.

"SOLDIER'S fighting SOLDIER's" Jessie finished in confusion. "What the heck is going on? why are Shinra fighting other Shinra?"

"I think I can guess why..." Cissnei mumbled. Tapping away again the Turk accessed the Shinra personnel database and pulled up two files. The profiles of Heideggar and Scarlet appeared on-screen, both with large boldly printed 'wanted' labels across their employment statuses.

"For crimes of treason, theft, war mongering..." the list went on and on and Jessie's mumbling petered out.

"It looks like Heideggar and Scarlet aren't so willing to give up their new found powers now they've had a taste of it. It seems they have seized control of Midgar and Rufus has taken Junon, they've divided SOLDIER in a power struggle... Shinra are at civil war with each other..."

"It would go towards explaining why they're keeping so much military activity out there instead of here in base..." Jessie guessed, though it came off more as a question.

"This changes things considerably..." Cissnei spoke to herself, pulling the video footage back up of SOLDIER's fighting in the streets of Midgar.

"For the better right? surely if the enemy are busy fighting themselves that's a good thing?" Tifa frowned.

"It's not as black and white as that I'm afraid.."

Cissnei's voice cut off as the door behind them was opened, catching them off guard as Tifa had moved to stare at the monitor instead of keeping watch. All three woman bolted alert to see a Shinra trooper burst into the room, slam the door behind them and duck to peer out of the window. Jessie, Tifa and Cissnei stood still, not entirely sure how to react as the trooper had not seen them in the dark room and was peering warily out the window as if they were the one on the run.

"Fuckin' queer ass outfits... bunch'a phaggots"

All three woman watched rather perplexed as the trooper mumbled angrily under his breath and tugged the tight trooper uniform out of his backside in a less than dignified fashion. Smoke was rising from the top of the mans helmet and they exchanged glances with one another in puzzlement about the strange character and what to do.

Cissnei reached for a nearby cord of computer cabling and nodded to Tifa and Jessie who got the message and stalked behind the trooper slowly. Just as they got close enough his head turned slightly forcing them to pounce early.

"The fuck!?"

Tifa lunged with a boot to kick the trooper to his knees but the man caught her by the ankle, almost flipping her off her feet but Tifa skillfully managed to keep her balance on one leg. Cissnei dashed around the side to try to catch his arms and restrain him but the man was quick and he palmed her less than delicately in the chest with his free hand to shove her back.

"Woah! easy tiger!"

Tifa swiped at him with one of her claws but he quickly leaned back in time to avoid the slash and used his free foot to kick the martial artist off her feet. Tifa hit the floor hard but instantly latched onto his leg while Cissnei pounced onto his tall back, grappling her arms around his neck and linking her legs around his torso in the most powerful grapple a girl her size could use against a man of his. Jessie watched rather stunned at how to assist against the struggling man but saw her opportunity when Tifa and Cissnei started tipping him off-balance to bring him down to the ground. Running Jessie dove at his mid-rift to charge him off his feet but landed slightly lower than her intended targeted area.

"Easy darlin'! I'll stop struggling if that's what ya' after!"

They brought him to the ground, winding Cissnei and making her grunt as he fell backwards and landed on top of her still latched around him.

"Get him arms!" Tifa urged to Jessie while restraining his legs.

Jessie grabbed the cabling and tied the mans arms together who simply gave up and kept them out in front for her with each middle finger up in the air. After his hands were tied Cissnei untangled from the trooper as did Tifa and they propped him up against the wall. The intention was to see what information they could get out of him on his orders and on Shinra.

The three woman stood staring at the trooper for a second who just sat there quietly with his head cocked slightly to one side staring right back.

"What the hell is that?" Jessie questioned as smoke continued to rise from the mans helmet.

Cissnei stepped forward and yanked the troopers helmet off and a rugged looking man in about his mid thirties with short blonde hair stared back at them with a big flashy grin and a lit cigarette bit between his cocky display of teeth.

"Well shit, last time I had three chicks on me like this I had ta' pay fer' it"

The man had a rough but intriguing voice and a cow-boy like accent that combined with his appearance almost made him a walking stereotype.

"Quit the slick act country-boy and tell us what your orders are" Cissnei demanded threateningly, holding out Rekka.

The man cocked his head the other way and smirked at the barely five foot woman in amusement, "well looky here, ain't you jus' the cutest li'l button I ever did see"

Tifa slipped off one of her claws and stepped forward towards the man aggressively, "you'd better start talking"

"Watch'a gonna do doll?" the man scoffed with a slight laugh eyeing Tifa up, "beat me ta' death with those massive tits'a yours? coz I'd be down fer that"

Tifa swung her clawless fist and connected with a loud smack against the side of the mans face. He took the hit pretty well, his head turning just barely as he hissed while drawing heavily on the fag in his mouth before billowing it in Tifa's direction.

"'Ad a girlfriend like you once, feisty bitch but the sex sure was great"

Another punch across the mans face and his smirk dropped slightly to annoyance as he lost the cigarette from his mouth.

"Ya' ever heard'a the rule that three hits and a bloke gets ta' smack a girl back?"

"Why were you hiding trooper?" Jessie asked just as Tifa was about to punch him again.

The man eyed them for a while before leaning his head forward awkwardly into the inside of his jacket beneath the Shinra uniform and coming back up with a new fag in his mouth.

"Sweetheart, do I look like'a fuckin' trooper to ya'?"

Jessie had to admit he looked far from being a disciplined military rookie.

"Then what are you doing here, who are you?" Jessie quizzed.

"Light this fer' me an I'll consider tellin' ya'"

The man wiggled his eyes at his trouser pocket with a sly grin making Jessie sigh in exasperation.

"Look guy, my friend here is gonna beat you to a pulp if you don't start talking and my other friend here's an ex-Turk, she has ways of making people speak"

Jessie tried to sound as threatening as she could, if there was one thing that struck fear into people it was the Turks. The blonde haired man turned casually to Cissnei who stood looking as menacingly Turk like as possible, a pose that usually had most people cowering in fear.

"Well good fer you, whach'a want button? a candy bar?"

He grinned mockingly at Cissnei and Tifa made to slug him in the gut but Jessie quickly put her hand up.

"This is pointless..." she huffed bending down to reach into his pocket. The gall of this fella was off the charts and if even a Turk couldn't scare him then beating him wasn't going anywhere fast.

She reached into his trousers and he winked at her flirtatiously as she fished around for his lighter.

"There's nothing in here" Jessie grit through clenched teeth.

"Ain't it?... oh that's right it's in ma' jacket pocket... silly me" he chuckled.

This time Tifa did slug him in the gut making the man double over.

"Oh I like you..." he wheezed as the air escaped him.

Snatching at his jacket roughly Jessie grabbed the mans lighter and lit his damn cigarette which he sucked on instantly and sighed in relief.

"Now get talking" Cissnei growled.

He sat silent for a moment before rolling his eyes and giving up.

"Fuck it... you babes obviously ain't Shinra... I'm here ta' get my baby back"

"Your baby?" Jessie asked impatiently.

"Yeah my baby the Highwind, Shinra cunts stole her off me a year ago an I'm takin' her back"

"What's the Highwind?" Tifa asked, wincing at his harsh vulgar language.

"I's only the most beautiful airship ya' ever did see, named after her daddy, handsome ol' me. Cid Highwind's the name, now kindly untie me and piss off"

"Do you have to swear all the time?" Tifa demanded.

"Do you have ta' wear a T-shirt that shows off so much'a those big jugs'a yours?"

Tifa snarled at him in disgust which he seemed to take great enjoyment from.

"Look Cid" Cissnei approached the man still slumped against the wall on the floor with hands tied. "You obviously don't like Shinra and neither do we, you ever heard of Zack Fair?"

"Yeah I heard'a him, he's the whole reason I'm here"

"Why's that?" Cissnei pressed.

"When I saw that jumped up little prick on tha' telly I knew he'd be brewin' a shit storm over at Shinra, guessed it was the perfect chance ta' steal back the Highwind while everything got all crazy like. Then when I saw SOLDIER leaving base I stole this poxy uniform, snuck in here and got jumped by three horny bit..."

"Yeah we get the picture" Cissnei interrupted, "look, we're with Zack Fair so you know we're against Shinra, for all intents and purposes we're on the same side. We need a ride across the sea and you need your ship back, lets say we help you get the Highwind back and you take us where we need to go, we got a deal?"

Cid eyed each of them in consideration of the proposal.

"Nah"

The three of them shifted towards him angrily in unexpected aggravation that he said no.

"Whoa! chill! I'm pullin' ya' leg... sheesh so pent-up... none'a ya' got boyfriends I'm guessin'? cos ya' clearly aint gettin' any relief"

Jessie turned to look at Cissnei entirely on reflex as did Tifa making the Turk recoil in surprise.

"What are you looking at me for!?"

They both quickly turned back, were Cissnei and Kunsel an item yet? It seemed that way at times.

"As lovely as yer legs are ladies" Cid drooled, eyeing mostly at Tifa's naked long never-ending legs, "can yer get yer new captain off the floor?"

Cissnei swung Rekka with a quick flick and cut his bonds. Climbing to his feet the first thing Cid did was take a drag on his fag and then point it at the three of them.

"First things first, You girls need ta' get ya'selves some'a these ass munchin' trooper outfits"

Cid's inappropriate tugging at the back and the crotch of his outfit was interrupted and Jessie jumped to the sound of a long loud siren being played out throughout the building. Cid looked up with a raised eyebrow and took another relaxed drag on his cigarette.

"An' it might be a good idea if yer quick about it"

* * *

**Chapter 27 Part 2- Revealing disguises**

"I really didn't want it to have to come to this Fair but you really are very unreasonable". Rufus was leaning against the open door frame to the cell that he and Yuffie had just been escorted to, "you can all go free right now if you just give me Aerith, consider it a loan, I promise I'll hand her back in one piece"

"You think we were born yesterday you big twirp! you wouldn't let us go even if we did!" Yuffie snarled, being gently restrained from attacking by the back of Zack's hand against her shoulder.

"Oh contraire, I need you just as much as I need the ancient"

"And why's that?" Zack growled.

"Isn't it obvious, I need you to kill Sephiroth or throw yourselves in his way long enough for me to deal with Heideggar and Scarlet. You see unlike my father I know the limits of my capabilities and I can't fight both enemies on all fronts"

"Well we're not giving you Aerith, period!" Zack glared.

"Yes you said", Rufus sighed, "never mind... I'll just keep you in here and she'll deliver herself right to my doorstep. Then I can let you go so you can get on with handling Sephiroth on my behalf... everyone wins" Rufus chuckled, swiping at his neat blonde hair.

Zack smirked back at Rufus though his voice spoke with deadly warning, "keep trying to use Aerith to get to the promised land buddy and you'll end up like your father, except if it isn't Sephiroth's sword through your back... it'll be mine"

"Come now Zachary, there's no need to be like that, we want the same things more than you care to realize"

"Hey creep ball! we ain't giving you Zack's girlfriend so why don't you just get lost!"

Rufus eyed Yuffie in amusement, "very well then, please enjoy your stay".

Rufus slammed the door closed on them and the electronic lock whirred shut as a light above the door switched from green to red.

"Bastard..." Yuffie grumbled under her breath. "Well Zack... I errr... I guess it's just you and me now"

"That a problem?" Zack asked, kicking back on the hard plastic bench in the cell.

"No!.. I mean no.. not at all" Yuffie giggled nervously and then threw herself face down on the single bed in the room.

"So Yuffie, this all still worth it for a load of materia?"

"Mmmmm hmmmmm" she muffled into the pillow in response.

Zack sighed, "come on Yuff... open up a bit will ya?"

Yuffie's head came away from the pillow and she sat up to sit cross-legged on the bed facing him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look I know you're not after materia for yourself, you want it for Wutai don't you?"

Yuffie stared down at her legs, picking at the laces of her boots.

"What's it to you.." she mumbled quietly.

"Well I'm your friend" Zack grinned sitting upright also, "friends help each other right?"

Yuffie looked up at him as if he had just told her she had super powers and could fly.

"We're... friends?"

Zack laughed, "well I thought so, unless you think differently?"

"But it's only because I wouldn't leave you alone... no one wanted me here... you just put up with me because you got a mission to finish and I can help..."

"Hey that's not true!", Zack insisted sternly, moving to sit next to Yuffie, "sure you're loud, crazy and we all want to kill you at times for some of the pranks you pull, but that's what families are all about right? Even if you don't return to your real one, you'll always have us"

Yuffie stared up at him with wide teary eyes and Zack couldn't help but smile at how deeply his words seemed to have moved her.

"Zack... that means alot to me..." Yuffie choked quietly. She smiled brightly back at him through almost leaking eyes and then quickly wiped at her face and shoved him in the arm, "... you big soppy idiot!"

"Get in here you" Zack hollered cheerily, grabbing the princess into a half hug, half headlock as she pushed him.

"GEROF ME JUUU BIG OAF!"

Zack spoke into Yuffie's hair while laughing over her muffled giggle as she pinched at his leg to be set free, "That's no way to talk to your... ow!... fighting partner... ow!"

"So we're partners now are we?" Yuffie sang, pouting up at her mess of hair once Zack released her but still kept an arm slung around her small shoulders.

"Like you said, we totally rock right?", Zack threw her a light punch in the arm.

"Yeah we do!... but... I know I'm not as good as you"

To see the raw honesty for once in Yuffie's face was really something, it felt like something special and rare that he should feel privileged to see.

"Yuff don't say that, you're only sixteen, hell when I was sixteen I'd been a cadet and trooper for three years and I still couldn't do the kind of things I've seen you capable of"

"You joined the army when you were thirteen!?"

"Yep, ran away from home without telling my parents, faked my age by a year and well.. the rest is history"

"Do you think that... I mean you can say no if you want to..."

"Come on, say it" Zack urged rattling her shoulders with the affectionate arm he had around the little ninja.

"... can you train me?"

Zack had to do a double-take, it was the last thing he was expecting Yuffie to ask of him.

"I want to be the best and I'll try my absolute..."

"I'd love to" Zack interrupted quickly with a huge smile, he could see so much of his younger self in Yuffie it was outstanding. They'd both run away from home when they were young, her current ambitions to be the best and prove herself to her family were once his own, not to mention at her age Zack also had a hyperactivity that would have strongly rivaled the princesses.

In truth he would gladly take Yuffie under his wing and teach her, while she was a good fighter there were so many things she could still learn and now Zack's head surged with lessons and training schedules. The mindset brought back such a rush of feelings and memories of when he was an instructor in SOLDIER, a time that he cannot deny had been some of the best times of his life. That feeling of pride you got as you watched one of your students grow and develop, it was a feeling like none other. He hoped he had given Angeal that feeling...

"Wakey wakey, fancy joining me back on Gaia?"

"Sorry" Zack jumped, snapping too as Yuffie giggled.

"Care to explain why you were just staring off into space with a goofy smile?"

"Hey my smile ain't goofy!" Zack defended, pushing the side of Yuffie's head.

"Kinda is" she replied pushing his right back, "so come on, spill, what was you thinking about?"

"Just about how much you remind me of myself when I was your age and about all the horrific, torturous training sessions I'm gonna make you endure"

"Ummmm.. any chance I can change my mind about those lessons?"

"No chance" Zack chuckled.

A loud long siren broke the humor and started wailing out faintly on the other side of the thick metal door they were being held behind making Yuffie and Zack look up at the ceiling.

"Uh oh..." Yuffie tuned.

Then a few seconds later the distinct transition of a red light turning green from the corner of their eyes caught the attention of both SOLDIER and ninja. The electronic door fell open by itself to an empty corridor and Zack stood to his feet. Turning to Yuffie he held his hand out to the princess with an enthusiastic grin.

"You ready to rock?"

Grabbing his hand eagerly Yuffie leaped to her feet with a cheer.

"You bet partner!"

* * *

**Chapter 28 Part 3- Revealing disguises**

"This standing around all day is so lame! I didn't join SOLDIER for this crap"

"I bet you won't be thinking it's so lame if the guy with the black cape shows up"

"Pffff bunch'a ghost stories"

"So are you telling me all those dead SOLDIER that have been showing up all stabbed themselves?... idiot"

"Who you calling an idiot!?"

Aerith ceased her eavesdropping and moved along as a heated argument between the two troopers ensued. The ventilation shaft was horrid and cramped and her dress kept getting snagged, it was so badly ripped now that she might aswell have just been wearing a mini-skirt.

The man in the black cape the men were talking about, it must have been Sephiroth she mused as she crawled along quietly on hands and knees. After panicking for a number of minutes when Zack and Yuffie got captured, Aerith had pulled herself together and followed in the direction that they were taken. While she didn't terribly enjoy or excel at fighting and subterfuge, she had to try and save them, she was the only one who knew they had been taken. While a painful swirl of nerves and fear churned in her stomach there was also a mix of excitement in there as well. Just imagine if she actually managed to pull this off all by herself, wouldn't everyone be surprised?

She continued through the claustrophobia inducing metal coffin, catching glimpses of various random rooms throughout the Junon headquarters and moving along, not that she was exactly sure what she was supposed to be looking for. The sound of a mans voice or more specifically two mens voices that she recognized had Aerith taking a left at a crossroads she came across.

Arriving at the sound and peering through the vents she looked into an office like room that was still in the process of being moved into or out of.

"Latest reports say he was last seen around the mountains surrounding Corel sir"

"That is all well and good but are we any closer to finding out what he wants?"

Aerith felt a flutter, It was Tseng and Rufus. Looking at them both she didn't know whether to feel angry, happy or scared towards the two men who had both saved her life at some point and yet both seemed intent on ruining it at the same time. She didn't know how to feel so Aerith just settled on becoming overly emotional instead.

"I've got Reno and Rude tracking his movements closely, while I don't have any clear reports yet, we have reason to believe he is after a weapon"

Tseng stood in the center of the room with his usual expressionless aloof demeanor while Rufus sat at an empty desk massaging his temples.

"What kind of weapon are we talking about here?" Rufus heaved.

"The kind that a lunatic looking to destroy the world might be interested in" was Tseng's casual reply.

"Keep on it. Now what about the hits on Heideggar and Scarlet?"

"I've pulled two of my Turks from Mideel and Wutai along with Elena, they'll take the opportunity when it arises"

"I hope you recognize the necessity that they are both dispatched Tseng"

Aerith watched barely daring to breath, she was right above Rufus Shinra's head and in direct view of Tseng's face. When his eyes flicked up and caught sight of her she almost yelped and recoiled hitting the back of her head against the ceiling of the vent.

"Tseng?" Rufus questioned in confusion when the man didn't answer, luckily not hearing Aerith's bang.

Aerith trembled as Tseng's eyes burned into hers, knowing that she was caught. However when Rufus began to turn Tseng quickly spoke up and looked away.

"Yes!... yes, we all realize the importance here"

"...good, dismissed"

Tseng nodded to Rufus and turned to leave but not before casting her one last brief look. When the door closed behind Tseng, Aerith's frozen breath toppled out shakily and she could feel the wet streaks running down her hot cheeks. Tseng had let her go, he had seen her and hadn't tried to capture her. Once again all the care and affection she had for Tseng, who all her childhood life she had seen as a second parent and a friend, tumbled out. Not that it ever really left her in the first place.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Aerith brushed her face and cheeks, she couldn't do this right now, Zack and Yuffie were relying on her. Crawling on awkwardly with the full metal staff under her hand, the next time she stopped was above a room filled with monitors being lazily observed by a guard reclining in his chair with his feet up on the desk. Like every room she passed, Aerith gave it a quick sweep with her eyes and almost immediately she saw a screen that was monitoring Zack and Yuffie in a cell they'd been placed in.

This was her chance! gripping the grooves in the vents Aerith tried to open it but the thing was so heavy she was having to use all of her strength just to budge it. They always made it look so easy in the movies. Once the vent was almost free the plan was to quietly lower it so as not to alert the guard but the moment she shimmied it free of its bracket it dropped like a lead brick, dragging her with it as she tried to slow its decent. She dropped ungraciously from the high ventilation shaft and into the room, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

_Owch that hurt_

Eyes squeezed shut Aerith waited for a pair of hands to yank her to her feet and march her away to prison. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see the guard still sat in his seat and she sighed in relief to see a pair of earphones in the mans ears while he tapped away at a coffee mug in his hand.

Hauling herself up off the floor Aerith brushed herself down and moved closer to the man with her staff held out in front of her. She didn't like hurting people, especially when they weren't directly attacking her themselves, but she didn't have much choice.

"I'm sorry" she squeaked at the back of his head and channeled a lightning attack at the unsuspecting man, keeping the spell as light as she could.

The guard jolted around as a crack of electric rattled his body and he dropped off the chair onto the floor. Aerith had a little panic attack on the spot as he kept on moving and she squealed as his rough hand shot out and grabbed the top of her leg. Clutching her staff she silently apologized again and clonked the man over the head who thankfully dropped to the floor unmoving.

Rushing over to the controls desk Aerith looked at the monitor again and could see Zack and Yuffie sat together cross-legged on a bed, shoving and laughing with each other, it was a sweet sight to see. A big red button in the middle of the control panel called to her to be pressed and Aerith chewed her lip anxiously, it looked like the kind of button that would open a door, but it also looked like the kind of button that would start an alarm. With all the hundreds of other smaller buttons looking identical it was her best bet. Hitting the big red button a long loud siren sounded out making Aerith jump.

_Nope, guess that is the alarm_

Flustered and now in serious trouble Aerith smacked every button on the control board with the flat of her hands until the door in Zack and Yuffie's room along with a number of other people's cells swung open.

She could already hear the rushing of footsteps and the vent was incredibly high on the wall that it would take a while to climb back into. Reacting on the spot she ran out of the room into some dark blue carpet lined corridors. She made a run for it but didn't make it very far before having to take cover behind a recess in the wall as the sound of troopers came barreling around the corner. Aerith watched in hiding as four odd-looking troopers ran passed, one with smoke rising from his helmet and another quite obviously female trooper who had quite a lot of her breasts on display as her outfit wouldn't fit over her large chest. Aerith didn't know if she had ever seen a female trooper before.

Once the coast was clear Aerith continued running in the opposite direction and after getting suitably lost, slowed down to try and work some logic into her aimless running. Before she even had time to think she heard footsteps again and made to start sprinting but she was too late. Three troopers spotted her and a wall light beside her shattered loudly, showering her with glass.

They'd shot at her! they had really shot at her! an action they were most likely going to get in serious trouble for as surely Rufus wanted her alive not dead. On the run and completely petrified Aerith tried to escape the other way but it was just her luck that more troopers appeared at the other end of the corridor. Frantically looking about while under gunfire the flower girl took the only option remaining to her and climbed up a nearby ladder, practically flying up them as a sharp high-pitched bullet pinged off the rung just below her.

Climbing into some kind of engine room Aerith tried to close the open hatchway to stop her pursuers but unlike the ventilation hatch the thing wouldn't even budge. They started climbing up the ladder and she knew if she was going to stand any chance of running from these men out to kill her, she needed to start breathing properly as her breath was hitching and crashing from her lungs in out of control terror. She ripped on the handles of two nearby random doors for any kind of escape, both doors were locked and Aerith knew that if the third didn't work then she was going to be shot. Finally some guardian force started looking over her and the door opened, she charged up a flight of iron stairs to the sound of gunfire and splintering metal at her heels. Exiting through another door at the top Aerith was immediately struck by strong winds and open sky. Running along a large concrete and metal bridge she ran as fast as she could while keeping her balance as the gale around her tried to shove her to the floor.

She couldn't count them but briefly turning as she ran Aerith would guess she had six or seven troopers after her and they were gaining fast. The bridge stretched on into seemingly nothingness and it was only after she looked around and got closer to the end that she realized it really did end in nothingness. The world on all three sides of her was surrounded in ocean and it dawned on her this was no bridge, this was the massive Junon cannon turret she was running along. Heart thundering in her chest and though it was pointless, Aerith continued running towards the blue abyss ahead of her as the stretch of platform beneath her feet slowly started to run out.

From this height jumping would probably kill her, but what choice did she really have left?


End file.
